Into the Light
by Oh Carol
Summary: No fundo daquele coração havia um sonho guardado a sete chaves, embora Bella não admitisse. Ela não esperava que o músico bonitão de olhos verdes possuísse a chave que fizesse transbordar os seus segredos. Agora ela podia voar. Era só ela querer. Longfic
1. Capítulo 1: Blackbird

**N/A: Oi! Como estão? Sim, isso é uma fic nova. Era pra ter sido postada em 12 de março, como um presentinho de aniversário pra minha amiga e beta Cella, mas não rolou. **

**Quero agradecer a GabyStew por aceitar betar, e a Carol Venancio por ser minha pré-reader. (L)**

**E já vou adiantando as respostas pras perguntas de vocês:**

**- _Por quê está escrevendo fic nova ao invés de terminar Mais Uma Vez, sua idiota?_ R: Porque estava em um bloqueio de escritora. Sério. Acontece, e é de dar agonia não conseguir sair do lugar. :(**

**- _Tá, mas se está com bloqueio, como conseguiu escrever essa fic?_ R: Acontece também. Eu precisei dar um tempo do drama pra esfriar a cabeça com algo mais leve e poder voltar pra MUV renovada.**

**- _Quantos capítulos Into the Light terá?_ R: Uns 20, mais ou menos. Postados aos sábados. **

**- _O que significa o título?_ R: Algo como "[Ir] Para a luz/clarão". ****O título, na verdade, é parte da música Blackbird, dos Beatles. Pra essa história, fiz uma interpretação meio ao pé da letra, e em breve vocês entenderão o motivo e as associações do enredo com a mesma. **

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
><em>_Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
><em>_All your life,  
><em>_You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
><em>_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
><em>_Into the light of the dark black night"_

_x-x-x_

_"Pássaro negro que cantas no morrer da noite  
><em>_Pegue essas asas quebradas e aprenda a voar  
><em>_A vida toda  
><em>_Você só estava esperando esse momento chegar  
><em>_Voe, pássaro negro, voe  
><em>_Para o clarão da escura noite"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Blackbird<strong>

A porta dos fundos do famoso _High Dive_, o bar pintado de laranja avermelhado onde Bella trabalhava há 6 meses, ficava em um beco de asfalto irregular. As duas irmãs adentraram aquela porta como se fossem fugitivas, sorrateiramente, olhando para os lados.

Ali, nas noites de terça a sábado, Bella era _bartender_, garçonete e muitas vezes, também, faxineira - embora sua gerente, Rose, preferisse chamar esse último cargo de "auxiliar de manutenção".

Hoje, além de tudo, Bella ocupava o posto de babá de sua irmã mais nova, Bree. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que sua mãe havia dado essa mancada com ela, mas tinha que aceitar. Afinal, não podia reclamar do trabalho de sua mãe.

Seu amigo Emmett, um dos quatro seguranças grandalhões do local, havia aceitado a loucura de ajudar Bella a encobrir uma garotinha de 10 anos num local proibido para menores de 21. Rose também concordara, mas só porque desde que conheceu Bella, havia criado uma simpatia incomum pela jovem, e recentemente, também criara um afeto com a pirralha Bree. Seu único pedido era que a criança ficasse bem escondida, longe dos clientes que pudessem denunciar o bar por corrupção de menores ou coisa pior. Se desse alguma merda, a gerente não iria querer estar por perto.

- Droga, Bella, você realmente trouxe sua irmã. - Emmett resmungou ao recepcioná-las na porta.

- O quê? Achou que eu estava brincando? - Inquiriu Bella, tratando de encaminhar-se para o _backstage_ que ficava escondido do salão, o qual estava sendo arrumado para a noite.

- Achei! Você é toda metida a comediante, sempre vem com umas piadinhas pra cima de mim. - respondeu, seguindo as duas.

- Até parece que você não me conhece.

Por seu comando, as três figuras pararam em frente a um curto corredor. Bella virou-se para a irmã.

- Bree, este é o Emmett. Ele vai cuidar de você hoje.

- Ei, não vou cuidar coisa nenh-

- Ele vai estar na porta daquele camarim a noite toda. - ela interrompeu o amigo resmungão. - Se precisar de qualquer coisa, é só chamá-lo. Dentro da sua mochila tem sanduíches e refrigerante, que você pode colocar no frigobar. Lá dentro também tem um banheiro. Pode ligar pro meu celular quando quiser. Está bem?

A jovem estava até um pouco sem fôlego, após tantas recomendações à irmãzinha. Bree rolou os olhos. Bella era sua pessoa preferida no mundo todo, mas podia ser meio chata às vezes. Um problema de gente grande.

- Já que não tenho escolha, né. Tudo bem. - Deu de ombros.

- Ótimo. Seja uma boa menina, e não saia de lá, por favor, ouviu? Você já sabe o porquê.

- Blá, blá, blá, já sei de tudo. - Bree rolou os olhos e começou a enumerar o que ouvira mais cedo. - Não posso falar com ninguém sem ser você, Emmett ou Rosalie porque pode ter gente ruim aqui, porque pode ter policial à _faisana, _porque-

Emmett, de repente, soltou uma gargalhada de trovão ecoando no silêncio do corredor.

- É à paisana, baixinha. É assim que se fala.

Bree fechou o rosto, envergonhada pela gafe, mas principalmente intimidada pelo cara de roupas pretas e pescoço cuja circunferência devia ultrapassar a de suas finas coxas infantis. O tal do Emmett deu um longo suspiro antes de inclinar-se em sua direção, e ela instintivamente recuou para trás.

- Ei, garota, não tem problema errar. Eu também sempre falo besteiras. Sabe como é. - Ele não levava o menor jeito com crianças.

- Ok. - ela respondeu em voz baixa.

Emmett virou-se para Bella.

- Ela não é tão saidinha quanto você, né?

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, rindo.

- Não, seu bobão. Bree fala pelos cotovelos quando estamos em casa. É só que você é estranho, ela fica tímida.

- Posso ir agora? - a menina interrompeu. Seu rosto transparecia decepção, e Bella sentiu-se momentaneamente culpada.

- Ei, não fica chateada comigo, tá? - Pediu com delicadeza. - Nem com a mamãe também, você sabe como essa grana extra é importante pra gente.

- É, eu sei. - Bree respondeu. Virou as costas sem se despedir, e trancou-se na droga do camarim onde ficaria presa pelas próximas horas.

E Bree realmente sabia. Ela havia crescido ouvindo desculpas pelas ausências da mãe e, embora quisesse que sua família fosse como a de suas colegas de classe, ela tinha consciência de que isso jamais seria possível. Desde que o patriarca, Charlie Swan, morrera de um ataque cardíaco há 6 anos, a vida das três mulheres mudara completamente.

Era por isso que Bella, nesse momento, começava a organizar copos e garrafas sobre um balcão de um bar, ao invés de estar terminando uma faculdade, como grande parte de seus amigos. Era por isso que Renee Swan precisara deixar sua filha caçula com a irmã mais velha para poder ir até o outro lado da cidade lecionar na faculdade comunitária no turno da noite. _É tudo por você, Bree. Você vai ter o melhor futuro que possamos te dar,_ elas diziam vez ou outra.

Bree não sabia exatamente como se sentir diante a isso.

É claro que estava grata, mas a ideia de guardar dinheiro para que ela pudesse entrar na faculdade lhe parecia absurda quando havia outras coisas mais urgentes e importantes para tratar _agora_. Como por exemplo, a reforma do seu quarto. Ela não era mais a menininha de 5 anos que havia se mudado para a casa onde moravam desde a morte de seu pai. Ela queria rosa nas paredes ao invés do azul bebê atual, mas tudo bem, ela podia esperar mais um pouco. Com 13 anos já poderia trabalhar como babá, assim como sua irmã fez um dia, e ela também teria seu próprio dinheiro.

Enquanto isso, iria ficar esperando o tempo passar no camarim vazio em que a puseram. Sentou-se no sofá marrom encardido e jogou a mochila para o lado. Fitou o ambiente por alguns segundos. Era meio empoeirado e cheio de coisas velhas e escuras. O ar condicionado estava ligado, mas havia um terrível cheiro de mofo. Em poucos minutos ela começaria a tossir por conta de sua alergia à poeira, e talvez isso a salvasse de ter que ficar escondida.

Entretanto, o lado do anjinho em sua cabeça queria muito ser uma boa garota e não se rebelar. Então ao invés de bater o pé e reclamar por estar ali, ela decidiu ser compreensiva e paciente. Acomodou-se no sofá, tirou o tênis branco acinzentado e ligou seu mp3. Iria se perder em músicas pelas próximas horas e seu mundo ficaria mais feliz naquele curto período de tempo.

x-x-x

Já passava das nove da noite quando Edward Cullen conseguiu, enfim, chegar ao _High Dive_. Precisou dirigir correndo para o centro de Seattle depois de ficar preso na mesma vaga por 40 minutos. É claro que ele xingou até a terceira geração daqueles motoristas imbecis que haviam feito um sanduiche com seu carro.

Tudo havia dado errado hoje. Ele derrubou café quente em sua mão pela manhã, esqueceu de buscar suas roupas na lavanderia pela tarde, e agora vestia roupas sujas da semana passada. Estava com medo de qual outro infortúnio poderia acontecer nessa noite.

Ele deveria estar no bar há pelo menos 1 hora para a passagem de som da Blackbird. Os caras já haviam ligado umas 5 vezes, e estavam nervosos. Além disso, Rose iria arrancar suas bolas fora quando o visse tão atrasado e, consequentemente, atrapalhando toda sua rigorosa agenda para o funcionamento do bar.

De qualquer forma, Edward não queria fazer feio. Seria a primeira vez que se apresentaria no bar de sua amiga Rose, depois de tantos convites seus. A Blackbird, em seus 10 anos de estrada, já tinha feito diversos shows no _High Dive_, mas aquele seria o primeiro com Edward na formação. Ele era o novato na banda, tocava com eles há apenas 8 meses. Além disso, sentia-se em um ótimo momento da carreira, à vontade com o estilo musical e parceria com seus colegas de grupo, e não queria estragar o bom relacionamento que construíra com os caras.

Ele passou pela entrada principal, onde uma meia dúzia de clientes já ocupava mesas do salão, indo direto ao camarim. Agradeceu aos céus por não ter sinal de Rosalie ali. No corredor da saleta onde sua banda estava, deu de cara com um segurança do tamanho de um armário. E isso porque o cara estava sentado.

- Boa noite. Qual das duas? - perguntou Edward gesticulando para as portas naquele corredor. O homem levantou-se, e o olhou de cima a baixo, especulando-o.

- Boa noite. Você é quem mesmo?

- Edward Cullen. Integrante da Blackbird.

- Claro. - o segurança debochou, de braços cruzados, mas apontou um dedo. - Aquela ali. Ande logo.

- O-obrigado. - Edward entrou no camarim barulhento, perturbado pela atitude do segurança lá fora. Sentiu todos os pares de olhos voltarem-se para ele.

- Boa noite, pessoal.

- Você está atrasado, cara! - gritou Ben, o baixista que era, de longe, o mais disciplinado do grupo. Isso para não dizer _chato_.

- Não me diga? - zombou. - Me desculpe, está bem? Eu tive um dia péssimo hoje. Não foi minha culpa, já expliquei no telefone.

- Que seja. Vá e se apronte, temos que fazer essa checagem de som logo.

Em questão de minutos, eles estavam no pequeno palco que ficava ao lado do balcão do bar. Testaram os sons de seus instrumentos, microfones, fios e ajustaram o áudio. Ensaiaram três músicas apenas, devido a falta de tempo, mas tudo correu bem. Ou quase tudo. Edward precisou trocar uma corda de sua guitarra, uma Fender Stratocaster¹ preta - coisa que ele não fazia há meses, mas sequer sentiu-se surpreso. O destino hoje já havia lhe provado que ele acordara com o pé esquerdo mesmo, então só o que podia fazer era esperar a hora de ir para casa e terminar esse dia de merda.

- E aí, pessoal, vocês querem beber alguma coisa? Rose avisou que é por conta da casa. - Edward estava de costas sobre o palco quando ouviu a voz feminina falar durante a pausa. Ele sequer importou-se em virar-se. Só queria conseguir trocar sua corda quebrada, mas a queimadura de café em sua mão começava a doer. Ele xingou baixo. Em seguida, ouviu os quatro colegas de banda fazerem seus pedidos.

- Quero água, por favor.

- Uma Guinness!

- Opa. Se é de graça, quero um whisky. Sem gelo.

- Uma água, também. E outra Guinness.

- E você aí, não vai querer nada? - A pessoa o cutucou no ombro, e Edward virou-se irritado.

A imagem que viu o fez olhar duas vezes. Ele tinha toda a pretensão de descontar sua raiva na garçonete que enchia seu saco, mas não conseguiu.

A garota tinha enormes olhos castanhos arrumados num rosto adorável. Ele não sabia explicar porque sentiu-se repentinamente cativado, mas queria olhar para ela por mais tempo. Era estranho. O cabelo estava preso num coque frouxo e a pele muito branca da nuca saltava a seus olhos. Ele _precisava_ saber o nome dela.

- Só uma água, por favor. - Pediu, tentando não dar muita bola, apesar de tudo.

- Ok. Já volto. Fiquem à vontade.

O olhar de Edward acompanhou a moça, até esquecendo-se da guitarra em suas mãos. Ele a observou preparar as bebidas por trás do balcão, trabalhando com destreza e rapidez. Seus lábios sussurravam alguma coisa, como se falasse sozinha ou cantasse, deixando o rapaz intrigado. Ele desejou poder estar perto para ouvir.

Poucos minutos depois, a _bartender_ retornou com os pedidos, e Edward fez de tudo para conseguir voltar ao que fazia antes.

- Obrigado. - ele sorriu quando a moça lhe entregou, por último, sua garrafa de água.

- Não há de quê. - disse com suavidade. - Se vocês quiserem pedir alguma comida, é só dizer, que nós levaremos até o camarim.

- Depois veremos isso. - falou Alec, o vocalista. - Vamos passar a última música?

E então passaram. Enquanto tocavam um _blues rock_ original da Blackbird, Edward estava com a cabeça longe, a poucos metros dali, pensando em alguma forma de saber mais sobre aquela garota. Volta e meia ele lançava olhares a ela, que estava atrás do balcão e retribuíu com ar de mistério quando percebeu o olhar de Edward. Ele não sabia como proceder. Estava ali a trabalho, assim como a moça. Teria que esperar até a casa noturna fechar para tentar se aproximar; isso se tivesse a sorte de que ela fosse querer qualquer conversa com ele.

E sorte, definitivamente, era um elemento ausente em sua vida hoje.

Os rapazes retornaram ao camarim, esperando serem chamados para começarem o show. Comeram todos os petiscos que tinham direito e consumiram ainda mais cervejas. Riram e falavam alto em papos sobre mulheres e músicas que haviam descoberto recentemente. Alguns fumavam, mas eram todos caretas, o que fazia a conversa ficar muito mais interessante. Era um típico dia no camarim da Blackbird.

Porém, do outro lado da parede, estava uma garotinha impaciente.

Bree já havia desistido de ouvir música em seu mp3 há muito tempo. Seu relógio de pulso dizia que já era tarde o suficiente para que ela tivesse sono, mas agora nem mesmo conseguia adormecer no sofá. Também, pudera, com tanto barulho que aquele pessoal fazia no outro camarim, era impossível ter paz. Ela se perguntou se todas as bandas eram assim, e teria ficado curiosa em ir até lá ver como era, se eles não estivessem lhe irritando tanto.

Sentou-se de supetão, pois havia decidido o que faria.

Ela não conseguiria dormir ali, Bella estava louca se achava que essa ideia poderia dar certo. Tentou ligar para irmã, forjando uma tremenda dor de cabeça, mas o celular não era antendido. Decidiu, então, esperar mais 10 minutos, até pelo menos 22h30 para que saísse e fosse procurar Bella para... alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Ela só precisava sair daquele camarim bolorento.

Nem 4 minutos precisaram ser aguardados para que Bree ouvisse a música alta sendo desligada, e em seguida passos e vozes masculinas atravessando o corredor. Levantou-se depressa e colou o ouvido na porta para ter certeza de que a maldita banda estava indo embora. Sorriu vitoriosa quando constatou que sim.

Bree sabia que estaria quebrando regras de sua irmã, mas agora já não tinha volta. Havia começado a sentir aquela inexplicável agonia em suas pernas: um comichão para sair andando, correr muito, como às vezes tinha durante madrugadas de sono ruim.

Cuidadosamente, ela abriu a porta de seu cativeiro. O mala do Emmett não estava em lugar nenhum, e ela conseguiu sair sem ser notada. Em sua frente, porém, estava o corredor sem luz por onde ela viera com a irmã, e foi ali que parou amedrontada. Sim, era ridículo ter 10 anos e ainda ter tanto medo do escuro, mas Bree sabia que precisava vencer isso agora. Respirou fundo, deu um passo e fechou os olhos ao andar com pressa, rezando para não tropeçar e, _Deus a livre_, encontrar um fantasma.

Ela ouviu o burburinho e a música do DJ vindas do salão do bar, e abriu os olhos, conseguindo avistar sua irmã de longe. Em pé no balcão, fazendo malabares com uma garrafa de bebida, estava Bella, já vestida com sua roupa de trabalho.

Bree estava muito perto de alcançar o final do corredor quando um vulto extremamente pesado e alto cruzou seu caminho. Seu susto foi enorme. Ela deu um berro e só conseguiu entender o que tinha acontecido quando sentiu seu bumbum se chocar contra o chão.

- Merda! - o homem exclamou ao quase tropeçar em uma tralha no meio do caminho, antes de perceber que era só uma garotinha - Quer dizer, _droga_. Você está bem?

- E-estou. - Bree olhou para cima e viu, contra a luz, um cara com uma barba e um cabelo esquisito. - Você não é um fantasma, é?

- O quê? - ele riu esticando uma mão para levantá-la.

- Você não é um fantasma. Ufa, ainda bem. - Bree acabou constatando ao sentir o odor do homem que lhe ajudou. Ela sabia que fantasmas não tinham cheiro de nada, e aquele cara fedia a cigarro - uma coisa que ela _odiava_. Era o cheiro que sentia em Bella pela tarde quando chegava da escola, mesmo que a irmã sempre lavasse os cabelos ao chegar em casa.

- E você é uma criança, não devia estar aqui. Está perdida?

O rapaz parecia confuso, e Bree continuava assustada. Bella iria matá-la se soubesse que estava falando com estranhos. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- O que foi? O gato mordeu sua língua? - Perguntou o moço, cruzando os braços.

- Dã, eu não tenho cinco anos. - ela rolou os olhos.

- Hã?

- Essa piadinha que você fez, a gente só faz pra criancinha.

O jovem sorriu. Suprimiu uma gargalhada, na realidade, mas resolveu não enfurecer a pré-adolescente.

- Está bem. Então, você quer ajuda? Aliás, de onde você veio, hein? Isso é o _backstage_, só membros da banda podem entrar aqui.

Ela arregalou os olhos, meio desconfiada. O cara poderia estar mentindo, mas se fosse verdade, finalmente conhecer alguém de uma banda real era _irado_. Mesmo que tal banda tivesse a enchido o saco mais cedo.

- Você é da banda?

- Sou. - Ele olhou para trás por um instante, avistando o palco.

Algumas pessoas começavam a olhar em sua direção e logo iriam estranhar o fato de ele estar em pé num corredor escuro com uma criança. Isso poderia ser mais do que estranho. Edward abaixou-se para olhar melhor a menina, encobrindo a visão dos outros.

- Olha, eu preciso ir pegar uma coisa que eu esqueci no camarim, mas tenho que voltar logo porque vamos começar o show daqui a pouco. Tem gente demais no bar hoje e não acho que seria legal você sair por aí sozinha. Me diz o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou, pensando "_coopere, criança, por favor"._

- Eu sei muito bem me virar sozinha, tá? É só que eu tive que vir pro trabalho com minha irmã hoje, mas ficar lá dentro estava um saco. Minha irmã é aquela ali, e eu vou pedir pra ir embora. - respondeu apontando para a _bartender_ de longos cabelos castanhos que remexia os quadris ao som da música hip hop.

O rapaz olhou para onde ela indicara, e rapidamente voltou a encarar o rosto infantil da menina de cabelos muito mais ondulados e mais negros que o da jovem bartender.

- Você é irmã dela? - perguntou com desconfiança.

- Sou, ué.

- Eu sou Edward. - ele falou, estendendo uma mão. Ela teve um pouco de medo, mas sacudiu a mãozona do moço de cabelo e nome esquisitos.

- Eu sou Bree. Brianna Mae Swan. - pronunciou com orgulho.

Edward sorriu de leve. - Ok, Bree Swan. Vamos fazer uma coisa? Eu te ajudo a chegar até sua irmã sem que seja notada e sem fazer muito alarde, pode ser?

Bree assentiu. Ela só queria chegar ao seu destino, de qualquer forma.

Edward hesitou em pegar a mão da garotinha. Se havia uma coisa que ele não fazia ideia era como tratar crianças. Olhou ao redor antes de decidir que colocaria Bree grudada a seu lado para rodear a pista de dança do bar.

Andando com ela pelas sombras, ganhou alguns olhares dos que esbarravam nos dois e de algumas pessoas que estavam em mesas próximas, mas nada de mais. Ele só esperava que não houvesse nenhum policial disfarçado, como já acontecera em outros bares onde sua banda tocara.

- Pronto. - falou chegando a porta da bancada do bar principal, o qual tampava a criança baixinha completamente.

Esperou até que Mike e Lauren, os outros atendentes do bar, estivessem longe para conseguir abrir a portinha de passagem na bancada. Bree se abaixou, esgueirando-se até entrar, e escondeu-se sentando no cantinho do grande e escuro espaço que era o bar do clube noturno. Estava um pouco sujo ali, mas ela já tinha estado em locais piores. Além disso, a sensação de estar participando de uma missão secreta lhe parecia excitante.

- Fica quietinha aí. - Edward disse.

Os dois esperaram pacientemente até que Bella descesse do balcão onde fazia seus malabares de garrafas ao som de uma música. Uma salva de palmas e assovios tomou conta do lugar, e logo eles a viram se afastar para lavar as mãos numa pia.

- Vai! - Bree deu um sussurro meio berrado.

Edward andou até onde Bella estava.

- Ei, você!

- Estou ocupada. - Respondeu ela sem virar-se.

- Eu preciso falar com você!

Bella lavava copos de tequila freneticamente, e balançou a cabeça, irritadiça. Devia estar achando que ele era algum cliente chato. Edward tentou novamente.

- É uma coisa séria!

- Lauren! - ela deu uma cotovelada na colega que cortava limões ao seu lado. - Atende o cara aí.

A loira olhou para trás e abriu um sorriso ao ver Edward. Voltou-se para a amiga.

- Bella, é o guitarrista. Fala com ele.

A morena inclinou-se para dizer qualquer coisa à colega, e ambas riram. Edward já estava ficando apreensivo com a criança que ficara largada a poucos metros deles. Será que ninguém a notara ainda?

De repente, Bella virou-se com um sorriso brilhante.

- O que deseja?

Edward não conseguiu evitar ficar mais uma vez encantado por ela, ainda mais agora podendo colocar um nome naquele sorriso. Também não conseguiu evitar olhar para o seu decote, mesmo que por um milésimo de segundo. Em sua defesa, o colo da moça estava bem na sua cara e o pegou de surpresa. Ele sorriu de volta, para disfarçar seus olhares roubados.

- Eu achei alguém aqui. Sua irmã, Bree. - falou, vendo o rosto de Bella transformar-se. Seus olhos se arregalaram como o da garotinha há poucos minutos.

- Merda! Onde ela está?

- Calma, tá tudo bem. - ele respondeu, aproximando-se dela sobre o balcão para conseguir falar mais baixo. - Bree está ali no canto. Achei melhor deixá-la escondida para não atrair atenção. Ela disse que ficou entediada e quer ir pra casa.

Edward afastou-se assim que Bella saiu andando até onde Bree estava. Ele a seguiu, logo ouvindo a pequena levar um sermão da irmã mais velha.

- Assim você não me ajuda, Bree. Poxa! Você já ficou esse tempo todo, não pode esperar mais um pouco? Faltam só 2 horas pra gente ir.

- Mas eu quero ir agora. Estou cansada! Que saco.

- Não dá. Eu não posso. Por favor, seja compreensível.

Bree estava com o maior bico de choro. Bella bufou e levantou-se de onde estava. Ela deu um sorriso amarelado para Edward.

- Desculpe por isso. Ela só está numa fase meio difícil...

Edward coçou a cabeça um instante. - Olhe, ela não é sua irmã? Você sendo maior de 21 anos, não é a responsável legal por ela? Pode dizer que autorizou Bree a entrar no bar, se der algum problema.

Bella soltou uma risada alta.

- Como se eu precisasse de mais problemas na minha vida! E não, tecnicamente, não posso ser responsável por ela. Tenho quase 22, mas a responsável é minha mãe. Perante a lei eu sou apenas irmã.

- Ok... Tenho uma ideia. Por que não deixa Bree atrás do palco? Assim ninguém vai vê-la.

Bella mordeu o interior da boca, franzindo o cenho.

- Eu não sei, é arriscado.

- O nosso equipamento é grande, nós somos altos, e ali atrás é escuro. Chame Emmett para dar uma força.

- Até que nã...espere aí, onde está o Em? - ela virou-se para Bree, que ainda sentava no chão. - Como você conseguiu sair de lá?

- Aquele monstrengo não estava na cadeira no corredor. Foi fácil. - A garotinha deu de ombros.

- Imbecil. Estava bom demais pra ser verdade. - Bella xingou baixo para si mesma, mas logo decidiu-se. - Está bem, deixe-a atrás do palco. Eu vou ligar pra esse inútil do Emmett, e providenciar uma cadeira.

- Ótimo. - Edward falou.

- Irado! - gritou Bree animada com a proposta.

- Certo. Obrigada. Como é seu nome mesmo?

- Edward Cullen. - Ele ofereceu uma mão.

- Eu sou a Bella. - Sacudiu a mão dele, dizendo o apelido que bastava em seu trabalho.

- Bella Swan. - ele complementou com um sorriso sorrateiro.

- Eu já tinha dito meu nome antes? Como você sab...? - a moça começou a dizer, mas olhou a menina ridiculamente escondida em seu local de trabalho. - É claro. Bree adora dizer o nome inteiro. Nunca vi criança mais cheia de si. Metida!

- Chata! - Bree retrucou. Edward sorriu com a implicância fraternal das duas.

- Eu tenho que ir agora, antes que Alec tenha um troço de impaciência. Está a um passo de chamar meu nome pelo microfone.

- Sim, claro. Vá. Eu me viro com Bree. Bom show. - ela sorriu, sentindo uma pontada em seu estômago quando o sorriso que recebeu de seu novo amigo Edward prolongou-se por alguns segundos a mais do que ela esperava, até ele sair de sua frente.

Ele podia ser considerado um novo amigo, não podia? Ele a tinha ajudado com sua irmã, e é claro que estava interessado nela. Era impossível não notar tantas olhadelas em seu decote daquele jeito, além da forma óbvia como Edward havia a observado enquanto ensaiava mais cedo. Normalmente, Bella teria ficado furiosa com a audácia clichê de dar em cima das _bartenders_. Mas aquele cara era diferente, ela sentia.

Depois de cinco minutos, Bella finalmente conseguiu achar Emmett, após equilibrar seu celular no ombro enquanto atendia aos pedidos de bebidas no balcão. Seu velho amigo desculpou-se muito, prometendo que não iria mais decepcioná-la. Os dois arranjaram um jeito de colocar Bree atrás do palco em segurança e discrição. A baixinha divertiu-se demais com o show, enquanto Bella ralou para acompanhar o ritmo da frequência no bar.

Vez ou outra, Edward lançava-lhe olhares que para ela pareciam furtivos, mas era difícil flertar com sua mão fedendo a limão e seus pés doendo por conta de um salto alto apertado.

- E aí? - Lauren chegou a seu lado quando a Blackbird tocava a última música, uma melodia lenta. Um estranho momento de paz se abatera no clube noturno lotado. Todos pareciam em transe.

- O quê? - Bella perguntou.

- O cara está caidinho por você, Bella. Vai deixar passar essa chance?

- Você fala como se eu fosse uma encalhada. - ela bufou uma risada.

- Ah, qual é. Ele é gato, parece interessante, e você é solteira. Quebre essa regra ridícula sua de não sair com frequentadores do bar e vá se divertir.

- Ele parece mesmo interessante. E é guitarrista... - refletiu absorta, olhando para o que Edward fazia no palco.

- Pois é, eu só digo uma coisa: dedos. Dedos habilidosos!

Bella riu da colega, sacudindo a cabeça. Lauren saiu de perto, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos.

- Me pergunto como seria cantar com ele. - falou baixinho.

Ela permitiu que sua mente imaginasse diversos cenários em que ela estaria ao seu lado sobre aquele palco, ou outro qualquer. Os dois parecendo verdadeiros deuses. O público os ovacionando. E no final, um beijo entre eles selando o amor e sua arte...

- Hey, você! Olhe pra cá gatinha, me dê uma cerveja. - alguém a chamava por perto.

Seu sonho despertado se diluiu rapidamente. A realidade a interrompia em forma de voz grosseira de homem, e ela sentiu-se tola por deixar-se sonhar tão alto. Bella sabia que era na terra que ela pertencia, e não havia saída.

A vida real era o aqui e o agora. Nada iria mudar com seus sonhos.

Após o show, Edward retornou ao camarim com sua banda, levando Bree consigo, com autorização de Bella. A noite passou como passavam todas as outras para a _bartender_ do High Dive². Sua chefe, Rose, finalmente resolveu dar as caras ao fazer sua verificação rotineira do salão 1h30 da manhã.

Meia hora mais tarde, Bella, Lauren e Mike arrumavam o bar. O local já havia expulsado seu último cliente alcoolizado, e as luzes estavam acesas. O pessoal da banda havia decidido, enfim, ir embora, e Bella viu, logo na frente da comitiva, Edward vir andando carregando uma Bree adormecida em seus braços. Ele conversava animadamente com Rosalie ao seu lado, embora caminhasse com dificuldade, já que sua irmãzinha não era mais tão leve assim.

Bella revirou os olhos para a cena, porém sorriu, sentindo mais daquela coisa estranha em seu interior.

- É sempre bom te rever, Edward. - Bella ouviu Rose terminar a conversa dos dois. Ela fingiu não prestar atenção, lustrando meticulosamente um talher com um pano. Não fazia a menor ideia de que os dois se conheciam e ficou curiosa.

- Apareça lá no apartamento. Consegui desempacotar a última caixa anteontem.

Rose riu zombeteira. - Depois de quase um ano! Preguiçoso do caralho.

- Shh, tenho uma criança aqui. - ele falou, e Bella não conteve o sorriso. _E ainda por cima é fofo_, ela pensou.

- Que seja. - Rose falou, batendo no balcão bem em frente a Bella. - Gata, eu sei que você já nos viu aqui. Vamos, Bella, deixe de ser _workaholic_. Amanhã você termina isso.

- Claro. - Bella sorriu sem graça.

Ela juntou suas coisas rapidamente. Vestiu seu casaco e despediu-se dos colegas de trabalho. Entretanto, quando foi acordar Bree, que agora estava sentada sobre Edward em uma cadeira, foi impedida.

- Está doida?

- O quê? Eu preciso acordá-la logo, senão vamos perder o metrô.

- Você realmente acha? - Edward riu alto antes de regular seu tom de voz. - Eu vou levá-las até em casa, e não aceito rejeição ao meu convite.

- Mas eu...

Ele ergueu-se da cadeira - fazendo um tremendo esforço com Bree no colo - mas ergueu-se.

- Vamos?

Bella olhou para o rosto que agora podia admirar bem devido a luz. Ele era incrivelmente belo. Se havia algo que Bella aprendera desde que começara a trabalhar ali, era não deixar-se jamais ser enganada pelas aparências. Mas Edward _tinha_ algo de diferente.

Ela não conseguiu resistir à sinceridade que brilhava naqueles lindos olhos verdes que se revelaram com a claridade.

- Vamos.

Eles trocaram algumas palavras no caminho. Edward fez Bella rir com algumas besteiras que falou, e a jovem flertou de volta. Os dois faziam o outro sorrir. Já era suficiente para afirmar o interesse que surgia um pelo outro.

Assim que chegaram em frente à pequena casa amarela, ele estacionou para que Bree e Bella saltassem do carro. A garotinha havia acordado, e andara emburrada para entrar em seu lar, deixando os dois jovens para trás.

- Obrigada por nos trazer. Foi muito legal da sua parte. - Bella disse, debruçando-se sobre a janela aberta do carona, enquanto Edward só pensava "_Não olhe pros peitos dela. Não olhe, não olhe"._

- Não há de quê, Bella.

- Então... - ela mordeu o canto da bochecha, um traço que ele já havia decifrado: estava inquieta.

- O que foi?

- Me passa seu celular? - pediu avidamente.

- Isso é um assalto? - ele brincou, fazendo Bella soltar uma gargalhada, mas ditou o número para que ela gravasse em seu aparelho.

- Bom, podemos manter contato... Se você quiser.

- Eu quero. - ele respondeu rápido demais.

- Que bom. Eu também. - Bella sorriu meio sem jeito. - Eu te ligo.

- Vou ficar esperando. - falou ele cheio de esperanças na voz. - Boa noite, Bella.

- Boa noite.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Posto isso aqui com tremeliques de ansiedade. Nunca sei se vão gostar, e na verdade sempre acho que não vão. Primeiros capítulos meus são meio sem graça. Quero postar os próximos logo. **

_**¹ Guitarra do Edward, a Fender Stratocaster - http:/ stringsreunited. com/images/black_strat. jpg**_

_**² O High Dive é um bar real em Seattle. Eles têm mesmo o esquema DJ-shows-bartenders fazendo firulas. - http:/ highdiveseattle. com/index. asp**_

**Agora, (juro que as futuras N/As serão menores), faço minha homenagem(zinha) a dona Cella ES, que merece uma fic inteirinha dedicada a ela (com músicas que gosta, com temas que eu sei que curte, com coisas safaduxas), pois ela desde o início me incentivou a postar minhas besteirinhas. Sem seu entusiasmo com o que escrevo não teria tanta graça. E não é puxa-saquismo dela (ou meu), porque a gente não precisa disso. É tudo sincero e de coração. Obrigada por tudo, índia querida. (E ENGOLE O CHORO, PORRA, SEJA MACHO!)**

**Deixar review nesse momento de estreia é crucial pra uma autora. É assim que vamos saber se estamos agradando ou não. Portanto, comente o que achou! :)**

**Até quarta. **

**Beijos!**


	2. Capítulo 2: These broken wings

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim, portanto respeitem-na.

**Obrigada a GabyStew por me betar e, novamente, a Carol Venancio por ser minha pré-reader. Essa menina é folgada, viu? hahaha (posso falar mal, ela nem vem me prestigiar!)**

**Cella, desculpe por ter matado nosso querido Charlie nessa fic. Deve ser a única coisa que vai te desagradar aqui. :P**

**O título do capítulo é trecho de Blackbird e significa "Estas asas quebradas". Letra, tradução e canção aqui bit. ly/BlackbirdL**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: These broken wings<strong>

Edward tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto quando acordou no dia seguinte. A primeira coisa que pensou ao abrir os olhos foi que já era um novo dia e agora Bella poderia lhe telefonar. Isso o pegou de surpresa, pois fazia muito tempo que ele não se interessava em uma mulher com tanta intensidade. A curta conversa que tiveram no carro ontem não havia sido suficiente. Ele estava doido para conhecê-la melhor, curioso para descobrir os mistérios que guardavam seus olhos castanhos e o que tinha por trás de seu sorriso de menina.

Bree já tinha bancado a cupido sem mesmo perceber. Quando estavam no camarim, Edward e ela conversaram um pouco - o máximo de conversa que se pode ter entre uma menina de 10 anos e um cara de 25 - antes de ela apagar de sono no sofá do camarim. Falaram basicamente sobre Bella. Agora ele já tinha informações preciosas como seu tipo de comida preferido e quais bandas ela curtia ouvir; ficou sabendo que ela detestava ganhar flores, pois lhe lembravam enterros, e principalmente, que era solteira.

Seu celular foi companheiro fiel durante aquele sábado. Sempre no seu bolso. Sempre sendo checado a cada hora e meia, meia hora, dez minutos. E nada de Bella lhe telefonar. Ela devia estar ocupada, ele concluiu. Ou talvez não estivesse muito a fim de falar com ele agora. Eles mal se conheciam, afinal.

Então Edward esperou.

Esperou enquanto arrumava os seus pertences que haviam ficado esquecidos naquela última caixa desde o dia da sua mudança. Esperou durante o domingo enquanto mexia em uma composição nova. Esperou durante a segunda, e durante a terça-feira, trancafiado em um estúdio o dia inteiro. Mas nem sinal de Bella, seis dias depois.

Ele sabia que isso deveria ser normal. Deveria ser assim que algumas mulheres que dormiram com ele sentiam-se depois que ele não as procurava mais. Não que ele tivesse dormido com Bella ainda, mas a sensação era a de que ele havia sido esquecido e descartado. Prometeu a si mesmo nunca mais deixar nenhuma mulher em uma situação assim, pois esperar por uma ligação era terrível.

Era uma quinta-feira à tarde chuvosa e cinzenta, típica de Seattle, embora o verão estivesse perto. Edward voltava de um almoço com Alec e outros músicos com quem ensaiava vez ou outra. Ele passou em frente a uma escola que acabara de liberar seus alunos, dificultando o tráfego daquela rua.

Enquanto esperava que os ônibus e carros de pais de alunos desembaralhassem o trânsito, ele olhou para o ginásio do colégio, bem afastado da entrada principal. Uma movimentação estranha lhe chamou a atenção. Três meninas cercavam outra, diminuta em comparação às grandonas, bem em frente à grade em torno da quadra. Ele não conseguia ver direito o que acontecia ali, nem mesmo ver o rosto da pequena, mas sabia que não poderia ser coisa que prestasse. A mais alta fazia movimentos com os braços e as outras riam.

Foi só quando a menina acuada resolveu dar um empurrão em uma das garotas, que ele pôde ver. A baixinha era Bree Swan. Edward estacionou o carro num impulso, e saltou. Ele não sabia se deveria se meter nisso, mas seu senso de justiça não podia permitir que uma possível briga de escola começasse com a garotinha frágil no meio.

- Ei! Parem com isso! - falou aos berros, correndo em direção a grade do ginásio.

- Você não vai falar assim da minha irmã, sua maldita! - Bree ignorou quem lhe chamava e partiu para atacar os cabelos da garota.

- Parem, parem! - Edward colocou-se atrás de Bree, e a puxou. As outras três meninas olharam com olhos arregalados de medo e saíram correndo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Bree perguntou, resfolegando, quando percebeu quem lhe segurava. Ela o empurrou para longe.

- Eu estava passando de carro e vi as garotas em cima de você.

- Tá bom, agora pode ir embora. Eu não preciso de ajuda, posso me defender sozinha.

- Bree, espere.

- Vai embora! - ela disse andando depressa e batendo os calcanhares no cimento molhado. Edward a seguiu.

- Você está assustada. Vem, eu te levo pra casa. As meninas podem te seguir. - ele falou ao alcançar sua mão e virá-la. Viu seu rosto vermelho pelas lágrimas e pela raiva.

- Não posso. - disse ela se livrando da mão dele.

- Não pode o quê?

- Não posso ir com você. A mamãe não deixa eu voltar com estranhos, só com o ônibus.

- Droga. - ele xingou baixo, mas retirou seu celular do bolso. - Tome, ligue pra sua mãe e diga que eu vou te levar.

- Não quero ligar pra ela, não quero falar o que aconteceu. E ela não te conhece.

- Ligue para Bella, então.

Bree o encarou por um momento. Com um bico de derrota, pegou o celular de sua mão.

A garotinha entrou calada em seu carro, e permaneceu assim por metade do percurso, por vezes fungando o nariz e chorando baixinho. Edward tentou mais algumas vezes saber os motivos da briga, porém Bree recusou-se a dizer. Ele decidiu não se intrometer mais. Não sabia quais consequências seu ato poderia ter, mas esperava que fosse resolvido e que Bree ficasse em paz no colégio, longe daquelas _bullies__**¹**_.

Em dado momento, Bree pareceu cansar de choramingar e resolveu ligar seu iPod velho. Os seus fones gigantescos que pôs eram os mesmos que Edward lembrava-se de ter visto com ela no _High Dive_. Dali por diante, o silêncio reinou no carro. Apenas podiam ser ouvidos os sons do para-brisa funcionando, da chuva fina batendo na lataria e da música pop alta abafada nos ouvidos dela.

Até que, em certo ponto, Bree começou a cantar.

Talvez mesmo sem perceber, iniciou uma melodia bonita que Edward jamais havia ouvido, e que chamou sua atenção. A voz infantil era suave e bastante afinada para uma criança. Ela cantava baixinho, e ele conseguia captar apenas algumas palavras. Edward estava intrigado, pois queria ouvir o que fazia a criança ter vontade de cantar.

Bree percebeu que Edward a observava, parados num semáforo, e instantaneamente cessou seu cantar. Seu rosto enrubesceu e ela virou-se para encarar a janela ao seu lado. Ela detestava ser pega cantando por pessoas estranhas que não fossem Bella ou sua mãe. Era como ser flagrada fazendo algo errado.

- Desculpe. - ela sussurrou, desligando a música e tirando os fones.

- Que isso, garota. Não precisa ter vergonha. Você canta muito bem.

- Não precisa mentir, Edward. - ela falou tristonha.

- Ei, é sério. Eu sou músico, não lembra? Eu entendo dessas coisas. Você tem uma bela voz. E essa música era bonita.

Bree somente assentiu a cabeça em agradecimento, deixando escapar um sorriso tão ligeiro, que apenas as pontas de seus lábios se moveram, antes da expressão sumir totalmente. Edward não queria pressioná-la para falar, então voltaram ao silêncio reservado de antes.

Em quinze minutos, Edward estacionou em frente a casa delas.

- O que houve? - Foi a primeira coisa que Bella disse ao abrir a porta da frente com rapidez, se abaixando para abraçar a irmã.

- Nada. - Ele ouviu Bree dizer.

- Como nada? Você está toda descabelada e com a cara inchada de choro.

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

Bella beijou a testa da menina e se afastou.

- Vá fazer seu dever de casa. Mas nós vamos conversar mais tarde, Brianna. Você não me escapa. - ela falou em seu tom autoritário que ultimamente aparecia com mais frequência. Bree quase correu para dentro de casa.

Bella se deu conta de que Edward esteve em pé ali esse tempo todo, e sentiu-se envergonhada.

- Oi. - falou.

- Oi. - ele respondeu. Notou que Bella vestia roupas despojadas, pois certamente não planejava visitas, muito menos poderia esperar que ele fosse saltar do carro e surgisse em sua porta. Trajava um short cinza de algodão curto demais, uma regata branca quase transparente, e Edward deu graças a Deus pela aproximação do verão. Os óculos que ele não sabia que ela usava a deixavam madura, com ares de mulher. Podia ser um clichê, mas Bella estava sexy.

Bella, ao reparar o olhar dele, quis se enfiar num buraco profundo. Estava descabelada e com olheiras enormes escondidas por trás de seus malditos óculos de grau. Não usava um sutiã. Ainda não tinha tomado banho desde que acordou e devia estar fedendo também. _Que merda._

- Então... Obrigada por trazê-la. - falou totalmente sem jeito.

- Eu vi o início de uma briga e precisei intervir. Espero não ter feito mal.

- Imagina. Obrigada mesmo. Isso nunca aconteceu, apesar de ela já ter relatado implicância de algumas garotas na escola. Mas... é, obrigada.

- Tudo bem. - ele sorriu de leve.

Ficaram os dois a se entreolhar, em pé, na soleira daquela porta. O silêncio foi ficando desconfortável e havia uma tensão pesada demais. Ambos estavam com medo de se mover e fazer a aura entre eles ficar ainda mais desequilibrada.

- Ok. - Bella decidiu deixar escapar em um suspiro. - Olhe, desculpe por eu não ter ligado pra você ainda. E-eu _vou_ ligar. Quero dizer, eu quero ligar. É só que essa semana está sendo difícil, e...

- Não tem problema, eu entendo. - ele falou, internamente aliviado por saber que ao menos Bella ainda tinha interesse nele.

- Certo. Bom, já que você veio até aqui... - ela falou, meio nervosa. - Não quer entrar? A gente pode tomar um café e conversar um pouco. Bree deve estar trancada no quarto fazendo a lição.

- Não está me convidando só por pena, está? - ele sorriu com uma pontada de malícia. Bella sacudiu a cabeça. _Droga,_ ele a deixava ansiosa quando dava esse sorrisinho torto.

- Não, claro que não. - ela disse, se afastando e permitindo a passagem. - Vem, entra.

Bella trancou a porta, e eles atravessaram a sala. Ela foi na frente, afinal precisava guiar o caminho. Detestou sua decisão de ter vestido um short tão curto, mas era o único que não estava na lavanderia e hoje estava abafado demais para uma calça jeans, apesar da chuva. Ela podia sentir os olhos de Edward queimando em seu traseiro. Não sabia se ficava feliz ou preocupada com o que ele estaria pensando.

- Aqui. - falou ao adentrar a cozinha, apontando uma cadeira escondida sob a mesa. Sua casa estava um pouco bagunçada, e era bastante simples. Mas já havia se acostumado há tempos a receber escassas visitas sob essas condições. Não havia muito o que fazer, na verdade. A bagunça da casa era inata às personalidades de suas moradoras e seu estilo de vida.

Edward sentou-se, e rapidamente Bella começou a preparar o café na máquina. Ela pegou utensílios e o bolo de banana que fizera ontem à tarde, preparando a mesa. Sentou-se na cadeira na ponta, ficando ao lado dele para esperar o café ficar pronto.

- Você usa óculos. - comentou Edward. Bella tocou as hastes do acessório preto e arredondado, sorrindo acanhada.

- Pois é. 3 graus de miopia. Odeio usá-los, mas tenho que dar uma folga às lentes, e eu estava lendo uma papelada mais cedo...

- Fica bem em você. - ele sorriu, pois reparou que era, enfim, a primeira descoberta que fazia sobre ela. Sabia que era a entrada para saber muito, muito mais.

- Obrigada. - falou ela desviando os olhos. A máquina indicou que havia terminado seu processo e ela levantou-se para buscar a jarra.

Bella serviu uma xícara a Edward e para si mesma. Em seguida, sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cadeira.

- Pode comer o bolo. - apontou. - Eu prometo que está bom, fui eu que fiz.

- É de banana? - ele perguntou cortando uma fatia e mordendo. Murmurou algo de boca fechada, mas esperou engolir para falar. - Está muito gostoso. Parece o que minha mãe fazia quando eu era pequeno.

- Que bom. - ela sorriu lisonjeada.

- Então... Você não mora só com sua irmã, mora?

- Não. Minha mãe está resolvendo umas coisas na rua.

- E o seu pai?

- Ah. Não, ele... ele faleceu há seis anos.

Edward quase engasgou-se com o doce na boca.

- Céus, me desculpe, eu não quis-

- Tudo bem, Edward. - falou pousando sua mão sobre a dele. - Você não sabia. Não tem problema.

- Sinto muito por ele.

- Obrigada. - sorriu, largando sua mão para pegar o café. Pensativa, ela assoprou a xícara. - Já faz tempo. A gente se acostuma. E também se acostuma a essas situações.

- Seis anos... Você era muito nova, então. Bree é sua irmã só por parte de mãe?

Ela riu. - O quê? Não! Quantos anos acha que ela tem?

- Sei lá... uns 6 ou 7? Ela é pequena e baixinha. - o rapaz deu de ombros, envergonhado pela segunda mancada em menos de um minuto. - Se bem que estou lembrando agora de ela dizendo que não tinha mais 5 anos, ou algo assim.

- Caramba, não sei como você conseguiu se dar bem com ela! - Bella zombou. - Não tem a menor ideia de como crianças funcionam, não é mesmo?

- Não muito. Assumo. Mas eu me esforço. - ele sorriu mais aliviado por Bella levar na esportiva.

- Ela tem 10. Eu tinha 15 anos quando o papai morreu, Bree tinha 4. Foi uma época surreal na minha vida. Como eu passei a minha infância sendo filha única, eu era muito próxima dos meus pais, mas principalmente do papai. Perdê-lo foi... O meu pior pesadelo.

- Nossa. Eu não posso nem imaginar. Meus pais são vivos, embora eu não tenha muito contato. Isso parece terrível. E você era tão jovem quando aconteceu.

- Sim. Foi tudo tão rápido, sabe? Em um dia eu era uma criança, e no outro já precisei sair de casa para trabalhar e ajudar minha mãe a sustentar as dívidas que ficaram acumuladas. Tive que dar adeus à minha faculdade; Sonhos foram deixados pra trás… - ela soltou um longo suspiro, perdida em pensamentos. Sacudiu a cabeça para livrar-se deles, porém. Era ruim quando ficava fixada em questões de seu passado recente. - Mas enfim, chega de história triste. Você falou dos seus pais. Não tem contato porquê?

- Eles moram em Chicago. Eu saí de casa com 17 anos, e quase não voltei para lá. E é claro que sinto falta dos meus pais. Devo ter os visto só umas dez vezes nesses últimos nove anos, mas... é difícil manter raízes sendo artista. Eu viajo o tempo todo.

- Deve ser duro mesmo. E cansativo, não?

- Muitas vezes sim. - ele deu de ombros. - Mas, sinceramente, eu não consigo me imaginar de outra forma. Eu amo essa vida.

Ela assentiu a cabeça, compreendendo muito bem o que ele sentia.

- Tem irmãos? - ela continuou.

- Só os de coração. Nenhum de sangue.

- Se tivesse, iria sentir ainda mais saudades de casa, aposto. - ela sorriu gentilmente. - Então, você é guitarrista em tempo integral? Esse é seu trabalho?

- Sim. Eu toco outros instrumentos também, e canto de vez em quando. É uma mão na roda saber tocar outras coisas, eu não deixo passar nenhuma oportunidade. Também amo compor.

- É sério? Assim, músicas com letras e tudo? Ou só melodias? - Bella inquiriu, seu interesse aumentando exponencialmente nessa conversa. Ela estava ficando fascinada por ouvir um pouco da história de Edward, e surgia uma vontade de conhecer tudo sobre ele.

- Ambos. Eu adoro escrever, adoro palavras. É uma forma de organizar a loucura daqui de dentro. - ele disse tapeando sua cabeça. Bella sorriu-lhe.

- Eu sei muito bem como se sente. - comentou vagamente.

- Oh. Você também escreve?

- Não mais. Era coisa boba de criança. - ela falou. Sua língua estava formigando para responder que _sim_, ela ainda compunha músicas de vez em quando, e que também tocava alguns instrumentos. A confissão parecia íntima demais para dizer agora. Além disso, Edward era um profissional. Iria ficar fazendo-lhe perguntas que não poderia ou saberia responder. Era melhor ficar quieta.

- Tsc. - ele estalou a língua. - Bobagem é pensar que isso era bobo. Nunca ouviu aquele papo de que é preciso dar voz à sua criatividade? Faz bem.

Bella riu de nervoso. - Você está falando como minha antiga professora de artes. Ela era maluca, por falar nisso. Maluquice cientificamente comprovada.

- E quem disse que eu não sou um maluco também?

- Você parece bastante normal. - Deu de ombros.

- Isso é porque você não me conhece ainda. - Edward falou em um tom propositadamente misterioso, deixando as palavras no ar enquanto virava a xícara para beber um gole. Seu olhar fixou-se no de Bella, e ela sentiu-se impelida a fitá-lo, tamanha era a intensidade que emanava dos olhos verdes.

Mas a cena só durou cinco segundos, até que a jovem percebesse o joguinho que ele estava tentando fazer com ela - convencê-la de que ele possuía segredos obscuros ao deixá-la deslumbrada por seu olhar.

- Ah, cala a boca! - Rindo, Bella empurrou o cotovelo dele encostado na mesa, e Edward não se aguentou; Teve que gargalhar junto. Ele era um ótimo músico, mas se fosse ser ator... seria péssimo.

- Está bem, eu não sou nenhum paciente psiquiátrico. Sou bem normal. Até meio chato, acho. - falou com um sorriso maroto.

- Cala a boca de novo! Você não parece nem um pouco chato pra mim. Quero dizer, ser guitarrista de uma banda, ganhar dinheiro fazendo o que você gosta, o quão legal isso é? Você não poderia ser mais _cool_.

- Você me acha _cool_? - ele riu. Já ouvira muitos elogios sobre si, mas desse tipo era o primeiro. Em seus olhos, Edward via-se como um senhor de 60 anos que adorava ouvir seus discos de blues, bebendo um Johnnie Walker, fumando um charuto no sofá de sua sala, e sendo aquecido por uma manta sobre as pernas. Ele fazia tudo isso, na realidade, menos a parte do charuto. Lhe dava tosses terríveis.

- É. Sei lá. - Bella vagueou meio sem jeito. Agora ficara tímida de desvelar elogios. - Eu te vi no palco, e dá pra ver que você tem muita experiência, porque é bem seguro de si. Tem um estilo próprio, também, isso é bacana. E é claro que eu vi como as garotas te olhavam...

- Ah, então isso tudo é pra dizer sobre as garotas que estavam me olhando. Entendo.

- Não! Ah meu Deus, não. Não estou co-com ciúmes ou algo assim. Quero dizer, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas, é... Sabe como dizem, as mulheres sempre procuram os caras mais poderosos, e você é... estava tão bem naquele palco, e... - Regurgitando palavras. Era isso que Bella estava fazendo._ "Cala a boca _você_, sua imbecil!"_ Ela se auto-punia.

- Bella, tudo bem. - Edward precisou pegar em sua mão sobre a mesa para que ela parasse de falar e se acalmasse. - Eu estava só brincando. Eu sinceramente não ligo pra nada disso. Mas fico grato pelos seus elogios.

- Certo. - ela deu uma risada de si mesma. - Céus, isso foi embaraçoso. Desculpe, deve ter sido a cafeína. Acontece sempre.

Edward não respondeu, mas sacudiu a cabeça portando um sorriso silencioso, pensando em como tinha adorado ver Bella toda atrapalhada e até um pouco enrubescida por conta dele. Era graciosa mesmo nesse estado. Tão diferente da garota decidida - a _bartender_ sedutora - que conhecera na sexta-feira.

Eles terminaram o lanche sem maiores momentos desconfortáveis. Bella levantou-se para lavar a louça, sendo seguida por Edward a contragosto. Ele parou ao seu lado na pia, com o intuito de ajudar.

- O que você quer aqui? Fala sério, são só umas cinco peças pra lavar. Não preciso de ajuda. - ela riu, empurrando-o com o cotovelo, sem sucesso.

- Mas eu faço questão. Você me alimentou; Isso é o mínimo que eu posso fazer pelas pessoas que me alimentam.

- Você é ridículo. - riu Bella balançando a cabeça, enquanto abria a torneira para ensaboar um pratinho. - Sério, Edward, pode sentar. Você é visita aqui.

- De jeito nenhum. Isso é uma troca de gentilezas, nunca ouviu falar? - disse, se intrometendo e pegando uma xícara antes de roubar a esponja. - Me deixe ser gentil!

Bella enxaguou o prato, enquanto ele despejava detergente demais na esponja, formando uma grande quantidade de espuma.

- Tá vendo? Está fazendo tudo errado! - ela disse, puxando a xícara de volta, travando um cabo de guerra com o rapaz e a louça. - Vai, me dê isso antes que quebre.

Porém Edward não soltou. E, de alguma forma, a xícara acabou sendo puxada para debaixo da torneira aberta, de modo que o conteúdo de água corrente batesse dentro do recipiente côncavo e esguichasse sobre a blusa de Bella.

As risadas cessaram instantaneamente. Os dois congelaram no lugar, soltando a xícara que disputavam dentro da pia.

Viraram-se em sincronia para se encarar. Para Edward, foi impossível deixar de notar que a regata branca estava colada no torso de Bella em seu lado esquerdo.

Transparência. Pele alva e sardas. Um mamilo rosa escuro apontando em alerta na sua direção. A respiração de Bella descompassada e o peito arfante. Foi tudo que tomou sua visão.

Se perguntassem quem deu o primeiro passo, talvez nem mesmo eles soubessem responder.

Mas o fato é que segundos depois, suas bocas se uniram no meio do caminho. Seus corpos colaram-se, suas mãos exploraram. Edward abraçou a cintura dela, sentindo o molhado da blusa umedecer a sua camiseta ao imprensar seu peito contra o dela. Era delicioso. Bella entranhou as mãos nos cabelos dele, como se não quisesse soltar nunca mais. Os lábios sugaram, as línguas lamberam, beijando-se até ficarem sem fôlego, gemendo ao puxar o ar.

Tinha o gosto do café, o gosto do bolo da infância, o gosto de Bella e o gosto de Edward.

Poderia ter durado por horas, mas talvez tivesse sido apenas 30 segundos. O chamado que Bella ouviu, no fundo de sua mente, os tirou cedo demais do estado de entrega em que estavam.

- Bella! Cadê você? Bella, eu preciso que você me aju-

A voz de Bree estava perto quando eles se desvencilharam com a rapidez de um raio, apoiando-se na pia. Atrás, a água ainda escorria.

- Ops. - falou Bree na porta da cozinha, notando que chegara em um mal momento. Ela podia ser criança, mas não era burra. - Foi mal, é que eu...

Bella virou-se para fechar a torneira. Estava arfando com um labrador depois de uma corrida na areia, e seu seio esquerdo continuava transparente. Ela tentou encobri-lo com o cabelo. Dizer que estava envergonhada era pouco.

- Tudo bem, Bree, a gente só estava lavando a louça. - ela ajeitou os óculos enquanto falava com a irmã.

- Tá bom... - Bree disfarçou e deu meia volta, falando sobre o ombro. - Depois passa no meu quarto, Bells!

Edward e Bella se entreolharam. E foi inevitável a onda de risos que se sucedeu, gargalhando com um toque de timidez entre os dois.

- Desculpe, eu devia ter previsto. - o rapaz falou depois que cessaram as risadas. O sorriso embaraçado estava ali ainda.

- Eu que devia ter sido mais prudente. Essa não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, mas... é, você não precisa saber disso. - ela disse nervosamente, passando as mãos no rosto.

- Espero que ela não fique traumatizada. - rebateu ele. Em sua mente, agradeceu por Bree não ter visto o volume que havia se formado em sua calça naqueles poucos segundos, como um adolescente. Depois do susto, pelo menos agora poderia sair na rua livre de uma ereção embaraçosa.

- Foi só um beijo, ela vai superar. - Bella respondeu dando de ombros. - Bom, um beijo e um mamilo praticamente de fora.

Eles irromperam em risos novamente, até que Edward inclinou-se para deixar um beijo suave e calmo, segurando sua nuca delicada entre as mãos.

- Eu preciso ir, Bella. Tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco. - falou quando se afastou. Bella lambeu os lábios, o saboreando uma última vez.

- Está bem. Ahm, eu já ia te chamar pra sair mesmo, então... Que tal irmos hoje? Você pode aparecer lá no bar e depois saímos, eu saio cedo hoje. Quero dizer, se não você tiver nada pra fazer à noite.

Edward estalou a língua, lamentando.

- Hoje não posso, infelizmente. Meu compromisso inclui ficar preso até tarde no estúdio. Amanhã a gente toca em uma casa de shows. Mas... sábado estou livre.

Bella sorriu empolgada. - Ah, ótimo! Sábado é o dia mais divertido do _High Dive_.

- Jura? Por quê?

- É o dia das brincadeiras. - falou enigmática.

- E o que isso quer dizer?

Uma ideia formava-se na cabeça dela, e ela sorriu com malícia.

- É uma surpresa. Você vai ver. - falou, resolvendo encerrar o assunto ali.

Bella agradeceu novamente por Edward ter trazido Bree em casa, e principalmente por tê-la defendido das _bullies_. Momentos depois, Edward saía da casa das Swan sentindo-se curioso, excitado, e muito, _muito_ feliz por ter um encontro marcado no sábado à noite.

x-x-x

- Então, agora vai me contar o que houve na escola? - Bella perguntou. Ela já havia ajudado Bree a solucionar um problema de matemática, e agora estava esparramada no grande _puff_ rosa choque, enquanto a garotinha sentava-se em sua mesa de estudos. É claro que já estava bem segura em uma camiseta cinza seca e limpa. Havia tomado um banho frio depois de Edward ir embora, já que seria a única forma de acalmar os efeitos daquele beijo em seu corpo.

Bree não lhe respondeu.

- Brianna. - chamou-a pelo nome.

- Não quero falar, tá bom? - ela respondeu irritada.

Sem pressa, Bella levantou-se para sentar-se sobre os calcanhares, ao lado da cadeira da irmã.

- Você não disse que eu era sua melhor amiga e que contaria tudo, incluindo o que te chateasse? Hm? Promessa de dedinho é coisa séria.

- Não é. Não vale nada. Só criancinha acredita nisso. - Bree respondeu secamente.

- Ei, olha como você fala comigo, hein. - Bella ralhou. Teria que arranjar outra forma de arrancar informações da caçula, com paciência. Ela bufou, mas tentou ser suave. - Escute, eu preciso saber. Só assim posso conversar com a mamãe e ver o que podemos fazer pra te ajudar. Não é legal ficar tendo brigas na escola, e se não resolvermos isso no início, pode ficar pior.

- Mas elas vão encher o meu saco, Bella. Vão ficar rindo de mim.

- Elas quem? Conversa comigo, por favor.

Bree ainda estava grudada olhando seu caderno de Ciências, e se recusava a virar-se para encarar a irmã. Era vergonhoso demais. Bella viu seu lábio inferior tremer, e sabia que a irmã iria começar a chorar a qualquer momento.

- Jessica. - sussurrou, enfim. - E também a Victoria e a Jane.

- Ok... E o que elas fizeram?

- Elas ficam me enchendo o saco, Bella.

- Sobre o quê?

- Ah... Sobre coisas. - disse com um suspiro. Bella esperou pacientemente até que a garota virou-se para ela. - Sobre você e a mamãe.

- Como assim? - Bella franziu o cenho. Os olhos de Bree focalizaram no chão.

- É porque a mamãe quase nunca aparece na escola. Eu entendo isso, ela tá sempre trabalhando, não dá pra me buscar ou ficar indo a todas as reuniões e festinhas. Aí elas disseram que é porque ela não gosta de mim e que vai me abandonar.

- Ah meu Deus. - a jovem estava de coração partido. Sua irmã começara a chorar, ela inutilmente limpou as fartas lágrimas com os dedos. - E o quê mais?

- Aí... aí ontem elas falaram que a mamãe tinha abandonado a gente e por isso agora você era... Era... Prostituta.

- O quê? - Bella praticamente berrou, assustando a irmã, que deu um sobressalto antes de erguer os olhos para a mais velha.

- Elas disseram isso porque o irmão da Jessica viu você dançando no bar com as garrafas, e a mãe dela falou que isso é coisa de prostituta. Eu só quis defender você, Bella. Foi por isso que eu empurrei a Victoria hoje, foi só isso, eu juro.

A garotinha chorava copiosamente agora, e Bella precisou abraçá-la para que se tranquilizasse. Ela mesma precisava se acalmar. Sentia-se furiosa, ultrajada pela covardia de garotinhas mimadas.

- Essas meninas são horríveis. - disse ela, afastando-se um tempo depois. Fez questão de encarar os olhos azuis escuros de sua irmã. - Bree, você sabe que nada disso é verdade, não é? A mamãe ama muito a gente. E você esteve no meu trabalho, viu que não tem nada de mais. Você conhece minha chefe, meu amigo Emmett, viu como só tem gente do bem lá...

- Eu sei, Bella. Eu sei. Foi por isso que eu te defendi.

- Meu Deus, isso é absurdo. - Bella ainda estava perplexa. Ela jamais pensou que seu trabalho pudesse ser motivo de confusão na escola de sua irmã.

Mais do que tudo, ela sentia-se vulnerável e decepcionada. Seu trabalho era digno, e não era fácil; Havia abdicado de tantas coisas para poder ganhar seu dinheiro honestamente, e agora lhe maldiziam dessa forma. Ela não tinha nenhum preconceito contra prostitutas de verdade - não tinha nada contra quem ganhava um salário sem roubar ou matar -, mas sabia muito bem o que a sociedade pensava desse tipo de trabalho. Isso a deixava enojada.

Bella levou a irmã até a cozinha para tomar um copo de água com açúcar. Bree chorou mais um tempo até conseguir parar, e agora sua cabeça doía. Bella tentou distraí-la lhe servindo sorvete com bolo, mas pouco funcionou.

- Nós vamos fazer alguma coisa, fique tranquila. Vamos falar com a diretora, coordenadora, sei lá. - garantiu Bella, enquanto entregava a ela uma colher com 30 gotas de analgésico infantil. - Isso não vai ficar assim, eu prometo.

- Mas, Bella, elas vão me zoar ainda mais! - a menina protestou.

- Não vão. A gente vai dar um jeito. - ela prometeu.

E palavra de irmã mais velha era sempre cumprida nessa casa.

Assim que Bree terminou seu sorvete, elas ouviram a porta da sala se abrir. A voz de Renee chamou pelas duas.

- Estamos aqui! - elas disseram em conjunto, e a mãe entrou na cozinha.

- Oi, filha. - falou passando por Bella e a beijando na testa, antes de inclinar-se para beijar o topo da cabeça de Bree. - Oi, bebê. Como foi a escola?

A menina ficou calada enquanto a mãe servia um copo de água da geladeira. Bella suspirou, pois já tinha percebido que faria o papel de intercessora nesse caso todo - como se não bastasse já ter se aborrecido hoje, com todas as questões legais sobre a pensão de seu pai que o advogado da família havia trazido no início da semana.

- Mãe, surgiu um probleminha. Temos que conversar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: _¹__Bullies_ -_ plural de bully,_ a_ forma como são chamadas as pessoas que cometem bullying. Acho que todo mundo sabe o que é, né?_**

**Obrigada pela receptividade ao primeiro capítulo! **

**Reviews são sempre bem-vindas e estimulantes. ****Então, que tal comentar o que achou? ****(A****inda mais que eu sou legal com vocês e não fico cobrando ou fazendo chantagem "se não atingir XX reviews, não posto". Eu leio, aprecio, e respondo a todas. Acho que eu mereço reviews espontâneas, né? hahah)**

**Beijos, até sábado.**


	3. Capítulo 3: The moment to be free

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim, portanto respeitem-na.

**Obrigada a Gaby por me betar!**

**A tradução do título desse capítulo é "O momento de ser livre".**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: The moment to be free<strong>

A cada cinco minutos, Bella olhava para a entrada do _High Dive_. Não importava que ela estivesse limpando bebida derramada em seu balcão ou servindo _chopp_ para universitários barulhentos. Seu corpo zunia de ansiedade para ver Edward chegar e poder dar início ao que havia planejado quando o convidou.

Hoje, em especial, havia se arrumado com mais cuidado. Fizera uma maquiagem mais completa, escovou os cabelos, colocou um pouco do seu perfume mais caro. Tinha até caprichado na depilação à tarde, embora não quisesse admitir a si mesma que tinha esperanças de que _alguém_ a visse nua hoje à noite.

Na realidade, Bella estava nervosa. Iria fazer algo novo hoje, algo que jamais fizera em sua vida, mesmo trabalhando aqui. Ela sempre via os outros fazerem, e apesar de achar divertido, nunca quis testar; estava esperando que surgisse um cara com quem tivesse realmente vontade de fazer. Agora parecia que tudo conspirava a favor.

_Body shots_. Sim, lamber bebidas do corpo de alguém era uma das brincadeiras mais aguardadas da programação de sábado no _High Dive._ Esta noite, Bella esperava que Edward topasse participar com ela.

A três quadras do bar, Edward estacionava seu carro, um Cadillac Catera 2000 de segunda mão que havia comprado ao voltar pros Estados Unidos, com o dinheiro de um ano de economia. Os arredores do local estavam tão lotados de automóveis e pessoas que ele tinha até receio de que o clube noturno estivesse igualmente cheio.

Passou por lojas fechadas, dando uma olhada no reflexo do vidro, e uma última ajeitada em seu cabelo nada disciplinado. Havia se preparado um pouco mais para essa noite, como não costumava fazer quando saía com os amigos. Sentia-se ansioso por encontrar com Bella, mesmo que fosse provavelmente apenas passar a noite sentado no balcão comendo amendoins sujos e vendo-a trabalhar. Não era exatamente um encontro, mas ela pareceu tão empolgada por convidá-lo, que ele já estava apertando o passo para poder chegar mais rápido.

Dessa vez, Rose e Emmett estavam na recepção. Havia uma fila comprida, mas assim que a loira avistou o amigo, o chamou discretamente.

- Você aqui de novo? Veio visitar o meu bar ou a _bartender_? - ela brincou, lhe abraçando rapidamente. Edward acenou para Emmett ao lado deles, que apenas levantou as sobrancelhas em desdém. _Cara estranho,_ o rapaz pensou.

- Bella me convidou. Disse que quer me fazer uma surpresa, e que hoje é o dia das brincadeiras. Não faço ideia do que ela está aprontando.

Rosalie riu.

- Ah, já sei muito bem o que ela tem em mente. - Ela abriu a porta para o amigo. - Vá, entre e divirta-se!

Assim que adentrou o local, seus olhos procuraram Bella, e ele a viu atrás do balcão. A música tocava alta - algum hit novo da Rihanna que ele nunca ouvira; As pessoas dançavam, lotando a pista, e ele teve dificuldade em atravessá-la para chegar até o bar. Algumas mulheres tentaram se aproximar enquanto ele andava, mas Edward sequer as notou. Seus olhos tinham apenas um alvo.

- Bella! - ele gritou para ser ouvido contra a música. A jovem virou-se rapidamente ao escutar sua voz.

- Oi! - respondeu com outro grito e um sorriso. - Espere só um segundo! Sente-se aí, fique à vontade.

Ele sentou-se em uma das banquetas livres, ao lado de um garoto que parecia jovem demais para estar ali. Terminando de atender a clientes, Bella caminhou até Edward.

- Você veio. - ela disse, fazendo Edward sorrir.

- Claro que sim. - respondeu, pegando a mão dela e a beijando, esperando que não parecesse um gesto de um sedutor cafona. Ele só queria ter algum contato físico com Bella para cumprimentá-la, mas o balcão entre eles o impedia.

Bella foi pega de surpresa por aquilo; seu coração deu um pulo no peito. Jamais haviam beijado sua mão antes, e ela adorou a sensação engraçada que sentiu em sua pele._ Fofo e charmoso. Assim fica impossível resistir_, ela pensou.

- Está tudo bem? Com Bree e tudo o mais? - ele perguntou, e Bella precisou inclinar-se para responder sem berrar.

- Sim, nós fomos na escola ontem, vamos ter uma reunião com as mães das meninas semana que vem. Obrigada por perguntar.

- Que nada. - ele sorriu meio tímido. - Então... Você me deixou morrendo de curiosidade. Qual é surpresa pra mim?

- Ainda não é a hora. Só daqui a quinze minutos. Enquanto isso, o que quer beber? Hoje é por minha conta.

- Ah, que isso, Bella. Não precisa.

- Claro que precisa. Eu te convidei. Pago as bebidas hoje, eu insisto. - Bella falou, mentalmente rezando para que ele não abusasse de sua generosidade, embora ela tivesse quase certeza de que Edward não o faria. Ela teria que acertar as contas depois com Rose, e tirar pedaços de seu salário já pequeno nunca era bom. Tinha a sorte de receber tantas gorjetas para engordar seu contra-cheque um pouco mais.

- Você é bem teimosa, não é? - ele franziu os olhos, especulando-a, já sabendo que ela não cederia.

- Você nem imagina o quanto.

- Tudo bem, eu deixo. Mas da próxima vez eu pago por tudo.

- Feito. - Bella abriu um sorriso, adorando ouvir "_próxima vez"._ - Vai querer o quê, por enquanto?

- Só uma cerveja, porque eu vim de carro. Pode ser Heineken.

Ela não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade. É claro que ele viria de carro. Bella já estava rapidamente mudando seu plano de ação para a noite. Inverteria os papéis. Ela só esperava que não ficasse muito bêbada na frente dele.

- Está bem. - disse e foi até a geladeira transparente pegar a garrafa verde. Não pôde ficar muito mais tempo dando atenção a Edward, pois o bar enchera novamente e ela precisou ajudar Lauren e Mike no atendimento.

Edward bebericou sua cerveja enquanto olhava Bella trabalhar. Era atenciosa, muito competente e habilidosa. Ele chegou até a pensar que ela era boa demais para estar trabalhando aqui, mas resolveu não se meter. Se Bella escolhera trabalhar em um clube noturno como _bartender_, havia um bom motivo.

Ele colocava seu último gole para dentro quando o DJ parou a música que tocava para começar a falar no microfone, do alto do palco.

- Boa noite, pessoal. Estão gostando da noite no _High Dive_? - perguntou o animado jovem de cabelos quase brancos, de tão artificialmente loiros. O público respondeu com palmas, assovios e uivos. - Vejo que estão adorando. Mas agora eu quero ver isso aqui pegar fogo! Chegou a hora mais esperada da noite, vocês já sabem o que é!

- Jogos e bebidas! - gritou em coro um grupo de garotas atrás de Edward. Ele assistia tudo com divertimento. As pessoas pareciam enlouquecidas com a perspectiva de se embebedarem. Virou-se e procurou por Bella, mas ela não estava mais atrás do balcão. Quando tentou levantar-se para ir atrás dela, ouviu sua voz no microfone.

- Hoje teremos quatro rodadas, de brincadeiras diferentes. Sortearemos doze pessoas para subirem aqui no palco, e cada um poderá escolher uma pessoa. Estão prontos? - Bella perguntou, sendo respondida pela excitação que tomou conta do bar. Edward reparou que atrás dela Mike organizava o local - uma fila de cadeiras pretas na frente de uma mesa móvel com diversas garrafas de bebidas destiladas e copos -, enquanto Lauren montava um cavalete que sustentava algo como um tabuleiro de jogos vertical.

Eles sortearam os números dos ingressos, e os premiados compareciam, em grupos de seis, a medida que as rodadas aconteciam. Edward achou cômico ver todos aqueles jovens em cima do palco. Algumas brincadeiras deixavam os participantes em situações embaraçosas, como a de achar a cereja dentro de um copo de licor, cheio de creme. As conotações sexuais dos joguinhos faziam o público ovacionar os jogadores, incentivados pelo DJ que comandava e narrava as atividades, enquanto Edward apenas gargalhava, olhando de longe.

Suas risadas não duraram muito, porém. Na última rodada, Bella tomou o microfone de volta. Foi então que ele se deu conta de que sua hora havia chegado. Era para isso que ele havia sido convidado, afinal. Seu estômago gelou de medo e antecipação pelo que a _bartender_ iria dizer.

- Agora, para a última rodada nós temos a mais tradicional e mais aguardada brincadeira. _Body shots_! - ela berrou sobre a música e sobre o povo ensandecido. - Dessa vez, eu mesma vou brincar também. Devo chamar uma pessoa ao palco. Quem será que eu chamo?

Ela flertou um pouco com o público aos pés dela. Rapazes gritavam, se oferecendo, e até mesmo algumas moças. Bella andava de um lado a outro, olhando entre a multidão, tentando achar alguém que pudesse puxar para cima do palco. É claro que tudo não passava de uma cena. Ela já sabia quem seria seu escolhido, desde o início.

- Você! - ela apontou para o fundo do bar, fazendo todos os olhares se virarem à procura. - É, você aí, bonitão. De camiseta preta e jeito de _rock star_. Venha aqui!

Edward refreou o desejo de esconder o rosto, mas ao ver como Bella sorria para ele, começou a sentir-se empolgado. Levantou-se e caminhou até o palco com certa dificuldade, tentando não esbarrar em toda aquela gente.

- Isso! - Bella falou ao vê-lo subir no mesmo palco que havia subido semana passada. Só que dessa vez, ela é quem daria o show. Ela colocou o microfone na frente de Edward. - Como é seu nome, cara?

- Edward. - respondeu, subitamente acanhado com os assovios que recebeu.

- Muito bem, Edward. Eu preciso que você faça uma coisa por mim, você pode fazer?

- Bom...

- Sente-se nessa cadeira. Atenção, casais, repitam tudo o que eu fizer. - ela disse para os outros três pares.

Edward sentou-se, quase tremendo de ansiedade. Viu Bella devolver o microfone ao DJ e pegar o que iria usar.

- Acho melhor você deitar. - ela falou, trazendo outra cadeira e colocando ao lado da dele.

- O quê? - ele não entendia sua lógica.

- Deite-se, Edward. Você vai se divertir, eu prometo. - disse empurrando os ombros dele, até que recostasse no assento ao lado. Todo o torso dele estava agora sobre duas cadeiras, e suas pernas pendiam do outro lado.

- O que vai fazer comigo, Bella? - perguntou com um tom de pânico na voz. Bella riu.

- Relaxa. Posso levantar sua camiseta?

- P-pode. - respondeu, e logo viu a _bartender_ erguer a barra de sua roupa preta. Ele sentiu os dedos frios dela e foi impossível conter o arrepio em sua pele.

De repente, Bella abaixou-se e passou a língua em um curto trecho ao lado de seu umbigo. Foi rápido, mas seu abdome contraiu-se com a sensação inesperada. Ele fechou os olhos, rezando para que não ficasse excitado logo em frente às quinhentas pessoas dali.

Bella precisou reunir coragem e colocar seu profissionalismo na frente de seu desejo por Edward. A barriga dele era tentadora, mas ela teria tempo para apreciá-la melhor em outro momento.

- O que vai fazer? - tentou perguntar. A garota já colocava uma linha de sal sobre a pele que umedecera.

- É pra fixar melhor. - ela comentou, e em seguida sacou um pedaço de limão, oferecendo a ele. - Coloque a parte da casca em sua boca, mas não morda.

Edward fez como fora mandado, assistindo a tudo com olhos mais arregalados que o normal.

- Prontos? - Bella chamou os outros participantes, que haviam se ajeitado mais ou menos como ela e Edward, embora alguns estivessem com menos peças de roupas do que eles. - Vou contar até três, e nós viramos as doses. Um... dois... três!

Assim que Bella terminou a contagem, Edward sentiu a língua dela arrastar sobre o sal em sua barriga, erguendo-se novamente para virar o copo pequeno de tequila. Ela fez uma careta enquanto engolia a bebida forte e se abaixava para pegar o limão em sua boca.

Edward riu com a forma como o rosto dela contorcia sentindo a mistura de sabores. Quando Bella voltou-se para os outros participantes, percebeu que havia sido a última a terminar.

- Droga, perdi! Não estou acostumada com essa coisa de body shot. - ela deu de ombros. - Vocês querem mais uma?

Ela recebeu respostas afirmativas. - Ótimo, vou contar até três novamente. Um... dois... três! - E a _bartender_ repetiu o mesmo procedimento de antes.

Dessa vez, sentiu-se audaciosa para explorar o outro lado do abdome firme, demorando-se um pouco mais com sua língua ao retirar o sal. O rapaz sob ela chegou a contrair seus músculos onde ela acariciava. Ele estava claramente afetado pela brincadeirinha, segurando-se para não dar bandeira. Bella adorou constatar aquilo.

- Querem mais uma rodada? - perguntou, agora empolgada após terminar em penúltimo lugar. Já havia começado a recolocar mais um pouco de sal sobre Edward, mas surpreendeu-se quando ele levantou de repente.

- Espere aí! - ele falou ficando de pé. O sal que restava em seu abdome caiu, deixando um traço melado na pele. Mas ele nem se importava. Havia adorado a brincadeira, e agora só tinha uma ideia em mente.

- O que foi? Não quer mais brincar? - Bella perguntou.

- Claro que eu quero. Mas agora é a minha vez. - disse com um sorriso lascivo no rosto, pegando sua cintura e colocando-a sentada no assento. Bella sequer teve escolha.

- Mas você disse que não ia beber! E eu estou trabalhando. - ela protestou. Os clientes sobre o palco já começavam a ficar ansiosos. Edward inclinou-se para falar em seu ouvido.

- Eu posso não tomar o _shot_ inteiro. Eu só quero poder provar o sal daqui. - falou tocando seu ventre. - É o justo, não acha?

Bella já estava um pouco inebriada pelo álcool, afinal nunca tivera uma tolerância forte; Sua cabeça ficou leve com a excitação que tomou seu corpo. Ela foi rápida em deitar-se e permitir que Edward levantasse sua blusa de paetês marrons. A plateia do _High Dive_, inclusive o DJ com o microfone fizeram a festa quando viram aquilo._ Eu vou ser zoada até o ano que vem, mas que se dane, _Bella pensou, lembrando que todos os seus colegas de trabalho estavam assistindo a cena.

Edward imitou os movimentos que Bella fizera sobre ele, apenas acrescentando uma leve mordida na barriga macia. A garota gritou de surpresa, mas todo seu corpo reagiu ao sentir os resquícios da barba dele arranhando sua pele, ambos compartilhando gargalhadas.

Quando terminaram, os dois se entreolharam como se guardassem um segredo, algo que só eles sabiam. Pensaram sobre como tudo estava sendo maravilhoso hoje, e que não podiam estar se divertindo mais.

x-x-x

Duas horas e muitas garrafas d'água depois, Edward esperava Bella voltar do banheiro para irem embora. O bar havia acabado de fechar, e ele não via a hora de sair dali. Tinha seus próprios planos para a segunda parte do encontro.

Bella voltou com roupas menos chamativas, outras que não eram seu uniforme de trabalho - vestia jeans e uma camiseta cinza, com uma mochila preta de couro sobre seu ombro. Tinha ajeitado o cabelo naquele tipo de coque que Edward vira quando a conhecera no bar, e ele adorou, embora mal pudesse ver o pescoço nu. Ele gostou da simplicidade.

- Vamos? - ela perguntou. Edward levantou-se com um sorriso e fez o que queria ter feito desde que a vira hoje. Capturou os lábios dela com os seus, sem que ela pudesse escapar. Bella logo se rendeu em seus braços.

O beijo foi lento, completamente diferente do primeiro, mas precisou ser igualmente curto, já que cedo demais eles foram interrompidos por Rosalie.

- Vão para um quarto, seus pervertidos! - ela ralhou, ajudando Lauren a varrer um copo quebrado no centro do salão.

Bella riu, mas puxou Edward para a porta.

- Tchau, suas chatas. - ela falou.

- Boa noite, meninas. - Edward acenou.

- Boa noite pra vocês! - Rose disse.

- A minha não vai ser tão boa. - foi a última coisa que eles ouviram Lauren dizer antes de pisarem na calçada. A rua estava deserta, já que passavam das 2h30 da manhã. Os carros que antes lotavam o meio-fio, já haviam partido.

- Eu tive que estacionar o carro a umas duas quadras daqui. Você se importa? - Edward explicou. Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Claro que não. Vamos.

Começaram a andar em direção ao veículo, compartilhando um silêncio bastante confortável na noite úmida e calada, enquanto lembravam-se de eventos da noite. De repente, um pensamento surgiu para Edward, e ele precisou vocalizá-lo.

- Bella, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Ela sorriu de leve.

- Claro que pode.

- Como você volta pra casa quando sai do bar?

- Pego o metrô.

- Bom, e você anda por aqui todas as noites até a estação mais próxima?

- Sim. Como mais eu faria? Não tenho carro ainda, é muito caro pra bancar.

Edward parou de caminhar e virou-se para ela.

- Você quer dizer que tem andado sozinha às 3 da manhã, quase todos os dias, durante todo esse tempo que trabalha no High Dive? Bella, tem noção do quão perigoso isso é?

- Bom, não é bem assim. - Bella não esperava por essa reação. A preocupação dele parecia sincera, mas essa a última coisa que ela esperaria que Edward fosse lhe perguntar.

- Como não? Você acabou de dizer que sempre caminha por essas ruas escuras e pega o metrô.

- Sim, mas geralmente Emmett me acompanha até metade do caminho. Ele salta duas estações antes da minha.

- E o resto você vai sozinha. - concluiu, e ela assentiu com a cabeça. - Bella, isso é doideira. Tem ideia do risco que você corre? O seu bairro não é dos mais tranquilos de Seattle, e esses arredores não ficam de fora.

- Nada nunca me aconteceu, Edward. - ela rolou os olhos. - Eu sei me cuidar, ok? Sempre levo spray de pimenta na bolsa.

- Jura? - ele deu uma risada sem humor, e num passe de agilidade, se pôs atrás de Bella, segurando os punhos delicados dela em um 'x'.

- Ai! Que isso? Me solta! - ela se debateu, mas soltou-se com facilidade, já que o aperto foi fraco. Edward não tinha a menor intenção de machucá-la, apenas queria provar que ele estava certo e ela errada. Foi fácil demais.

- Está vendo? Eu poderia ser um estuprador, e aí como você teria usado seu spray de pimenta?

- Isso não é justo, você me pegou desprevenida!

- Ah, claro, porque se fosse um bandido de verdade ele iria te avisar antes.

Bella bufou. Sabia que Edward estava certo. Ela detestava admitir fraqueza, mas nesse caso não havia saída.

- Você tem razão, está bem? Todo dia eu morro de medo de sofrer alguma coisa. Ando feito uma paranóica, olhando pros lados. Mas eu não tenho escolha... Vai ter que ser assim até que eu encontre outro emprego.

Ela parecia desamparada e muito vulnerável. Edward sentiu-se na obrigação de dizer alguma coisa, pois só de pensar na possibilidade de Bella ser atacada por maníacos, seu estômago doía um pouco.

- Eu te pego. - ele afirmou num impulso.

- Me pega onde? - Bella ficou confusa.

- No bar. Quando você estiver saindo, eu te pego.

- Como assim? Todos os dias? - Bella riu, e voltou a caminhar quando um trovão soou no céu.

- Por que está rindo?

- Porque você é doido!

- Não, eu só... - falou tentando acompanhar o passo rápido dela. - Sei lá, sinto que devo te proteger. Não quero que nada de ruim te aconteça.

Bella parou e fitou o rosto de Edward. Ele dizia a verdade. Seu interior revirou-se com uma sensação que ela tinha quase certeza que jamais havia sentido. Engoliu em seco. Não sabia sequer dar um nome àquilo, mas era novo, excitante e maravilhoso.

Pouco a pouco, pesadas gotas de chuva começaram a cair sobre os dois, parados na esquina esperando o semáforo fechar.

- Está mesmo falando sério? - Bella inquiriu.

- É claro que sim.

- Mas... Você mal me conhece. Isso é gentileza demais pra eu aceitar.

- É sério que você está achando problema nisso? Bom, se você não quer, eu entendo, mas...

Bella não resistiu ao desapontamento que viu no rosto dele.

- Como isso funcionaria? - ela disparou a pergunta, antes de mudar de ideia.

Bella estava cedendo, e Edward sorriu ao constatar. Agora a velocidade da chuva havia aumentado, e eles começavam a sentir o frio em sua pele.

- Não é o menor incômodo pra mim. Eu tenho um carro. E sempre durmo tarde mesmo. A madrugada é o tempo em que eu mais componho e treino...

- Mas e durante os dias que você tiver apresentações? E se você não estiver na cidade? Eu vou ter que ir sozinha de qualquer forma.

- Os nossos shows não duram além das 2 da manhã. E se eu não estiver por Seattle, a gente dá um jeito.

Ela suspirou, ponderando. Podia não dar certo, porque... sabe-se lá se eles não se dessem bem, ou se ela descobrisse que Edward era um sóciopata ou algo assim? Porém seus instintos fortemente diziam que ela deveria aceitar a proposta. E seus instintos raramente estavam errados.

- Está bem. Podemos tentar por um tempo.

Edward sorriu triunfante.

- Ótimo. - falou pegando a mão dela. - Agora, vamos correndo, senão vamos ficar ensopados!

A chuva não deu trégua, e suas roupas molharam no curto caminho até o carro. Antes de dar a partida, ele precisou ligar o aquecedor, pois ambos batiam o queixo de frio. Bella observou Edward lamber a boca molhada de chuva, e lembrou-se do que desejava dizer desde o começo da noite.

- Me leve pra sua casa. - falou suavemente. Não era um pedido, era uma afirmação.

- Esse era o plano. - Edward abriu um enorme sorriso, relutando com o adolescente em sua mente que quis fazer um trocadilho sacana e responder algo como _"Com todo prazer"_. Era só isso que ele desejava para esse fim de noite, afinal.

x-x-x

Eles estacionaram em frente ao pequeno prédio de Edward. A chuva perdurara, muito mais forte do que antes.

- Eu tenho um guarda-chuva por aqui. - ele falou, remexendo no porta-luvas.

- Deixa de bobagem, Edward, a entrada é logo ali. - Bella disse, saltando do carro primeiro antes que ele pudesse achar o acessório e abrir a porta para ela.

- Espere! - Edward saiu e trancou sua porta. Bella ria parada ao lado do carro enquanto esperava.

- Seu estofado vai ficar arruinado. - ela comentou.

- Não vai nada, depois eu coloco pra secar. - disse atravessando o veículo e alcançando Bella. Ele pegou sua mão, como fizera mais cedo. - Vem!

Eles correram até a entrada, rindo da situação em meio as gotas pesadas que caíam em seus rostos. Edward demorou para achar a chave certa da portaria, e eles precisaram ficar do lado de fora, escondidos sob a marquise. Bella cruzou os braços para abarcar o frio que sentia, abraçando sua mochila contra o corpo.

Após a oitava tentativa, eles conseguiram entrar e subiram os três lances de escadas em silêncio, com pressa. Edward a guiou até a primeira porta à direita, abrindo-a rapidamente.

- Entre. - ele disse para que ela entrasse primeiro, trancando a porta e acendendo a luminária de chão no canto da sala. - Não repare na bagunça.

Bella adentrou o apartamento, mas não encontrou nada muito bagunçado. Estava até limpinho demais, o que ela só podia concluir que Edward havia preparado a casa para recebê-la.

- Está ótimo. - ela comentou, jogando a bolsa sobre uma mesa de centro.

Bella estava certa sem saber. Mais cedo, Edward se esforçou para esconder as tralhas que sobraram com a mudança, guardou os sapatos e até limpou o chão, na esperança de livrar o local do cheiro rançoso de guardado.

- Então... quer beber alguma coisa? - ele indagou, indo pegar toalhas limpas no banheiro.

- Não, chega de beber por hoje.

- Você não tem o costume de beber? - Edward retornou e entregou-lhe uma toalha, usando a outra para se secar um pouco.

- Não. É estranho, né? Eu lido quase todo dia com isso, mas não tenho muita tolerância ao álcool e nem curto muito. - ela deu de ombros, passando a toalha nos braços e cabelos. - Além disso, eu gosto de sempre manter o meu controle.

- Isso quer dizer que você não se permite perder o controle nunca?

- Ah sim, eu me permito. Mas só em momentos especiais e com pessoas especiais. - ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, denunciando uma clara insinuação. Edward sentiu-se instigado.

- E por acaso hoje é um momento especial? - ele sorriu ligeiramente, testando sua reação.

Bella retribuiu o sorriso e desviou o rosto, acanhada por perceber que Edward a lia claramente.

- Talvez.

Sob a penumbra amarelada e quente da sala, Edward viu algo que não reparara antes - o rubor que tingia muito sutilmente as maçãs do rosto de Bella - e sorriu. Ela era adoravelmente sedutora.

- Bom, eu acho que nós devemos tirar essas roupas molhadas. - ele disse ao terminarem de usar a toalha. - O que acha?

Bella hesitou. Seu coração acelerando com a perspectiva de despir-se e vê-lo despido. Ela sabia que não tinham vindo aqui jogar xadrez, mas agora, totalmente sóbria, temia estarem sendo precipitados. Dúvidas preencheram sua mente. E se ele não quisesse mais saber dela? E se ele não a quisesse_ dessa forma_?

Ela tinha uma regra estrita de não transar na primeira noite - mesmo que hoje nem tivesse sido um encontro de verdade. Mas a sua vontade agora gritava, e o clima entre os dois era perfeito - tudo conspirava a seu favor, fluindo com uma facilidade que ela até se surpreendera. Então que se danasse sua regra. Se havia algo que ela aprendera nessa vida era que não se devia desperdiçar uma boa oportunidade, ainda mais quando todo o seu ser pedisse por aquilo. A vida lhe ensinara que aproveitar bem os momentos do agora eram mais importantes do que qualquer dúvida ou receio.

Decidiu, então, que hoje seu auto-controle estaria em suspensão.

- Acho que devemos. - ela sorriu, e antes que mudasse de ideia, puxou sua blusa pela cabeça.

- Bella. - chamou Edward. Ele iria dizer que não precisavam ir tão rápido, que ela havia mal interpretado suas palavras, mas a garota à sua frente já estava só de calcinha e sutiã pretos. _Merda_. Ele estava sem palavras - e excitado.

Ela aproximou-se lentamente. Apenas fixou seu olhar no dele enquanto pegava a barra da camiseta de Edward e a erguia, já que o rapaz havia estancado como uma estátua no lugar. Ele pegou a dica e terminou o que ela começara, deixando seu torso exposto. Tão logo, inclinou-se para segurar o rosto de Bella e beijar sua boca.

Tudo começou devagar - uma chama morna e lânguida. Edward sentiu a pele fria da bochecha dela, e deslizou as mãos para sentir os arrepios na cintura afilada e feminina. Suas mãos escorregaram para o bumbum, e apertaram de leve. Bella gemeu dentro de sua boca, jogando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, precisando sentir mais, muito mais do toque dele.

A medida que ela explorava sua boca, suas mãos exploravam o corpo dela. Bella não podia explicar o que o toque da mão vasta e quente a fazia sentir. _Dedos habilidosos_, ela ouviu sua colega dizer em sua mente, e estremeceu.

A intensidade do beijo aumentou, e quando Bella mordiscou o lábio inferior dele, foi o primeiro passo para um caminho sem volta. As mãos de Edward foram rápidas em levantar a jovem do chão, encostando-a na parede mais próxima, as pernas dela envolvendo-o. Ele beijou-a um pouco mais, deliberadamente esfregando sua ereção onde mais queria estar. Bella gemeu e apertou suas pernas nuas ao redor dele.

O beijo tornou-se urgente, e agora Edward só queria levá-la para algum lugar que pudesse apoiá-la e fazer tudo o que desejava fazer naquele momento. Descolou-se da parede, segurando Bella, e sua mesa foi à superfície mais segura que encontrou depois de cambalear até lá.

- Ai. - ela reclamou baixinho contra sua boca, retirando um capo de violão debaixo da bunda. Riu quando Edward xingou e pegou o objeto para jogar longe.

- Desculpe. - disse antes de deitá-la sobre a mesa novamente. Ele aproveitou para acariciar todo o torso alvo e liso dela. O sexo de Bella pulsava, ansiando fricção, e seus quadris ondularam contra os dele. Edward inclinou-se, adorando as reações da moça, e abaixou as taças do sutiã, deixando-a exposta.

- Eu estava doido pra fazer isso desde aquele dia na sua cozinha. - ele murmurou antes de abocanhar o bico do seio esquerdo. A outra mão envolveu o outro seio. O calor de sua boca e os movimentos de sua língua pegaram Bella de surpresa.

- Edward. - ela arquejou, rebolando contra a ereção que sentia no meio de suas pernas. A mão livre dele deslizou para dentro de sua calcinha, e ela finalmente conseguiu o alívio que queria. Edward fazia coisas deliciosas com sua boca, mas seus dedos não ficavam para trás. _Sim, muito habilidosos, de fato._

Apenas provocava todo seu sexo, rodeando seu clitóris sem fazer uma pressão extremada. O toque lânguido e exploratório a enlouquecia, fazendo-a suplicar por mais. Ele arranhava seus seios com os dentes, tão suavemente que lhe dava arrepios.

- Por favor. - Bella pediu, puxando o cabelo de Edward para encará-lo. - Vamos pro quarto.

Ele sorriu quase vitorioso e beijou seus lábios vermelhos antes de se afastar e pegá-la novamente.

Edward caminhou até seu único quarto, e jurou a si mesmo que não sairiam de lá tão cedo. A primeira coisa que fez após deixar Bella na cama foi tirar sua calça jeans, chutando-a para longe, enquanto a jovem retirava seu sutiã. Ela deitou-se e Edward sentiu em seu corpo a compulsão instintiva de deitar-se sobre ela, sentir suas curvas macias e apreciá-la. Ele inclinou-se e deixou um beijo em cada bico dos seios de Bella, antes de tomar seus lábios novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que ela o tocava por cima da cueca.

Bella estava adorando, mas queria muito mais. Rezava internamente para que essa sensação de estar com Edward pudesse durar por muito tempo. Se a intensidade do olhar dele fosse indício de qualquer coisa, ela poderia ficar tranquila, pois teria seu pedido atendido.

- Eu não quero que isso seja uma coisa de uma noite só. - sussurrou Bella, arfando, quando teve oportunidade.

Edward olhou para baixo, vendo o rosto dela repleto de uma esperança tímida. O cabelo dela estava espalhado pelo travesseiro e moldava sua figura; as cores de Bella eram lindas. Sim, ele sentia-se da mesma forma, e ela precisava entender que ele a desejava demais para ficar só nessa noite. Sorriu de contentamento para si mesmo e esticou-se para pegar o preservativo na sua primeira gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira.

- Não vai ser. Te prometo. - Edward respondeu com sinceridade.

Eles beijaram-se mais um tempo, não conseguindo se desgrudar, mas os amassos já não bastavam. Bella estava a ponto de explodir sozinha, quase zonza do tesão que nublava seus pensamentos.

- Edward, por favor. - ela implorou de olhos fechados.

- Me fale, Bella. - disse ele, resolvendo torturá-la um pouco mais ao deslizar sua boca pela barriga dela. Além disso, ele estava louco para prová-la.

- Espere. - respondeu quando Edward alcançou sua calcinha, sabendo o que ele pretendia. - Por mais que eu queira... fazer tudo que eu tenha direito com você, eu preciso de _você_ dentro de mim. Agora. Estou mais que pronta. Por favor.

Edward parou, mas entendeu o recado. Eles teriam tempo suficiente para isso mais tarde. Sorriu suavemente ao segurar a calcinha e arrastá-la pelas pernas dela. Ele a contemplou por uns segundos. Estava, enfim, completamente nua em sua cama, e era exatamente como ele imaginava quando a viu no bar pela primeira vez - só que ainda melhor.

Mas Bella tinha pressa, urgência para tê-lo mais próximo, embora apreciasse o olhar dele sobre seu corpo. Ela abriu suas pernas em um ângulo discreto. Um convite. A boca de Edward salivou involuntariamente, e ele tratou de tirar sua boxer, antes de rasgar a embalagem da camisinha que tinha deixado sobre o colchão, colocando-a com agilidade.

- Vem aqui. - Bella sussurrou, puxando sua mão, e ele prontamente deitou-se sobre ela. Seus quadris encaixaram-se entre os dela, confortavelmente, e logo Bella o abraçou com suas pernas. Edward a penetrou com fluidez, de uma vez só, tamanha era a excitação da jovem.

Por um instante, ambos notaram a naturalidade com que seus corpos ficavam unidos em uma posição tão íntima. Ambos tiveram a sensação de que aquilo era apenas _certo_.

E muito bom.

- _Ohmeudeus, você é grande_. - escapou da boca de Bella em um sussurro tão baixo, que Edward quase não ouviu. Ela havia pensado em voz alta, e só reparou tarde demais. Arregalou os olhos ao constatar. - Eu falei isso alto?

- Falou. - ele disse, e ambos soltaram uma risada desajeitada. - Tudo bem.

Edward sabia que ele não era nada de extraordinário, mas porra, era assim que sentia-se dentro dela. Ela comprimia seu pau, abraçando-o de uma forma quase perfeita. E era tão quente. Ele não queria sair dali nunca mais, embora seu ímpeto de mover-se fosse grande. Começava a mexer os quadris devagar.

Fazia um bom tempo desde que Bella tivera uma relação - desde terminar o namoro com Jasper há seis meses. Precisou de um instante para que seu corpo se adaptasse ao de Edward, que a preenchia tão completamente. Mas quando se adaptou, a chama que sentia em seu sexo só aumentara.

- Edward, eu preciso... - disse indo de encontro aos quadris dele. Segurou firme nos ombros largos para poder se equilibrar.

- Ah, Bella. - ele chamou, perdido na sensação, enquanto encontravam um ritmo entre seus corpos. Ele gemeu. - Caralho.

Ela entranhou os dedos de uma mão no cabelo da nuca de Edward, enquanto descia a outra para segurar sua bunda.

- Isso. - falou arranhando as unhas na pele dele, ávida para conseguir seu orgasmo que estava perto demais, logo ali na curva. - Vai. _Por favor_, Edward.

- Assim? - ele perguntou deixando os quadris em um ângulo novo e alucinante para Bella, estocando mais forte e aumentando a velocidade.

Bella apenas gemeu e mordeu o lábio inferior sem pensar, sentindo Edward atingir algum lugar dentro dela que ela nem pensava ser possível. Ele sorriu presunçoso ao ver sua reação.

- É assim? Gosta que eu te foda assim? Hum? - perguntou empenhando-se em manter o ritmo certo das estocadas, segurando a coxa dela e a colocando um pouco mais para cima.

- Porra! Sim! - Bella gritou e rebolou os quadris de encontro aos dele, o som de seus corpos se chocando deixando-a muito mais perto do clímax. Edward sentiu que ela se apertava em seu redor, e tentou segurar-se até que ela terminasse.

- Toque-se, Bella. - ele implorou. Pensou em masturbá-la, mas não haveria tempo para fazer da forma que ela gostava. Ele precisava gozar antes que perdesse uma bola de tanta pressão.

Bella fez como ele pediu, e em poucos segundos sentiu o prazer tomar conta de seu corpo. Ela gemeu alto, chamando o nome de Edward enquanto apertava suas pernas, mãos e sexo em torno de Edward. Foi tudo o que bastou para que ele a seguisse em seu orgasmo, sentindo o interior de Bella o segurando firme, enquanto ela sentia seu membro contorcendo-se dentro dela. Ele grunhiu, escondendo a cabeça no pescoço dela e inalando o cheiro de seu cabelo.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um minuto, sentindo os choques do pós-orgasmo em seus corpos e o coração desacelerar. Edward tratou de não esmagar Bella com seu peso, enquanto ela fazia um carinho em suas costas e cabelo.

- Isso foi ótimo. - ele sussurrou dando um beijo em sua testa e saindo de dentro dela. Deitou-se ao seu lado enquanto esperava recuperar as forças nas pernas para poder descartar a camisinha no banheiro.

- Concordo. - ela sorriu sem fôlego, pegando a mão dele e beijando os dedos.

- Você vai ficar aqui até amanhecer, certo? - ele perguntou meio do nada, e Bella franziu o cenho.

- Claro. Por quê?

Edward sorriu-lhe torto e malicioso.

- Porque ainda não fiz nem metade do que quero fazer com você.

Bella suprimiu um gemido, mas devolveu o sorriso e buscou sua boca para beijar. Sim, ela estava mais do que disposta a passar a noite ao lado dele.

Alguns minutos depois, Bella viu Edward sair pela porta do quarto, aproveitando para apreciar as costas delineadas por músculos suaves e a bunda bem definida, que não tinha tido tempo de ver mais cedo, tamanha a pressa que ambos estavam. Ela esperou até que ouvisse a porta do banheiro fechar-se para se levantar rapidamente. Achou sua mochila e pegou o celular. A mensagem que digitou rapidamente foi logo enviada.

_"Mãe, estou bem.  
><em>_Vou dormir na casa do meu amigo Edward.  
><em>_Volto pela manhã. Beijos, B."_

Ela não ficava lá muito à vontade de dizer abertamente que estava passando a noite com um cara, mas Renee sempre prezou pela sinceridade. Quando acordasse iria ver que Bella não havia dormido em casa, e veria sua mensagem assim que pegasse o celular para telefonar para a filha. O esquema já havia funcionado outras duas vezes.

Devolveu o celular para a mochila e deitou-se enrolada nos lençóis, sentindo-se tão bem em seu corpo que quase não podia acreditar. Ela só teve tempo de virar-se de lado e bater os cílios uma vez, porém. O sono invadira a calmaria e relaxamento, e Bella adormeceu pesadamente.

- Bella? - ela ouviu ao longe. - Está acordada?

Agora ela sentia um corpo colado ao seu. Após um momento de confusão, identificou a quem pertencia o cheiro gostoso que ela sentia.

- Agora estou. - falou aninhando-se no peito de Edward. O quarto estava completamente escuro, e ela se perguntou quanto tempo havia passado desde que caíra no sono.

- Você estava chamando meu nome.

- Eu devia estar sonhando com você. Acontece. Caramba, eu dormi e te deixei aqui. - falou tentando se sentar, mas seu corpo estava pesado de sono para tal.

- Shh, não tem problema. Você trabalhou hoje, estava cansada.

- Não, mas você disse que queria... - ela começou a falar ao se lembrar das palavras dele mais cedo. Apesar de sua mente anuviada, seu clitóris contorceu-se quando pensou em tudo que ainda poderiam fazer. Ela estava sedente por mais.

- Temos muito tempo, Bella. Pode descansar. - Edward começou a dizer suavemente, mas a mão de Bella já vagava em direção ao seu membro, agora coberto por uma calça de moletom.

Não demorou muito até que estivessem novamente nus, envoltos no prazer um do outro.

Edward enfim sentiu o gosto de Bella, adorando ficar entre as pernas torneadas e longilíneas, sentindo a maciez da feminilidade. Bella insistiu em retribuir o agrado, e trabalhou com sua boca até que Edward explodisse, demasiadamente duro, em sua garganta. Ela nem se importou; adorou poder dar esse orgasmo a ele e sentiu-se satisfeita.

Gastaram mais uma camisinha. Dessa vez, o sexo foi lento e quente, de poucas palavras. A atmosfera do quarto contribuindo para a preguiça gostosa que se instaurara neles, apenas curtindo e descobrindo um ao outro, concentrados em proporcionar e sentir prazer.

Bella sentia que agora seria mais forte, a sensação de prazer parecendo perdurar e atingir uma intensidade incrível. Edward estava por trás, e eles deitavam-se de lado na cama; a posição proporcionava total acesso de suas mãos ao corpo dela, algo que ele aproveitou bem. Em contrapartida, ela o sentia _tão_ fundo, com seus corpos colados. Estar tão próxima a ele era maravilhoso.

- Vou gozar. - Bella anunciou num sussurro, com medo de quebrar algum encanto. Ele beijou seu pescoço descoberto, fazendo-a se arrepiar por inteiro.

- Eu também. - respondeu Edward com certa dificuldade antes de tocar seu clitóris, como ela dissera que gostava. - Vamos. Vamos juntos.

Bella comprimiu os olhos antes de deixar-se levar. Perdera o total controle de seu corpo naquele momento. Ela gemeu e lamuriou, sentindo seu clímax estourar, segundos antes que Edward fizesse o mesmo. _Quase_ juntos.

Eles não queriam se mover, mas era preciso. Não demorou muito tempo até que ambos, satisfeitos, adormecessem profundamente, com o dia raiando atrás das cortinas.

- Boa noite, linda. - foi a última coisa que Bella ouviu antes de partir para a terra dos sonhos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ufa! Escrever lemon cansa, viu? Sou a favor de sexo quando os personagens tiverem vontade, mas nem sempre vou detalhar dessa forma... Acho que não tenho vocação/saco pra escrever isso. haha**

**A foto do carro de Edward e uma foto de um capo estão aqui, no álbum de Into the Light - http:/bit. ly/KapAen - copie, cole e tire o espaço antes do "ly".**

**Reviews são muito bem-vindas, sempre!**

**Até sábado.**

**Beijos!**


	4. Capítulo 4: In the dead of night

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim, portanto respeitem-na.

**Obrigada a GabyStew por betar via iPhone lá no meio da selva paraense, onde não tem nem luz nem internet (mas tem iPhone). Brinks, amigaaa :D**

**O título do capítulo se traduz por "Na calada da noite".**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: In the dead of night<strong>

Bella abriu os olhos e sentiu-se confusa por um instante ao dar de cara com um quarto que não era o seu, até que as lembranças da noite anterior inundassem sua mente. Ela sorriu contente e se espreguiçou antes de virar-se de lado. Encontrou um par de olhos verdes meio caídos de sono que a encarava com um sorriso preguiçoso.

- Bom dia. - ela falou, sua voz saindo áspera.

- Bom dia não, boa tarde - Edward respondeu rindo.

- Que horas são?

- Umas duas, por aí.

- Caramba. Está acordado há muito tempo?

- Não, só há uns cinco minutos. - falou ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo dela que estava fora do lugar. Bella terminou passando os dedos em seus fios, envergonhada por estar tão despenteada. Mas depois quase rolou os olhos para si mesma. _Fala sério, ele já viu partes que nem eu mesma consigo ver. O cabelo é de menos._

- Dormiu bem? - ela perguntou.

- Como uma pedra. O que é até estranho, porque eu não costumo dormir muito.

- Tem insônia?

- Sim, e acabo sempre acordando cedo, não consigo dormir com a luz do dia. E você, como dormiu?

Bella sorriu um tanto acanhada. Seus músculos protestavam e ela ainda podia sentir um leve ardor entre as pernas que lhe fariam tomar um analgésico mais tarde, porém fazia meses que não dormia tão profundamente, ou que acordasse com uma sensação tão calorosa e boa. Ela pensou em dizer que a noite havia sido deliciosa, a melhor que já teve até hoje, mas achou melhor não inflar muito o ego do rapaz tão descabelado quanto ela ao seu lado.

- Maravilhosamente bem.

- Que bom. - ele sorriu e a pegou de surpresa com um beijo rápido nos lábios, antes de levantar-se - Então, está com fome?

- Na verdade estou. Mas não se preocupe comigo, eu tenho que voltar pra casa logo, então devo almoçar por lá.

- Tem certeza? Não tenho muita variedade no meu estoque, mas posso fazer ovos mexidos ou algo assim.

- Tenho. Mas obrigada por oferecer.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. - Pff, agradeça a si mesma. Confesso que minha comida só é boa pra boca do lixo, você se livrou de uma.

Bella riu alto. - Tenho certeza que está exagerando.

- Não, é sério. Só sei fritar ovos e nuggets. Nem mesmo meu falecido cachorro conseguia comer os restos do que eu fazia. Bom, estou precisando de um banho. Você quer ir também? Pode ir primeiro.

- Ahn... Pode ser. - ela respondeu, e Edward saiu para lhe dar espaço. Sentou-se na cama, envolta pelo lençol cinza, mas hesitou ao lembrar que sequer sabia onde estavam suas roupas. Havia tirado na sala ontem e nem se tocou onde jogara.

- Algum problema? - ele chamou.

- Eu não sei onde estão minhas roupas. - ela falou timidamente. - Ontem a gente estava na sala, e...

- Ah, eu coloquei pra secar enquanto você dormia. Espere um segundo. - disse o rapaz antes de dar meia volta e ir até a cozinha, onde as roupas dela estavam penduradas atrás da geladeira. Ele voltou e as entregou a Bella.

- Obrigada. - ela respondeu sorrindo, esticando-se para pegá-las.

Edward viu o trecho de pele que fora descoberto pelo lençol - a lateral do seio dela - e sentiu um arrepio. Ele quase revogou sua sugestão de que ela fosse primeiro no banho - queria mesmo pedir que entrassem juntos sob o chuveiro. Mas achou melhor deixar Bella em paz, antes que ela começasse a achar que ele era um viciado em sexo; além disso, as três vezes da noite passada já o tinham deixado meio cansado, e ele não era mais um garoto de 20 anos.

Bella levantou-se e logo seguiu para o banheiro. Usou o xampu e o sabonete de Edward, ficando estranhamente feliz com o fato de que ficaria com o cheiro dele em seu corpo por mais um tempo. Secou-se com a toalha que lembrava de ter usado ontem, usou o desodorante sobre a pia, escovou os dentes com a escova que guardava em sua bolsinha, recolocou suas lentes de contato e pôs a mesma roupa de ontem à noite - embora decidindo ficar sem a calcinha, que estava seriamente danificada por conta dos amassos sobre a mesa da sala. Mas não tinha como ser diferente. Sentir aquelas mãos, mesmo ásperas de anos de cordas de guitarra, tinha sido maravilhoso.

Tudo tinha sido _tão_ bom. _Droga_, só de lembrar ela já começava a ficar excitada outra vez.

Deixando pensamentos de lado, ela saiu rapidamente do banheiro, ouvindo uma melodia bem baixinho, e seguiu o som. Encontrou Edward recostado no sofá enquanto dedilhava seu violão, portando apenas a calça de dormir cinza em suas longas pernas e um cigarro aceso no canto da boca. Seus olhos estavam fechados, sua cabeça pendia para trás e ele parecia completamente relaxado, perdido em uma outra dimensão. Bella sorriu para a cena e teve até pena de perturbá-lo.

- Eh... Eu já terminei. - falou com suavidade, se aproximando. Edward abriu os olhos e logo levantou-se. Tragou o cigarro mais uma vez antes de apagá-lo no cinzeiro sobre o braço do sofá.

- Fique à vontade. Serei rápido. - ele disse, deixando o violão no aparato de apoio num canto da sala, onde estavam mais dois violões e três guitarras. Bella tinha reparado naquilo ontem à noite, mas ela esteve tão distraída que sequer deu atenção aos instrumentos.

Ela foi até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água e quando voltou, sentou-se, reparando na pequena coleção que Edward tinha ali. Logo ao lado do sofá estava uma vitrola e um armário de vidro transparente com diversos discos de vinil. Do outro lado, sua atenção foi capturada por um piano preto de parede que abrigava porta-retratos na parte de cima, com um grande pôster de um _jazzista_ tocando trompete, quem ela chutava ser Miles Davis, pendurado na parede logo acima.

O piano estava com a armadura gasta pelo tempo, mas Bella só pensava em abrí-lo e passar suas mãos pelo teclado, para sentí-lo, de tantas saudades que tinha da época em que ainda fazia aulas. Ela não era tonta de dar bandeira assim, já que mesmo encostar no instrumento faria um barulho nada discreto. No entanto, Bella não se aguentou com sua curiosidade quanto às fotos; Deixou seu copo sobre a mesinha de centro e foi até lá bisbilhotar.

Havia fotos de Edward quando criança com um violão, e dele um pouco mais velho segurando uma taça de campeonato num uniforme de beisebol; Ao lado estava uma foto de família, e Bella concluiu que as pessoas que rodeavam Edward eram seus pais - não tinha como errar, pois o rapaz era a cara deles. A mulher tinha uma beleza natural, com cabelos cujo tom se assemelhava muito ao de Edward, e o homem possuía o mesmo porte do filho, tão charmoso quanto.

Bella sorria enquanto olhava os porta-retratos. Alguns outros abrigavam imagens do rapaz em shows, outros com amigos, e ela ficou com vontade de ouvir todas as histórias que ele tinha para contar.

Ao lado do piano, uma mesa simples e uma cadeira; ali estavam partituras e canetas espalhadas, um pote com palhetas, muitos fios e alguns aparelhos que ela não reconhecia, mas sabia que tinham finalidade musical. Estava claro que ali era onde Edward trabalhava. Nas quatro prateleiras acima, haviam objetos inusitados. Depois de ver uma miniatura de uma guitarra com estampa da bandeira da Inglaterra e uma escultura meio bizarra da Torre Eiffel, ela constatou que não eram meros itens decorativos, mas sim recordações.

- A senhorita precisa de ajuda? - a voz profunda soou atrás de Bella, que deu um sobressalto, virando-se.

- Porra, que susto, Edward! - ela falou, mas riu.

- Desculpe. - ele sorriu. Agora o rapaz vestia jeans e uma camiseta branca meio gasta, e o cabelo estava molhado. Ele estava tão perto que Bella conseguiu sentir o frescor de sua boca, com dentes recém escovados, o que a incitou. Antes de pensar duas vezes, inclinou-se e o beijou por alguns instantes, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

Afastou-se cedo demais para o desejo de Edward.

- Caramba, toda vez que eu fizer alguma besteira recebo isso em troca? - ele brincou ao se desgrudarem.

- Bobo. - riu Bella, empurrando seu peito de brincadeira. - Eu é que estava muito interessada em bisbilhotar suas coisas aqui. Foi mal.

- Que isso, eu disse que podia ficar à vontade.

Ela deu de ombros. - Eu sou muito curiosa. Sinto que você tem muitas boas histórias pra contar. - virou-se, fitando as prateleiras lotadas dos mais diversos objetos.

- Ahn... Você está com tempo?

- São tantas histórias assim? - ela arregalou os olhos para ele.

- Eu sou bem rodado, Bella. - ele disse, como quem não quer nada. Bella gargalhou.

- Rodado? Então isso quer dizer que aquela fama dos músicos serem uns galinhas procede? - provocou, fazendo Edward arregalar os olhos.

- Eu? Não, claro que não. - a última coisa que Edward queria era que Bella achasse que ele dormia com uma a cada semana. - Tem muito disso no meio, mas eu não sou desse tipo. Eu quis dizer que conheço muitos lugares do mundo.

- Tsc, eu sei, estava brincando. - Bella sorriu. - Vai, me conta algumas das suas histórias. Quero ouvi-las.

- Bom, tá vendo isso aqui? - respondeu, colocando-se atrás dela, uma mão em seu ombro e a outra apontando para o primeiro objeto da primeira prateleira, um negócio redondo e chato, cercado por golfinhos medonhos. - Isso é um cinzeiro. Não parece, mas é. É uma lembrança do primeiro lugar aonde eu fui somente porque a música me levou.

- Quantos anos você tinha?

- Na verdade, essa é uma recordação do dia em que completei 18 anos, no verão de 2004.

- Você faz aniversário no verão? Então está próximo. Quando é?

- 20 de junho. O primeiro dia do verão esse ano. Não é legal? Vou ter muito o que comemorar. - ele falou sorrindo para ela. - Mas enfim, esse cinzeiro horroroso eu trouxe de Monterey, na Califórnia. A banda em que eu tocava na época foi selecionada para um festival de música independente com premiação. Nós ganhamos pelo voto do público, um dia antes do meu aniversário. Fomos para um bar com tema náutico, usando carteiras falsas. Apesar de tudo, foi a melhor festa que já tive, confesso.

- Nossa, demais! - ela exclamou. - E desde então você nunca mais parou de viajar?

- Não. Depois desse festival, nós fizemos turnês por cidades pequenas do país, e eu concluí que o palco era o meu lugar, o meu destino. A partir daí as coisas foram progredindo na minha carreira.

O coração de Bella palpitou ouvindo aquelas palavras. Quase sentia inveja pela experiência dele. Mas precisava conhecer mais, viver uma vida de sonho através de Edward.

- Isso é lindo. - ela murmurou. - Mas me conte, o que são essas bolinhas?

Bella nem reparou, mas ficou ouvindo um pouco sobre a vida de Edward durante vinte minutos, completamente absorta por suas palavras. Soube que ele visitara trinta países, que já tinha ido a uma premiação Grammy acompanhando uma banda indie que ela nunca ouvira falar, e que já tocara em locais inóspitos, mas também já se apresentara para cinco mil pessoas numa noite. Soube dos artistas famosos que ele conhecia e também que havia morado um tempo na Holanda, e antes de mudar-se para Seattle, ele morara por um ano em Londres.

- O que é isso? - perguntou ela para algo único que havia chamado sua atenção desde o início.

Edward sorriu tímido. - Um queimador de incenso.

- Incenso? - ela comprimiu os olhos com desconfiança. - Esse troço parece algo feito para uso ilegal.

- Não é, juro. - Edward riu.

- Hm. E de onde é?

- É da Índia. Destoa um pouco do tema desse canto, mas nem me importo. - ele deu de ombros. - Tem um valor sentimental.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha desafiadora.

- Posso saber quem te deu?

- Quem te garante que alguém me deu? Eu posso ter comprado.

- Bom, você não mencionou alguma passagem por terras indianas nessas suas andanças pelo mundo, e já percebi que seria mais fácil você comprar um rádio de pilha do que um troço desses, sem contar que não consigo te imaginar queimando incensos por aqui. - falou, e viu ele sorrir torto, balançando a cabeça. Edward estava adorando o fato de ela estar tão interessada na sua vida, além de já parecer conhecer o seu jeito como uma velha amiga. - Vai, fala, me deixou curiosa.

- Tá, eu falo... Foi presente de uma pessoa especial. - disse, pegando o incensário e dando para que ela examinasse de perto.

- E? - falou Bella examinando o objeto dourado de metal todo entalhado à mão.

- Além de teimosa, você é bem insistente, né? - ele franziu os olhos, vendo-a assentir a cabeça, sem recuar. - Bom, foi uma namorada que eu tive em Amsterdã. Seu nome era Tanya. Tinha 34 anos, ganhava a vida lendo tarô e fazendo bicos de fotógrafa, enquanto eu era um moleque de 20 que tocava em festivais pela Europa. Ela me ensinou muito sobre a vida. Foi meu primeiro amor.

- Uau. - Bella estava boquiaberta. A história parecia fascinante, mesmo que fosse estranho pensar em Edward com uma mulher tão mais velha.

- Pois é.

- E o que aconteceu com esse tórrido caso de amor? - perguntou, recolocando o incensário onde pertencia.

Edward deu de ombros. - Nosso tempo expirou. Durou o quanto deveria durar, e saímos das vidas um do outro no momento certo. Eu voltei para os Estados Unidos e nunca mais ouvi falar dela. Mas ficaram as boas memórias.

- Você não a ama mais? - ela perguntou curiosa, porém um tantinho apreensiva.

Edward riu. - Não. Como eu disse, ela é passado. O Edward de hoje em dia é completamente diferente. Foi uma passagem da minha vida que era necessária, e quando terminou, eu a superei rápido, porque entendi o motivo de Tanya ter entrado no meu caminho.

Bella estava encantada por cada palavra que Edward dizia. Ela suspirou e não evitou em dizer.

- Sua história de vida é incrível, Edward. E você parece diferente dos caras da sua idade. Sei lá, acho que você tem muito a dizer.

Ele sorriu. - Obrigado pelo elogio gratuito. E sabe de uma coisa? Eu vejo o mesmo em você. Percebi isso assim que vi seu olhar de preocupação quando falei que encontrei Bree lá no bar. Nem parece que você tem só...

- 21.

- Pois então. Temos poucos anos de diferença, mas aposto que você sabe muito mais coisas do que eu. Você tem esse ar de sabedoria.

- Ah, deixa disso. - Bella riu, sentindo-se desconfortável com o elogio e a atenção sobre si. Preferiu voltar ao assunto anterior. - Então, você disse que essa mulher lia tarô. Ela leu sua sorte? Sempre quis saber como funciona esse negócio.

- Bom... Ela leu. - falou Edward, lembrando-se do momento em que isto acontecera; os dois estavam nus na cama da ruiva Tanya, no quarto vibrante de tons avermelhados. Ela fora tão misteriosa, que quase brigaram. Não queria de jeito nenhum dizer o que via no futuro de seu amante.

- E aí? - Bella indagou. - Quero dizer, se você quiser falar.

- E aí que eu não posso te contar, porque ela mandou que eu ficasse de bico fechado, caso contrário eu teria má sorte. Prefiro não arriscar. - ele riu. - Mas era algo muito bom.

_Uma jovem irá entrar na sua vida, em pouco tempo, o que te levará a fazer muitas e muitas loucuras por amor. Vocês construirão algo grande juntos. Sua vida tem a trilha do sucesso. _Edward se recordava muito bem das palavras de Tanya, apesar de ter achado a maior cafonice do mundo na hora em que as ouviu. Depois, entendeu que ela não estava sendo misteriosa, mas sim ciumenta.

- Que bom. - Bella sorriu.

Nos dez minutos seguintes, Edward falou um pouco sobre as fotos em cima de seu piano e até mostrou a Bella sua caixa de fotos de turnês que havia feito nos últimos dois anos.

- Turnê do Bruce Springsteen no ano retrasado. - ele apontou para a sua imagem ao lado do ídolo americano. - Foi uma loucura, ele é uma lenda.

- Meu pai era um grande fã dele. - Bella sorriu nostálgica, pegando outra foto do monte espalhado entre eles. Era Edward na praia com alguns homens, posando com enormes pranchas de surf ao lado.

- Não vai me dizer que, além de tudo, você também surfa?

Edward soltou uma gargalhada. - Não. Isso foi uma tentativa muito frustrada de surfar com uns caras lá na Austrália, ainda durante a turnê do Bruce. Digamos que eu não levo o menor jeito para esportes radicais.

- Isso quer dizer que você _leva jeito_ para outros esportes?

- Bem, eu jogava beisebol no ensino médio. Hoje em dia só sou bom mesmo no carteado. Isso conta como esporte, não conta? - ele brincou, e Bella riu.

- Isso é coisa de velho! Mas pelo menos você não respondeu 'video-game'_._ - ela brincou, fazendo-o sorrir. - E sabe que eu também joguei beisebol? Meu pai era o técnico do time infantil do nosso bairro, e eu joguei dos 6 os 12 anos.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. - Jura? E o que aconteceu que a fez parar?

- Puberdade. - Bella deu de ombros. - Sei lá, um dia eu acordei e simplesmente decidi que não ia mais andar desgrenhada por aí, nem ia mais ficar suando numa quadra. Só queria saber do garoto que eu era a fim e usar gloss. Céus, como eu era ridícula!

Ambos riram, e de repente Edward inclinou-se para roubar um beijo, apenas porque estavam ali compartilhando memórias e porque ele _podia_ beijá-la.

Depois de separarem-se, Bella pegou outra foto, uma que fez seu estômago gelar de excitação.

- Espere, esse aqui é... John Mayer? Fala sério!

- Uhum. Fui substituto do seu segundo guitarrista em nove shows. É um cara muito bacana.

Bella estava boquiaberta, embora não querendo demonstrar seu lado fã-maluca. Conteve-se.

- O que foi? - perguntou Edward ao ver sua expressão.

- Eu nem sei como... - ela suspirou para clarear a cabeça. - Porra, isso é muito legal! O Mayer é tipo... meu músico favorito da atualidade. E você _tocou_ com ele. Tem noção do quanto isso é surreal?

- Não vai dizer que você é uma daquelas histéricas que ficavam na primeira fila berrando durante o show? Porque eu juro, Bella, meus ouvidos ficavam seriamente irritados depois de um tempo. - ele perguntou sério, apesar de esconder o traço de um sorriso.

- Não, seu besta. - ela revirou os olhos. - Eu o admiro pelo talento, só isso. E já aviso que odeio gritinhos histéricos, e odeio _Your Body Is a Wonderland._ Quer dizer, deve ser o pior single que alguém já pensou em escrever e lançar. Mas fora isso, John é perfeito.

- Está bem, já entendi, sua _fangirl_. - ele a cutucou. - Pode parar de encher a bola do cara, estou começando a ficar com ciúmes.

- Ciúmes? - Bella se surpreendeu. - Pode ficar tranquilo, não tenho o menor interesse em ser uma groupie de John Mayer. Além do mais, me contento em ser a _sua_ groupie¹.

- Ah, isso eu já percebi completamente. - ele disse antes de inclinar-se e empurrá-la no sofá, deixando-a imóvel para atacá-la com beijos e mordidas no pescoço.

Bella se contorceu, não sabendo se ria ou se permitia a doce tortura que ele estava lhe proporcionado, fazendo uma bagunça com as fotos que estavam sob ela. Por impulso, envolveu suas pernas na cintura de Edward, quando ele mordiscou sua orelha. Ele tomou isso como um sinal verde.

- Edward! - chamou Bella quando sentiu sua blusa sendo levantada. - Não posso, temos que parar.

- Por quê? Pra você ir correndo atrás do estrelinha do Mayer?

- Hey, você disse que ele era um cara legal! - falou, se distraindo por um instante.

- Ele é, mas não deixa de ser estrelinha.

- Que seja. Mas agora é sério, eu preciso ir pra casa. Tenho milhões de coisas pra fazer, e minha mãe já deve estar meio chateada que eu não cheguei ainda. - ela falou desapontada, sem mencionar que seu estômago já roncava de fome.

Edward saiu de cima dela, levantando-se e oferecendo sua mão para erguer Bella. Para sua insatisfação, ela estava certa. Além do mais, ele não queria causar uma má impressão na sua... futura sogra? Será que ela era isso dele?

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas antes de você ir... será que agora eu posso escolher o que faremos no nosso próximo encontro?

Bella sorriu, assentindo a cabeça. - Claro.

- Quando você está livre?

- Você sabe que meu calendário é todo errado. Então, nessa semana só estou livre amanhã, segunda-feira.

- Não tem problema. Fechado então. Eu te pego às oito da noite.

- Jantaremos? - ela chutou.

- Sim. É um lugar bacana que eu conheci na cidade. Nada muito chique, mas a comida é boa. Está bom pra você?

- Está ótimo. - falou, sentindo-se animada para a noite do dia seguinte. Entretanto, sua onda não durou muito, sendo interrompida pelo celular que tocava estridentemente em sua mochila. - Merda!

Quando atendeu, sua mãe quase arrancou sua orelha para fora. Precisava voltar logo antes que ficasse trancada fora de casa por ainda não ter ajudado nas tarefas do dia. Ela adorava morar com sua pequena família, mas tinha vezes, como essa, em que pensava seriamente em arrumar suas coisas e ir embora. Ainda vivia sob as regras de sua mãe, e conforme seu senso de independência aumentava, esse esquema ficava mais difícil de tolerar. Mas nada era fácil na sua vida, então teria que contentar-se em viver ali até que pudesse se manter sozinha financeiramente.

Edward insistiu em deixá-la em casa, já que não tinha nada urgente para fazer, e usou a desculpa de que precisava mesmo sair para fazer umas compras no mercado. Na verdade ele só queria passar mais um tempo na companhia da garota de jeito encantador.

Parados em frente a casa dela, ele inclinou-se para um beijo de despedida.

- Te vejo na segunda.

- Sim. - ela abriu um sorriso e a porta do carro. - Até amanhã!

Bella ouviu o Cadillac partir enquanto caminhava, e assim que pôs os pés dentro de casa, ela encontrou os olhos azuis profundos a encarando como uma raposa.

- Onde você estava? - perguntou Bree, incrivelmente intimidadora para o seu 1,30m de altura, com as mãos na cintura e tudo o mais.

- Ah, eu... Eu estava com o Edward.

- Vocês estão namorando? - ela continuou sua inquisição.

- N-não.

- Então porque dormiu na casa dele? Eu vi vocês se beijando, tá? Vocês estão ficando?

Bella abriu a boca para responder, mas percebeu que não iria valer a pena.

- Oh baixinha enxerida, eu não devo satisfação a você. Já disse, eu estava com ele e ponto final. - falou e viu Bree rolar os olhos. - Vem cá, onde está a mamãe?

- Limpando a grama do quintal de trás. - disse antes de sentar-se para voltar a ver TV. Bella andou com trepidação até o quintal, pois sabia que Renee iria alugar sua orelha por mais um tempo.

E não foi diferente. Sua mãe reclamou de coisas que precisavam ser feitas na casa, e ainda deu uma pequena bronca por Bella não ter avisado _antes_ que iria dormir fora.

Ela comeu rapidamente o almoço, como uma esfomeada, antes de começar o que deveria fazer. Apesar das obrigações, Bella estava tão contente por tudo que havia acontecido nas últimas 24 horas, que sequer se importou. Estava de bom humor e nada iria mudar isso. Nas horas seguintes, colocou as roupas acumuladas no cesto para lavar, enxugou toda a louça e varreu seu quarto, sem perder o pique. Por fim, jogou um pouco do video-game da Barbie no Gelo com Bree enquanto esperavam o jantar ficar pronto.

Sentadas à mesa, as três moças conversaram amenidades, como todo jantar de domingo, mas sua mãe lhe lançou diversos olhares estranhos que diziam _"eu sei muito bem o que você andou aprontando, mocinha"_. Ao terminarem, Bella se ofereceu para pegar a sobremesa, indo até a cozinha caminhando com um leve saltitar no andar. Parecia uma bolinha de energia.

- O que deu em você hoje que está tão... serelepe? - indagou Renee.

- Sei lá. - ela deu de ombros. - Só estou me sentindo bem disposta.

- Hm, sei. Bom, depois daquele dia do sofá, pensando bem, é melhor que eu não queria saber mesmo. - falou Renee com uma risada, lembrando-se de quando flagrara Bella aos 17 anos em amassos pesados com o primeiro namorado.

- Ugh, mãe, precisa me lembrar _disso_?

- Lembrar do quê? - perguntou a curiosa Bree, com a boca cheia de sorvete de chocolate.

- Nada não, filha. - respondeu Renee, levantando-se e pegando sua taça terminada. Fez um carinho no ombro de Bella ao passar por ela, inclinando-se para dizer ao seu ouvido. - Só quero que você se cuide, tenha juízo e não vá fazer nenhuma burrada, ok?

Bella apenas assentiu enquanto saboearava uma última colherada de sorvete, embaraçada.

A noite já estava negra quando todas se retiraram para seus quartos. Bella usou um pouco a internet de seu laptop, mas entediou-se rapidamente e deitou-se para dormir. Fechou os olhos, porém durante meia hora revirou na cama sem conseguir adormecer. As memórias do dia vinham a todo instante, e ela só conseguia pensar no cara de sorriso lindo e cabelo bagunçado que havia mexido com ela. E _aqueles_ olhos que a olhavam de uma forma que a deixava arrepiada...

Depois de relutar por alguns minutos, decidiu finalmente sair da cama e pegar o violão surrado em seu armário. Ela precisava colocar para fora a sensação que deixava seu estômago em borbulhas.

E então ela tocou. Os primeiros acordes sairam meio estranhos, pois ela estava um pouco enferrujada. Já não tocava há alguns meses. Mas a canção que fluiu de seus dedos era aquela que sempre tocava quando tinha uma sensação calorosa e feliz em seu peito. Eram raras essas vezes.

A música era a que compôs no verão seguinte a morte de seu pai. Bella acordara triste naquele dia e decidira ir até o cemitério, apesar de Renee protestar e dizer que ela estava cometendo um erro em sair com aquela chuva. Porém assim que chegou ao seu destino, o tempo mudara. O sol saiu detrás das nuvens, e ela sentou-se numa cadeira montável ao lado do túmulo de Charlie Swan, amado pai e marido, como dizia a placa em bronze.

Bella levara o violão que fora seu presente de aniversário de 15 anos, o último que ela ganhou do pai. Tocou as músicas preferidas dele, ora cantarolando, ora contando novidades de sua vida, como costumava fazer quando ia lá.

Ela tocava uma música de Frank Sinatra, e sua mente vagava ao observar um arco-íris que surgira no céu, quando uma lembrança do momento em que recebera seu violão de Charlie surgiu em sua mente, de repente.

_- Isso aqui é pra que você sempre se lembre do seu velho. - ele disse à filha com seu jeito meio durão que disfarçava sua tremenda timidez. - Quando estiver se apresentando em estádios, pode levar esse violão e lembrar de mim quando tocá-lo._

_Bella rolou os olhos enquanto avaliava o seu primeiro violão com um sorriso enorme no rosto. _

_- Até parece._

_- Verdade, até parece que esse troço vai sobreviver tanto assim, e também você vai ter tantos outros... Não é o melhor violão do mercado, mas foi o que deu pro pai comprar._

_- Não, pai, eu quis dizer que até parece que eu vou me apresentar em estádios. - murmurou._

_- Você vai. Pode não ser em estádios como aquela Madonna, mas não duvide nunca de você. Eu sei que você vai longe, filha. Você tem nosso apoio, nós estamos ao seu lado._

_- Nós quem? - ela bufou, colocando o violão sobre a cama para experimentá-lo mais tarde. - Só se for você, e pronto. A mamãe só quer que eu tenha um diploma de uma faculdade decente, como ela diz._

_- Tsc, sua mãe fala da boca pra fora. No fundo ela sente o maior orgulho do seu talento. Sua irmã também, deve ser sua fã número um._

_- Bree dança com as músicas do desenho de uma esponja do mar amarela que usa calças. Ela é fã de qualquer coisa. - ironizou Bella, fazendo Charlie rir._

_- Sim, mas ela tem orgulho da irmã mais velha também, eu sei disso. - ele disse puxando a filha para um abraço. - Você sempre terá a nós, Bella. Mesmo que nos separemos daqui a alguns anos quando você for uma grande estrela, você vai estar sempre conosco, e nós estaremos sempre com você, no seu coração. Você é amada._

Naquele dia, foi a primeira vez que Bella sentiu Charlie ao seu lado, sendo envolvido por uma sensação acolhedora e esperançosa; Inspirada pelo que sentia, ela compunha "You're loved"_²_ ao entardecer, no cemitério tranquilo que ainda cheirava a terra molhada, escrevendo num rascunho que sempre levava consigo na mochila. Era uma letra sobre todas as coisas boas que ela tinha na vida, coisas que queria compartilhar com as pessoas. A música era universal, e fazia sorrir a todos a quem a garota timidamente mostrara a canção.

Ano passado sua amiga Alice, ex-colega do conservatório de música, lhe fez a proposta de que gravassem a melodia em estúdio e mandassem para gravadoras. Bella aceitou, gravou, gostou do resultado, porém nem se deu ao trabalho de enviar o material para alguém. Sabia que não iriam sequer pegar sua correspondência no meio de milhares iguais às dela.

Deitada em sua cama, tocou mais algumas canções dos Beatles e do Radiohead, sua banda favorita, cantando baixinho para não atrapalhar o sono de ninguém. Ela foi ninada pela própria voz, e quase adormeceu abraçada ao violão, mas teve a consciência de guardar direito o seu bem material mais precioso, que simbolizava a lembrança de seu pai.

Só então conseguiu pegar no sono, bem tranquila e exausta, porém já ansiosa para o encontro do dia seguinte e, principalmente, para aquilo que o futuro lhe reservava.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: _¹Groupie: __é uma pessoa, geralmente mulher, que busca intimidade emocional e sexual com um ou vários músicos._**

**__² "You're loved" significa "Você é amado(a)".__**

**Várias referências musicais nesse capítulo, né? Miles Davis, Bruce Springsteen, John Mayer (de quem eu sou fã mesmo, e tudo dito aqui sobre ele é minha opinião verdadeira lol), Frank Sinatra, Madonna, Radiohead, Beatles... Recomendo que ouçam a todos!**

**Sei que pareço disco arranhado, mas digo e repito: reviews são incentivadoras, me fazem escrever mais rápido. Leio todas e as respondo quando possível. Basta gastar 30 segundos para mandar uma. Pensem nisso com carinho ;)**

**Até a próxima.**

**Beijos!**


	5. Capítulo 5: You were only waiting

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim, portanto respeitem-na.

**A notícia ruim: desisti de postar duas vezes na semana, vou postar só uma, sábado. A boa: a causa disso é eu ter voltado a escrever em Mais Uma Vez, então as leitoras de lá já podem comemorar! Não disse que ItL ia me ajudar a desempacar? \o/**

**Obrigada a GabyStew por betar o capítulo direitinho, mesmo ela sendo cegueta. rs**

**O título deste se traduz por "Você só estava esperando" (por vocês sabem quem... hahah).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: You were only waiting<strong>

Dizer que Edward estava ansioso para o encontro de hoje à noite seria amenizar a situação. Desde que acordara já havia gastado quase um maço de cigarros inteiro, e agora, parado em frente ao espelho ao se arrumar, ele se arrependia de ter fumado tanto. Estava achando que Bella iria o repelir uma vez que reparasse que jantava com um cinzeiro ambulante. O rapaz já havia tentado parar diversas vezes, mas em momentos de tensão como esse era impossível.

Se fosse admitir para si mesmo, ele estava ansioso pois queria que hoje fosse tudo perfeito. Não que o final de semana com Bella já não tivesse sido, mas ele sentia que hoje seria... oficial.

Edward tinha um defeito quando se tratava de relacionamentos: ele se entregava demais. Seus casos e namoros eram sempre muito intensos. E como toda chama forte, queimava rapidamente até extinguir-se tão depressa quanto surgira. Ele não entendia porque isso acontecia - talvez por ele quase não parar quieto nos lugares, estando sempre na estrada, sempre conhecendo gente nova e se encantando por outros ares. Talvez fosse culpa das moças, que eram ciumentas a ponto de exigir demais de um cara que só queria ser feliz e curtir sua vida da forma mais libertária possível.

Era inegável que Edward morria de medo de que algo desse errado com Bella. Ele queria tanto, mas tanto que dessa vez fosse pra valer...

Entretanto, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: essa garota era diferente das outras que já tinham passado por sua vida. Em pouco tempo, ele já sentia uma conexão forte e profunda com ela. Era completamente o oposto das suas experiências passadas com mulheres - que sempre eram superficiais e se tornavam entediantes depois de poucos meses. Não. Com Bella ele sentia o encantamento, a sintonia, a ânsia de buscar conhecê-la sempre um pouco mais a fundo e desvendar todos os seus segredos. Queria compartilhar com ela coisas que jamais pensou em partilhar com ninguém. E, é claro, o sexo com ela era incrível. _Puta que pariu, era bom pra caralho._

Bella tinha alguma coisa que a fazia ser especial para ele.

Então por isso, Edward havia caprichado para fazer dessa noite à altura do que a garota significava para ele. Se livrou da camiseta de gola puída e vestiu suas melhores roupas compradas na Europa - jeans escuros, botinas limpas e decentes e uma camisa de botões branca, cujas mangas ele enrolou até os cotovelos -, perfumou-se, fez a barba e até tentou domar seu cabelo, mesmo que não obtivesse sucesso. Ficou pronto às sete da noite, e desde então, ele estava andando de um lado para o outro em seu apartamento esperando que chegasse o horário para sair de casa e buscar Bella. Depois de dez minutos, decidiu parar de se olhar no espelho do quarto, pois já achava que havia exagerado e estava parecendo um daqueles playboys metrossexuais que vira nas ruas de Milão.

- Porra, Edward, tá igual mulherzinha! - exclamou para si mesmo, como repreensão por preocupar-se tanto com sua imagem, e virou-se. Resolveu esquecer sua aparência e marchou até a sala para tentar tocar um pouco de piano e se acalmar.

Não resolveu muito, já que seu humor o levou a tocar algumas melodias mais frenéticas de Stevie Wonder, mas pelo menos fez passar o tempo. Cerca de meia hora depois, levantou-se e estalou a coluna antes de pegar sua carteira, chaves, sua boa e velha jaqueta de couro e sair rapidamente.

Em pouco tempo ele estava tocando a campainha da casa das Swan. Demorou alguns instantes até que abrissem a porta, e do outro lado ele encontrasse um rosto desconhecido - porém o qual ele já sabia muito bem de quem se tratava.

- Olá, boa noite. - o rapaz disse com um sorriso para a mulher de cabelos curtos e pretos que o olhava com curiosidade. - Eu sou...

- Edward. - ela completou, dando espaço para que ele entrasse na casa. Virou-se e esticou uma mão para que ele a apertasse, sem ser discreta ao olhá-lo de cima a baixo, inspecionando-o como uma fiscal. - Sou Renee. Mãe de Bella. E de Bree, também, acho que vocês já se conheceram.

- Muito prazer, Renee. - disse, devolvendo o aperto firme dela. Edward já estava começando a ficar intimidado pela mulher. E nervoso. Mesmo que nunca fosse admitir isso a si mesmo. - Sim, eu conheci Bree... é uma figurinha.

- Nem me fale. - Renee rolou os olhos e deu um sorriso, amaciando a expressão antes endurecida. Ela era bonita, mas suas feições carregavam as marcas do tempo e do cansaço. Seus olhos eram castanhos como os de Bella, igualmente grandes e expressivos como os de Bree, mas não possuíam mais o brilho que se podia ver no olhar das filhas. Edward via um fundo de tristeza em seus olhos. - Bom, pode se sentar, Bella está terminando de se arrumar. Se quiser alguma coisa, é só me chamar, vou estar na cozinha terminando o jantar.

- Claro, obrigado. Com licença. - ele disse e foi sentar-se no sofá da sala, enquanto Renee desapareceu para dentro da cozinha.

Ele exalou o ar que estivera preso em seus pulmões, tentando se tranquilizar. Sentiu as mãos suando e achou-se ridículo. Afinal, era só um encontro com a garota com quem ele já havia ficado no final de semana. Mas tinha que levar em consideração que ele acabara de conhecer sua mãe, e pra algumas pessoas isso era coisa séria. Porém tinha ido bem. Ou assim ele esperava.

O rapaz estava examinando uma almofada com um bordado que parecia complicado quando viu pernas finas parando a sua frente, tomando sua atenção.

- Oi.

- Oi, Bree. - ele sorriu, e não soube se seria estranho cumprimentar uma criança com um aperto de mão, então apenas ficou segurando a almofada no colo. - Tudo bem?

- Tudo. - ela deu de ombros e sentou-se ao seu lado, tendo nas mãos uma revista com astros da Disney na capa. Quase no mesmo instante, ele viu a menina franzindo o nariz.

- O que foi? - perguntou Edward.

Bree se inclinou e deu uma fungada no ombro dele. - Perfume forte. - resmungou.

Edward arregalou os olhos e puxou sua gola para cheirá-la. Será que havia mesmo exagerado? Não tinha colocado tanto assim, só a quantidade de sempre, e ninguém até hoje reclamou.

- V-você acha? Quer dizer, não está parecendo que eu tomei um banho de colônia, ou algo assim, está?

- Não, relaxa. - ela falou, mas coçou o nariz. - É que eu tenho rinite, sabe.

Ele franziu o cenho, mas deixou pra lá. - Sei. Bom, está tudo legal na escola?

A menina ouviu aquilo e fez um bico enquanto folheava a revista, fingindo interesse. Apesar disso, era óbvio que ela estava morrendo de vontade de conversar com Edward. Respondeu depois de alguns segundos.

- Mamãe e Bella foram na reunião lá hoje. Elas e a diretora resolveram mandar eu e as três idiotas pra uma pisco... piscope... písico... - ela gaguejou a palavra "psicopedagoga", mas desistiu, meio aborrecida consigo mesma. - Ai, uma mulher aí que vai fazer terapia na gente. Mas não juntas, é claro. Separadas. Ah e nós fomos separadas de classe também, e ameaçaram suspender as garotas se elas continuarem me enchendo o saco. Só não sei por que _eu_ preciso ir pra terapia, se são _elas_ que têm problemas mentais!

- Que bom que elas serão punidas. - Edward assentiu a cabeça e tentou animar Bree. - Hey, sabia que eu também já frequentei uma psicopedagoga?

Bree o encarou. - Sério?

- É verdade. Quando eu tinha a sua idade, mais ou menos... Talvez um pouco mais velho. Eu era meio desleixado na escola, só queria saber de tocar guitarra. Mas não foi tão ruim assim. A psicopedagoga me ajudou a passar de ano.

- Ah tá. - ela murmurou não muito convencida e voltou a olhar a revista. Eles ficaram um minuto em silêncio antes que sua voz infantil soasse novamente, deixando a revista de lado e mostrando o motivo real de ela ter sentado ao seu lado. - Edward, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Quais são suas intenções?

Ele franziu o cenho em confusão. - Intenções?

- Quais são suas intenções com a minha irmã? - perguntou ela, direta, com um ímpeto na voz, quase intimidadora.

Pego de surpresa, Edward divagou. - Ahm... Bom, eu...

- Porque se for só pra ficar correndo atrás dela sem namorar de verdade, olha, é melhor você voltar pra casa. - disse Bree, e o rapaz quase riu da garotinha com papo de adulto. - Além disso, o último namorado dela foi um idiota que a fez chorar muito. Você tem que me prometer que não vai fazer minha irmã chorar.

Edward sorriu suavemente, achando adorável a preocupação da pequena.

- Bree, eu não posso te garantir que sua irmã e eu teremos um compromisso sério, porque isso não depende só de mim. - ele disse piscando um olho, e sussurrou. - Mas te prometo que as minhas intenções são as melhores possíveis. Pode ficar tranquila que eu não vou fazer Bella chorar.

Ela decidiu que ele falava a verdade, e então sorriu triunfante antes de se levantar.

- Ok. Isso era tudo. - Inclinou-se e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. - Bom encontro pra vocês. E vê se não usa mais esse perfume quando vier aqui em casa, tá?

Edward viu a menina sair andando para o quarto, e só então soltou a gargalhada que estivera presa.

- Do que está rindo? - ele ouviu a voz de Bella, de repente. Ergueu-se rapidamente do sofá e virou-se, encontrando a jovem caminhando no corredor em sua direção. Ela estava uma visão e tanto.

- Ah... Da sua irmã. - falou, perdendo a linha de raciocínio quando ela chegou mais perto.

- O que ela aprontou agora?

- Ela quem?

- Bree. Você estava rindo dela.

- Ah. - ele disse, limpando a garganta para esconder seu embaraço. - Nada não, só estava me contando umas histórias da escola.

- Certo. - Bella franziu os olhos, mas logo sorriu. - Você está tão bonito. E cheiroso.

Edward retribuiu o sorriso. - Obrigado. E você está... perfeita.

Para hoje, Bella tinha escolhido um vestido preto, bem básico. As alças finas do vestido terminavam em um decote em 'v' e metade de suas costas ficavam nuas, valorizando seu colo e marcando sua cintura. O comprimento ia até um pouco acima do seu joelho, o que fazia com que suas coxas fossem discretamente reveladas quando ela se sentava e cruzava as pernas. Tinha deixado o cabelo solto, apenas dando um jeito com o secador e cremes, e não exagerou na maquiagem. Preferiu ressaltar sua beleza natural, já que era assim que ela gostaria que Edward ficasse sempre interessado nela. Era uma garota simples, sem muitas frescuras, então para quê se montar toda feito boneca, se isso não seria a sua verdade?

- Obrigada. - ela sussurrou, já sentindo arrepios em sua coluna ao reparar a forma como ele a olhava. Os arrepios intensificaram quando a mão dele fez contato com sua pele das costas, aproximando-a dele para tomar seus lábios. Se beijaram por um instante antes de Bella se afastar com uma mão no peito dele.

- Eu adoraria ficar te agarrando aqui a noite toda, mas como eu me atrasei um pouco, não quero perder nossa reserva. - ela disse.

- Você tem razão. - falou Edward e pegou a mão livre dela, a que não segurava uma bolsa e um casaco. - Vamos?

- Sim. - disse e virou-se, falando para a casa. - Tchau, mãe, estamos indo! Tchau, Bree!

Renee colocou a cabeça para fora da cozinha. - Até mais. Se cuidem, hein!

Bella girou os olhos e quase corou ouvindo sua mãe dizer coisas assim na frente de Edward. Eles saíram na noite fresca de Seattle, ambos sorrindo gentilmente com a perspectiva da noite adiante.

O restaurante ficava num local afastado do centro, mas não muito longe dali. Chegaram em cima da hora para a reserva das 21h e logo se sentaram numa de frente para uma janela. Podia se ver a cidade brilhando ao longe, já que estavam na subida de um morro. A decoração era aconchegante e não era extremamente requintada; era um típico restaurante de gastronomia americana de raíz. Da cozinha, saía um aroma maravilhoso.

Edward sorriu satisfeito ao sentarem-se um de frente para o outro. Bella olhou ao redor, e sorriu também, pegando o cardápio e dando uma olhada.

- Aqui é bem legal. - comentou. - Você já experimentou a comida?

- Já. É tudo muito gostoso, e sabe o melhor? Eles servem os melhores hambúrgueres caseiros que já comi, com batatas fritas que são um absurdo. Aqui você come porcarias e nem sente peso na consciência de tão bom que é.

A barriga de Bella roncou. - Hmm, então vai ser isso mesmo que vou pedir.

Ele fez sinal para o garçom, que prontamente anotou os pedidos e trouxe as bebidas. Bella achou uma posição confortável na cadeira, e arrumou o longo cabelo com os dedos depois que uma brisa vinda da janela aberta passou pela mesa. Ela pegou Edward olhando para ela o tempo todo.

- O que foi? - perguntou.

Edward sorriu acanhado. - Já disse que você está linda?

- Acho que já. - ela riu meio sem graça. - Obrigada.

- Sabe, estou feliz. Faz muito tempo que eu não faço isso.

- Isso? - Bella balançou a mão entre eles. - Um encontro?

- Sim. Depois que eu me mudei de Londres, só tive tempo de trabalhar e organizar minha vida aqui em Seattle. E ainda nem mesmo consegui terminar tudo.

- Deve ser difícil fazer uma mudança grande assim, né? Você já tinha morado aqui antes?

- Não. Na América só morei em Chicago, onde nasci, depois fiquei um tempo em Monterey e em Boston. Estou literalmente começando do zero aqui em Seattle. Tive que reaprender a andar em uma cidade nova, fazer novas amizades... Só agora estou começando a me sentir em casa, e nem parece que já faz quase um ano que vim pra cá. É complicado, mas eu gosto dessa sensação de liberdade, de sair da rotina.

- Deve ser bem legal. - ela comentou. - Você resolveu ficar na Inglaterra por algum motivo especial?

- Ah sim. Depois que a turnê europeia do Bruce terminou, surgiu a oportunidade de gravar um cd meu com um produtor e uma galera de um estúdio que conheci em Londres. Então eu fiquei por lá durante o ano retrasado inteiro, gravando esse cd e tentando a sorte em apresentações pequenas nos bares locais. Sei lá, acho que eu só queria ver se eu tinha força pra sustentar uma carreira solo, mas acabei ficando mais tempo do que eu previa.

Bella arregalou os olhos. - Fala sério que você tem um cd solo e nunca me disse nada?

- Não é bem assim. - ele sorriu acanhado. - Na verdade, é um EP com apenas cinco canções. Só tem uma música cantada por mim, as outras são composições minhas pra guitarra de blues, mais parecidas com músicas de _jam_ _sessions_, de improvisos, do que algo realmente estruturado. Eu mesmo vendia o EP nos _pocket shows_ que eu fazia. Esse processo todo foi só um experimento pra mim.

- Não tem problema ser só um EP. Isso é demais, ainda quero ouvir um dia! - ela pressionou, até que Edward aquiesceu.

- Ok, qualquer dia desses eu te dou uma cópia.

- Mas tem que ser especialmente autografada, com dedicatória e tudo, hein? - ela fez questão de frisar, fazendo Edward rir. - E então, o que te trouxe de volta pros Estados Unidos?

- Sinceramente? - ele falou, vendo Bella tomar um gole do seu refrigerante. - Eu enchi o saco de morar numa cidade tão cinzenta, onde o sol se põe às quatro da tarde no inverno, e isso se você tiver sorte de ver o sol sair.

- Ahm? - Bella olhou incrédula para ele. - E aí você decidiu vir para Seattle, a cidade dos ventos e da chuva dos infernos? Bem espertalhão.

Edward sorriu com sua ironia.

- Você não me deixou continuar, sua apressadinha. - ele falou, e Bella infantilmente mostrou-lhe a língua. - Como eu ia dizendo, eu fiquei de saco cheio da cidade, mas principalmente de ficar naquela rotina. Apesar de ter sido um tempo legal onde eu pude experimentar novos horizontes na minha música, chegou uma hora que eu senti que não estava mais andando pra frente. Estava estagnado, e me sentia pronto para encarar algo além, ir em busca de um novo desafio. Foi aí que Rosalie me ligou, no natal, e me contou que uma banda que tocava sempre no bar dela estava precisando de um guitarrista fixo. Então eu pensei "por que não?". A ideia de ter um salário um pouco mais estável pareceu bem melhor do que ir em busca de um lugar ensolarado onde eu estaria desempregado. E bom, hoje estou aqui.

Assim que ele terminou de falar, o garçom chegou com a bandeja dos pratos, arrumando a mesa e os servindo. A conversa fora esquecida. Bella resfolegou sem cerimônia ao ver o seu sanduíche.

- Ah meu Deus. - falou boquiaberta. A comida já era um deleite para seus olhos, ela só podia imaginar como seria em sua boca.

- Eu sei, não disse que era o melhor hambúrguer da cidade? Talvez do país! - ele riu.

Ela nem esperou o garçom sair da mesa, foi logo puxando uma batata frita generosa no tamanho, e passando no molho antes de dar uma mordida. Não conseguiu evitar o gemido de satisfação que escapou.

- Me desculpe, mas eu não vou conseguir ser uma lady comendo isso. - falou depois de engolir.

Edward gargalhou. - Não tem o menor problema. Está mais do que perdoada.

- Como você descobriu esse lugar? - ela perguntou, cortando um pedaço do hambúrguer. - Eu nunca nem venho pra essas bandas da cidade.

- Uns colegas me trouxeram aqui há umas semanas. Além disso, você sabe que eu não cozinho nada, então sou praticamente um expert em restaurantes. Se um dia estiver viajando e quiser indicações, pode perguntar pra mim.

- Se ao menos eu viajasse... - Bella comentou meio desanimada. Edward olhou para ela, mastigando seu sanduíche.

- Você não costuma viajar muito?

- Não, infelizmente. Só saí de Seattle para ir a Forks, onde mora a família do meu pai, e pra ir até o Arizona, onde mora a família da minha mãe. A gente nunca teve muito dinheiro, então sempre passamos as férias na casa dos parentes. E aí depois que o papai morreu, ficou ainda mais difícil viajar.

Edward sentiu-se mal por ter falado tanto de suas viagens para Bella. Queria levá-la para conhecer lugares incríveis que ele já visitara. Ela merecia ver o mundo todo.

- Que droga. - ele falou, sem jeito. Bella tomou um gole de seu copo.

- Nah, tudo bem. Já me acostumei.

- Mas sabe de uma coisa? Um dia vai ser a sua vez. - ele tentou animá-la. - É verdade, acho que você tem todo o jeito de que irá conquistar o mundo.

Bella gargalhou. - Eu? De onde tirou isso?

- Ah, sei lá. - deu de ombros. - O seu jeito... Você é independente. Eu consigo te visualizar pegando a estrada sozinha e explorando meio mundo. Eu gosto de mulheres assim.

- Ok, eu consideraria isso como um papinho pra você me levar pra cama, mas como isso já aconteceu... Eu vou tomar como um elogio.

- Pode acreditar que sim. - ele sorriu de canto, fazendo-a sorrir também. - Sabe que esse era um dos meus sonhos de infância? Viajar pelo mundo.

- Interessante. Mas aposto que você era uma peste de criança. - Bella provocou. - No melhor sentido, quero dizer. Uma criança inquieta e curiosa.

Edward assentiu. - Acho que sim. E eu era mesmo terrível na escola. Não queria saber de aulas chatas, só queria saber de ler revistas em quadrinho e desenhar. Depois, um pouco mais tarde eu descobri a música e não parei mais. Dei muito trabalho pros meus pais na adolescência. Só que ao invés de ficar indo a festas ilegais e me embebedando, eu ia a festas ilegais para tocar. Acabava me ferrando do mesmo jeito.

- Porra, coitados dos seus pais! - Bella riu, antes de provocá-lo um pouco mais. - Aturar o filho único sendo um marginalzinho rebelde do rock. Ninguém merece passar por isso.

- Hey! Não é bem assim. - ele chamou atenção, fingindo indignação. - Eu era um bom aluno, até certo ponto. Acho que era até mesmo um nerd. Só que eu era um nerd da música. Ficava o dia todo trancado no meu quarto me aperfeiçoando na guitarra e no violão, ao invés de fazer lição de física.

Bella franziu os olhos enquanto terminava de comer sua fatia.

- Eu sinceramente não consigo te imaginar como um nerd. Você é completamente o oposto do estereótipo.

- Ah, mas eu era. Até cheguei a fazer dois semestres da faculdade de música em Berklee¹ .

_Berklee_. O local que sempre tinha sido um objetivo na vida de Bella, a faculdade que todos no conservatório onde ela fazia aulas diziam que queriam estar. Seu interesse pela conversa aumentou triplamente ao ouvir a palavra.

- Você fez o curso da Berklee? - perguntou, tentando parecer neutra, mas Edward percebeu algo estranho em sua voz.

- Em parte, sim... Por que, você já ouviu falar?

- Tá brincando? É claro que já ouvi falar! - ela disse efusiva demais, antes de se refrear e baixar o tom. - De lá saíram alguns dos melhores artistas do mundo. Isso é fantástico, Edward. Você ter entrado já mostra o quanto você é talentoso.

- É, acho que lá era bem legal. Mas isso se você gosta de ser orientado e de realmente estudar música. Eu descobri logo que não era minha praia. Sempre fui muito teimoso quanto a isso, então preferia estudar por conta própria e ir descobrindo as coisas sozinho. Sabe, a minha arte está aqui. - ele apontou para sua cabeça. - E a minha criatividade está no mundo. Então eu resolvi que ia atrás disso e deixei pra trás essa coisa de ficar sendo mandado a toda hora.

Bella não sabia se ficava boquiaberta ou se mastigava o que tinha na boca. Decidiu mastigar antes de falar.

- Eu não acredito que você esnobou Berklee. Tanta gente quer entrar e não consegue... - ela sacudiu a cabeça, embora não quisesse o reeprender. Provavelmente ele havia feito a escolha certa. - Mas pensando bem, até que você tem razão. Talvez esse tipo de faculdade não seja pra todo mundo. E você deu certo na vida, não é?

- Eu espero que sim. - ele riu.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram. Eles devoraram seus jantares, vez ou outra fazendo comentários sobre o quão gostosa a comida estava.

Quando terminaram, o garçom trouxe novas bebidas, e eles ficaram aproveitando para apenas conversar mais um pouco. A noite estava sendo agradável. Nem parecia que era um primeiro encontro de pessoas que se conheciam há pouco mais de uma semana.

- Falando em escola. - Edward retomou o assunto. - Antes de sairmos da sua casa, Bree estava me contando que vocês querem levá-la a uma terapeuta infantil. Mas ela pareceu meio chateada. Eu até tentei dar uma força, contei da minha experiência com esse tipo de coisa também.

Bella olhou para ele com olhos suaves, se lembrando do que tinha acontecido na reunião escolar hoje mais cedo. Tudo o que ela menos queria era que sua irmã sofresse, mas tinha fé que as coisas seriam resolvidas.

- Sim, vamos levá-la à psicopedagoga. Já está na hora. Na verdade, devíamos ter providenciado isso há anos, mas só agora nossa situação financeira deu uma melhorada. Bree precisa disso, porque ultimamente as notas dela estão caindo, e a gente nem sabe o motivo. Acho que com a terapia ela vai encontrar uma forma de lidar com a perda e a falta que o papai faz. Talvez seja esse o problema. Ela era muito pequena quando tudo aconteceu, e quase não se recorda dele, mas... A figura paterna sempre faz falta na formação da criança.

- Acho que sim. Mas e quanto a você? - ele perguntou com cautela, tentando não pressioná-la.

- Eu?

- Como tem lidado com tudo isso? Você parece uma fortaleza. Teve algum tipo de ajuda também?

- Ah, não. - respondeu ela, sorrindo em agradecimento pelo interesse dele. Era verdade, Bella sentia-se mais forte do que nunca, depois de passados os anos mais difíceis. - Eu me viro. Até cheguei a frequentar uma psicóloga um ano depois que ele morreu, mas aí a grana ficou curta e nós decidimos parar. Eu tive que tirar forças de dentro de mim mesma e de algumas coisas externas...

A música era uma delas. O seu sonho preservado dentro do peito também. Ver sua mãe e sua irmã sorrindo eram outras fontes de força. Coisas que eram íntimas demais e ela ainda não estava preparada para compartilhar com Edward.

- Só que... - continuou. - O problema é que eu amadureci muito rápido, sabe. Queria poder ter curtido mais o meu tempo de não ter responsabilidades sobre os ombros. De poder só pensar em mim, focar nos estudos e no meu futuro. Mas talvez não fosse pra ser. Quem sabe um dia.

Edward não gostava de ouvi-la falando daquela forma, parecendo se entregar às adversidades da vida.

- Eu tenho certeza que se você quiser, você vai longe. - ele afirmou. - Se me permite dizer, você não merece ficar atrás de um balcão para sempre. Não desmerecendo seu trabalho como bartender, mas você é muito melhor do que isso.

Bella ouviu suas palavras e sentiu algo forte dentro de si. Ali, entre o estômago e o diafragma. Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta, lutando para refrear as lágrimas indesejadas para essa noite especial. Poucas pessoas falavam assim dela, e ouvir coisas gentis era sempre um alento.

De repente, sentiu-se sortuda por ter encontrado Edward em sua vida, mesmo que eles não dessem certo como um casal. Ela sabia que ali estava surgindo algo grande, uma amizade que iria durar por muito tempo. Sorriu com sinceridade, feliz pela constatação.

- Obrigada, Edward.

- Imagine. É tudo verdade. - falou ele. Queria perguntar só mais uma coisa, então tentou ser sutil. - Você se incomoda se eu perguntar como seu pai...

- Como meu pai morreu? - ela adivinhou, e ele assentiu. Bella suspirou. - Foi um enfarte. Ele trabalhava como contador num escritório de advocacia, e trabalhava demais. Foi rápido e súbito. Nem deu tempo de chamarem os paramédicos.

Edward pegou sua mão, apertando-a. - Sinto muitíssimo.

- Eu sei. Obrigada. - ela falou, porém suspirou, querendo mudar de assunto. - Bom, você estava me contado de como chegou até Seattle, e o garçom nos interrompeu. Eu ia te perguntar: de onde você conhece Rosalie? Fiquei surpresa quando vi vocês conversando como velhos amigos. Eu nunca tinha te notado no bar ou algo parecido.

- Isso é porque eu nunca tinha ido lá até a semana passada. E sim, minha orelha ficou quente da ladainha que ouvi de Rose por ter demorado tanto a aparecer no High Dive. - ele riu. - Bem, eu conheço Rosalie há uns 4 anos, quando ela ainda era modelo. Foi totalmente por acaso, nos conhecemos durante um vôo.

- O quê? Sério? - perguntou Bella com olhos arregalados.

- Sério! - ele riu. - Acabamos sentados lado a lado num vôo pra Alemanha quando eu fui tocar num festival de verão lá. Eu estava viajando sozinho porque toda a banda havia partido de Nova York, e eu de Chicago. Ambos ficamos entediados e conversamos muito. Era minha primeira vez no país, e ela já tinha ido algumas vezes, então me prometeu que compartilharíamos algumas experiências juntos.

Aquilo fez Bella recuar um pouco em sua cadeira, deixando a mão dele.

- Oh. - A pontinha de ciúme que sentiu a incomodou demais, mas racionalmente ela sabia que não havia motivos para tal. - Em outras palavras, vocês dormiram juntos.

- Ahm... - Edward hesitou, não sabendo como responder. - Mais ou menos.

Bella deu uma risada meio forçada, tentando manter o tom da conversa leve. Ela não tinha nenhum motivo para fazer pressão sobre ele, afinal.

- Qual é, Edward? Vai, pode falar. Quero dizer, se você quiser. Mas eu não tenho problemas em ouvir. Sou durona, aguento a verdade.

Ele tossiu uma vez, buscando tato. Seu caso passageiro com Rose não havia saído da cidade de Stuttgart. Mesmo que Edward tivesse achado Rosalie muito gostosa na época, e vice-versa, eles não conseguiram fazer a química entre eles acontecer. Estavam predestinados a serem apenas amigos.

- Bom... Nós dormimos juntos algumas vezes, sim. Mas depois de alguns dias convivendo com ela, eu sabia que jamais poderíamos ter uma relação. Rose é linda, uma pessoa legal, mas não temos muito a ver. Eu percebi logo no início.

De fato, Rosalie era uma deusa, uma mulher muito interessante. Deixava os homens loucos, só para pisar neles algum tempo depois. Sim, mas para Bella, _esse_ era o problema. Além de tudo, ela era também sua chefe, que havia ficado com Edward, seu atual-pretendente-a-futuro-alguma-coisa. Era uma situação estranha demais, se Bella fosse parar para pensar. Ela sequer imaginava como lidaria com isso se fosse um caso recente. Transar com um ex de sua chefe não estava nos seus planos. Sua insegurança alcançava níveis alarmantes nesse momento.

- E depois disso vocês nunca mais...? - ela indagou. Seu coração batia rápido à espera da resposta.

- Não. - respondeu Edward sem pestanejar. - Nós viramos só bons amigos. Rose me ajudou a achar um apartamento em Seattle quando voltei de Londres, além de ter me ajudado a entrar na Blackbird. Devo muito a ela.

Avaliando bem, Bella enxergou a sinceridade no rosto dele, e agradeceu aos céus por Edward ser um cara tão transparente. Ela sorriu um pouco mais aliviada.

- Rose também me ajudou em alguns momentos. Não somos muito amigas porque ela é difícil de conquistar, você deve saber. Mas eu sei que ela é uma ótima pessoa.

- É, ela pode ser meio rígida e rabugenta às vezes, mas é verdade, tem um coração puro. E sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que ela está meio que apaixonada pelo Emmett. - disse Edward, deixando escapar a informação.

Bella não esperava por essa agora. Seus olhos quase saltaram para fora, e só faltou ela cuspir o gole que tinha dado no refrigerante. Agora sim, aquilo era a última coisa que ela pensava ouvir hoje.

- O quê?

- Ouvi rumores. - ele gargalhou.

- Desembucha! - A jovem já se corroía por dentro de curiosidade.

Seu melhor amigo Emmett devia ter como principal diversão na vida aporrinhar Bella. A segunda principal seria brigar com a chefe, Rosalie. Os dois eram como cão e gato, e ela nunca viu duas pessoas tão opostas uma da outra. Surgir algum tipo de relacionamento saudável ali seria quase impossível.

- Bom, eu sei que não significa nada, mas onde há fumaça há fogo. - Edward começou. - No dia que eu te conheci no High Dive, eu estava no banheiro e ouvi um cara comentando algo sobre os dois. Parece que tinham flagrado uma cena na dispensa. Disseram que Rose estava ajoelhada e Emmett com o zíper aberto... Bom, você já pode imaginar o final.

- Ah. Meu. Deus. - ela disse lentamente, e como uma lâmpada se acendendo, alguns acontecimentos suspeitos daquela noite passaram a ter respostas. - Agora tudo faz sentido! Foi por isso que o Em sumiu da porta dos camarins, por isso que Bree conseguiu sair pra me procurar.

- Provavelmente.

Bella ainda estava relutante em acreditar.

- Mas espere aí... Eles podem estar só fodendo. De onde tirou essa história de que ela está apaixonada?

- Bom, é um chute. No início da semana nós saímos pra almoçar, e uma hora eu fui ao banheiro do restaurante. Quando voltei, ela estava falando ao telefone com alguém. Foi muito rápido, porque eu fiquei observando e ela logo me notou. Mas eu nunca a vi daquele jeito. Falava com calma, uma voz mais suave, melosa... Estava até corando! E eu juro que ouvi um "Te amo, Em".

Quase em choque, Bella ouviu atentamente Edward imitar sua chefe com uma voz feminina esganiçada.

Ela jamais cogitou que esse casal pudesse acontecer, mas, ao que tudo indicava, havia acontecido. Era estranho se acostumar com a ideia, porém, parando para pensar, ela até que estava feliz pelos dois. Se havia uma pessoa que merecia um bom amor, era o seu grande amigo Em.

- Estou pasma. Mas sabe, acho que fico contente. Emmett é um cara adorável.

- Ah, claro. Conta outra.- Edward riu ironicamente, lembrando-se de como fora tratado com olhares estranhos do imenso segurança.

- Não, é verdade. Ele é caladão e intimidador com todo aquele tamanho, mas tem um coração enorme e adora fazer os amigos sorrirem. - falou, e balançou a cabeça novamente, ainda abismada. - Quem diria? Rosalie e Emmett juntos.

- Eu espero que ele seja mesmo um cara decente, mas não sei não... Acho que ele não foi muito com a minha cara.

- Como assim?

- Ah, o cara ficava me olhando torto lá no bar, como se quisesse me encher de porrada e depois me enfiar dentro de um lixão sem roupas, pra completar a humilhação.

- Emmett? Tem certeza que estamos falando da mesma pessoa?

- Absoluta. Eu nem dei motivos pro cara, mas ele já foi me olhando daquela forma...

- Não é possível. Você deve ter feit... Ah! - Bella começou a dizer, mas logo se lembrou o que certamente teria levado Em a agir dessa forma. - É claro! Rose contou a ele que vocês já se envolveram. Emmett deve estar se corroendo de ciúmes de você. É isso, com certeza.

Edward ainda tinha dúvidas, mas essa teoria fazia sentido. - Pode ser. Mas mesmo assim, aquele cara me olhando me deu arrepios.

Bella riu do medo ridículo que Edward demonstrou. A maioria dos homens se metiam a valentões, mas era só ver o tamanho de Emmett, que todos viravam ratinhos brancos de laboratório.

- Fica tranquilo, ele é do bem. Além disso, ele já já vai perceber que nós estamos saindo juntos. - ela disse.

- Estamos? - Edward perguntou para reafirmar o que ela tinha dito de forma tão despachada. "Estar saindo" com alguém dava a impressão de permanência, e ele tinha que admitir: era o que seu coração queria com Bella.

Ela ficou nervosa para responder, pois não sabia se havia dito alguma besteira. Então apenas falou. - Estamos. - E deu de ombros, torcendo para não estar pressionando nada.

Tirando o foco de si, ela ergueu seu copo.

- Quer saber? Estou feliz pelos dois. Um brinde aos nossos amigos!

- Um brinde!

Eles riram quando tocaram seus copos, e beberam olhando nos olhos um do outro. Em silêncio, Bella já concatenava maneiras de conseguir extrair de Emmett alguma informação a respeito desse romance. Entretanto, um pensamento muito breve a pegou de surpresa. Se perguntou se um dia Edward e ela se relacionariam dessa forma. Se o "sair juntos" se tornaria algo a mais.

Edward, por sua vez, ficou a pensar em como Rose iria enrolar o coitado do Em até não poder mais. Então de repente, uma forte intuição o fez acreditar que havia uma enorme possibilidade de um dia poder ver Bella daquela forma - corando e dizendo que o amava.

Ele só se perguntou se o dia demoraria muito a chegar.

x-x-x

Eles terminaram o jantar quando Edward viu Bella bocejar discretamente após dividirem uma mousse de chocolate como sobremesa. Já estava tarde, e ela havia tido um longo dia. Edward fez questão de pagar a conta, como prometera da última vez, mesmo que não quisesse que a noite terminasse logo.

Quando estacionou seu antigo Cadillac em frente a casa amarela de Bella, a rua estava deserta. Afinal, era noite de uma segunda-feira. Ele saltou do carro e quase conseguiu abrir a porta dela antes da própria. Eles riram sem jeito.

- Desculpe. - disse Bella. - É só que não estou acostumada com alguém abrindo minhas portas.

- Tudo bem. Com o tempo você acostuma. - respondeu pegando a mão dela e a levando pelo caminho de pedra até o portão. Eles pararam sob a luz de um poste de rua, e viraram para se encarar, meio apreensivos pelo que fariam dali por diante.

Bella foi a primeira a falar.

- Isso vai ser um hábito, então?

- Isso o quê?

- Você sendo todo cavalheiro e fofo comigo.

Ele sorriu levemente, seu coração começando a bater mais rápido. - Se você quiser...

Bella foi rápida em responder. - Eu quero... Você quer? - perguntou, lembrando-se de que dissera a mesma coisa quando pediu o telefone dele. Engoliu em seco, um pouco sem fôlego. Aqueles olhos verdes a deixavam com o estômago congelado de tanto frio na barriga; ela nem sabia explicar direito. _Calma garota_, sua consciência repetia.

Cães latiam ao longe, e o vento frio fazia mechas escuras de seu longo cabelo ricochetear em seu rosto. Edward pensou um pouco sobre como ela estava linda, e como não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que sentiu uma vontade tão intensa de beijar alguém como sentia agora.

- Eu quero muito. - ele sussurrou, enfim, antes de se inclinar e capturar os lábios que o incitavam tanto.

Em questão de segundos, os joelhos de Bella ficaram frouxos e ela quase largou sua bolsa no chão. A sorte foi que duas mãos fortes envolveram sua cintura e a colocaram colada a ele. Ela podia sentir aquele beijo em seu todo seu corpo. Era um beijo cheio de intenção e sentimento, deixando-a intoxicada de sensações maravilhosas. Era tão, _tão_ bom, que quase a deixava com medo. Do quê exatamente, ela não tinha certeza. Mas como tudo desde que conhecera Edward, ela resolveu deixar de lado sua natureza de pensar um pouco demais nas coisas e permitiu-se ser levada pelo momento e por seus instintos.

Edward pôde sentir o leve gosto do chocolate que haviam partilhado mais cedo, e achou que combinava com a garota em seus braços. Doce, porém forte. Ele a beijou com ternura. Brincou com sua língua, sugou seus lábios com delicadeza e os mordiscou - fazia exatamente aquilo que Bella havia gostado na noite de sábado, já que ele decorara tão bem cada movimento.

Mais do que tudo, Edward desejou que pudesse beijá-la muitas vezes mais, todos os dias, se possível. E desejou que as coisas dessem certo entre eles.

Ambos estavam sem fôlego quando se desgrudaram. Bella se apoiou com os braços envoltos na nuca de Edward, enquanto ele se segurou na parede atrás da moça. O silêncio se prolongou por alguns momentos, os dois deixando a sensação daquele beijo se entranhar para sempre em suas peles.

Era inegável. Talvez esse tivesse sido o melhor beijo da vida de ambos.

- Eu tenho que ir. - Bella sussurrou, de repente e a contragosto.

- Eu sei.

- Eu te ligo. Ou você me liga... sei lá, sempre que tiver vontade.

Ele abriu aquele sorrisinho idiota que o fazia parecer um menino travesso, e fazia Bella não querer sair de perto dele nunca mais.

- Eu ligo.

- Está bem. - falou ela, e se desvencilhou para abrir o portão. Virou-se uma última vez, deixou um selinho nos lábios avermelhados dele e entrou no quintal. - Boa noite. Obrigada pelo jantar.

- O prazer foi meu, Bella. Boa noite.

Se a expressão "andando nas nuvens" pudesse ter alguma definição ilustrativa, essa poderia ser Bella Swan enquanto fazia sua rotina noturna antes de dormir. Pouco tempo depois, fechou os olhos, e ainda sentia o beijo que deram em frente ao seu portão. Dormiu inebriada por Edward, em seu corpo e mente.

Num outro canto da cidade, quando Edward deitou a cabeça em seu travesseiro, ele sentiu o cheiro de Bella que ainda estava em sua cama. Adormeceu pensando nela. E sonhou com o futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: _¹ Berklee é uma das mais renomadas faculdades de música do mundo, e fica na cidade de Boston/EUA - http:/pt. wikipedia. org/wiki/Berklee_College_of_Music_**

**Eu sou tão fã do John Mayer, que me inspirei na vida dele pra todo aquele papo do Edward e sua relação música-escola. John inclusive fez Berklee, mas também desistiu antes de se formar. lol**

**Deixem reviews! Gastem só 30 segundos pra fazer uma autora feliz. :)**

**Beijos, até sábado que vem!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Sunken eyes

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim, portanto respeitem-na.

**Obrigada a GabyStew por betar o capítulo, mesmo ela só me dando ideia safadinha. lol**

**Leiam a N/A lá em baixo. Tem uma surpresa pra vocês!**

**O capítulo "Sunken eyes" aqui significa "Olhos profundos".**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Sunken eyes<strong>

Bella acabava de limpar sua parte do balcão quando avistou Edward adentrando o _High Dive_ depois do expediente, às 2h35 da manhã da madrugada de uma sexta-feira de Maio. Era a nona vez que ele iria buscá-la no trabalho para levá-la para casa.

A cena se repetira como nas últimas outras vezes. O rapaz sorriu-lhe e caminhou até ela, parando em frente ao balcão e se debruçando para beijar seus lábios. Para Bella, era uma recompensa após o dia movimentado de trabalho. Pare ele, a melhor hora do dia, aquele momento que ele ficava esperando chegar desde que acordava.

Bella ainda sentia-se um tanto embaraçada pelo fato de saber que Edward estava tendo tanto trabalho só para lhe dar carona. Porém, havia uma parte maior sua que concluíra que ver aquele homem vindo em sua direção era incrível, ainda mais sabendo que ele estava aqui só por causa _dela_. Sim, ela podia muito bem se acostumar com isso. Além do mais, Bella se deu conta de que estava rapidamente se acostumando com a presença constante de Edward no seu cotidiano. Isso deixava um calor em seu peito, uma sensação boa que ela adorava.

A _bartender_ terminou o seu serviço, despediu-se dos poucos funcionários que ainda estavam lá e pegou sua mochila. Deu a mão a Edward e ambos saíram porta afora, buscando o carro dele.

- Como você está? - ela perguntou enquanto caminhavam o curto trecho até onde Edward estacionara.

- Meio cansado. Dormi mal ontem, e tive um ensaio logo cedo. Mas não tem problema, eu vou dormir bem hoje e recuperar as energias.

- Tsc. - ela estalou a língua no céu da boca. - Olhe só você perdendo horas preciosas de sono pra estar aqui. Não falei que era pra me avisar quando não estivesse a fim de vir? Juro, pode me dizer, eu volto com o Emmett numa boa.

- E quem disse que eu não estou a fim? - ele retrucou, parando de andar ao chegar no seu Cadillac Catera e virou-se para ela. - Eu vim porque quis. Porque queria te ver. Eu tenho insônia há anos, já sei lidar com noites mal dormidas.

Bella soltou um suspiro descontente.

- Isso não é está certo, Edward. Tenho certeza que esse tipo de coisa faz mal à saúde.

- Ah, mas eu estou muito bem de saúde. - ele disse, e de repente um sorriso malicioso surgiu em sua boca. Deu um passo rápido a frente, agarrou-a pela cintura e a encostou contra a lateral do carro. - Na verdade, eu posso provar que estou _ótimo_ de saúde. Se quiser brincar de médico e descobrir...

Ele apenas queria fazê-la rir, e conseguiu. Ela soltou uma gargalhada e logo foi atacada por beijos no pescoço, não aguentando quando sentiu a barba mal feita de Edward lhe fazendo cócegas bem no local mais sensível. Se debateu até conseguir empurrá-lo pelo peito.

- Shh, para! - ela demandou, ainda rindo. Edward sorriu fingindo inocência, entretanto não soltou sua cintura.

- O que foi? Não sou ótimo ator, mas posso fingir ser um ótimo paciente, ok?

- É sério, nem começa. - repreendeu novamente, mesmo que sua voz a traísse. Queria poder ficar essa noite com ele, mas estava claro que ambos estavam cansados demais, e provavelmente iriam rolar de lado e dormiriam no mesmo instante em que caíssem juntos numa cama.

- Está bem. - Edward recuou um pouco, assentindo. - Mas amanhã você não me escapa.

Bella riu uma vez, rolando os olhos. Ela já havia passado cinco noites com Edward, e os dois haviam combinado que ela sempre dormiria na casa dele aos sábados.

- Meu Deus, você tem _tanta_ certeza de que vai conseguir sexo. - brincou. - Não consegue nem esconder. Cara de pau!

Ele deu de ombros, sem um pingo de remorso no rosto. - Quais são as chances de eu não conseguir? Vamos ser realistas.

- Muitas! E se eu não estiver a fim?

- Ah, mas você _vai _estar a fim. Inclusive, você _já está_ a fim. Posso ver isso nos seus olhos.

- Ugh! - ela gemeu exasperada. - Às vezes você me irrita por conseguir me ler tão bem. E olha que só nos conhecemos há...

- Três semanas.

- Três semanas! E você já descobriu o quanto eu sou fácil por você. Onde foi que eu errei, hein? - ela provocou, colocando um dedo no queixo e tudo, fingindo pensar. - Já sei. Merda! Sabia que não era pra ter dado pra você na primeira noite! Devia imaginar que você ficaria convencido desse jeito.

Foi a vez de Edward soltar gargalhadas, o que fez Bella sorrir. Ele tentou se recompor um pouco para voltar a falar um momento depois, mas perguntou ainda com humor na voz.

- Você está brincando, certo?

- É claro que estou brincando. - disse Bella, mais composta. - Eu não me arrependo de nada que fiz com você até agora. Nada.

- Que bom. Eu também não. E espero que a gente não se arrependa nunca.

Assim que terminou de dizer, Bella envolveu as mãos na nuca dele e roubou um merecido beijo. A aura jocosa começava a se dissipar, e agora predominava entre eles o carinho que já nutriam um pelo outro.

O beijo foi aprofundado por línguas exploratórias, e ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até irem perdendo o fôlego e sentindo a necessidade de voltar à superfície da realidade. Aos poucos, desaceleraram seus movimentos. Beijos pequenos sendo distribuídos nos lábios e rostos, até se desconectarem totalmente.

Bella exalou o ar, antes de falar suavemente.

- Eu ainda nem acredito que você está fazendo isso por mim, Edward. Muito obrigada, mesmo.

- Isso o quê?

- Me levar para casa depois do trabalho.

- Bella, eu já disse que não é incomodo nenhum. - ele respondeu, mas viu algo no rosto de Bella que o fez ficar preocupado. Parecia uma espécie de melancolia. Edward ergueu a mão para acariciar a bochecha dela. - Ei, o que é essa carinha?

Ela passou a língua nos lábios, ainda sentindo o gosto dele ali, e desviou o olhar, tímida por um instante.

- Não é nada. Eu só estou realmente muito grata pelo que você está fazendo. Eu nunca pensei que um cara pudesse ser tão legal como você é.

Ele sorriu meio convencido ao ouvir aquilo.

- Bem, sinto te informar, mas você esteve andando com os caras errados.

- Nem me fale. - ela bufou, antes de se explicar. - É só que... Meu ex-namorado criou tanta confusão comigo quando comecei a trabalhar no bar, que isso chegou a ser o principal motivo para a gente terminar. Então é um pouco estranho me acostumar com o fato de você aceitar isso tão bem.

- Ora, eu não vejo razão pra agir de modo diferente. O que você faz é um emprego normal. - ele deu de ombros. - A única diferença é que você trabalha em horários alternativos.

- Sim. Só que poucos entendem isso quando digo que sou bartender. Bom, mas tanto faz. Eu não ligo muito para o que os outros dizem. - replicou, e sacudiu a cabeça, mudando de assunto. - Enfim, vamos embora. Deve estar tão tarde que meu corpo já implora: cama, cama, cama!

- Posso dizer o mesmo. - Edward falou abrindo a porta para ela, antes de dar a volta e entrar no lado do motorista.

x-x-x

Bella acordou no domingo sozinha, sentindo cheiro de café fresco. Ela havia dormido pouco, mas era mesmo difícil ficar naquela cama por muito mais tempo sem a presença de Edward ao seu lado, e a claridade que vazava da persiana no quarto dele também não ajudava. Edward tinha razão - era impossível dormir ali com a luz do dia atrapalhando, e isso a irritava.

A jovem levantou-se, espreguiçou-se ainda nua e logo sentiu o frio da manhã chuvosa. Vestiu uma camiseta de Edward que estava jogada por ali e foi procura-lo, levando consigo o cobertor enrolado no corpo. No pequeno apartamento, ela ouviu sons vindos da cozinha e foi guiada para lá. Encontrou o rapaz colocando pães na torradeira, e ficou o observando por um instante.

- Oi. - ele falou quando a notou parada na porta da cozinha, e sorriu com a cara de sono e o cabelo bagunçado dela. - Caiu da cama, foi?

Bella grunhiu e resmungou, indo até a geladeira pegar um copo d'água e parando ao lado dele.

- Seu quarto me forçou a cair. Não dá pra dormir direito lá, precisamos dar um jeito nisso.

- Eu sei. - ele disse, se inclinando para beijar o topo de sua cabeça como forma de se desculpar. - Estou há tempos para comprar uma persiana melhor. Prometo que agora vou resolver isso.

- Acho bom. - respondeu com um bico.

- Que mau humor, hein?

- Desculpe. - ela disse falando com a voz mais suave. - É que eu fico frustrada quando durmo mal. E ainda por cima, você me deixou quebrada depois de ontem à noite...

Edward parou o que fazia e cruzou os braços. - Como é que é? Eu fiz o quê? - E sorriu todo cheio de si.

Bella abriu a boca para falar, mas logo reparou o erro que havia cometido ao dizer aquilo. Rolou os olhos e lhe deu um fraco empurrão para que ele tirasse o sorrisinho besta do rosto.

- Ah, me deixa! - ela disse fazendo manha e largando o copo na pia, virando-se para sair da cozinha.

Mas Edward foi mais ágil e a pegou por trás, prendendo-a contra seu peito. Uma mão sua rapidamente achou o caminho por debaixo da camiseta que Bella usava, e ele falou em seu ouvido enquanto alisava sua barriga.

- Tem certeza que está quebrada? Porque você não reclamou de nada ontem. - sua mão subiu um pouco mais, fazendo Bella estremecer. Pela mão fria em sua pele quente e pela voz macia em seu ouvido.

- Te-tenho. - ela gaguejou, atordoada por um segundo ao lembrar-se da forma como Edward havia manuseado seu corpo ontem à noite. Com mais força do que estavam acostumados. Primeiro no chão do quarto. Depois de pé contra a parede. E de quatro na cama... _Merda_, ele agora provocava sua orelha e nuca com a boca, e seu corpo já ficava mole outra vez.

Ela teve que suprimir um gemido. Não podia ficar dando bandeira desse jeito. Tinha um dia cheio pela frente, afinal.

- Edward, eu preciso de um banho. - declarou enfim se desvencilhando dos braços dele, e andou sem olhar pra trás. - E não me siga!

Ele apenas riu na cozinha, tendo que ajeitar seu membro semi-ereto dentro do jeans. Voltou ao seu café da manhã, decidindo que em outra hora ele a surpreenderia novamente.

Terminou de comer seu desjejum antes que esfriasse, e depois foi até o banheiro a fim de se oferecer para preparar o de Bella. Ao chegar em frente ao banheiro, ele achou ter ouvido uma melodia bonita sendo cantarolada bem baixinho e abafada, que parou abruptamente quando ele bateu na porta.

- Você quer que eu prepare o seu café? - ele perguntou, e ouviu o chuveiro desligar. Ele esperou a resposta até Bella abrir uma fresta da porta, enrolada na toalha e ainda pingando.

- Quero sim. Obrigada. - falou rapidamente, parecendo ansiosa, e logo tentando fechar a porta na cara dele. Tentando, pois Edward a impediu com um braço.

- Está tudo bem? Você está... corando? - falou olhando bem para ela.

Bella colocou uma mão sobre a bochecha, e riu sem graça. - Ah, tudo bem, é o calor do banho.

Edward deu de ombros. - Ok... Pode ser café e ovos?

- Pode. - ela sorriu, e dessa vez Edward permitiu que ela fechasse a porta para terminar de se enxugar. Respirou aliviada. Havia deixado escapar um hábito antigo de cantar durante o banho, e Edward quase ouvira. Seu coração ainda batia rápido, como se tivesse sido pega com a mão no pote de biscoito antes do jantar. Entretanto, rolou os olhos para si mesma, sem acreditar que estava se sentindo tão exaltada por uma bobagem dessas.

Bella achou-se patética. Sabia que não poderia esconder de Edward por muito mais tempo o que havia sido sua paixão durante sua adolescência - seu dom para a música. Era algo tão simples e natural para ela, mas a ideia de compartilhar isso com ele a deixava com nervos abalados. Não sabia ao certo o porquê, ela só sabia que não estava preparada para a reação dele. E se ela contasse e Edward lhe pedisse para que mostrasse o que ela sabia fazer? E se ele a ouvisse cantando sua música e detestasse? Isso poderia magoá-la demais, atrapalharia todo o relacionamento dos dois, e era, definitivamente, algo que ela não queria.

Ela precisava estar preparada para abrir essa parte do seu coração. Mas não estava ainda. _Em breve,_ ela disse para si mesma no espelho.

- Obrigada. - disse Bella, já arrumada e sentada à mesa. Edward serviu a comida num prato e lhe entregou, sentando-se de frente para ela.

- Cuidado que está quente. - ele avisou. Bella assoprou sua garfada antes de prová-la. E fez cara de aprovação.

- Hmm, pra alguém que não cozinha nada, até que esse ovo mexido está uma delícia. - comentou. Edward deu de ombros.

- Bons namorados se esforçam para agradar às namoradas. - ele sorriu, e o que disse fez Bella sorrir com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

Eles ainda não haviam colocado um rótulo no que estavam vivendo. Edward ficava até um pouco incomodado com essa necessidade que alguns casais tinham de se tornarem "oficiais". Preferia deixar as coisas acontecerem e apenas _viver_ o relacionamento. Mas devia admitir a si mesmo: com Bella, ele queria que todos soubessem que estavam juntos. Que soubessem que ela era a garota _dele_.

- Então agora eu sou sua namorada, é? - indagou depois de engolir, tentando parecer casual.

- Não é? - perguntou sentindo-se inseguro.

- Se é o que eu sou pra você, então sim.

- Certo, _namorada_. - ele sorriu, testando o som da palavra. Fazia um bom tempo desde que chamara alguém assim.

- Certo, _namorado_. - ela fez o mesmo, e adorou.

Um entendimento silencioso passou entre eles através de um olhar, e assim eles decidiram: estavam nessa para valer.

x-x-x

Bella passou o restinho da manhã na companhia de Edward, ambos largados em uma posição confortável no sofá, enrolados numa manta quente, ouvindo um vinil que ela mesma escolhera - Ray Charles.

Deitada sobre o peito de seu - agora - namorado, ela falou um pouco sobre o motivo de ter escolhido aquele disco, em especial. Aquelas músicas faziam-na se lembrar de sua infância. Um tempo em que não havia problemas em seu mundo, um tempo em que ela havia sido extremamente feliz.

Edward ouviu a tudo com atenção enquanto fazia um cafuné em sua cabeça e brincava com seu cabelo. A garota quase adormeceu algumas vezes em seus braços, mas não desistiu de contar o que queria.

Cedo demais, o disco terminou e Bella teve que sair do seu conforto. Tinha um encontro marcado para o almoço de hoje, e não queria se atrasar.

- Precisa mesmo ir? - Edward perguntou. Já estavam na porta se despedindo.

- Preciso. Minha amiga já deve estar chegando no restaurante.

- Está bem. - ele inclinou-se e colou seus lábios aos dela uma última vez. - Até amanhã?

Ela fez uma careta. - Hm, talvez. Tenho um monte de coisas pra resolver, não sei quando vou ter tempo. Qualquer coisa, eu te ligo.

- Ok. Bom almoço. - ele sorriu, e viu Bella sair pelo corredor.

- Obrigada! - ela acenou, e desceu as escadas. Seu celular tocou, e a última coisa que Edward ouviu antes de sua namorada sair do prédio foi ela dizendo "Já estou a caminho, Alice!".

Em pouco tempo, ela chegou no restaurante onde haviam marcado - um lugar com bufê self-service de comida orgânica, já que Alice estava na onda de ser vegetariana e natureba ultimamente. Entrando com pressa, Bella encontrou uma Alice sozinha à mesa com cara de tédio, ruminando um pãozinho do pequeno cesto a sua frente.

- Oi! - Bella chamou, andando em direção a ela e se abaixando para beijar sua bochecha.

- Chegou mais rápido do que eu esperava. - Alice comentou. Seu cabelo curto estava mais repicado e vermelho do que o costume, já que tinha acabado de sair do cabeleireiro.

- Pois é, peguei um ônibus que veio direto, estava aqui por perto. - falou e sentou-se de frente para ela. - Aliás, seu cabelo ficou lindo. Acho que agora pode ser oficialmente considerada uma ruiva.

- Também adorei. Obrigada. - sorriu de leve.

- Já comeu alguma coisa?

- Ainda não, estava te aguardando. Vamos lá? - perguntou Alice antes de levantar-se. Ela guiou Bella até o bufê para se servirem, e o fizeram rapidamente. Não haviam muitas opções do gosto da morena, mas tinha que confessar que a comida muito colorida lhe agradava.

As duas retornaram à mesa e pediram para que a garçonete trouxesse uma água para Alice e um suco de cranberry para Bella.

Enquanto comiam, no entanto, a jovem notou que Alice estava quieta - o que não era nada normal. Viu também que a amiga baixinha remexia em sua cadeira e girava os anéis em seus dedos de forma ansiosa. No mesmo instante, Bella percebeu que havia algo de errado.

- Então... Por que eu tenho a impressão de que você vai me contar _de novo_ que matou o Dexter?

- Ah não, Bella. Eu não matei aquele rato! - ela disse, afobada com a menção de Dexter, o hamster. - Por que você insiste em relembrar essa história horrível? Que merda!

A verdade era que Alice _tinha_ matado o pobre hamster. Mas foi sem querer. Como ela iria saber que roedores não podiam comer confeitos de chocolate, afinal? Ele já era tão gordo mesmo, Alice só usou a lógica de que um pouquinho de doce não iria fazer mal, e talvez até o deixasse menos arisco.

Aquela foi a primeira briga que ela teve com Bella, um ano após terem se conhecido na aula de piano do conservatório e se tornarem grandes amigas. As duas tinham 13 anos, e choraram sem parar por uma semana. Bella chorara de luto pelo seu Dexter; Alice de remorso por ter feito mal a um bichinho - mesmo que detestasse aquele rato obeso, como ela dizia.

A morena riu. - Calma. Está bem, não brinco mais. Só queria te descontrair, você parece tensa.

- Estou tensa mesmo. - Alice exalou o ar, brincando um pouco com sua salada. - É porque... Tenho uma coisa pra te falar.

- Pode dizer. - falou, mastigando sua garfada.

Era isso. Havia chegado o momento. Alice respirou fundo e resolveu falar rapidamente. Como um band-aid sendo arrancado, para que a dor fosse instantânea.

- Jasper e eu estamos nos vendo.

Bella quase não entendeu o que havia sido dito, mas logo as palavras registraram em sua mente.

- Ok...?

- Quero dizer, nós estamos nos _vendo_. Do tipo, saindo juntos... como um casal.

- Oh. - A princípio, Bella não sentiu absolutamente nada ao ouvir aquilo, a não ser um instinto de proteção para com sua amiga. Até que a ficha caiu e ela franziu o cenho. Essa novidade era no mínimo estranha. - Ahm, por quê? Digo, como isso aconteceu?

A jovem estava confusa pelo fato de que seu ex-namorado e Alice jamais se deram bem, e agora... estavam em um relacionamento? Algo não fazia sentido.

Alice parecia estar cheia de culpa enquanto respondia com pressa.

- Me perdoe, fazer isso com você me torna uma péssima amiga. Vocês terminaram só há seis meses. Sou uma fura olho. Eu sinto muito, mesmo. Mas eu juro que não persegui isso, só acabou rolando e agora nós estamos juntos, sabe, é uma coisa-

- Alice! - ela chamou para que a amiga parasse de tagarelar. A ruiva a olhou repleta de apreensão, à espera do que ela ia dizer. - Está tudo bem. Sério. Eu só estou impressionada que, de todos os caras em Seattle, você escolheu se relacionar logo com Jasper. Não por ele ser meu ex, mas porque... bom, vamos ser sinceras, você não o suportava quando a gente namorava.

- Eu sou horrível. Acho que só ficava implicando com Jasper porque... não sei, acho que desde aquela época já sentia uma atração por ele, e era uma coisa que não podia se concretizar. - ela disse, precisando se acalmar com um gole d'água. - Merda, agora estou me sentindo péssima. Sou uma piranha, não valho nem o banheiro onde eu mijo!

Aquilo fez Bella soltar uma gargalhada espontânea, e logo pegou a mão de Alice para tranquilizá-la.

- Não, você não é uma piranha, sua doida! - falou ainda rindo, até conseguir parar totalmente. - Não tem problema. Não estou nem um pouco chateada com você, nem por você ter sentido atração por Jasper, nem por estar namorando com ele agora.

- É sério?

- Super sério. Só espero que você seja feliz, e que aquele idiota não te faça sofrer como fez a mim. Ele está sendo legal com você?

- Muito. - ela falou de forma sonhadora, e só faltou que corações de desenho animado explodissem ao seu redor. - Ai, Bella, nós combinamos tanto. Quero dizer, ele é o oposto do que eu sou, e acho que é isso, os opostos se atraem de verdade. Ele é maravilhoso. Estou me sentindo tão completa.

Bella sorriu, mas internamente rezava para que Jasper não fizesse sua amiga infeliz. Ele era um bom rapaz, porém tinha uma formação muito rígida, e às vezes podia ser duro e mandão demais com as pessoas - algo que ela odiava.

- Que bom, então. E há quanto tempo estão juntos?

Alice hesitou. - Ahm... Desde o meu aniversário?

- O quê? - Bella fez as contas rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo que concluía que seus melhores amigos haviam resolvido esconder os respectivos relacionamentos. - Alice, isso faz quase dois meses!

- Sim...

- E você não me contou nada até agora! - ela exclamou, estupefata. Decidiu que Emmett estava em sua lista como o próximo a lhe contar sobre a situação amorosa dele, e não iria escapar.

- Ah, você pode imaginar o porquê. Estive esse tempo todo morrendo de medo e de culpa, achando que você ia querer sair no tapa comigo.

Bella só podia rolar os olhos.

- Isso é absurdo. Sou sua amiga há tanto tempo, você devia saber que eu jamais brigaria com você por uma coisa dessas. Além do mais, Jasper já é coisa do passado. Não sinto absolutamente nada por ele. Não precisava ficar se corroendo por causa disso.

Alice colocou uma mão no peito.

- Que bom. Obrigada por não encrencar comigo. - respirou fundo aliviada. - E você, como está?

- Estou ótima. - Bella sorriu, tomando seu suco.

- Eu me refiro ao coração. Já faz um tempo que você não me conta nada sobre os seus rolos.

- Ah, eu estou... - ela divagou, ainda estranhando o que diria a seguir. - Bem, estou namorando.

Alice arregalou os olhos.

- Como assim? Da última vez que eu te vi você reclamou de estar criando teias de aranha nessa periquita, e agora está namorando?

- É... - começou a dizer, já sabendo que estava sob a mira da curiosidade de Alice. - Bom, Edward e eu nos conhecemos no High Dive. Foi uma noite em que eu precisei levar Bree para o trabalho, e ele acabou me ajudando a cuidar dela, de certa forma. Enfim, pra encurtar a história, nós mantemos contato e... sei lá, quando eu vi a gente já estava se beijando na minha cozinha. Nos demos muito bem desde o início. Simplesmente aconteceu.

Alice avaliou com cuidado o rosto da amiga, vendo o seu sorriso bobo. Captou ali um frescor, um brilho diferente. _Aquele_ brilho havia respondido a sua principal dúvida, sem nem mesmo precisar perguntar nada a Bella.

- Você está apaixonada. - constatou Alice, como quem dizia que o céu é azul.

Bella ficou inerte por um instante, porém logo se recompôs para falar.

- Eu não estou apaixonada.

A ruiva bufou uma risada. - Ah, conta outra, vai. Está bem na sua testa.

- Ugh, Alice. Eu não estou apaixonada ainda! Estou gostando muito dele, mas nós ainda estamos nos conhecendo melhor. É recente.

- Recente quanto?

- Umas três semanas.

Alice ficou boquiaberta, e teve que rebater. - Ha-ha! E você me acusando de esconder o meu namoro com Jasper. A suja falando da mal lavada. Você está saindo com esse cara há quase um mês e nem me disse que tinham começado a ficar.

- Eu sei, eu queria contar, é só que... Estive muito ocupada desde então.

- Ocupada? Sei muito bem que tipo de ocupação. Você estava era trepando feito coelho com ele, ocupada demais pra me ligar.

- Alice! - ela disse olhando ao redor, embaraçada. - Não é nada disso. Nós temos uma relação bastante... ativa... mas não é isso, juro. Tive uns problemas relacionados ao inventário e o testamento do papai.

- Me engana que eu gosto. - rolou os olhos. - Eu sei bem como é essa fase de namoro. Insaciável. Falando nisso, Bella, você nunca me contou que Jazz era tão...

Alice fez um gesto com as mãos que indicavam o quão _grande_ Jasper era. Bella ficou mortificada.

- Ah meu Deus, Alice, cala a boca! - ela quase berrou para que a amiga parasse de falar. - Não me faça pensar em vocês dois fazendo sexo, senão vomito todo meu almoço aqui.

Alice riu. - Está bem. Mas que é verdade, é.

- É, mas quando eu dizia que ele era um idiota _dos grandes_, não me referia ao tamanho do pênis dele. - ela rolou os olhos e estremeceu de nojo.

- Certo. Bom, vamos mudar de assunto porque não quero você estragando meus sapatos. Me conta mais sobre esse tal de Edward.

A expressão de Bella suavizou-se um pouco. Ela descansou o talher no prato para se concentrar no que falaria.

- Ele é incrível. - sorriu. - É atencioso, generoso, tem uma personalidade fantástica, e é tão inteligente... Ele tem só 25 anos e já rodou meio mundo, acredita?

- Parece interessante, e também parece que você está completamente apaixonada, mas prossiga. - ela disse rapidamente antes que Bella protestasse. - Como assim, ele já rodou meio mundo?

- Ele... Bem, ele é guitarrista.

Alice riu e disse com ironia. - Um músico! Por que não estou surpresa? - Devia ser o terceiro namorado musicista de Bella que ela conhecia, incluindo Jasper.

- Fica quieta! - riu a morena. - Sim, ele é músico, mas ele é diferente. Completamente diferente dos outros. Ele é especial.

- E ele achou legal o fato de você também ser da música?

- Eu não _sou_ da música, Alice. É só um hobby, já falei isso mil vezes. - ela corrigiu. - E... não, ainda não contei esse detalhe.

- Primeiramente, sim, você é da música. Seu talento comprova isso. - bufou Alice, falando com propriedade, afinal era sócia de um dos estúdios independentes mais importantes da atual cena musical de Seattle. - E em segundo lugar, você andou fumando erva estragada de novo ou o quê? Por que ainda não contou nada a ele?

- Porque ainda não é a hora, Alice. - respondeu rispidamente. - Edward está nesse ramo há muito tempo, ele é profissional. Já tocou com grandes estrelas e pra grandes públicos. Ainda não estou pronta pra passar por esse julgamento, e eu _sei_ que vou me importar com a opinião dele, porque eu o admiro. Tenho que criar estrutura pra lidar com isso.

- Bella, Bella... - falou Alice balançando a cabeça. - Não acredito que ainda não perdeu essa mania de ser covarde e medrosa. Se você não correr atrás, nunca vai conseguir chegar a algum lugar.

Aquilo inflamou os nervos de Bella.

- E quem disse que eu quero chegar a algum lugar? - esbravejou. - Eu não estou em busca de nada, tudo o que eu preciso é de dinheiro pra ajudar nas contas de casa, e até agora está dando certo. Enquanto tiver comida na minha mesa eu estou satisfeita.

Alice assentiu a cabeça lentamente.

- Belo discurso. Mas isso aí quem está falando é você ou é a sua mãe? Eu te conheço muito bem, Isabella Swan, eu sei que não existe maior frustração pra você do que não ter conseguido passar por cima de Renée e ir atrás do _seu_ sonho. - ela disse e bateu em seu ombro esquerdo. - Sei muito bem! Fui eu que dei esse ombro pra você chorar quando precisou desistir da faculdade de música.

Bella refreou palavras que tinha na ponta da língua para argumentar e contra-atacar a amiga. Mas preferiu se reservar. No fim das contas, a ruiva não havia dito nada além da verdade.

- Alice, eu não estou pronta. Respeite isso. - foi o que disse, com firmeza. - Além do mais, eu não quero misturar trabalho com meu relacionamento. As coisas estão indo muito bem, eu não quero parecer uma aproveitadora que só está namorando um guitarrista para conseguir contatos ou algo assim. Não quero. Fim de papo.

Sua amiga rolou os olhos, mas recuou. Sabia que não teria voz nessa decisão sem nexo de Bella.

- Céus, você é tão cabeça dura, que se levar um tombo, o piso é que vai rachar. - provocou, mas conseguiu arrancar um sorriso da amiga.

- Cala a boca! - ela respondeu, vendo a garçonete voltar para pegar os pratos que agora estavam vazios.

Como sobremesa, dividiram um tiramissu de chocolate orgânico, com Bella fazendo caretas para o doce de gosto esquisito. Conversaram amenidades e relembraram antigas histórias de sua meninice, e assim ambas souberam que estava tudo bem entre elas, mesmo depois das pequenas tensões ao longo do almoço.

Após pagarem suas partes da conta, elas se abraçaram na porta do restaurante.

- Não quer carona mesmo? - Alice ofereceu, rodando a chave de seu carro.

- Não, vai ser contramão pra você, e eu ainda preciso passar no mercado antes de voltar.

- Está bem. - falou se afastando para o lado oposto ao destino de Bella. - Me liga! Quero conhecer esse guitarrista que roubou o coração da minha amiga!

- Pode deixar. - respondeu Bella rindo.

Tomou seu rumo, já pensando em um possível encontro entre Alice e Edward. Do jeito que conhecia Alice, Bella teria que contornar a amiga para que não deixasse escapar nenhuma informação indesejada sobre a vida dela. Resolveu, então, que esperaria mais um tempo para apresentá-la ao namorado, até sentir-se completamente à vontade para dividir esses assuntos com Edward.

Com sorte, esse dia não demoraria muito. Ou assim ela esperava.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ESPEREM! LEIAM AQUI!**

**Pra quem deixar review nesse capítulo, vou enviar um extra sobre a animada noite de sábado deles, uma cena que não coube aqui. Garanto que é lemonada forte. haha ****Se você não tem login no site, já sabe, é só colocar o email "fulana (arroba) email (ponto) com" pra onde devo mandar. Continuarei enviando esse extra até a fic terminar, então podem deixar review nesse capítulo mesmo que esteja lendo isso bem depois de eu ter postado. ;)**

**Até a próxima!**

**Beijos.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Fly

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim, portanto respeitem-na.

**Obrigada a GabyStew por ser minha beta-fantasma que eu quase não vi essa semana. Bem-vinda à rotina do proletariado, amiga! lol**

**O Fly deste capítulo signfica "voar".**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Fly<strong>

Era o anoitecer de quinta-feira quando Bella finalmente atraiu Emmett até sua casa para que pudessem ter uma conversa séria. Seu plano era suborná-lo com comida e então conseguir extrair as informações sobre o tal namoro com Rosalie.

No momento, apenas a primeira parte do plano estava dando certo.

- Nossa, Bella, isso tudo só pra mim? - o grandalhão perguntou quando ela colocou a travessa com batatas fritas caseiras e especiais sobre a mesa da cozinha.

- Não, seu ogro. - ela bateu na mão dele, espantando-a para longe antes de voltar para a bancada. - É pra gente dividir. Espere porque está quente, e ainda não terminei os sanduíches.

Emmett fez uma expressão de muxoxo, mas se conteve. Bree, sentada do outro lado da mesa rodeada pelo seu material escolar, observava a tudo com os olhos curiosos, entre uma questão de matemática e outra. Sua mãe havia chegado do trabalho há pouco tempo, e logo escapara para o quarto alegando uma dor de cabeça. Sobrou para Bella ajudar a irmã com o dever de casa.

- Você nunca fritou batata assim. - a menina comentou. - De onde tirou isso?

- Ah, é uma receita nova, comi num restaurante que Edward me levou e me deu vontade de testar.

- Edward. - bufou Emmett com desdém.

- Sim, Edward. Namorados levam suas garotas para jantar. Sabe, _em público_. - ela tentou jogar verde, mas estava difícil colher algo maduro do seu melhor amigo.

- Espere aí, então agora aquele guitarristazinho é seu namorado? - ele insistiu em falar sobre Edward. Bella parou de cortar pães e virou-se para encará-lo. Vendo a faca na mão dela, Emmett até se encolheu na cadeira.

- Qual o seu problema com o _meu_ namorado?

- Nenhum. - deu de ombros.

- Jura? Porque ele me disse que você fica dando uns olhares estranhos pra ele...

- Não sei do que você está falando. - ele murmurou, pegando o copo de suco de laranja para tomar um gole.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Esse cara deve ter mania de perseguição, fique esperta, hein.

Bella rolou os olhos, desistindo do papo por enquanto, e voltou a montar os sanduíches. Bree resolveu aproveitar o momento para começar a disparar suas dúvidas no exercício de matemática que fazia. Falava sobre equações com maçãs e laranjas, e Emmett já estava exasperado, sua cabeça confusa pelas perguntas. A voz da garotinha que não calava a matraca também estava começando a deixá-lo irritadiço. Foi só então que seu celular tocou e, para seu alívio, ele conseguiu se safar.

- Volto já. - disse ao se levantar e ir atender no quintal da casa.

Da janela da cozinha, porém, Bella o observava com olhos de lince, enquanto terminava de montar o prato da noite. Emmett falava com um sorriso de mil watts no rosto, dando risadinhas tímidas e brincalhonas que poucas vezes a morena vira no seu amigo, como se confiasse um segredo com a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Todo seu interior se corroeu para saber desse segredinho também. Ela não saber de nada era tão injusto.

- ...Então, eu tenho que descobrir quantos metros Miley precisou andar até chegar ao supermercado. - a voz de Bree soou. - Bella, me diz? Bella!

- O quê? - ela virou-se de repente.

- Te perguntei quantos metros a Miley precisa andar.

- Quem é Miley?

- A garota do exercício.

- Desculpe. Repete a pergunta? - Bella suspirou e pegou os pratos para colocar à mesa. A criança disse novamente o que precisava saber e logo obteve uma resposta. - Cinquenta?

- Isso! Até que enfim. Valeu. - respondeu Bree. Emmett resolveu entrar na cozinha naquela hora, arrastando sua cadeira para voltar a sentar.

- Está com um cheiro muito bom aqui. Já posso comer? Minha barriga está roncando. - ele falou rudemente, como de costume, quase salivando para a mesa posta. Bella sentou-se na cadeira livre e enfim aquiesceu.

- Agora pode. Bree, guarde isso aí. - orientou, se referindo ao material da irmã. - Vamos comer logo. Depois você termina.

Os três começaram a jantar e o silêncio instaurado foi suficiente para Bella saber que a comida estava mesmo boa. Emmett não demorou nem cinco minutos para ingerir o primeiro sanduíche, e já foi logo pegando o segundo. Em alguns momentos, Bella percebeu que ele pegava o celular para ver mensagens que chegavam, sempre com a mesma expressão que vira no quintal.

Não aguentando mais de curiosidade, resolveu limpar a garganta para perguntar.

- Então... Você não tem nenhuma novidade pra me contar, Em? - ela disse erguendo as sobrancelhas uma vez.

Emmett sacudiu a cabeça. - Que novidade?

- Não sei, ué. Quem vai me contar é você.

- Hmm, Bella. - ele falou com a boca cheia ao invés de responder, apontando para o sanduíche de pão ciabatta, filé mignon, tomate seco e outras coisas cheias de frescura que a amiga adorava preparar. - Isso aqui tá bom pra caralho, hein?

- Shh, olha a boca suja! - Bree exclamou com a boca igualmente cheia de batata frita. Emmett franziu o cenho e desviou os olhos.

- Emmett. - Bella bufou. - É isso mesmo? Você vem aqui, come toda minha comida e ainda vai ficar desviando da conversa na cara dura?

Ele engoliu o pedaço para falar, indignado.

- Como é? Bella, quem me convidou para jantar na sua casa foi você. Estou só sendo gentil e não fazendo desfeita. Se não era pra comer, então não me chamasse pra jantar...

- Tá, tá, que seja. - ela sibilou. _Droga,_ Emmett era ótimo em desviar a atenção de si mesmo. Ela precisava aprender mais desse truque com ele.

Algum tempo depois, Bella e Bree terminaram de comer e ficaram só assistindo Emmett terminar seu terceiro sanduíche para poderem ter a sobremesa. Ele até coçou a barriga quando acabou a última mordida.

- Bom, temos sorvete ou frutas. - a jovem falou se levantando e retirando os pratos. - O que querem?

- Sorvete! - disse Bree.

- Frutas. - falou Emmett, recebendo os olhares inquisitivos das irmãs como se questionasse _"sério, frutas?_", e ele deu de ombros. - Que foi? Faz parte do meu regime. 4000 calorias por dia.

- Ok... - Bella serviu novamente as sobremesas, colocando taças de sorvete para si e para Bree, e um pote de amoras para Emmett, o qual ele atacou prontamente.

- Aí, Baixinha. - ele falou depois de um tempo para a garotinha, que o olhou com raiva. Bree não gostava que outras pessoas a chamassem por aquele apelido. Apenas Bella e sua mãe podiam chamá-la assim.

- Que foi?

- Você é boa de pontaria?

- Ahm? - ela perguntou confusa, e Bella olhou para o amigo da mesma forma.

- Espia só. - Emmett pegou um bocado de amoras na mão e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Numa manobra rápida, jogou cinco das frutinhas vermelhas para cima, uma seguida da outra, e conseguiu pegar todas com a boca. Voltou o rosto para ver uma Bree boquiaberta.

- Como você fez isso? - ela perguntou, e ele riu.

- Praticando. - respondeu mastigando, antes de empurrar o pote na direção de Bree. - Vai, pode tacar que eu vou pegar todas.

A menina olhou para a irmã como se pedisse permissão, e Bella apenas riu e girou os olhos. Bree deixou a taça de sorvete de lado e pegou algumas amoras. Com cautela, jogou uma, e Emmett pegou. Jogou outra, e mais outra, e ele pegou também. De repente, ela se empolgou. Levantou e se afastou um pouco da mesa, jogando com mais força e rapidez. Todas as amoras foram pegas pelo homem grandão que destoava da cozinha feminina, e Bree se divertiu, gargalhando ao ver como ele conseguia tal proeza.

- Isso é irado! - ela falou animadamente antes de se debruçar na mesa para entregar o pote a Emmett. - Vai, joga pra mim, eu quero tentar também.

Mas Bella logo acabou com a farra.

- Nem pensar! - exclamou tomando a tigela de frutas para colocar na pia. - Vocês vão fazer uma lambança aqui na cozinha e depois eu que vou ter que limpar.

- Estraga-prazeres. - o amigo murmurou, sendo apoiado por Bree que repetiu em coro. Estava claro que Emmett havia ganhado de vez a simpatia da menina.

Bella ignorou os dois e olhou o relógio da cozinha.

- Tsc, já está na hora de sair. - disse levantando-se. - Vou escovar os dentes e pegar minhas coisas. E nada de tacar comida por aqui, hein!

Ela saiu, deixando os dois perigosamente a sós na cozinha, crente de que não seria obedecida. Quando voltou, porém, tudo estava limpo, e Emmett estava sozinho. Bree já havia esquecido o dever de casa e ido ver TV na sala.

Bella se despediu da mãe e da irmã, dando um beijo em cada uma delas, que lhe desejaram bom trabalho. E então saíram os dois amigos na noite úmida de Seattle.

Enquanto caminhavam até a estação do metrô, a pergunta que Bella tanto queria fazer coçava e ardia em sua garganta. Emmett estava quieto, o que não era uma surpresa - e talvez fosse a característica que ela mais gostasse na companhia dele, a forma como ele não sentia necessidade de preencher o silêncio. Mas agora, nessa situação, tudo o que ela queria era que o rapaz abrisse o jogo de uma vez.

Bella suspirou. - Em?

- Hum?

- Como você está?

- Bem. - deu de ombros. - Por que a pergunta?

- Ah... Não sei. Quero dizer, dia desses você estava meio estranho. Está rolando alguma coisa de diferente com você?

- Eu? - ele virou para olhá-la. - Não. Estou bem. Ótimo, pra dizer a verdade.

- _Ótimo_? Você só fica ótimo se o seu time ganha ou você faz sexo. O _Seahawks_ perdeu na última rodada...

- É mesmo. - ele apenas disse, quando se aproximavam na escadaria do metrô.

A jovem bufou.

- Ai, Em, fala. Você está saindo com alguém, não está? Quem é ela?

- Opa. - ele parou de andar, erguendo as mãos. - Calma aí, virou interrogatório?

- Ok, já que você não vai falar por vontade própria, eu falo. Edward me contou que você e Rosalie estão namorando.

Ao ouvir aquilo, ele largou as mãos e saiu andando, deixando-a sem resposta. Bella apertou o passo atrás dele para descer as escadas.

- Ei! Por que está agindo assim? - ela inquiriu. - O que tem de mais nisso?

Eles alcançaram o fim da escada e logo estavam no guichê de bilhetes. Emmett pagou pela passagem dele e de Bella. Só então virou-se para entregar a ela.

- E seu querido Edward contou também que já teve um rolo com Rose? - perguntou em tom de desafio, que não obteve qualquer resultado. Bella sorriu triunfante, pois ele tinha acabado de admitir alguma coisa, mesmo que não diretamente.

- Sim, ele me contou. E isso não vem ao caso. Eu só quero saber... Por que estava escondendo isso de mim?

Emmett resmungou e voltou a andar, com Bella logo atrás, passando pelas roletas e parando apenas na plataforma de embarque.

- Porque... Ah sei lá, Bella. Rosalie e eu nunca nos demos muito bem e isso tudo que aconteceu foi uma coisa estranha. Além disso, a gente não sabia qual seria a reação do pessoal do _High Dive_. Ela continua sendo minha chefe.

- E o que _eu_ tenho a ver com isso? Poxa, não sou apenas _o pessoal do_ _High Dive_, eu sou sua amiga. Gosto de saber quando meus amigos estão apaixonados e felizes. Ainda mais depois do que você passou com a Hillary...

- Está bem. - ele suspirou, tentando se livrar da memória da ex-noiva que Bella acabara de mencionar. - Você está certa. Me desculpe por esconder isso. Você sabe que às vezes eu sou meio esquisito.

- Tudo bem. - ela falou com um sorriso suave e um afago no braço forte dele. Apertou o casaco ao redor de si mesma quando um vagão do metrô se aproximou e trouxe uma corrente de ar. Não era o deles, ainda. - Então... Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

- Pouco mais de dois meses.

- E ela já disse que te ama. - comentou impressionada. - Uau, vocês são rápidos.

- Não vejo problema... Espere aí, quem te falou isso?

- Quem mais? Edward, é claro. Foi assim que ele descobriu sobre o romance de vocês, ele ouviu Rose falando ao telefone com você. E, aliás, era ela no seu celular mais cedo, não era?

Emmett bufou uma risada seca e irônica, ignorando a amiga.

- E esse cara ainda se mete na nossa vida! Não gosto disso, Bella. Não gosto nadinha.

- Emmett. - ela passou a mão sobre o rosto, impaciente. - Por favor, deixa de ciúmes! Além de Edward e eu já termos firmado compromisso, ele também já demonstrou que está _só_ comigo, e que ele e Rose são apenas amigos. Só isso. Se eu confio no meu namorado, você também pode confiar nele. E em Rose.

- Que seja. Mas continuo não indo com a cara do sujeito. - ele apontou meio emburrado.

Bella constatou, então, que Emmett ainda não havia se curado totalmente do baque que foi flagrar Hillary na cama com outro, há quase um ano, quando a jovem nem o conhecia ainda. A confiança dele nas pessoas tinha sido esfacelada por esse episódio, e a partir daí, todas as relações pessoais dele tiveram que ser reconstruídas desde o começo. Não havia sido diferente com Bella, como amiga.

- Em, você ainda precisa tratar dessa sua mania de desconfiar das pessoas, sabe? Abra sua mente e seu coração, você vai ver como é bom ter alguém do lado e poder confiar nela totalmente. Rosalie é uma pessoa íntegra e tem um bom caráter. Ela jamais faria o que aquela piranha maluca fez.

Emmett precisou abrir um sorriso com a escolha de palavras de Bella.

- Eu sei. Estou tentando. - falou coçando o queixo. - Mas e aí? Como anda esse namoro com o guitarrista playboyzinho?

Bella gargalhou. - De onde você tirou que ele é playboyzinho?

- Ah, por favor, Bella. Acha que eu não notei como ele anda todo meticulosamente desleixado, passando a mão no cabelo, com aqueles olhos de sono, se achando o próprio James Dean ou qualquer merda assim? - brandiu ele, mas Bella riu ainda mais. - Você pode ter caído no papinho do sujeito, mas eu não. Conheço muito bem o tipo. Fique de olho, porque músicos costumam não aguentar ver um decote e já caem em cima.

- Qual a parte do "eu confio no meu namorado" você não entendeu? - ela girou os olhos. Iria começar a falar poucas e boas para o amigo, mas o metrô deles havia chegado.

Subiram rapidamente junto a poucas pessoas que iam em direção ao centro àquela hora, depois do horário de rush, e logo sentaram-se lado a lado no banco azul duro.

- Aposto que você está adorando ter alguém pra ser nerd com você e ficar falando sobre partituras, os melhores lançamentos da semana e essas coisas, né? - Emmett debochou com um cutuque de cotovelo.

- É... não exatamente. - Bella divagou.

- Como assim?

- Bom, Edward ainda não sabe que eu também toco. E antes que você me puxe à orelha, eu já digo que é só uma questão de tempo. Ainda não sei se consigo contar, estou com medo da reação dele.

Emmett virou-se para encará-la como se a garota tivesse quatro peitos.

- Meu parabéns, Rainha da Hipocrisia. - só de escárnio, ele bateu as enormes palmas duas vezes. - Depois eu é que tenho que tratar meus problemas de confiança nos outros. Está com medo da reação dele ser ruim? Achei que já o conhecesse o bastante pra saber como ele reagiria.

- Você não entenderia. - Bella bufou em derrota. - Não é que eu esteja com medo... Ok, eu estou. Mas...

- Mas, mas, mas. Está enrolando demais, Bella. É aquela história de novo? De não poder ficar pensando em perseguir uma carreira de cantora e ter que seguir em frente?

- Eu já disse, você não iria entender. - falou soando triste.

- Mas eu _já_ entendi. Você está com medo porque isso é um assunto muito importante pra você. Posso ser honesto, Bella? Não é nada saudável esconder algo assim. Acredite em mim, se quer mesmo fazer esse namoro ir pra frente, é melhor contar logo. Eu não sou expert nessas coisas de relacionamento... nem de música, mas... aquelas suas canções que eu já ouvi, tenho certeza que ele iria achar o máximo.

De repente, Bella sentiu uma culpa imensa lhe invadir. Edward já havia contado tanto de sua vida para ela, já havia aberto seu coração, e o que ela fez até agora? Estava escondendo partes preciosas da própria vida para a pessoa mais legal que conhecera nos últimos anos. Ele estava dando demais e recebendo de menos na relação. Não era justo. E se tinha uma coisa que Bella definitivamente não era, era ser injusta.

- Você está certo. - afirmou. - Vou contar a ele o mais rápido possível. Só preciso achar um momento propício.

- É assim que se fala. - ele falou com entusiasmo, mas logo inclinou-se para sussurrar. - Mas olha, se o cara for babaca com você, sabe que pode me chamar, né? Dou um trato nele em dois segundos.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Bella sibilou. - Em, faz um favor pra mim?

- Claro, B.

- Cala a boca!

x-x-x

A noite de quinta-feira no bar foi morna, embora houvesse a vibração geral pela aproximação do final de semana. Felizmente, Bella quase não viu Rosalie naquele dia. Emmett afirmou que depois de ter contado a ela sobre o namoro dos dois, teria que falar para Rose também, e Bella ficou sem saber o que diria nessa situação. Entretanto, garantiu o seu silêncio total até que o casal estivesse pronto para se assumir em público, o que deixou o amigo muito grato.

Além de pensar num possível cara a cara com sua chefe, ela também pensou em como iria dizer a Edward tudo o que precisava contar. Durante toda a noite, ficou formulando frases e cenários perfeitos, mas todos a deixava com o estômago cheio de nós. A ansiedade tomara conta do seu ser, e ela mal viu as horas passarem. Quando menos esperou, avistou seu namorado adentrar o bar e vir em sua direção.

- Você chegou cedo. - ela comentou depois de receber o beijo de cumprimento.

- Não cheguei não. - respondeu ele olhando no relógio. - Já são 2h30. Vocês que estão atrasados em expulsar aqueles dois bebuns ali.

Rindo, ele apontou os jovens na mesa ao longe, mas Bella grunhiu e abriu a portinhola de sua bancada para caminhar até lá. Com a ajuda de um outro segurança do local, conseguiu que eles pagassem a conta e fossem embora.

- Pronto. - ela voltou, já tirando o avental. - Hoje não é minha vez de ficar pra limpar. Podemos ir logo. Vamos?

Edward pegou sua mão. Se despediram dos companheiros de trabalho dela, e saíram com pressa. Ou melhor, era Bella quem andava depressa e quase o arrastava pela rua. Ele notou que ela não estava em seu comportamento tranquilo de sempre.

- Ei, aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou, parando os dois na porta do bar. Sentiu a mão dela gelada contra a sua.

- Não. Está tudo bem.

- Ok... - ele franziu o cenho antes de estalar a língua no céu da boca ao lembrar-se do que precisava dizer a ela.

E então os dois resolveram dizer ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah! Eu tenho que te falar um negócio.

- Tenho uma coisa pra te contar.

Eles sorriram para diluir qualquer embaraço.

- Você primeiro. - Edward falou, como bom cavalheiro.

- Bom... Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.

- Aqui no meio da rua? - perguntou tentando levantar a blusa dela, de brincadeira.

- Não, seu pervertido. - ela riu, espantando a mão dele. Suspirou antes de falar. - Será que você pode ir lá em casa amanhã de tarde?

- Droga. - ele bufou. - Era exatamente isso que eu queria falar. Eu não vou estar na cidade amanhã, o festival de blues de Connecticut é nesse fim de semana, não no outro. Vamos ter que partir antes do meio dia. O doido do Alec passou as datas erradas pra banda.

- Ah... Está bem. - ela disse meio desapontada. - Depois eu te mostro, então.

- Mas é urgente? Porque se for, posso passar lá pela manhã antes de ir.

- Não. Tudo bem. Depois a gente conversa sobre isso. Não é nada de mais.

- Ok.

Chegando à casa de Bella, Edward ficou relutante em deixá-la ir. Seria a primeira vez que eles ficariam longe por tanto tempo, e ambos já estavam acostumados a se verem quase todos os dias.

Bella reparou que o beijo de despedida dentro do carro estava durando mais do que o normal, e sorriu antes de se afastar.

- Quer entrar? - ela sussurrou.

- Não vai ser estranho? Sua mãe e sua irmã estão dormindo.

- Ah, a gente fica no sofá e aí não cai em tentação de fazer nada... - ela riu. - É só pra ficar mais confortável sem esse console entre nós.

- Não sei...

- Vem. - ela abriu a porta, e apelou para um biquinho, fazendo manha. - Vou ficar sem te ver até quarta, poxa.

Isso havia sido o golpe derradeiro para a nem tão difícil decisão de Edward.

- _Ugh_, quando eu vou ser imune a essa carinha que você faz? - ele resmungou, mais para si mesmo, antes de deixar o carro.

Entraram na casa com cuidado para não fazer barulho, sem acender nenhuma lâmpada. Apenas a luz da varanda iluminava seus passos. Bella deixou a mochila de couro sobre uma mesinha e logo Edward tomou sua cintura, caindo sobre ela no sofá macio. Ela quis rir, mas precisou se calar com um beijo dele.

Ficaram assim por pelo menos trinta minutos. Descalços, apenas aproveitando o calor de seus corpos e explorando os lábios um do outro, como se só houvesse os dois ali. A sensação de inocência e descompromisso era boa para ambos; havia algo de muito confortável em se beijarem como adolescentes sem nenhuma preocupação ou perturbação externa.

Bella sugou o lábio superior dele quando sentiu necessidade de tomar mais ar. Edward foi rápido em mordiscar seu lábio inferior, e ir descendo dessa forma por seu queixo e maxilar até chegar na base da orelha. Inalando seu cheiro, ele sentiu-se quase inebriado. Se antes estava se segurando para não ficar completamente excitado entre as pernas dela, agora seria impossível.

Não resistindo, ele provou-lhe com a ponta da língua. Havia um leve resquício de perfume combinado com a camada de suor pela noite de trabalho, mas o cheiro que sua nuca exalava era maravilhoso, sensual, feminino, reconfortante.

Sem pensar muito, começou a ondular os quadris contra os dela, ganhando em troca um gemido baixo e as pernas dela envoltas em sua cintura. Passou a sugar pontos estratégicos no pescoço dela.

- Eu vou sentir falta dos seus beijos. - Bella murmurou com a respiração pesada, sentindo o que ele fazia em seu pescoço. - E de _você_.

- Eu sei que vai. - respondeu, levando a mão por baixo da camiseta dela. - Também vou.

- O que eu vou fazer sábado? Hm? Vou ter que acordar sozinha no domingo.

- A gente vai compensar isso depois, prometo.

- Eu te quero... - sua mão escorregou para o fecho da calça dele. Aquele movimento fez cair a ficha de Edward. Estavam indo longe demais e certamente o fim disso não daria certo.

- Bella. - ele chamou, tirando a mão de dentro da blusa dela e afastando para longe a mão que ameaçava abrir seus jeans. - Bella, para.

Mas ela continuou a erguer o quadril contra o dele, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Podemos ser rápidos. E silenciosos.

- _Bella_. - ele disse e saiu de cima de seu corpo para sentar-se, num movimento rápido. Definitivamente, não podia se arriscar daquele jeito.

Bella sentou-se também, um pouco envergonhada e completamente descabelada.

- Desculpa. - falou ajeitando sua blusa para baixo e tentando arrumar os cabelos.

Edward ajeitava sua calça enquanto prometia a si mesmo em dar um jeito no volume que guardava nela.

- Eu sei que eu sou irresistível, mas sua família está aqui. - ele provocou em voz baixa. - A última coisa que eu preciso agora é ser pego com a bunda de fora pela sua irmãzinha sonâmbula.

Bella riu baixo, tacando uma almofada nele. - Idiota!

Ele sorriu, puxando o pé dela antes de ir calçar os sapatos.

- Desculpe por isso. Queria ficar, mas tenho que ir agora. Ainda preciso arrumar um monte de coisas pra viagem.

- Está bem. - Bella suspirou, erguendo-se do sofá e enfiando os tênis nos pés de qualquer jeito. - Vamos, eu te levo lá fora.

Caminharam até o carro de Edward sem pressa, colados lado a lado, mãos nos bolsos da calça do outro. Ele entrou no Cadillac e Bella debruçou-se na janela do motorista.

- Se comporte, ok? - ela falou.

- Como um cordeirinho. - riu ele. - E você também.

- Eu sou uma santa, não tá vendo a auréola? - ela girou um dedo sobre a cabeça.

- Claro. E eu sou a reencarnação do Jimi Hendrix. - ele sorriu torto antes de falar sério. - Se cuida, tá?

- Pode deixar. Boa viagem pra você. E bons shows. - Bella respondeu e se inclinou para último beijo. Por enquanto.

x-x-x

Os dias sem Edward por perto foram tediosos.

No sábado, Rose havia lhe dito algumas coisas que pareciam um pedido de segredo sobre a relação dela com Emmett, mas Bella surpreendeu até a si mesma ao tirar de letra o assunto. Foi calma e direta, e demonstrou-se uma boa amiga quando disse que estaria ali para apoiar os dois no que fosse.

Como não tinha a desculpa de que sairia para namorar, a jovem precisou passar a tarde de domingo arrumando papeladas que precisam ser revistas há semanas. Era chato até dizer chega.

A pedido de Renee, na segunda-feira Bella visitou o antigo escritório onde seu pai trabalhava, e onde estava o atual advogado da família, Jacob Black. Sendo um velho amigo de Charlie, Jacob sabia das necessidades delas e era sempre muito solícito quando precisavam tratar de impasses nos documentos importantes relacionados ao inventário e pensão das meninas. Ao menos nisso as Swan tinham sorte, dentro de toda a situação dolorosa.

A última terça-feira de Maio chegou com um gostinho do futuro verão - ou o máximo de sensação veraneia que eles conseguiam ter em Seattle, praticamente na divisa com o Canadá.

A tarde estava agradável e Bella passou grande parte dela dividindo uma toalha com Bree na grama do quintal de trás, absorvendo o sol com seus biquínis quase nunca usados. Haviam ligado o rádio e colocado o iPod de Bella para tocar, e o som alto reverberava por toda a casa.

Ela estava quase pegando no sono quando Bree a cutucou.

- Que foi? - perguntou franzindo os olhos.

- Essa música é legal. - a pequena comentou. Bella reparou que havia começado a tocar _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_, na versão de _Across the Universe_, um de seus filmes prediletos.

Entretanto, apenas resmungou. - Eu sei que é.

A irmã não sossegou e sentou-se na grama, tirando à força o braço com que Bella protegia seus olhos do sol que já estava quase indo embora.

- Ai, o que você quer? - perguntou impaciente para a mais nova.

- Canta essa pra mim. - Bree fez um bico de pidona.

- Eu não sei tocar essa.

- Claro que sabe, você sabe todas dos Beatles.

- Mas essa é uma versão mais delicada, o compasso é diferente...

- Você consegue sim, Bella. - ela empurrou a irmã um pouco para fora da toalha de praia. - Vai, pega o violão, eu quero ouvir. Por favor.

Vendo que não tinha escolhas, ela se levantou, bufando.

- O que você me pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando?

- E cantando! - a garota gritou para zombá-la, mas a irmã já estava no quarto abrindo seu armário.

Pegou o violão, uma palheta e aproveitou para vestir uma camiseta, já que começava a sentir o frio do anoitecer. Quando voltou para o quintal, sentou-se no último degrau na varanda de trás da casa. A irmã já tinha desligado o som e agora esperava esparramada no pequeno sofá duro e encardido que tinham ali, envolta pela toalha.

Bella ergueu o rosto para o céu, sentindo os últimos raios de sol do dia e o vento fresco batendo na pele. Tentou se recordar da partitura da música original, e quando lembrou, começou a improvisá-la no violão, tentando fazê-la à maneira da versão.

Testando sua voz, ela começou a cantar. - _"Yeah, I'll tell you something... I think you'll understand." _

A pequena pausa que fez foi suficiente para deixar sua voz cristalina, como sempre, para a próxima estrofe. - "_When I'll say that something... I wanna hold your hand."_

Os acordes foram tímidos, apenas ganhando força quando ela chegou ao refrão. E a partir dali nada poderia detê-la. Havia pegado o jeito da melodia e seus dedos fluíam sem que ela reparasse. Aquele tipo de música lhe dava a chance de apenas fechar os olhos e libertar sua voz, sua mente estando a quilômetros dali.

Bella adorou ouvir a si mesma conforme a canção chegava ao ápice. Todo seu corpo vibrava, repleto de arrepios. Seus pulmões enchiam-se do frescor do pôr-do-sol. Ela sentiu-se leve. Se alguém um dia lesse a mente de um pássaro, iria encontrar aquela sensação - ela estava prestes a alçar vôo.

_"__I wanna hold your hand..."_ - a música chegava ao seu final, e sua voz esmaecia com doçura no ar. - "_I wanna hold your hand."_

Ela sorriu por um momento antes do último acorde no violão. E abriu os olhos.

O segundo de paz interior não durou muito.

Seu vôo foi interrompido, seu estômago gelado colou-se ao chão, a respiração ficou presa na garganta, e todos os pelos de seu corpo eriçaram. Tudo isso quando avistou algo que sequer pensaria em ver numa hora dessas.

Quase não teve fôlego para cuspir a pergunta.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: *Tchan-tchan-tchaaan* (desculpem, mas o momento pediu por sonoplastia) **

**Bella canta I Wanna Hold Your Hand, que vocês podem ouvir e ler aqui - bit. ly/JIe0Hu**

**Dessa vez darei um spoiler do próximo capítulo pra quem deixar review! Povo sem conta no site: vocês já sabem como proceder, né? Digam seu email assim "fulana (arroba) mail (ponto) com" :)**

****Mandei o extra do capítulo anterior pra todo mundo, menos para Laura Melo, que não colocou o email da forma correta na review, e para Nane, que esqueceu de deixar email. Se quiserem receber, entrem em contato comigo e peçam de novo!****

**Até sábado que vem,**

**Beijos!**


	8. Capítulo 8: Singing

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim, portanto respeitem-na.

**Obrigada a GabyStew por betar o capítulo!**

**Leiam a N/A lá embaixo, por favor. Está ridiculamente imensa, mas não é à toa.**

**"Singing" significa... "Cantando". Duh lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Singing<strong>

Ele desceu do carro e andou com passos ansiosos e um sorriso no rosto. Tocou a campainha tímida uma vez, mas ninguém atendeu. Tocou novamente, e mesmo 30 segundos depois, nada. Colou o ouvido na porta, e escutou música muito alta vindo de dentro da casa, então concluiu que _tinha_ alguém lá. Olhou ao redor tentando ver se havia alguma forma de chamar a atenção ou de mesmo entrar na casa sozinho._ Não, seu idiota, isso seria invasão de domicílio,_ ele pensou.

Ia tocar a terceira vez, mas desistiu e foi até o carro pegar o celular e telefonar para a casa. Talvez ouvissem o telefone e abrissem a porta, enfim. Quando chegou no carro, porém, se deu conta de que não possuía o telefone da casa das Swan, então apenas tocou para o celular de Bella. E, novamente, nada.

Voltou para a porta da casa, e tocou a campainha de novo. Dessa vez, a porta se abriu segundos depois.

- Ah, é você! Vem, entra logo! - a pequena Bree falou, puxando-o pela mão e o arrastando com pressa para dentro da casa. Ele estranhou o fato de que ela vestia um biquíni e usava uma toalha como casaco, mas estranhou ainda mais o que ouviu.

O som da música estava diferente, agora. Era alguém cantando ao vivo, e ele reconhecia isso muito bem. Uma voz feminina e linda.

- Pra onde está me levando?

- Shh. - ela falou quando atravessaram a cozinha. A garota só parou quando entraram na varanda do quintal, e a partir dali tudo o que seus olhos e ouvidos presenciaram passaram a não fazer sentido.

O rapaz estancou no lugar, congelado. Bree soltou sua mão e foi sentar-se num sofá esturricado de sol no canto. Ele ficou alguns segundos sem reação. Quis perguntar alguma coisa a ela, mas não conseguia fazer a voz funcionar. _Como isso é possível? De onde isso tudo saiu? Desde quando Bella canta e toca violão?_ Definitivamente, nada estava fazendo sentido em sua cabeça agora.

Então ele apenas observou, de pé naquela varanda num pôr-do-sol fresco de terça-feira.

Seu corpo se derretia aos poucos com a voz dela, cobrindo-se de arrepios em todos os pelos. Ela cantava _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_ da forma mais doce que ele já ouvira. De olhos fechados, longos cabelos sendo balançados pelo vento e pés descalços, muito à vontade consigo mesma. Era simplesmente mágico.

Ele percebeu que a jovem não soava em nada como uma amadora, muito pelo contrário. Havia um algo a mais, uma paixão por trás das palavras e notas invocadas por Bella. A danadinha sabia o que estava fazendo. Oh sim, alguém aqui estava lhe devendo _muitas_ explicações...

No decorrer da música, ele não sabia se olhava mais para a expressão no rosto dela, para sua boca se movendo em notas afinadas ou para as mãos pequenas que tocavam o violão com habilidade. Estava embasbacado pela visão.

Quando a canção chegou ao fim e o último acorde soou, ele viu Bella abrir os olhos lentamente. E então toda a paz que enxergara em seu rosto se esvaiu, assim como o leve rubor permanente de suas bochechas.

Ela o tinha visto ali.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - As palavras soaram duras e contraditórias à doçura de segundos atrás. O corpo de Bella retesou e recuou nos degraus, como um animal assustado.

- Eu... Sua irmã me deixou entrar? - respondeu incerto com a reação dela.

- Edward, eu... - ela se levantou abraçando o violão surrado e deixando à mostra as pernas nuas sob a camiseta larga. - Eu posso explicar.

- Sim, com certeza você pode explicar. - ele se aproximou. - O que foi _isso_, Bella?

Ela expeliu o ar que estava preso na garganta. Olhou para Bree antes de responder.

- Baixinha, vai lá pra dentro, por favor. - demandou.

- Ah, mas eu...

- Bree, _por favor_. - ouvindo o tom desesperado, a menina levantou-se e saiu. Iria ficar espionando a conversa da janela da cozinha, de qualquer forma. Ela não sabia que Edward não tinha conhecimento sobre o dom de Bella, mas já tinha entendido que a irmã estava ferrada. _Isso vai ser divertido_, pensava Bree.

Bella sentou-se na escada novamente, colocando o violão no colo.

- Senta aqui. - ela chamou o rapaz. Edward demorou um instante, mas logo aquiesceu ao pedido e pôs-se na outra ponta do degrau. Suspirando, Bella começou a falar. - Primeiro de tudo, me desculpe.

- Desculpar por quê?

- Por eu não ter te contado sobre... Sobre isso que eu faço.

- Então você _faz isso _constantemente? Está dizendo que é uma realidade e não puramente um acaso? Que você não pegou um violão pra dedilhar qualquer coisa e deu sorte de ter uma voz bonita e afinada?

Edward lhe olhava como um inspetor de colégio que a pegara no flagra, inquisitivo e desapontado. Bella desviou o rosto, constrangida pelo deslize que cometera e só agora se dava conta do quão idiota ela tinha sido.

- Não. - ela sacudiu a cabeça. - Não foi por acaso.

- Está bem. - ele cruzou os braços. - E quando você pretendia me contar sobre esse talento?

- Bem, em minha defesa, eu tentei, ok? Antes de você partir, eu disse que havia uma coisa pra te mostrar, mas acabou não dando certo.

- Bella, você podia ter apenas _falado_. - ele disse, afirmando o óbvio.

- Eu sei, Edward, mas não ia ser a mesma coisa. Eu fiquei sem saber como te contar. Não... Não ia ser igual se eu falasse, entende? - _Merda_, isso não estava indo de acordo com os planos dela. Não tinha sido assim que ela imaginara. Ter sido pega de surpresa dentro da sua omissão era o pior de tudo.

- Há quanto tempo você canta? - ele disparou a pergunta.

- Eu estou envolvida com a música desde os 12 anos... - respondeu ela com a voz baixa. - Estudei durante quatro anos em um conservatório.

- Porra, há quase dez anos você é dedicada a isso! É algo que faz parte da sua vida, você devia ter me contado no primeiro encontro. - ele sacudiu a cabeça, ainda sem entender porque ela sentiria necessidade de esconder algo tão bacana como isso. - Pode não ser uma grande novidade pra outras pessoas, mas pra mim seria. Você sabe o quanto a música é importante pra mim. Música é a minha _vida_.

- Eu sei, eu sei! - ela bufou, rendida. - Eu admito, estava com medo. Ainda não sou auto-confiante a esse nível.

- O que isso quer dizer, Bella?

- Quero dizer que, poxa, você é um profissional. Já viajou por vários cantos, já conheceu tanta gente talentosa e tocou com os grandes nomes... Você tem até uma página no Wikipedia! O que ia pensar de mim? Sou só uma _bartender_ metida à cantora que às vezes toca como hobby. Eu não queria que você achasse que eu estava me envolvendo com você só para ter uma porta onde eu pudesse entrar nesse meio musical, como tantas outras garotas já devem ter feito.

Dessa vez, ele sentiu-se ultrajado pela linha de pensamento de Bella. Não acreditava que ela pudesse pensar aquilo dele.

- E desde quando você pode supor o que eu vou achar ou deixar de achar? - Edward perguntou irritado. - Eu não sou cego nem tolo, eu sei escolher bem as pessoas com quem me relaciono. Além do mais, tudo bem que não nos conhecemos há tanto tempo assim, mas achei que você soubesse melhor quem eu sou. Eu jamais te julgaria caso você me contasse.

Ela voltou os olhos marrons enormes para ele, brilhando com lágrimas que ameaçavam cair a qualquer segundo.

- Você não me julgaria?

- É claro que não. Você não tem o menor jeito de ser uma aproveitadora. - ele sacudiu a cabeça, o cenho franzido, sem saber como expressar o misto de frustração e desapontamento que sentia nesse instante. - Porra, eu... Eu soube que você era especial desde o início, Bella. Logo de cara quando a gente começou a conversar eu senti uma conexão diferente com você. Será que você não sentiu isso também? Como você pôde pensar que eu não te entenderia ou não acreditaria nas suas melhores intenções?

Bella engoliu em seco. Ouvir aquilo tinha deixado seu o estômago revirado pela emoção que ele colocara por trás daquelas simples palavras. Ela não sabia se sentia-se estupidamente feliz ou simplesmente _estúpida_. Lá estava ela esse tempo todo se moendo de medo pela reação de Edward, e agora ele praticamente jogava em sua cara o quanto gostava dela, mesmo depois de ter descoberto a sua omissão.

Era um alívio sentir-se querida, e ao mesmo tempo um motivo de vergonha. Bella agora tinha certeza que havia decepcionado seu namorado imensamente. Estava escrito em todo o rosto dele.

- Eu só posso me desculpar, Edward. - ela falou, deixando cair uma lágrima. - Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça... Quero dizer, eu sei, mas você tem razão, nada justifica eu ter escondido isso de você. Me desculpe.

- Você entende que essa situação toda é completamente ridícula? Se desde o início eu soubesse disso... - ele não completou sua frase, apenas balançou a cabeça, deixando as palavras penduradas no ar. Bella ficou curiosa para saber o que ele queria dizer, mas achou melhor ficar calada para não piorar as coisas.

Edward levantou-se um momento para tatear os bolsos da calça até achar seu maço de cigarros e o isqueiro. Acendeu seu cigarro rapidamente e sentou-se de volta, exalando a fumaça na direção oposta a da jovem.

Eles dividiram um longo momento de silêncio. O sol já havia se posto completamente e o quintal estava um breu, sendo precariamente iluminado pela luz da lua e das casas acesas na vizinhança. Vez ou outra se via a ponta do cigarro dele brilhar com a fumaça sendo tragada e as faíscas das bitucas caindo ao chão. Alguns insetos começavam a zunir seus cantares e a brisa espalhava o cheiro da grama mal cuidada, misturada com o odor desagradável do fumo.

Sentindo um pouco de frio, Bella abraçou-se mais ao violão. E enfim suspirou quando não aguentou mais aquela tensão entre eles. Fazia sua pele pinicar de agonia e ansiedade.

- Está chateado comigo? - perguntou, perturbando a quietude do lugar. Ela viu o perfil de Edward sacudir a cabeça.

- Não sei dizer.

- Fala comigo, por favor. - pediu. - No que está pensando?

Foi a vez dele suspirar, antes de terminar seu cigarro e apagá-lo com o pé no chão de cimento do degrau.

- Só estou pensando que agora parece que nem te conheço direito. Você sabe tudo sobre o meu passado, mas eu não sei sobre o seu. Parece que voltei a não saber quem você é de verdade. Isso muda toda minha concepção... Agora você não é mais Bella, a minha namorada _bartender_. Agora você é Bella, minha namorada _cantora_.

- Eu continuo sendo a sua Bella. Não é isso que importa? - ela perguntou, e pensou ter visto um sorriso tímido dele em meio à penumbra. - Além disso, eu ainda sou _bartender_. Essa é a minha profissão, é o que paga minhas contas. A parte de ser cantora e tocar violão é só uma distração que eu uso de vez em quando.

- Está bem. - ele aquiesceu. - E tem mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

Ela lambeu os lábios, de repente notando o quanto sua boca estava seca. Estava quase pensando em beber escondido algum drink no trabalho, depois dessa conversa.

- Eu também toco piano e tenho um cd gravado, com uma faixa apenas.

Edward riu um pouco sem humor.

- Ok, então somos dois. - disse, referindo-se ao piano e ao _seu_ cd solo. Ele ficou morrendo de vontade de pedir para ouvir suas músicas, mas achou que seria cedo. Parecia que Bella ainda não sentia-se confortável com a ideia de partilhar seu dom com ele, então iria deixar para outro momento mais tranquilo.

- Por favor, não fique bravo comigo?

Ouvindo novamente aquele tom de súplica, Edward escorregou para perto dela na escada e acariciou sua bochecha com a mão. Ele viu que o lábio inferior de Bella estava um pouco mais proeminente, formando aquele biquinho de novo, dessa vez sem ser proposital. Isso rapidamente desmoronou sua faceta de namorado quase traído.

- Não vou ficar bravo com você. Não consigo. - respondeu com sinceridade. - Só estou magoado porque você não confiou em mim o bastante, duvidou de mim e saiu fazendo julgamentos precipitados. Isso não pode haver entre nós.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe. - ela pediu pela milésima vez, cabisbaixa, e Edward inclinou-se para tocar seus lábios levemente, esperando que seu beijo fizesse aquele beicinho triste desaparecer.

- Eu desculpo.

- Certo. - Bella fungou o nariz, começando a se sentir um pouco melhor, já que ao menos não tinha ferrado com o relacionamento deles de vez. Mas ainda precisava se esforçar mais, então tentou pensar em maneiras de que não acontecessem mais discussões como essa. - Bom, já que nós quase brigamos por causa de uma bobeira, eu proponho que daqui pra frente não tenhamos mais segredos um com o outro. Não dessa forma. O que acha?

- Acho ótimo. - ele sorriu. - É o melhor a fazer. Eu quero muito que isso entre nós dê certo, Bella. _Realmente_ certo.

O coração de Bella palpitou com as palavras, e o dele acelerou enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

- Eu também quero. Muito. - sussurrou e sorriu. Era a deixa perfeita para que voltassem a se beijar um pouquinho mais.

Edward segurou o rosto de Bella entre as mãos delicadamente, limpando os resquícios de lágrimas das bochechas dela com a ponta dos polegares. A jovem tentou virar-se o máximo que conseguiu, mas o violão em seu colo não permitira, então apenas focou-se em retribuir o carinho que recebia dos toques dos lábios dele. Suaves, lentos e doces. _Hmm, sim, tinha sentindo falta desses beijos._

Quando separaram-se, ele ergueu o rosto para deixar um beijinho na testa dela e inalar o cheiro bom do seu cabelo.

- Senti sua falta. - ele sussurrou.

- Eu também. - ela sorriu, mas Edward riu com uma bufada.

- Somos patéticos, não somos? Foram só 4 dias longe.

- Somos. - ela riu de leve. - Mas eu fiquei mal acostumada de te ver todos os dias... ou todas as noites, melhor dizendo. Você quase não ligou.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe por isso. Meu celular ficou fora de área e eu não conseguia de jeito nenhum me lembrar do seu número de cabeça. Falando nisso... - Edward levantou-se e tirou o celular do bolso. - Me diga o telefone da sua casa.

Ela ditou o número e quando ele terminou de guardá-lo, ouviram o barulho da porta da frente se fechando e a voz de Renee chamando pelas filhas. As luzes do quintal se acenderam, repentinamente, fazendo com que ambos franzissem o rosto pela claridade brusca que doía seus olhos.

- Minha mãe chegou. - Bella se levantou depressa, carregando o violão. - Vamos entrar.

A cozinha ainda estava escura, mas passaram por ali com cuidado para não esbarrar em nada. Ao virar a porta, porém, os dois quase tiveram mini-enfartes com o susto que tomaram quando um montinho escuro encostado na bancada decidiu se mexer. Bella foi rápida em acender a luz.

- Porra, Bree! - berrou com o coração acelerado, e a menina se ergueu de supetão pelo susto que ela mesmo tomara. - O que está fazendo aqui no escuro?

Ela estava debruçada sobre a bancada, sentada em uma cadeira, e quando virou-se para Bella sentiu-se desnorteada por uns instantes.

- Eu... Só estava... - tentou responder.

- O que é isso na sua testa? - Bella perguntou, chegando perto da irmã para examiná-la. Havia uma grande e redonda mancha avermelhada na pele de Bree, daquelas que só conseguimos quando dormimos sobre as carteiras da escola. - Você tava dormindo aqui?

Mas antes que houvesse uma resposta, a mãe delas escolheu aquele momento para adentrar a cozinha.

- Que confusão é essa, meninas? - inquiriu com um tom preocupado antes de notar Edward em pé como um dois de paus. - Ah, olá, Edward, como foi a viagem?

- Oi, dona Renee. Foi muito boa, obrigado. - ele falou, também sem saber muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

Enquanto isso, Bree descia da cadeira e saía de fininho, envergonhada, aproveitando que a atenção havia sido transportada para alguém além dela. Não havia sido sua intenção adormecer na bancada. Ela só queria ficar ouvindo a briga deles... Mas precisavam ser um casal tão chato assim? A conversa fora um perfeito sonífero. Sem gritos ou acusações, sem nenhum dramazinho para contar história! _Decepcionante_.

- Filha, você não está atrasada para o trabalho? - Renee comentou. - Já são quase oito.

Bella, que virou os olhos para o relógio da cozinha apenas para comprovar que a mãe estava certa.

- Droga, ficamos aqui fora conversando e acabei perdendo a hora. Vou tomar um banho rápido. - respondeu, olhando para Edward. - Espere por mim lá na sala?

- Claro. Eu te dou uma carona.

- Isso. - ela sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés para deixar um beijo ligeiro nos lábios dele antes de correr para o quarto, guardar seu violão e entrar no banheiro.

Um momento de silêncio desconfortável passou-se entre Renee e Edward, agora sozinhos no cômodo. A mãe delas às vezes o fitava com um olhar que para ele era uma incógnita. Era como se o avaliasse, mas o rapaz não conseguia saber se estava agradando ou não. Às vezes via carinho, outras vezes enxergava desconfiança nos seus olhos. Ele começou a sentir-se estranho demais, e enfim foi o primeiro a falar.

- Ahm... Eu vou sentar... Se me der licença.

Renee saiu do modo contemplativo e sorriu calorosa.

- Oh, claro. Minha filha foi uma boa anfitriã e ofereceu alguma coisa pra beber ou comer? Pode ficar à vontade, ok? Vou fazer alguma coisa pra comer, se quiser é só me falar.

- Não, não precisa. Estou bem, obrigado. - ele recusou, saindo da cozinha e apontando a sala meio sem jeito. - Vou ficar esperando ali.

Quando sentou-se no sofá, a televisão estava ligada e não se via Bree alguma por perto. Ele ficou assistindo ao canal de culinária onde uma senhora gorda com sorriso de avó simpática preparava algum quitute de dar água na boca. Seu estômago roncou uma vez, reclamando por estar sem comer há tantas horas, mas Edward o mandou calar-se.

Meia hora depois, ele ouviu os cliques de salto alto no chão e percebeu que Bella saíra do quarto. Virou a cabeça, acompanhando seus passos, e observou enquanto ela parava para se despedir de Bree no quarto da menina, antes de andar depressa até a cozinha onde sua mãe preparava o jantar. Instantes depois apareceu na sala, vestida e perfumada para a sua noite de trabalho. Ela usava as botas pretas de salto, combinadas com jeans apertados que a deixavam intrigantemente mais sexy. O cabelo estava ainda molhado e cheio de ondas. Edward ficou um pouco triste por ter que levá-la para o _High Dive_ e não direto para sua casa.

- Pronta? - ele perguntou se levantando.

- Pronta. - respondeu ela, e logo saíram, andando até o carro.

- Você não está com fome?

Bella ponderou por um momento. Não se lembrava da última vez de ter comido, mas nas últimas horas sequer conseguiu ter vontade de comer, já que passara por tamanha ansiedade pela aparição surpresa do namorado.

- Acho que podemos parar em algum lugar rápido. Como não vou de metrô, vou chegar mais rápido. Só não podemos demorar, senão aí sim chego atrasada de verdade, e Rose não suporta atrasos.

- Ótimo. - respondeu ele, entrando no veículo e dando a partida. - Se Rosalie reclamar, eu mesmo digo que fui eu o culpado.

Ela bufou uma risada. - Ai, os privilégios de ser amigo da chefe...

- Faço o que posso. - ele deu de ombros, meio convencido.

Seguiram para um restaurante de comida rápida e simples, que não era exatamente um fast-food. Comeram sem muitas palavras, mas muita vontade, e logo já estavam de volta, no carro a caminho do bar.

- Então, Bella... - Edward começou a dizer, julgando que o momento era bom e não haveria problemas em perguntar o que queria.

- Hum?

- Eu gostaria de ouvir mais sobre a sua história. - Ele abaixou um pouco o volume do rádio, e deixou que Regina Spektor tocasse suavemente ao fundo.

Bella suspirou. - Minha história com a música, você quer dizer?

- Sim. - ele meneou a cabeça sem olhar para ela enquanto dirigia. - Você disse que estudou num conservatório. Como foi isso?

- Bom... Você lembra que eu te falei que joguei beisebol até os 12 anos?

- Lembro.

- Foi logo depois disso. Bom, eu sempre participei das atividades musicais da escola, sempre cantei no coral, essas coisas. Cheguei a fazer algumas peças musicais, mas nunca quis aprender mais a fundo. Eu era muito indisciplinada e só achava legal ficar treinando o esporte. Nada fora beisebol era _cool_ o bastante. - ela riu de si mesma. - Anos depois eu entendi que não era bem pelo beisebol, mas sim porque todos os meus melhores amigos e amigas faziam parte do time, e também porque meu pai era o treinador.

- Você era muito próxima do seu pai, não? - ele perguntou suavemente.

- Muito. Eu queria ser a miniatura dele. - ela riu nostálgica. - Acho que por ele não ter tido um filho homem, eu meio que tomei esse lugar, por conta própria. Meu pai nunca me obrigou a nada, muito pelo contrário. Mas eu sempre fui teimosa...

- E o que te fez mudar de interesse do esporte pra música foi mesmo aquilo? Você cresceu e se cansou?

- É, acho que sim. Claro que alguns fatos da puberdade influenciaram, porque eu comecei a querer fazer atividades mais femininas aos olhos da sociedade, e essas besteiras todas. Mas o fato é que durante aquele verão muita coisa mudou.

- Como o quê, por exemplo?

- Eu conheci um garoto.

- Ah, tão típico! - Edward brincou, fingindo ciúmes, mas Bella apenas rolou os olhos.

- Eu _disse_ que eu era bobinha. Mas vai piorar. Ouve só. - ela continuou. - Bom, tudo começou quando eu voltava do treino de beisebol um dia, sozinha. Existia uma loja de instrumentos a algumas quadras da minha casa, e eu tinha o costume de entrar lá só pra olhar e quem sabe dedilhar alguns violões bonitos. O dono já até me conhecia, e sempre deixava que eu fizesse uma bagunça por lá. Só que um dia eu entrei na loja e me deparei com um menino tocando no piano. A melodia era tão linda e ele tocava tão bem, que eu fiquei hipnotizada assistindo.

- E então sua baba escorreu em cima de uma das teclas e o garoto saiu correndo com medo de você? - Edward provocou, achando graça em interrompê-la.

- Shh. Vai me deixar contar ou não?

- Ok, desculpa. Já estou calado.

- Bem, ele me reparou lá sim, e nós começamos a conversar. Eu fiquei deslumbrada, porque ele uma gracinha. E de acordo com a minha versão de 12 para 13 anos, ele _super_ lembrava o John Mayer, meu ídolo recém descoberto.

- Ah, não, esse cara de novo?

Bella riu. - Qual é? John estava estourado nas rádios no verão de 2003. Era sempre Top 5 nos clipes da MTV. Todas as meninas da minha idade morriam de amores por ele.

- Está bem. - resmungou Edward, agora sim, com ciúmes de verdade. - Continue.

- Enfim, eu fiquei amiga do Eric, o menino pianista, e foi por influencia dele que duas semanas depois eu já estava matriculada para o curso de verão do Conservatório de Música de Seattle, depois de muito implorar pros meus pais. Eu queria seguir aquele garoto por todo o lugar, porque ele me fascinava com o talento e, bom, por ser tão bonitinho...

Edward não conseguiu conter a risada ao ouvir a voz de garotinha tímida que Bella havia feito. Ela, entretanto, não gostou muito disso.

- Para de rir de mim!

- Desculpe, mas é que é você está toda fofa contando sobre esse amor adolescente.

- Tá, tá. Que seja. - ela bufou, parecendo muito mais sua irmã Bree do que a Bella independente e adulta que era. - Então, foi assim. No começo meus pais protestaram e me fizeram prometer que eu iria me esforçar pra estudar música, porque afinal não era algo barato e eles achavam que eu estava fazendo aquilo só porque queria ter um namoradinho. Mas com o tempo, eu fui me distanciando do garoto que tinha sido minha principal motivação, e fui me apaixonando cada vez mais pela música. Deixei de treinar beisebol para me dedicar às aulas de canto, piano e violão quando eu voltava do colégio. Comecei a fazer amigos no Conservatório, e conheci gente que tinha muito mais a ver comigo do que qualquer outro amigo que eu tinha fora dali. Foi um período mágico, que me fez amadurecer muito em vários aspectos.

- E por que você parou de frequentar?

- Ah... A vida entrou no caminho. - ela deu de ombros, e notou que se aproximavam do _High Dive_. - Primeiro, minha mãe começou a implicar quando eu mencionei que queria ir pra faculdade de música. Ela tinha achado que era só uma atividade extracurricular, mas quando percebeu que eu queria isso a sério, ela começou a ser contra. Além disso, depois que meu pai morreu, eu só consegui estudar lá por mais um ano, até que nossas despesas foram ficando cada mais vez maiores e eu precisei abrir mão das aulas no conservatório para poder ir trabalhar e ajudar nas contas de casa.

- Isso é... de partir o coração, Bella. - Edward falou, estacionando o carro, já que haviam chegado na rua de destino. Virou-se para ela, olhando-a com preocupação. - Era mesmo algo que você estava disposta a perseguir? Era... um sonho seu?

Bella suspirou.

- _Era,_ no passado. Foi só um sonho doido de menina. - ela deu de ombros. O rapaz não gostou nada de ouvi-la falar daquele jeito, mas não teve oportunidade para desenvolver o assunto, já que Bella pegava a mochila e se movimentava para sair do carro.

- Bom, eu preciso ir. - ela falou antes de inclinar-se para beijá-lo. - Até mais tarde.

- Tudo bem, até mais. Bom trabalho.

Ele dirigiu para casa, já que queria terminar uma composição de uma letra. No entanto, quando chegou e pegou seu papel e caneta em mãos, não conseguiu se concentrar o bastante. Sua mente teimava em vagar para a história de Bella.

Como a vida podia ser tão estranha e cruel assim? Era óbvio que ela tinha um grande dom, mas por que o destino não permitia que ela continuasse a ir atrás do que queria? Ela parecia tão insegura quando o assunto era seu talento, e havia mesmo admitido isso. Talvez se Bella tivesse um pouco mais de incentivo e ajuda... Edward podia ser tudo isso para ela, ele havia decidido. Sentia, no fundo do coração, que a história dela com a música ainda não tinha terminado. Não podia deixar algo precioso assim escapar.

Quando a madrugada chegou, Edward já estava na porta do trabalho dela para buscá-la, e seguiram para a casa dela rapidamente. Mas tudo o que ele ainda queria conversar com Bella havia sido esquecido no momento em que sentiu sua mão pequena vagar por sua coxa, e ela inclinar-se para beijar seu pescoço.

- Bella, estou dirigindo. - ele falou com a voz grave e firme, porém travou os dentes, sentindo arrepios pelo corpo. _Merda, o que ela está fazendo?_

- Você não disse que estava com saudades? Me prometeu que íamos compensar o tempo perdido...

- Sim, mas não em um carro em movimento. - disse. Sentiu a mão subir para sua virilha e sua ereção subir dentro sua calça.

- O que você sugere, então? - perguntou ela, se afastando para seu alívio.

- Ahm... Podemos ir lá pra casa. Mas sua mãe não vai reclamar? Hoje não é sábado...

- Dane-se a minha mãe. - ela disse, inesperadamente. - Posso voltar logo depois que amanhecer, ela nem vai notar que eu não dormi em casa.

Edward percebeu o desejo na voz dela, e soube que não havia saídas. Pisou o pé no acelerador, mudando o percurso deles. Em menos de vinte minutos, já estavam dentro de seu apartamento, que se encontrava mais bagunçado do que nunca.

- A casa está um lixo. Não repare. - avisou puxando-a pela mão para entrar no quarto.

- Até parece que eu vou reparar nessas coisas estando ocupada com você. - ela riu.

Pararam de frente para a cama, e Bella largou a mochila no chão. Edward abraçou-a pela cintura e a prendeu em um beijo profundo. Suas línguas se tocaram, provaram e provocaram. Ela tentava, sem sucesso, retirar suas roupas, mas só conseguiu quando suas bocas se desgrudaram por faltar ar.

As peças foram descartadas, e logo os dois caíam na cama. Levaram tudo com calma, aproveitando a companhia um do outro, apesar da ânsia que sentiam. Não teriam todo o tempo do mundo, mas teriam até o amanhecer. Era o suficiente, por enquanto.

- Você é tão linda. - ele sussurrou entre beijos que desciam pelo corpo dela. - Você é especial pra mim, Bella. Ainda não percebeu isso?

Bella não sabia por que ele falava aquelas coisas naquele momento, e muito menos como responder. Só sabia que sentira um calor espalhar por seu peito, e apenas fechou seus olhos para aproveitar o que ele a fazia sentir. Os lábios macios e masculinos alcançaram o topo de seu sexo desnudo, e suas pernas separaram-se por vontade própria, à espera de que ele a provasse da forma mais íntima.

Ela já estava pronta no momento que Edward traçou sua língua pela extensão do sexo úmido. Bella deixou escapar um gemido e duas mãos fortes e ásperas seguraram seus quadris para que não se contorcesse demais. Ele prendeu seu clitóris entre os lábios e sugou, alternando com movimentos circulares de sua língua, fazendo aumentar a pressão que ela sentia.

- Edward. - disse em uma lamúria, suas mãos descendo para entrelaçar nos cabelos dele. Edward passou a beijar todo seu sexo, ondulando a língua de uma forma que Bella jamais havia sentido. Não iria aguentar por muito mais tempo.

- Eu falei que estava com saudades. - ele disse contra sua pele, relembrando suas palavras mais cedo.

A respiração de Bella ficou errática, e ele tomou aquilo como um sinal. Com a língua, estimulou sua entrada enquanto trabalhava com os dedos no ponto de nervos mais acima. Sentindo o orgasmo dela vindo com força, Edward voltou a envolver seu clitóris com os lábios e sugar até que ela atingisse o ápice. Um gemido longo saiu de sua boca. Ele começou a espalhar suaves beijos em sua carne sensível, esperando que ela se acalmasse e voltasse ao normal.

Quando Edward colocou-se sobre seu corpo novamente, ele já estava pronto para penetrá-la. Um momento antes, enquanto ela envolvia seus braços nos ombros dele, viu algo de diferente nos olhos verdes, escurecidos pelo tesão e pelo quarto mal iluminado. Foi ali que Bella percebeu que, sim, Edward a fazia se sentir especial. Ela _era_ especial para ele.

E mesmo ela tendo pisado feio na bola, omitido um monte de coisas sobre seu passado, Edward havia sido compreensivo e relevado seu deslize. Ela concluiu que além de não ter sido justa, também não havia sido recíproca e o tratado como alguém especial. Isso estava errado, pois não havia ninguém que pudesse ocupar o posto que seu namorado ocupava na sua vida atualmente.

- Você não ficou mesmo chateado por tudo aquilo? - ela precisou perguntar, sentindo a emoção forte comprimir sua garganta.

- Shh, já disse que não. - ele beijou sua testa e posicionou seu membro para invadi-la, com calma, sem quebrar a conexão dos olhares. - Esquece isso por enquanto. Relaxa...

Foi o que ela fez, abraçando-o de corpo inteiro, o recebendo dentro de si com ternura e o desejo puro e sincero que sempre existia entre eles.

Ainda havia várias palavras importantes a serem ditas e partilhadas entre os dois. Coisas a serem passadas a limpo. Existia uma relação que a partir de agora deveria ser baseada apenas na confiança e na honestidade. Mas não pensariam nisso nesse momento. O amanhecer era o limite para hoje, porém eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo, na verdade. Estavam apenas começando.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ****Sei que vou soar meio chata e burocrática, quebrando minhas próprias regras quanto a tamanho de Notas de Autor, mas vamos lá, é pro bem de todos lol**

**Só umas coisinhas sobre o envio de extras, bônus, spoilers e etc.**

**1) Por favoooor, pessoal que não tem conta no site (ou quem não recebe PM aqui), me enviem SEMPRE o email daquela forma "fulana(arroba)email(ponto)com", senão o Fanfiction apaga mesmo! Fico frustrada quando isso acontece. haha**

**2) Ainda pra quem não possui conta aqui, acho que essa dica vale pra todas as fics que vocês comentarem: Se você se chama "Maria", se identifique de uma forma que eu saiba que é você "Maria Flor" e não a "Maria Zinha" que já comentou antes! Muita gente que comenta pode usar o nome igual ao seu, sacou? ****Já estão adicionadas aos meus contatos as leitoras que me enviaram seus emails até hoje, então se quiserem facilitar pra vocês e pra mim, daqui pra frente é só se identificar "Maria Flor" e eu vou saber quem é, e você nem vai precisar ter o trabalho de escrever o email todas as vezes.**

**3) Pra terminar: pessoal, eu gosto de ser justa com todas as leitoras e responder a todas. Se eu me prontifico a fazer isso, então faço com prazer. Mas, por favor, não fique me pedindo pelo extra se você não comentou no capítulo certo, enquanto todo o resto comentou direitinho. Ok?**

**x-x-x**

**É isso. Vocês já podem reclamar no twitter que "nossa, essa Oh Carol abusada fazendo mil e uma exigências da gente". Tudo bem. Eu sei como é, sou leitora também, adoro meter a boca nas autoras hahahah TO BRINCANDO, GENTE (quase rs)**

**Até sábado que vem,**

**Beijos!**


	9. Capítulo 9: Learn to see

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim, portanto respeitem-na.

**Capítulo totalmente dedicado à Carol Venancio, que fez aniversário no dia 20 de maio, e eu não consegui postar a tempo para parabenizá-la. Veve, acho que você sabe tudo o que eu te desejo, e são as melhores coisas do mundo! Muita saúde, harmonia na vida, muito amor, inspirações, muita luz nos seus caminhos e portas abertas pro sucesso nesse seu novo ano que se inicia. Aproveite com dignidade, nossa drama queen favorita! (L)**

**Essa fic está ficando maior do que eu inicialmente planejei. Ela terá por volta de 20 capítulos, incluindo o epílogo (e depois um monte de extras, oba!). Por isso, vou me permitir fugir à regra e de vez em quando e utilizar outras músicas dos Beatles nos capítulos. Por enquanto, ainda teremos Blackbird no título.**

**"Learn to see" significa "Aprenda a enxergar".**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Learn to see<strong>

Bella acordou no domingo exatamente da forma como ela havia passado a amar. Enroscada em Edward, suas pernas entrelaçadas às dele e um braço forte e possessivo prendendo sua cintura. Ela sentia-se segura e confortável. Ao invés de despertá-lo também, ficou apenas observando seu namorado durante alguns minutos, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido no último mês.

Não foi difícil concluir que era uma garota de sorte. Muita sorte. Quando ela iria imaginar que um dia encontraria uma pessoa como Edward para lhe fazer feliz? Ela nunca pensou muito em como seria viver com alguém para sempre, mas com esse cara ela não via nenhum problema em permanecer assim, do jeitinho que estavam agora por toda a eternidade. Ele era o pacote completo: de alma verdadeira, espirituoso, bem humorado, inteligente, perigosamente bonito, talentoso e apaixonado pelo que fazia... Bella quase riu de si mesma por ter pensado nele como um mero _pacote. _Isso seria diminuir tudo o que Edward era.

Ela moveu-se devagar, se desvencilhando com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Saiu da cama e foi até o banheiro aliviar a bexiga. Quando estava lavando a mão, porém, a frase persistente sobre como ela tinha sorte surgiu em sua cabeça de novo, e ela sentiu a vontade instantânea de dar continuidade ao sentimento bom que estava experimentando no momento.

Saiu do banheiro e voltou para o quarto, indo pegar em sua mochila os seus óculos, seu caderno e uma caneta que sempre andavam consigo. Sentou-se na poltrona preta desgastada num canto embaixo da janela, aproveitando a luz difusa penetrada pelas persianas novas que deixavam o quarto um pouco mais escuro. Quando abriu em uma página em branco, deu uma última olhada em Edward docemente entregue ao sono, e então encostou a caneta no papel para escrever o que sentia seu coração.

Os versos da nova canção eram fluidos, porém marcantes, e no entanto soavam naturais como aquilo que estava crescendo entre Edward e ela. Enquanto escrevia num impulso só, vez ou outra espiava o namorado e sorria sem fazer forças, apenas porque tinha vontade e porque _podia_ olhar para ele quando quisesse.

Minutos depois, deu a letra da música por terminada, mesmo que precisasse de alguns ajustes e da melodia que ela já fazia ideia de como queria que fosse. Ela releu várias vezes, e no fim constatou que nunca tinha escrito algo tão depressa assim com tal qualidade. Se perguntou se teria achado uma nova musa inspiradora... ou seria muso? Duvidou que a palavra existisse, mas riu de si mesma enquanto pensava na reação de Edward se ela dissesse que agora ele era _sua musa_.

A risada franca soou um pouco mais alto do que Bella pretendia, e ela retesou-se enquanto via o corpo dele se mexer, mas de uma forma que acabou prendendo sua atenção. Havia uma protuberância notável que despontava sob a calça de moletom, e a diabinha em seu ombro esquerdo praticamente a empurrou para fora da poltrona. Ela sentia-se feliz demais para deixar aquilo passar. Por que não fazê-lo feliz nessa manhã também?

Deixou seus materiais e óculos sobre o assento e andou na ponta dos pés o curto espaço até a cama. Subiu lentamente, ficando de joelhos e sentando nos calcanhares antes de inclinar seu torso para frente. Seu rosto estava posto diretamente sobre a região que ela queria desvelar agora. Com cuidado, colocou os dedos no elástico frouxo da calça e a puxou para baixo. Edward não se moveu nem um centímetro.

A ereção matinal agora estava exposta, para seu divertimento - e prazer do namorado. Molhou um pouco os lábios, a boca salivando enquanto o admirava por um instante, e então o segurou pela base. Abaixou-se para percorrer a língua por toda a extensão interna até a ponta, mantendo os olhos fixos no rosto dele. As feições se contorceram ligeiramente, e ela continuou dando outras duas lambidas vagarosas até que o tomou em sua boca com suavidade, sentindo a quentura e o gosto característico da pele de seu namorado.

Bella alternava entre sugar o membro profundamente dentro de sua boca e contornar a língua pela cabeça quando retornava. A posição era estranha, e a própria excitação que começava a sentir a incomodava, mas ela estava concentrada em ir até o fim. O fato de ele continuar adormecido a deixava ainda mais animada para ver suas reações.

Edward, por sua vez, não fazia ideia de que tipo de sonho era aquele. Parecia estar imerso em uma banheira de água muito quente da cintura para baixo. A sensação era gostosa e relaxante. Em um momento, sentiu uma forte pressão em seu centro e, como reflexo, sua mente percebeu que aquilo parecia real demais para se misturar ao sonho. Era hora de despertar.

Seus olhos se abriram, todos os sentidos de seu corpo foram recuperados, e antes mesmo que ele lembrasse como se chamava aquilo que Bella estava fazendo em seu pau, ele sentou-se num súbito. Seu coração veio parar na boca.

- Porra! - ele quase gritou em um gemido com a voz rouca de sono. - Bella.

Ela não respondeu, apenas ergueu os olhos para encará-lo e empurrá-lo para que ele deitasse de volta. Edward obedeceu, mas não encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, decidiu se apoiar nos cotovelos. Ele não poderia perder aquilo por nada. Era a melhor visão com a qual ele poderia acordar. Ver a boca gulosa e suave trabalhar, e os olhos que hoje pareciam ter um brilho diferente era demais para ele...

- Você vai me ma... tar... Desse jeito. - grunhiu, tendo que pausar quando ela colocou uma de suas bolas na boca e espalhou a língua por ali. _O que ela está fazendo comigo? Puta que pariu, devo estar sonhando ainda._ - Merda!

Bella apenas sorriu sem interromper seus movimentos. Ela adorava ter esse efeito sobre Edward, era impossível negar.

Um tempo depois, ela deitou-se de lado sobre as pernas do rapaz para que tivesse melhor acesso. Ele acariciou os cabelos longos que varriam a pele dele antes de segurá-los para que não atrapalhassem-na. Ela gemeu de contentamento quando sentiu os dedos de Edward massageando seu couro cabeludo carinhosamente, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com sua boca e mãos no local mais sensível do corpo dele.

Sentindo os primeiros espasmos do membro em sua boca, Bella se empenhou em extrair o clímax dele. Edward gemeu baixo e passou a erguer os quadris ligeiramente de encontro à sucção que a jovem fazia.

- Eu vou... Porra, Bella. - ele soltou em um gemido, sentindo-se dragado pelo prazer que sua namorada estava lhe proporcionando. Finalmente, alcançou o orgasmo tão esperado, liberando todo seu corpo de qualquer tensão. Ele nunca pensou que poderia ser tão deliciosamente bom ser acordado dessa forma.

Bella engoliu rapidamente tudo o que escapava de Edward, sem deixar que sua língua provasse muito. Essa definitivamente não era sua parte preferida, mas se sentia menos desconfortável de fazer isso com ele do que com qualquer outro cara antes. A expressão que via no rosto dele era impagável, em todas as vezes.

Edward deixou-se cair na cama e puxou o corpo dela para cima, até que pudesse capturar seus lábios em um beijo que a deixou sem fôlego rapidamente. Ele se afastou por um instante e logo que passou a mordiscar o queixo dela, viu a testa franzida de Bella.

- O que foi? - perguntou. Ela mordeu o interior da bochecha antes de falar timidamente, já que sempre se sentia um pouco estranha quando Edward lhe beijava nessas horas.

- Você não... Não sente nojo? Quero dizer, de me beijar depois que eu... - ela indagou, tendo uma aleatória lembrança de como Jasper era avesso a isso quando eles namoravam.

- Por que eu sentiria? Não é de outra pessoa, é meu. - ele foi rápido em dizer, clamando a boca avermelhada novamente para reafirmar seu ponto. - _Você_ tem nojo de mim?

- Claro que não. - Bella falou, e então concluiu que o problema era _do ex_, e não dela. Toda a experiência que Edward tinha a mais nesse campo ficavam em evidência em momentos como o de agora.

- Então pronto. - Seu namorado terminou o assunto e sorriu da forma que a deixava zonza, antes de enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço e fazer todo o tipo de travessura com a boca, o que provocava arrepios em sua pele.

Girando seus corpos para que ficasse por cima dessa vez, Edward logo esgueirou sua mão para dentro do short que Bella usava. Apenas a peça e nada mais. Ele gemeu apreciativamente quando encontrou a pele quente já úmida sob seus dedos.

- Está molhada. - constatou com um sussurro. Bella lançou um sorriso malicioso enquanto ajeitava um lado do cabelo dele que estava amassado pelo sono. Não adiantou, mas sorte a sua que ela amava vê-lo bagunçado assim.

- É o que acontece quando eu só te tenho na minha boca. - ela disse. - Os sons que você faz são... Tão...

- Você gosta dos meus sons? - O rapaz ergueu a camiseta dela até que os seios ficassem expostos, e abaixou o short. Suas mãos vagaram pelo corpo de Bella sem parar em um local específico, apenas deleitando-se com o que tinha ali. Ele amava a pele dela.

- E das suas mãos também. - ela respondeu num suspiro. Sem esperar mais, pegou a mão direita dele e a direcionou para onde precisava. - Me toque, Edward.

Abaixando a cabeça para provocar os mamilos intumescidos com sua boca, ele começou a lenta dança com os dedos, estimulando-a e tocando-a nos pontos mais preciosos de seu sexo, por dentro e por fora. As sensações nos diferentes pontos do corpo a deixavam muito mais sensível, e Bella logo se derreteu sob as mãos do namorado.

Edward nunca iria se cansar da forma como ela soltava pequenos gemidos espontâneos entre arquejos de satisfação que ricocheteavam em seus ouvidos da maneira mais erótica. Era algo tão orgânico e natural, que fazia Bella ser mais sensual do que qualquer outra mulher que ele já tivera. A cada dia que passava com ela, reafirmava que havia mesmo tirado a sorte grande.

Seus dedos contornaram o clitóris até sentir que ela estava chegando lá, e quando a mão da jovem segurou firme seu bíceps, ele transferiu sua boca para sugar e mordiscar o ponto no pescoço dela que a fazia pirar. Não demorou muito até que Bella estivesse apertando dentro de si os dedos que a penetraram com maestria.

- Sabe, todos os dias seriam bons se eu acordasse assim. - Edward soltou, apoiado nos cotovelos sobre Bella.

- Ahm? - ela, por sua vez, ainda não havia recobrado totalmente os sentidos.

- Quero dizer, existe maneira melhor do que começar o dia com um boquete? - ele disse abrindo um sorriso enorme e sacana, e Bella logo entendeu que ele estava apenas zombando. Ela esticou a mão para pegar o primeiro travesseiro que encontrou pela frente e acertou em cheio a cabeça dele.

- Idiota! - falou rindo quando Edward perdeu o equilíbrio. Ela aproveitou para tentar sair da cama, mas o rapaz a segurou, deixando-a presa em um ataque de cócegas que durou pouco até que ele a enchesse de beijos.

E assim, nua da cintura para baixo e sentindo o sorriso de felicidade do namorado contra sua boca, Bella concluiu que, de fato, não havia forma melhor de começar um dia.

x-x-x

Eles tomaram o café da manhã, e logo em seguida Bella entrou para tomar seu banho. Agora era a vez de Edward sob o chuveiro, e ela estava sentada na sala enquanto o esperava, fazendo algumas anotações na letra da canção que tinha escrito mais cedo.

No entanto, quanto mais tentava trabalhar na composição depois de passada a euforia da inspiração, mais ela sentia que havia algum elemento faltando. Algo que ela só podia descobrir quando passasse a criar uma melodia para letra, e isso a incomodava. Pensou em pegar algum dos violões de Edward que ficavam enfileirados naquele canto da sala, mas achou que seria um abuso.

Quando não conseguiu mais pensar em formas de melhorar o que queria, ela deixou o caderno para lá e pegou seu celular. Ligou para o número esperando que Alice atendesse logo, o que aconteceu após o quinto toque.

_- Bella?_

- Oi, Alice. Está ocupada?

_- Não, acabei de sair do estúdio pra tomar um café. E aí, como vai?_

- Tudo indo…

_- Ih, que voz é essa?_

- É só que… Eu estou escrevendo. - ela falou em um tom quase confessional. A ideia de que Edward descobrisse o que ela estava criando fazia seu coração saltar no peito. Era cedo demais para que ele soubesse e começasse a fazer perguntas.

_- Escrevendo? _- Alice perguntou entusiasmada. Seu interesse havia sido capturado. _- Quer dizer que está compondo?_

- Sim. - Bella sorriu, um pouco aliviada. Era bom poder compartilhar a novidade com alguém, mesmo não sabendo exatamente o porquê. - Comecei hoje agora há pouco... Na verdade ainda é só uma letra, mas já tenho alguns acordes na cabeça.

_- Isso é ótimo, Bella! _

- É, Estou gostando bastante. Acho que só preciso ir pra casa treinar um pouco, quero me focar melhor.

_- Espere aí, não está em casa? _

- Não, estou no apartamento de Edward.

_- Claro, devia ter imaginado._ - riu Alice, antes de voltar ao tom sério. _- Então, você já contou pra ele sobre tudo aquilo?_

- Sim.

_- E como foi?_

- Foi bem melhor do que eu esperava. - ela falou num suspiro. - Ele foi compreensivo, só ficou um pouco decepcionado por eu ter escondido por tanto tempo.

_- Eu te falei!_ - a amiga exclamou. - _Agora, me diga logo, quando vou conhecer esse cara? Estou começando a achar que ele é invenção dessa sua cabecinha._

- Edward é completamente real, acredite. - ela riu, descaradamente se lembrando da manhã e noite que tiveram juntos. - Vou checar a agenda dele essa semana e te ligo para marcar, pode ser?

_- Estarei esperando._ - Alice respondeu. _- Bella, preciso ir, os rapazes já estão me chamando de volta. Graças a Deus estamos finalizando essa gravação! _

- Tudo bem. Até mais, Ali.

_- Até mais!_

Edward e Bella passaram o resto da manhã e o começo da tarde conversando bobagens enquanto ouviam algum álbum de vinil no sofá, o que já havia se tornado um hábito da rotina deles no domingo. Quando seus estômagos roncaram de fome, partiram para almoçar num restaurante perto dali.

Como o guitarrista não teria que trabalhar hoje, ele prometeu que passaria o dia todo ao lado da namorada. Após o almoço decidiram passear um pouco em um parque da cidade. Caminharam de mãos dadas e deram risadas até chegar a hora de Bella ir para casa. Sua mãe teria um encontro com algumas amigas nessa noite, e por isso ela não poderia deixar a irmã sozinha por muito tempo.

O sol já havia se posto quando o Cadillac foi estacionado na frente da modesta casa das Swan.

- Vem, entra. - Bella chamou ao sair do carro.

- Sua mãe não vai se importar? - ele perguntou, mas saiu, em todo caso.

- Desde quando ela se importou de você me visitar?

- Não sei, às vezes ela me dá uns olhares estranhos…

- Ai, você e esses _olhares_ estranhos. - Bella rolou os olhos, parando para abrir a porta de casa. - Deixe de ser tão desconfiado com as pessoas! Minha mãe gosta de você, eu prometo. Além disso, eu posso trazer quem eu quiser porque a casa também é minha, ela pode fazer a cara feia que for.

Ao entrarem, tiveram a surpresa de encontrar Bree na sala, dançando e cantando alto alguma música da Katy Perry que tocava num clipe da TV.

- Baixinha, achei que tínhamos um trato! - Bella quase gritou exasperada, só para brincar um pouco com a irmã. - Nada de Katy Perry nessa casa, esqueceu?

- Blá blá blá, fala com a minha mão! - Bree esticou a mão pequena na direção dela e apenas continuou a imitar a cantora com uma voz fina. Estava usando o controle remoto como microfone, e tanto Edward quanto Bella não conseguiram fazer outra coisa a não ser assistir, com sorrisos divertidos no rosto, à menina que dava uma verdadeira performance desinibida.

Quando a canção que falava sobre a noite da sexta passada terminou, ambos bateram palmas para Bree, que não ficou nada tímida e ainda por cima agradeceu-lhes com uma reverência.

- E aí, cadê a mamãe? - Bella perguntou, puxando Edward para sentarem no sofá. Bree fez o mesmo.

- Já foi.

- Mas eu pensei que ela fosse me ligar pra avisar.

Bree deu de ombros, sem saber o que responder. O canal da televisão começou a tocar Justin Bieber, e ela trocou rapidamente. Se tinha alguém no mundo do entretenimento que a garota _odiava_, esse alguém era ele. Ela tinha um bom gosto e uma reputação a zelar, afinal.

- Ei, eu sei que a gente acabou de chegar, mas... Vocês não estão com fome? - perguntou Edward, de repente. - Podemos ir a pizzaria, o que acham?

Ouvindo aquilo, a barriga de Bree reclamou por estar vazia desde o almoço, e ela levantou-se de supetão.

- Melhor ideia que você já teve! - declarou e correu para o quarto. - Já estou me trocando. Não demoro!

Edward viu a figura pequena sumir de sua linha de visão com uma expressão de divertimento.

- Uau, sua irmã hoje está… intensa.

Bella riu.

- Ela tem uns picos de energia assim, é a coisa mais engraçada. Pelo menos ainda não entrou na fase de ter TPM… Bom, mas você não precisa saber disso.

- Não mesmo. - ele concordou rindo, antes de inclinar-se para ela. - Vem cá.

- Por quê? - perguntou, mas chegou mais perto.

- Pra eu poder te beijar, sua boba. - ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia e passou um braço por trás de Bella para poder trazê-la para seu colo.

Como não tinham pressa e nem estavam exatamente famintos, eles ficaram namorando no sofá até perderem a conta dos minutos e dos beijos. Apenas algum tempo depois foram interrompidos.

- Ecaaa! - eles ouviram a voz de Bree soar genuinamente enojada, e riram, separarando suas bocas. - Precisam ficar trocando saliva assim em público?

- Desculpa. - Bella riu mais ainda antes de levantar-se. Viu que a irmã tinha colocado um pouco de gloss rosa nos lábios e uma fivela no cabelo, e parecia mais crescida do que ela se lembrava de ter visto da último vez que saíram juntas. Bree estava tão fofa que Bella quase quis tirar uma foto para guardar de lembrança. Ela iria sentir falta de ter uma criança em casa, mesmo que tivesse certeza que a irmã seria uma moça brilhante.

- Podemos ir? - perguntou.

- Por favor! - Bree bufou e saiu andando na frente do casal.

Eles escolheram a _Pagliacci_, uma pizzaria italiana no centro da cidade, onde Bella costumava frequentar muito quando criança. Lá tinham as melhores fatias de pepperoni, e foi esse sabor que pediram, acompanhado de Coca-cola e muito catchup, como a irmã menor adorava.

O problema era que quarenta minutos se passaram e nada da pizza chegar. O local era familiar e prezava pela qualidade da produção, mas isso tinha um custo. Na mesa, os três já estavam em seus terceiros copos-refis de bebida, já tinham discutido sobre a qualidade musical da Katy Perry, e agora Bree mantinha o rosto fechado - de fome, é claro. Ela perdeu a discussão, mas nem era tão fã assim da cantora e nada era mais importante do que pizza.

Sentindo o clima desanimado, Edward teve uma ideia. Ele pegou um dos recipientes de catchup, abriu a tampa do bico afunilado e virou-se para a garota.

- Psiu, quer ser minha modelo?

- Modelo? - ela comprimiu os olhos para ele.

- Não, tenho uma ideia melhor... - respondeu pensativo, pegando outro pote do molho vermelho e entregando a ela. - Vamos usar Bella como nossa modelo.

- O que está aprontando? - a jovem perguntou, mesmo que já tivesse uma ideia do que o namorado iria fazer.

- Nós vamos desenhar. - avisou ele, apontando para o prato branco e vazio na frente da menina ao seu lado. - Vamos lá, faça o seu melhor.

Com o cenho franzido, Bree observou enquanto Edward olhava para Bella e logo em seguida começava a fazer linhas de catchup no prato. O cabelo longo foi rapidamente delineado, e então a garota entendeu o que ele estava querendo. Ela se lembrava de fazer isso quando era muito mais jovem, e alguma coisa nessa brincadeira a deixava calorosa, além de nostálgica. Com um sorriso, começou a desenhar no seu próprio prato também.

- Vou deixar minha professora de artes orgulhosa. - falou rindo.

Edward foi o primeiro a terminar.

- Acho que já está bom. - avisou. Bella, que esteve imóvel por alguns minutos, se inclinou para olhar o resultado.

- Isso está surpreendentemente bem desenhado. - ela comentou boquiaberta.

- É só um de meus muitos talentos. - ele respondeu piscando um olho. Bella sorriu e suspirou quando toda aquela cena lhe trouxe uma série de boas recordações.

- Sabia que o papai sempre fazia a mesma coisa quando vínhamos nessa pizzaria? - ela disse suavemente, se dando conta de que parecia um milhão de anos desde a última vez que aquilo acontecera. - Quando ficávamos entediados, era a primeira coisa que ele pensava pra animar a gente.

Bree desgrudou os olhos de seu desenho para fitá-la.

- É sério?

- Sim. Acho que nós chegamos a vir aqui algumas vezes com você. Só que naquela época você ficava mais interessada em lambuzar as mãos nas figuras de catchup ao invés de desenhar também.

Bree não tinha convivido tanto tempo com Charlie, e talvez por isso sua dor fosse um pouco menor do que a da irmã. Mas em momentos assim, quando Bella lhe contava lembranças boas sobre ele, ela desejava poder se lembrar melhor do pai, ou mesmo ainda tê-lo ao lado delas para que pudessem compartilhar ainda mais coisas alegres. Ela não se sentia exatamente triste, apenas... Incompleta. Nem saberia explicar direito o que era aquilo caso a terapeuta da escola lhe perguntasse, mas sabia que o sentimento de vazio existia.

- Legal. - ela comentou, por fim, e abriu um sorriso um pouco tristonho, se empenhando em fazer o melhor desenho de catchup que poderia fazer.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Agora eu faço questão de caprichar no retrato de Bree. Deixarei o Sr. Swan orgulhoso. - Edward falou olhando de soslaio para Bella, que apenas sacudiu a cabeça enquanto ria, feliz por seu namorado estar sendo tão legal com sua irmã.

Quando a pizza de pepperoni finalmente chegou, os pratos já estavam sujos de molho vermelho e amarelo, pois Bree decidira desenhar Edward também e acabou usando a combinação de cores com a mostarda para pintar o seu cabelo. Eles comeram satisfeitos e esfomeados, quase não sobrando espaço para respirar. Das duas pizzas grandes que pediram, apenas cinco fatias restaram ao final, e eles tiveram que levar para casa o restante num embrulho.

Já eram nove da noite quando saíram da _Pagliacci_. Edward insistiu em pagar a conta, já que havia convidado, e Bella nem pôde reclamar ao dar uma olhada no total caro demais para seu orçamento. A noite lá fora já estava fresca e os arredores da rua estavam movimentados para um domingo à noite. Eles andaram devagar, seus corpos pesados em direção ao carro.

- Ahhh, estou morrendo! - Bree resmungou, segurando as mãos sobre a barriga.

- É claro, depois dos cinquenta pedaços ainda comeu aquele _sandae_ imenso. Só de olho grande. - Bella sibilou.

- E com muito prazer! Meu lema é nunca disperdiçar sorvete na vida. E Edward ofereceu, tá? - ela explicou. Talvez tivesse comido um _pouco_ demais, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Jamais.

- Ofereceu, mas você não precisava aceitar. Gulosa.

- Ei, ela está mais do que certa. - Edward argumentou. - Eu também não deixo passar oportunidades assim. Se me oferecem comida, eu como.

- É? Engraçado, acho que você iria se dar muito bem com Emmett. - Bella somente riu para si mesma, lembrando do dia em que oferecera o jantar para seu melhor amigo, e não elaborou mais, o que só deixou o namorado confuso.

- Edward, quando eu vou ver sua banda de novo? - Bree mudou de assunto, antes que ele pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa a Bella.

- Ahm... Acho que não tão cedo. Não temos nenhum show marcado em Seattle até julho.

- E quando eu vou ver você tocando com a minha irmã? - ela perguntou inesperadamente, fazendo Bella quase tropeçar com a surpresa. - Quero dizer, vocês podiam chamá-la pra um show. Ia ser irado!

- Erm... Bree, a banda dele não é bem... N-não acho que... - ela gaguejou, sem saber o que dizer. À essa altura ela queria se enfiar em algum buraco de tanta vergonha. Queria também chutar a bunda da irmã por ser tão enxerida em assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito.

- Na verdade, eu acho que seria uma ótima ideia. - Edward virou-se para ela.

- O quê?

- Ué, por que não? Só por uma noite. - ele deu de ombros. - A gente poderia ensaiar algumas músicas e você faria uma participação especial. Com certeza os rapazes da Blackbird não se importariam.

- Não, mas... - Bella tentou, antes de ser interrompida.

- Edward! Minha irmã pode cantar a música que ela escreveu. - Bree tagarelou, puxando a manga da jaqueta dele. - Você já ouviu, não? É perfeita! E ela nunca se apresentou com essa antes. Eu quero muito, _muito_ ouvir ela ao vivo.

Com o cenho franzido, Edward fez todos os três pararem de andar para olhar o rosto de Bella, que já estava vermelho num tom que ele jamais havia visto.

- Do que ela está falando? - ele inquiriu diretamente à Bella.

- Ahm. D-da minha música. Que... que eu gravei. Eu já te contei isso.

- Não, você nunca me contou que _compôs_ a música, só disse que gravou.

- Bom, sim. - ela engoliu em seco, irracionalmente nervosa. - Eu escrevi a letra e a melodia também.

Isso mudava _tudo_ para Edward. Ao invés de reclamar novamente que ela havia omitido tal preciosa informação, ele a puxou pela mão e abriu a porta de seu carro que estava perto.

- Vamos, você vai me mostrar essa música _agora_. - ele ditou, sem dar chances de ouvir um não como resposta.

Nada o fez parar até que estivessem na sala da casa dela enquanto esperavam que Bella começasse a cantar.

Ela estava a postos com o violão no colo e era observada pelos olhos atentos de Bree e Edward sentados no sofá, enquanto ela ocupava a poltrona oposta. Suas mãos suavam e todo seu corpo tremia um pouco, e parecia que iria vomitar todo seu jantar. Seu coração iria saltar para fora do peito a qualquer momento, ela tinha certeza.

- Edward, eu não consigo. - ela quase choramingou.

- Tenho certeza que você consegue. - disse com suavidade. - Eu não vou te apressar. Tome seu tempo. Só quero te ouvir...

Ela suspirou profundamente. Fazia anos desde que se apresentara para alguém além de sua pequena família. Unindo isso ao fato de que sempre ficava insegura na frente de uma plateia, os seus nervos agora estavam enlouquecidos.

Quando já achava que estava à beira do colapso por conta de uma coisa tão tola, ela suspirou profundamente. Quase podia ouvir a voz de Charlie em sua mente, numa memória remota sobre a primeira vez que pisara num palco.

_- Você pode fechar os olhos e fingir que não tem ninguém aqui._ - Isso era algo que nunca iria esquecer. E foi exatamente o que fez.

De olhos fechados como quando Edward a encontrou cantando no quintal, ela começou a entoar a música que falava pelo seu coração. A sensação dela no momento era exatamente essa.

Edward ouviu e assistiu quase sem acreditar que aquela era a mesma Bella que conhecia. Ela mudava completamente enquanto cantava e tocava no violão que já estava gasto demais. A paixão que ela transmitia era contagiante. Ele sentia arrepios e isso só aumentava a cada agradável curva que a voz dela fazia em seu ouvido. A canção tinha cor, tonalidades bonitas. Até o final, a melodia se mostrou estruturada com uma leveza e coerência que conseguiam ser marcantes mesmo na simplicidade.

Mas aquela letra... Era Bella descrita por inteira. Um pedaço que ele sabia que existia dentro dela, mas que quase não era permitido ver.

Edward sentiu-se tão excitado para conhecer muito mais daquele cantinho dentro dela, que nem esperou os acordes terminarem por completo para se levantar do sofá e atravessar o caminho até a poltrona. Ele segurou seu rosto e a beijou com uma intensidade que ela não estava acostumada.

- Muito obrigado por compartilhar isso comigo. - ele sussurrou ao se afastar, ajoelhando-se à frente dela.

- Você gostou? - perguntou, incrédula.

- Bree estava certa... É perfeita. - ele sorriu, e Bella nunca antes viu o verde daqueles olhos brilharem tanto. De orgulho. De todas as coisas boas que ela podia imaginar.

- Obrigada. - ela sorriu.

- Eu tenho certeza, só por essa pequena amostra, que você é tão talentosa, Bella... Eu quero ouvir mais. Você tem outras composições suas?

Os ombros dela ergueram-se ligeiramente.

- Tenho um monte de letras inacabadas, e algumas completas que eu precisaria olhar no meu caderno pra me lembrar.

- Você... escreveu alguma coisa ultimamente? - Ele queria terminar dizendo _"desde que me conheceu?"_, mas achou melhor não causar algum tipo de pressão.

Bella expeliu o ar em sua garganta, impressionada com o interesse que Edward demonstrava, mas principalmente sem saber como contar que tinha uma canção que quase terminara hoje e era tudo culpa _dele_.

- Eu tenho passado tanto tempo com você, e parece que eu quero só aproveitar os bons momentos, mas... talvez eu tenha escrito alguma coisa recentemente sim. - admitiu com a voz baixa.

O sorriso que Edward lhe lançou foi de iluminar toda a sala. Ele estava realmente encantado pela jovem e seu talento.

- Argh, eu juro que vocês são o casal mais meloso do planeta com essas chatices! - Bree reclamou interrompendo os dois, decidindo se levantar após ser esquecida ali. A aura que os envolvia havia sido quebrada, mas eles apenas riram.

Edward voltou a sentar no sofá enquanto a menina saía para o quarto. Bella se levantou logo em seguida e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Então... Você se importaria de me mostrar suas outras canções? - ele pediu. - Eu gostaria muito de ouvir o seu cd também. Versões de estúdio sempre soam diferentes.

- Edward, acho que preciso de algum tempo pra poder praticar. - ela riu sem jeito. - Estou um pouco enferrujada.

Vendo a resguarda na expressão dela, ele recuou um pouco.

- Bella, se você ainda não quer me mostrar, eu vou entender. Não precisa arranjar desculpas.

Internamente, ela ainda estava se acostumando com a ideia de que ele sabia do seu dom, que tinha ouvido sua canção e ainda por cima elogiado. Para ela, Edward estava apenas fazendo o papel de bom namorado. Ela tinha certeza que não era realmente boa assim.

Ela não queria dar o braço a torcer e admitir que não sentia-se totalmente pronta para abrir essa sua faceta a ele, mas sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo. Nem que fosse apenas para brincar de ser cantora com ele.

- Não, é sério. Eu realmente preciso praticar mais. - despistou. - Tocar pra você assim no susto me deixou mais do que nervosa.

- Ei, está tudo bem. - ele pegou em sua mão. - Sou só eu. Não precisa ter vergonha. Vamos só relaxar e curtir, o que acha?

- Promete que só vamos curtir?

- Prometo. - ele sorriu. - Olha, amanhã à tarde eu estou livre... Eu ficaria honrado se você quisesse ir lá em casa e treinar um pouco.

Era um convite tremendamente tentador. Poderia começar a _brincadeira_ com pequenos passos assim. Ela nem pensou muito, senão iria se arrepender.

- Bom, se a vida não me atrapalhar amanhã, eu topo. - falou satisfeita.

Edward se inclinou para beijá-la no momento em que ouviram a porta se abrir. Nem tinham percebido que já passava das dez, e Renee havia chegado em casa.

- Boa noite. - ela falou após trancar a porta.

- Boa noite. - os dois disseram em uníssono.

Renee virou-se e parou por um momento, encarando o casal sentado no sofá. Seus olhos se fixaram especificamente sobre o violão que ainda estava no colo da filha. Com um suspiro curto, ela voltou a caminhar apressada enquanto jogava a bolsa e as chaves em cima da mesinha de centro.

Bella olhou com desconfiança para a mãe, e viu que a carranca que ela portava denotava mau humor. _Só mesmo Renee para sair com as amigas e voltar dessa forma,_ a jovem concluiu.

Assim que viram a jovem viúva sumir para dentro da casa, Edward limpou a garganta antes de se levantar.

- Acho que já vou indo. - anunciou.

- Mas já? Eu falei que você pode ficar, se o problema for a minha mãe... - Bella argumentou com a voz baixa.

- Não, claro que não é isso. É melhor eu ir e tentar dormir cedo porque minha manhã vai ser movimentada. - ele deu de ombros. - Ah, falando nisso, aquelas cortinas que você comprou foram perfeitas. Não tenho insônia há três dias.

Bella riu da trivialidade do assunto, mas assentiu.

- Ok. Vou deixar você descansar. - falou andando com ele até a porta. Se pôs nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo uma última vez nos lábios.

- Boa noite. - ele lhe lançou um de seus sorrisos irregulares. Bella só pôde sentir-se um pouco triste enquanto acenava para o carro dele e o via partir na rua escurecida.

Ela voltou para dentro e começou a se preparar para deitar, mesmo não estando tão cansada assim. Certamente iria sonhar e pensar a noite toda no que aconteceria na casa de Edward na tarde de amanhã, e já sentia seu estômago esfriar só com as infinitas possibilidades.

Bree já estava trancada no quarto e certamente dormia. Bella resolveu passar um pouco o tempo de frente para seu computador antigo, já pronta para dormir. Entretanto, a mãe andando pela casa estava começando a deixá-la enervada.

- Como foi o jantar? - ela abriu mais a porta e tentou perguntar para ver se Renee sossegava. Quase sempre quando ela saía para jantar e beber, mesmo que fossem raras as vezes, ela voltava mais amarga e tensa. Era o oposto do que se esperava.

- Como todos os outros. - a voz da mãe soou de algum canto.

- O que isso significa?

- Ora, Bella... Foi bom. Só isso. Normal.

- Como está Betty? - perguntou sobre a melhor amiga da mãe.

- Gorda feito uma porca! Acho que está na menopausa também. - respondeu Renee, sendo direta como todas as vezes que se referia às amigas.

Alguns segundos depois, sua mãe enfim apareceu e se encostou na soleira da sua porta. Estava passando creme nas mãos, como sempre fazia antes de deitar-se.

- Posso falar com você? - ela perguntou.

Bella deu de ombros, assentindo a cabeça.

- Então... o que estava acontecendo na sala mais cedo? - Renee perguntou com cautela. Havia algo na voz dela que Bella não havia gostado. Um quê de desconfiança e... dureza? Ela não tinha certeza.

- Como assim? - Bella precisou parar de prestar atenção ao computador para olhar para sua mãe.

- Edward estava te ensinando alguma coisa? Você estava com o violão de Charlie...

- Ah... - ela franziu o cenho, realmente confusa. - Não, eu só estava tocando a minha música pra ele.

Renee suspirou e adentrou o quarto para olhar melhor a filha.

- Bella, o que você acha que este rapaz quer com você?

- Como é que é?

- Você está apaixonada por ele?

- Mãe, eu... - _Mas que tipo de papo é esse?_

- Minha filha, preste atenção. - ela pediu colocando uma mão no ombro de Bella. - Eu sei como é ter essa idade e se sentir atraída por esses tipos. Eles podem ser maravilhosos, por um tempo, mas também podem ser ardilosos... Edward parece ser um cara experiente, e você ainda é tão ingênua. Só não se iluda, está bem? Eu não quero que você se magoe de novo.

- O que está dizendo, mãe? Isso não está fazendo o menor sentido.

- Só estou dizendo que... - ela olhou para Bella por um bom tempo até sacudir a cabeça, mudando de ideia. - Bom, deixa pra lá. Você não iria entender. Apenas... Abra os olhos, ok?

E assim como entrou no quarto, Renee saiu, carregando sua nuvem de imponência e a sabedoria que pesava em suas costas com o passar dos anos. Bella odiava quando a mãe tinha algum desses ataques de dona da verdade máxima, como se tudo o que ela falasse precisasse ser seguido à risca.

Ela estremeceu em seu assento e levantou-se, tentando dissipar tudo aquilo que a energia negativa da mãe havia trazido para o seu quarto. Desligou o computador e pegou seu iPod. Deitou-se na cama, deixando apenas o abajour aceso e fechou os olhos para ouvir algumas músicas que fazia-na lembrar do namorado.

A realidade por enquanto não estava sendo grata para Bella, e tudo o que ela podia fazer era sonhar com o amanhã, desejando que pudesse ultrapassar o seu irracional bloqueio e se abrir de uma vez por todas com Edward. Sonhar com o futuro, mesmo que os seus caminhos ainda estivessem turvos demais na sua visão.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Quem tá com capítulo atrasado aqui? Eu? Jura? To sabendo não...**

**Visitem o álbum da fic - bit. ly/KapAen - pra verem fotos do High Dive em Seattle que eu encontrei essa semana. Achei bem legal :) Ahh e também da pizzaria que eles foram nesse capítulo.**

**Amei as reviews do capítulo passado, estou amando-as em todos. Agradeço imensamente. Deixem mais! Deixem sempre! **

**Até... quarta que vem. Pode ser?**

**Beijo!**


	10. Capítulo 10: Take a sad song

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim, portanto respeitem-na.

**Obrigada a GabyStew por betar esse capítulo!**

**O título de hoje vem de Hey Jude, e significa "Escolha uma canção triste..."**

**Ah, e caso queiram se preparar, essa é a música que Bella treina com Edward logo no início - bit. ly/LhDUU1**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Take a sad song...<strong>

Bella cruzou o corredor do prédio de Edward às duas da tarde, segurando firme a case de seu violão. A porta de destino já estava aberta; seu namorado esperava ansiosamente por ela.

- Oi. - ele falou, inclinando-se para tocar seus lábios e a puxando para entrar no apartamento. - Trouxe o que eu pedi?

- Opa, calma aí. - ela riu do entusiasmo que ele demonstrava. Jogou sua bolsa no sofá e colocou o violão com cuidado ao lado. - Primeiro eu quero saber se você tem aí o que _eu_ pedi.

Edward ergueu um dedo pedindo para que ela esperasse e girou nos calcanhares. Foi até o quarto e voltou em cinco segundos, estendendo a mão direita com a embalagem quadrada.

- Uma cópia especialmente autografada, com dedicatória e tudo. Do jeito que você queria. - anunciou. Bella pegou o cd solo do rapaz, e seu sorriso abriu-se imensamente ao olhar a capa.

- Oh meu Deus, tem até uma foto sua! - ela sacudiu a cabeça, vendo a imagem bonita em preto e branco do guitarrista. Ele usava sua jaqueta de couro, os cabelos estavam penteados e seu rosto portava uma expressão de concentração enquanto tocava sua Stratocaster, analisando as cordas. - Olhe só pra isso aqui, _Edward Cullen_, você está tão...

- Profissional? Talentoso? Descolado?

- Eu ia dizer _gostoso_, mas sim, tudo isso se aplica. - ela riu antes de abrir a caixinha e pegar o encarte para ler. Na foto, logo abaixo do título do cd, _Home_, estava uma assinatura do nome dele. Na primeira das três páginas do encarte, havia uma foto de um céu azul ensolarado com esparsas nuvens, e havia sido o local escolhido para que ele escrevesse sua dedicatória à caneta preta, em elegantes letras de forma.

_Minha querida Bella,_

_Fiz esse álbum esperando que ele pudesse me trazer coisas boas e novas.  
><em>_Fiz pensando nas oportunidades que a minha música poderia trazer,  
><em>_nas possibilidades que levariam minha vida a novos caminhos.  
><em>_Nunca estive tão grato por isso quanto hoje.  
><em>_A melhor oportunidade de todas foi conhecer você. Não tenho dúvidas.  
><em>_Você já faz parte dos meus caminhos._

_Com amor,  
><em>_Edward_

Bella leu rapidamente, e logo releu, sem conseguir refrear a emoção que tomou conta de si. Com dois passos à frente, ela se lançou os braços ao redor do namorado, segurando o mais forte que podia.

- Muito obrigada. Eu amei. - sussurrou no ouvido dele, sem dizer muito mais pelo medo de a voz falhar pateticamente.

- Não tem de quê. - ele respondeu, apertando os braços pela cintura dela e inalando o cheiro gostoso de seu cabelo. Era possível sentir os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, e já nem sabia se eram os seus ou os dela. Ele esteve tão apreensivo com a reação de Bella para sua pequena dedicatória, que era um alívio ver que ela havia gostado e não achado exageradamente sentimental.

- Está bem. - ela disse se afastando depois de longos instantes. Suspirou e limpou discretamente os cantinhos dos olhos lacrimejantes. - Eu trouxe o meu cd, mas como só tenho esse, não vou poder te dar. Posso fazer uma cópia pra você, caso realmente queira esse troço.

- Ei, não chame de _troço_. - ele reprimiu. - É sua obra. Tenha orgulho dela.

- Como você sabe que eu posso ter ou não orgulho se ainda nem ouviu?

- Porque eu tenho um ótimo senso de qualidade, um ouvido apurado, e já sei o quanto você é boa. - falou andando até o aparelho de som da sala. Gesticulou para o cd nas mãos dela. - Venha, eu mostro o meu primeiro.

Bella lhe entregou o disco brilhante e logo eles se sentaram para escutar as 5 faixas de _blues rock_ que ele havia composto.

Enquanto ouvia, Bella sentiu-se maravilhada por descobrir tudo o que Edward era capaz de fazer, muito além do que já tinha ouvido na Blackbird. É claro que já sabia o quão talentoso ele era, mas agora ouvindo suas composições, ela sentia-se ainda mais cheia de orgulho. Escutar a voz dele também era uma grata surpresa; tão agradável quanto era pessoalmente, e tinha o tom sexy como a voz que falava todo tipo de loucura em seu ouvido nos momentos íntimos. Os solos na guitarra eram incríveis, com viradas e toques adicionais que só faziam aumentar uma certeza em Bella: dificilmente conseguiria chegar aos pés de tudo o que ele havia criado ali.

Ao final, Edward permaneceu imóvel. O silêncio indicando que desejava ouvir a opinião da namorada.

- Então...

- Edward, seu álbum é ótimo. Tão bem produzido e... memorável. - enfim Bella comentou. - Por que não persistiu na carreira solo? Esse mundo precisa de mais gente como você. Digo, você tem todo o potencial para ser um dos grandes no seu estilo.

- Bem, porque... eu admito que essa não é uma das minhas prioridades. Eu só quero tocar, não importa como. - ele sorriu gentilmente, e deu de ombros. - Mas quem sabe qual será meu próximo passo? E agradeço pelos elogios.

- Estou até com vergonha de mostrar o meu. - ela balançou a cabeça. - Sou só eu tocando meu violão com um baterista e alguns efeitos de teclado por trás. É tão amador.

- Nem vem com essa. Pode passar pra cá. - ele gesticulou com a mão, ansioso.

Relutantemente, ela abriu sua bolsa e puxou o disco que não tinha sequer uma caixa de plástico decente como o dele. Entregou-lhe, e rapidamente viu Edward andar até o som para fazer a troca de cds. Quando apertou o play, ela já estava encolhida em seu lugar. Seus nervos tomavam conta de seu corpo mais uma vez.

Os acordes suaves começaram, e o rapaz logo reconheceu a música que Bella havia feito pensando em Charlie, a mesma que ela tinha cantado na noite anterior. Era aquela que tinha conquistado os ouvidos de Edward. Sim, podia ser uma gravação simples, mas o sentimento por trás era tudo o que importava, e principalmente isso era o que mais chamava sua atenção. A canção soava _real_.

- Viu? Você também tem um potencial enorme, Bella. - disse Edward quando a melodia chegou ao fim. - Como eu falei ontem, soa diferente, mas continua sendo você... Muito além da técnica, eu consigo ouvir a emoção na sua voz, sabe? É um diferencial. Nem todo cantor é capaz de algo assim.

- Não exagere... É só essa canção que me deixa emotiva. Mas obrigada. - ela sorriu, genuinamente grata.

- Não estou exagerando, meu bem. - ele se inclinou e deixou um beijo em sua têmpora antes de levantar. - Agora, podemos praticar um pouco? Você não faz ideia do quão animado estou pra isso. Chega a ser ridículo.

- Ah, eu faço ideia sim. - ela falou rindo. - Parece um filhote babão que ganhou um ossinho novo.

- Engraçadinha. - disse ele indo pegar seu violão preferido. Bella tirou o seu da _case_ e começou a afiná-lo.

- Não vale você ficar se mostrando, ok? - ela avisou. - Eu já falei, estou enferrujada. E também não sou nenhum prodígio nas cordas.

Edward riu.

- Vamos começar com algo simples, só pra aquecer? - ele sentou-se de volta, de frente para ela no sofá. - Acredito que você tenha maior tendência para o folk... Pode ser por aí?

Ela sorriu antes de limpar a garganta.

- Claro. Que tal... Essa? - perguntou, dando início aos primeiros acordes de _Dust In The Wind_. - Um clássico. Em dó maior.

E observou o rosto de Edward até que sua expressão demonstrou reconhecer a canção.

- Um clássico. - ele concordou e passou a acompanhá-la em com seu instrumento.

Bella começou a cantar, usando toda a sutileza e leveza que possuía em sua voz, o que a melodia demandava. Ela deixou que Edward comandasse o solo principal, ficando apenas com o acompanhamento dedilhado. Atrapalhou-se vez ou outra nas partes em que não se recordava dos acordes, mas não se abalou. Era uma de suas músicas preferidas, de sempre. Amava a composição que, apesar de simples, era capaz de explicar tantas questões complexas.

A letra sobre a fragilidade da vida e a faceta etérea da humanidade havia lhe ajudado, nos momentos mais sombrios, a perceber que o fundamental era viver o que tinha à sua frente, no agora. Era um caminho que Bella tentava trilhar. Ela, que já havia percebido que nenhum problema seu era mais importante do que o de qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, e por isso não poderia isolar-se e fechar-se em sua dor. _Somos_ _apenas uma gota d'água num mar infinito. Apenas uma poeira no vento._

O casal permaneceu assim até o sol se pôr.

Por horas, Bella treinou com Edward algumas canções que ambos conheciam, conseguindo aprender coisas novas e incorporando-as à sua performance. Ela era uma aluna rápida, e ele não podia ser um professor mais atencioso. Uma sincronia quase perfeita.

De tempos em tempos, eles pegavam-se com sorrisos suaves no rosto, que apareciam quase sem perceber. Era a felicidade de estarem dividindo esse momento estampada nas suas feições. A música já tinha feito surgir um elo muito forte entre os dois. Uma conexão que dificilmente poderia ser rompida.

x-x-x

Nos dias seguintes da semana, sempre que Edward arranjava um tempo, ele chamava Bella para sua casa, a fim de treinarem um pouco mais. Ela ia e ficava até o trabalho lhe chamar - tanto o dela, quanto o dele.

Era sábado à tarde quando eles saíram para encontrar Alice em um restaurante - não-vegetariano dessa vez. No dia anterior Bella ligara para enfim marcar o almoço, e sua amiga só faltou atravessar o fio do telefone de tanta ansiedade. Se ela já não estivesse de namoro firme com Jasper, Bella iria pensar que Alice estava interessada _demais_ em conhecer Edward.

- É aqui mesmo? - o rapaz perguntou ao estacionar o carro.

- Sim. - ela respondeu, e saltaram.

- Ela já está lá?

- Acho que já.

- O seu ex-namorado vai estar? - perguntou ele, deixando escapar um pouco de desconforto na voz. Ainda não conseguia assimilar muito bem a história que Bella havia contado sobre como agora a sua melhor amiga namorava o seu ex, aquele mesmo que lhe fez sofrer tanto. Era complicado demais.

- Não. Eu pedi que ela não o trouxesse... Vamos fazer uma coisa de cada vez.

De mãos dadas, eles adentraram o restaurante. Alice não os viu entrando, já que tinha os olhos grudados no seu companheiro _iPhone_, como Bella pôde enxergar de longe. Ela concluiu que provavelmente a ruiva estava lidando com trabalho. Ser uma viciada em trabalhar até que combinava com a personalidade da amiga, tanto que já era sócia aos 22 anos de idade.

Bella fez um sinal para Edward e andou por trás de Alice de fininho, querendo surpreendê-la. Pregar alguma peça desse tipo essa sempre uma raridade com a sempre-alerta-Alice.

- E aí, gata. - ela falou bem no ouvido da amiga, que imediatamente deu um pulo na cadeira. - Está sozinha?

- Porra, que susto, Bella! - a ruiva exclamou virando-se para trás e largando o telefone na mesa. Bella gargalhou, o que fez tirar a carranca do rosto da amiga.

- Problema seu se estava tão distraída. - respondeu ela enquanto Alice levantava-se para abraçá-la. - Se eu fosse um sequestrador, você já estaria morta.

- Sua ridícula. - Alice rolou os olhos, se afastando para procurar o motivo desse almoço. E ele estava parado ao lado da mesa assistindo a interação das duas com um sorriso leve no rosto, achando interessante a dinâmica das melhores amigas.

Franzindo os olhos, Alice soltou os braços de Bella e caminhou até Edward. Levou um tempo analisando-o, certificando de que não estava doida, até que o bulbo de luz acendeu-se em sua mente.

- Bella! Esse é… Edward _Cullen_. Por que não me disse antes? - perguntou. O rapaz sorriu, sem entender muito bem onde aquilo iria chegar, mas deixou a namorada falar por ele.

- Porque… Ah, sei lá. Vocês já se conhecem?

- Bella, todos os bons do ramo conhecem Edward Cullen. Um cara que fez turnê com os maiores mitos desse país ainda tão jovem, e _pelo amor de Deus_, está listado como um dos 50 melhores guitarristas da década pela _Spin Magazine_. - Alice falou como se fosse o fato mais redundantemente óbvio do mundo.

De olhos arregalados, Bella virou-se para Edward.

- Isso é verdade? - inquiriu. Ele recuou, um pouco intimidado.

- Bem, eu sou o _número cinquenta_. Não é nada de mais.

- Claro que é! Você não podia ter deixado essa informação passar. - ela fingiu socar o braço dele, e logo avisou. - A primeira coisa que você vai fazer quando sairmos daqui é pegar essa revista que eu sei que está em algum lugar da sua bagunça e me mostrar isso. Sem falta.

- Sim, senhora. - ele fingiu bater continência.

- Está bem, agora me deixem apresentar vocês como se deve. - Bella protestou.

- Claro, madame. - Alice debochou assentindo.

- Edward, essa é Alice Brandon, produtora musical e co-presidente da _ITL Studio_. - disse, vendo-a rolar os olhos pela pompa com que ela falava. - E também minha melhor amiga desde os meus treze anos. Alice, esse é Edward Cullen, meu namorado. E a parte de ser guitarrista você já sabe.

A ruiva - que na verdade estava menos ruiva desde a última vez que se viram - ficou na ponta dos pés para enfim abraçar o rapaz.

- É um prazer finalmente te conhecer, mesmo que pareça que eu já te conhecia, de tanto ouvir falar em você. Olha, não é pra qualquer um não, hein... Um dos bateristas do Bruce fez uma gravação lá no estúdio, sabe? A gente bateu um papo sobre a última turnê deles, e o cara foi só elogios pra você.

- Não acredito que você conhece o Max! Ah, que saudades daqueles malucos. - ele sorriu nostálgico e gesticulou para que sentassem à mesa. - Vem, vamos sentar.

Bella ficou ao lado dele, enquanto Alice permanecia sozinha do outro lado da mesa quadrada. Havia um sorriso de contentamento no rosto de todos os três. O encontro já estava indo bem melhor do que imaginavam.

- É, ele é demais. Aliás, ele me mostrou o seu cd. - Alice continuou. - Preciso te parabenizar. Fazia tempos que eu não me arrepiava com alguma coisa nova.

- Espere aí, você ouviu mesmo o cd? - Bella perguntou incrédula.

- Sim. Você não? Que cara é essa, Bella? - ela inquiriu vendo a testa enrugada da amiga.

- Eu só ouvi _hoje_. - confessou, de repente sentindo-se envergonhada. - Isso faz de mim... uma péssima namorada.

- Ei, está doida? - Edward riu virando-se para ela.

- Ah... Sei lá. Isso é tão estranho. Você é relevante pra música e eu nunca nem ouvi falar, enquanto Alice já sabia quem você era há não sei quanto tempo. Me sinto excluída.

- Não se sinta. - ele rolou os olhos. - Se você não ouviu falar, então é porque eu realmente não sou tão relevante quanto sua amiga está tentando fazer parecer. Mas de qualquer forma, eu agradeço muito, Alice.

- Vocês são _dois_ são doidos. Comigo é muito simples: eu identifico talento de longe, e quando me deparo com ele, eu elogio. Ponto final. - ela falou e apontou para Bella. - Essa daí é outra super talentosa e que não acredita no que eu digo. É uma mula teimosa mesmo...

- Já entendemos o seu ponto, Ali. - Bella cortou o assunto antes que se estendessem a uma conversa que não chegaria à lugar algum, como todas as vezes. - Bom, vamos fazer os pedidos? Meu estômago já roncou.

O resto do almoço foi recheado da conversa que os três tinham em comum, entre garfadas e goladas. Em alguns momentos Bella ficava de fora enquanto Edward e Alice trocavam figurinhas sobre as pessoas da indústria musical que ambos conheciam ou já haviam trabalhado junto. Ela sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável por não ter o que adicionar, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se feliz em ver que os dois estavam se dando bem. Além disso, era um novo e interessante lado de seu namorado que ela estava conhecendo - aquele que lidava com negócios.

Embora a conversa entre eles às vezes ficasse inflamada demais, Edward nunca esquecia da garota ao seu lado. Fazia a gentileza de incluí-la no assunto, mesmo que ela estivesse com uma cara de paisagem tentando acompanhá-los.

- Você sabe, a cena atual de Seattle está vivendo uma renovação. - Alice continuou seu pensamento, já terminando de comer seu prato de ravioli. - Nos anos 2000 fomos eclipsados por outros pólos musicais, e também depois dos anos 90 seria difícil qualquer coisa superar o fenômeno, né? Mas estamos indo por um caminho muito promissor. São tantas bandas independentes e boas que chegam pra mim a cada dia, que...

Ela parou de tagarelar de repente, logo que seus olhos pareceram captar alguma coisa atrás de Bella. Alice largou seu garfo no prato e levantou-se num instante.

- Jason! - ela acenou com a mão falando alto, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. - Chega aqui!

Os namorados viraram-se para olhar o homem caminhando em direção à mesa deles, e assistiram enquanto Alice cumprimentava o cara baixinho que devia ter uns 40 e poucos anos e parecia tímido de estar ali. Bella estava a ponto de perguntar quem ele era quando Alice fez o favor de salvá-la.

- Pessoal, esse é Jason, mas vocês devem conhecê-lo como J. Jenks, o produtor mais lendário que essa cidade já viu. Na verdade foi meu primeiro chefe. - ela falou, e virou-se para o rapaz sentado. - Bom, esse é Edward Cullen. Você sabe, guitarrista atual da Blackbird.

- O famoso J. Jenks. É um prazer. - ele falou e sorriu educadamente enquanto sacudiam as mãos.

- O prazer é meu. Estive no último show de vocês. Foi fantástico. - Jason disse, e Edward agradeceu com a cabeça.

- E essa é Bella Swan. - Alice prosseguiu, vendo Jason se inclinar para apertar a mão da amiga. - Eu falei dela pra você. Nós estudamos juntas no Conservatório.

- Acho que estou lembrado. Bella, Bella... - ele abriu um sorriso enquanto testava o nome dela em sua voz, perdurando um pouco o olhar sobre ela, mais do que o recomendável. - Como vai, jovem?

- Muito bem. - Bella respondeu gentilmente, mesmo que não tivesse gostado muito da forma como Jason a olhava. Ele parecia interessado _demais_ em estudar sua face. Era uma sensação esquisita.

Ela se desligou por uns instantes quando os três demais começaram a falar amenidades, além de uma pequena discussão sobre a carreira de Edward. Bella conhecia o produtor apenas de nome, o qual era sempre citado em entrevistas de alguns de seus artistas favoritos e em reportagens de revistas especializadas em música. Lembrou-se de que já tinha ouvido sobre ele em algum outro lugar, e logo veio à mente a lembrança de Alice lhe contando como J. Jenks era alguém para se admirar, apesar de muito severo. Em suma, o cara era mesmo uma lenda. E era a última pessoa que Bella esperaria encontrar hoje.

- Pode apostar que eu vou aparecer no estúdio. Vamos marcar. - ela ouviu a risada acalorada de Edward e voltou sua atenção para eles.

- Vai ser um prazer. - Jenks sorriu, antes de novamente sacudir as mãos de todos. - Jovens, preciso ir agora. Tenho um contrato a fechar ainda hoje. Foi bom te rever, Alice. E vocês dois, foi um prazer conhecê-los.

- Igualmente. - Edward falou, enquanto Bella apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Até mais, J! - Alice acenou. Jason saiu da mesa e deu um última olhadela para trás em direção à morena e sumiu pelo restaurante adentro. A ruiva aproveitou o momento para se levantar e ir até o banheiro, pedindo licença.

Edward reparou que Bella parecia mais quieta do que o normal, e logo apertou sua mão de leve sob a mesa. - Está tudo bem? - ele perguntou com a voz baixa.

- Sim. É só que... - ela ponderou como diria a sensação que estava a incomodando. - Aquele cara estava me olhando de um jeito que, sei lá, me deu arrepios.

- Hm. Estranho. Eu não reparei nada.

- É, deve ter sido só impressão. - ela concluiu, deixando para lá. Devia mesmo ser só impressão sua. Ela nunca ficava mesmo confortável com pessoas a observando e analisando.

Eles terminaram de comer o almoço em poucos minutos. Antes que Alice voltasse do banheiro, Bella aproveitou e virou-se para Edward novamente.

- Então... Está indo melhor do que eu esperava. Esse encontro, quero dizer.

- Eu também acho. Alice é legal, ela é bastante... como posso dizer? Rápida. _Efusiva._ - eles riram. - Mas é gente boa.

- Eu sei. Leva um tempo pra se acostumar à energia dela. Mas estou muito feliz que vocês estejam se dando bem. Ela é a minha melhor amiga, né? Vocês iam ter que se dar bem de uma forma ou outra, já que ambos fazem parte da minha vida.

- Ah, falando nisso. - ele disse. Tomou um gole d'água antes de tornar a falar. - Acho que já está na hora de você conhecer melhor os _meus_ amigos. Pelo menos os que tenho na cidade. E aí vai ter um churrasco na casa do Alec amanhã. O que você acha?

- Acho ótimo. - ela sorriu. - Estaremos lá.

- Puta merda! - eles viraram os rostos quando ouviram Alice de longe, andando rápido, parecendo não se importar com os outros olhares que a acompanhavam pelo restaurante. Sentou-se esbaforida, com o seu iPhone de capa roxa nas mãos.

- O que foi? - Bella perguntou.

- Eu quase deixei meu celular cair na privada. - ela disse esfregando o aparelho com a barra da blusa. - Fiz um malabarismo e ele acabou caindo no chão. Deve estar todo arranhado. Que merda!

Bella riu. - Isso que dá você não desgrudar dessa porcaria, só fala de trabalho, trabalho... Tomara que um dia caia na privada e você ainda dê descarga sem querer. É pra aprender, sua viciada!

- Eu não estava tratando de negócios. - ela protestou. - Eu estava falando com Jazz.

- Ah! - Bella gargalhou com força. - Não é a toa que seu celular quer cometer suicídio quando ouve a voz desse ser. Já sabe até o destino certo pra essa pessoa, né?

- Você realmente quer minha resposta? - ela disse, e rapidamente ergueu seu dedo do meio e o exibiu com gosto para a amiga, o que só fez Bella rir de Alice irritada.

- Me desculpe. - pediu. - Estava só brincando.

- Edward, você está ouvindo alguma coisa? - ela ignorou Bella. - Uma coisinha irritante, não é?

- Está bem, garotas. - Edward interveio, caso contrário as duas iriam ficar nessa picuinha boba até o fim do dia. Não era preciso conhecê-las há anos para entender isso. - Vamos pedir a sobremesa?

x-x-x

O dia seguinte não chegou tão rápido quanto a ansiedade de Bella queria. Enquanto andavam para entrar na casa de dois andares de Alec Hills, o vocalista e líder da Blackbird, ela sentia alguma coisa borbulhando na boca do estômago, e sabia que o evento com os amigos do namorado poderia apenas ir muito bem ou muito mal. Esperava, obviamente, que fosse a primeira opção.

- Todos esses carros... São pra lá? - reparou Bella, olhando para a rua ao subirem a pequena ladeira.

- Acho que sim. - Edward deu de ombros. - Deve ter bastante gente. É aniversário da esposa dele.

- O quê? Você não me contou essa parte. Eu vou entrar de penetra!

- Não vai não. Você é minha acompanhante.

- Caramba, Edward. - ela resmungou, parando de andar de repente. - Você podia ter dito. Eu teria comprado alguma coisa pra ela. Agora eu vou entrar lá na maior cara de pau e com as mãos abanando.

- Tsc, que besteira. Heidi não liga pra isso. - ele falou e voltou para puxar a mão dela, voltando a andar aos poucos. - Vem. Vai ser tranquilo. Eles são gente boa.

- Isso foi uma grande mancada, Edward Cullen. Grande mancada. - ela falou com um bico. Ele teve que parar novamente de caminhar e virou-se para pegar seu rosto.

- Bella, relaxa. Eles vão adorar você. Todo mundo te adora. Ok? - ele beijou seus lábios suavemente, mas a jovem não deixou-se ser enganada pelo chamego do namorado.

- Está bem. Vamos logo enfrentar as feras.

Eles entraram na casa, e desde a sala já se via o quão populosa e barulhenta ela estava. No sofá havia gente conversando, rindo alto, bebendo e tocando violões, sendo acompanhados pela batida de um _cajón_. Enquanto passavam para ir até o amplo quintal, no centro da festa onde havia música de um sistema de som, Edward ia apresentando Bella para os rostos conhecidos que ele encontrava. Ela apenas acenava com um sorriso singelo para todos, mas até ali sua parte preferida havia sido quando alguém espontaneamente entregou-lhes duas garrafas de cerveja.

A casa era enorme, um pouco mais requintada e decorada do que Bella imaginaria para um cantor de uma banda independente da cidade, e ela ficou perdida olhando as obras de arte moderna que cobriam as paredes.

- Heidi é artista plástica. - Edward apontou vendo a concentração dela quando parou para observar um quadro específico. - Acho que tudo isso aqui é dela. Ela é ótima mesmo.

- É incrível. - falou olhando ao redor. - E eles parecem ser bem... abastados.

- Bom, a família da Heidi é podre de rica, e eles felizmente apoiaram sua decisão de viver da arte e não se tornar só mais uma herdeira fútil. Por isso a gente tem a teoria de que ela sustenta a casa. Mas... você não ouviu nada disso. - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido com uma pequena risada, e Bella assentiu seu entendimento. Voltaram a andar até o quintal igualmente cheio de gente.

Todos pareciam artistas ou intelectuais. Todos eram um pouco como Edward, usavam roupas despojadas com um coerente estilo próprio e muita variedade; A maioria tinha aquele ar _cool_, de quem não ligava muito para questões materiais e apreciavam a essência das coisas. Quase todos portavam um cigarro na boca - dos mais variados tipos - e tatuagens que coloriam várias partes de seus corpos nem tão torneados assim. Os sorrisos eram convidativos.

Seria impossível não fazer a comparação com os amigos de seu ex-namorado, Jasper, que também era músico. O círculo social dele era o oposto do que se via aqui - ao que parece, membros de orquestras possuíam um ego enorme demais para se divertir ou mesmo deixar que pessoas de fora se unissem ao grupo, eram intimidadores. Entretanto, o ambiente que Bella encontrava nesse momento era totalmente diferente. Eram pessoas que pareciam ter na ponta da língua alguma coisa realmente interessante a dizer, e Bella de repente sentiu um impulso de confiança. Ela sabia que se daria bem aqui.

- Heidi! - Edward falou ao avistar a loira de cabelos longos e selvagens saindo da piscina, vindo em direção aos dois. - Feliz aniversário.

- Edward, obrigada. Que bom que você veio. - ela sorriu. - Essa é quem estou pensando que é?

- Sim. Bella Swan, minha namorada. - ele abriu um sorriso vendo as duas cumprimentarem em um aperto de mãos.

- Feliz aniversário. - Bella falou. - Sua casa é linda. Adorei os seus quadros.

- Obrigada, querida. Bom, fiquem à vontade. Tem bastante comida ali. - ela apontou para a área da churrasqueira. - E bebidas logo ali. Divirtam-se.

Ela saiu de perto e os dois viram quando ela entrou na casa, pingando de molhada, sem se importar muito com a bagunça que estava fazendo. Edward virou-se para Bella.

- Viu? Eu disse que ela não tinha frescuras. - falou e pegou sua mão. - Vem, o pessoal da banda tá ali. Você ainda não os conheceu, né?

Edward a apresentou para todos os membros da Blackbird com os quais, apesar de conhecer de nome, nunca tinha trocado mais do que algumas palavras. Os dois acabaram sentando-se na mesa dos caras, e ficaram jogando conversa fora enquanto assistiam a uma partida de pôquer - o que era hilário, uma vez que metade deles não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo.

Muitos minutos e duas garrafas de cerveja depois, Bella ouviu alguém lhe chamando. Virou-se para trás rapidamente para se deparar com Rosalie entrando no quintal parcialmente ensolarado. Foi esquisito ver sua patroa vestida com roupas leves e diurnas.

- Eu não sabia que você vinha. - Rose disse. Se aproximou para cumprimentar Bella num meio abraço esquisito pela posição, e virou para fazer o mesmo com Edward. - Você não disse que ia trazê-la, Eddie. Eu podia ter trazido Em, poxa.

- Bom... - ele não sabia como responder, então apenas riu. - O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

- Ele odeia festas, mas acho que se tivesse alguém conhecido ficaria mais à vontade. Aquele cabeça dura. - ela falou rolando os olhos, antes de voltar-se para os que ocupavam a mesa. - Oi, rapazes. Sabem onde está a aniversariante?

- Lá dentro. Não vejo há alguns minutos. - Alec respondeu antes de irromperem em uma gritaria pois alguém na mesa tinha conseguido um _full_ _house_. Rose girou nos calcanhares e desapareceu para dentro da casa.

- Ela conhece a Heidi? - Bella perguntou no ouvido de Edward.

- Conhece. Acho que já posou para ela uma vez, inclusive.

- Uau. A cada momento eu me surpreendo mais nessa festa. - ela falou em voz alta aquilo que sua mente pensava. Era tudo muito diferente do que ela estava acostumada, mas não podia dizer que não estava adorando. Por enquanto, todos pareciam receptivos e legais o bastante para Bella, e ela começava a sentir-se confortável.

O único problema surgiu quando o tempo fechou de repente, o que era típico em Seattle. As gotas pesadas da chuva começaram a cair e eles precisaram transferir a festa para dentro da casa, restringindo-a por lá. Alguns corajosos continuaram na piscina, mas Bella e Edward correram para garantir um lugar no largo sofá, onde ainda havia gente fazendo música animadamente.

Edward envolveu um braço ao redor dela, e ficou discretamente contando algumas boas histórias sobre alguns amigos que estavam no recinto, enquanto davam goladas em suas bebidas e beliscavam o churrasco. Bella às vezes ria - das anedotas e das cócegas provocadas pelo hálito do namorado em sua orelha -, mas ria baixinho para não chamar muita atenção. Ela sentia-se bem. Estava leve pelo efeito do álcool que começava a despontar no seu sangue, mas pelo clima da festa também.

Em certo momento, viu uma rodinha se formar onde estava Rose, do outro lado da sala. Sua chefe conversava animadamente com um homem bem mais baixo do que ela, alguém que Bella tinha impressão de conhecer, mas que era impossível saber caso ele não virasse de frente.

- Vou lá pegar mais um pouco dessa salsicha. - Edward falou, tomando sua atenção. - Você quer?

- Pode ser. - ela sorriu estendendo o prato para o namorado, que levantou-se e saiu para o quintal lameado e chuvoso.

A música do trio ao seu lado no sofá não parou nem um segundo, e Bella decidiu virar-se para observá-los. Eles tocavam melodias banais de Bob Dylan, Cat Stevens, Neil Young e até arriscaram uma versão acústica de White Stripes. Ela nem se tocou quando o montinho que estava no canto se aproximou, sendo liderado por Rose, que parecia um pouco alterada, de uma forma que quase nunca se permitia ser vista.

- Bella, vamos lá. - a loira disse em voz alta para ser ouvida através da canção ao vivo. - Você está só quietinha aí, mas eu quero ver ação.

- Eu estou bem, Rose. - a jovem respondeu timidamente. Viu Rosalie abrir espaço para sentar ao seu lado no sofá e bater no braço do cara cabeludo que estava no meio, tocando o violão.

- Theo, dê esse negócio a ela. - disse. Sem cerimônias, tirou o violão das mãos do tal Theo e ofereceu à Bella.

- P-pra quê isso? - ela gaguejou.

- Vai, toque alguma coisa pra gente. - Rosalie pediu.

- Não, Rose... Eu não acho uma boa ideia. - sussurrou, sentindo que a cada segundo, mais olhares se voltavam para ela. Seu coração se acelerava e suas palmas começavam a suar. Isso não estava indo bem.

- Ah, qual é. Não seja tímida. Só umazinha, por favor. Eu sei que você canta, Bella, e já me disseram que você é boa. - disse olhando para seus colegas. - Não é, gente?

- Ela é a garota do Edward, é claro que vai ser boa! - um dos rapazes em pé exclamou. Quando Bella deu por si, o violão já estava sobre suas pernas e a garrafa de Heineken que segurava havia sido tirada da sua mão.

Seu interior estava dividido com a extrema vontade de participar da festividade, entrar na onda daqueles artistas e também contribuir cantando alguma melodia aleatória que curtia, mas outra parte estava congelada pelo medo. Era um temor intenso que mal permitia que ela segurasse o violão sem que suas mãos tremessem como um terremoto. Bella esticou a cabeça para todos os cantos, desejando que Edward estivesse ali para salvá-la daquilo, mas não conseguia avistá-lo em lugar nenhum.

_Mas que merda, de onde Rose tirou isso agora? Eu nunca havia dito a ela que eu cantava. Se foi Emmett que contou... Vou matá-lo._

- Vamos lá, Bella. - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Você não faz ideia de quanta gente importante tem nessa sala. Não seja burra. É uma grande chance, vai deixar passar?

A jovem tentou não levar tão à sério o que Rosalie dissera, e nem o que estava prestes a fazer. Oh céus, ela nem podia acreditar que estava mesmo cogitando _fazer algo_. Isso deveria ser simples, certo? Era só uma brincadeira entre amigos, entre os conhecidos que ela havia feito. Mas a sensação não era nada próxima a essa. Todos a encaravam com olhares um pouco apreensivos e julgadores, esperando que ela desse o próximo passo. Passo esse que poderia terminar em um grande tombo.

Aquilo estava parecendo um teste. Como aqueles no Conservatório de Música, quando ela passava um sufoco enorme apenas para agradar aos ouvidos dos professores exigentes e conservadores.

Ela estava encurralada, no canto no sofá e cercada por toda aquela gente mais talentosa e interessante do que ela, e não tendo muita escolha. Não, definitivamente, isso não estava indo nada bem.

Quando respirou fundo, pensando que não havia como se safar e já colocando o violão a postos para tentar tocar qualquer porcaria de canção, ela enfim viu o namorado entrar na sala, olhando curioso para a comoção que havia tomado conta nos últimos dois minutos. E o coração de Bella acelerou pateticamente ao ver que quem estava ao lado dele - _com_ ele - era ninguém menos do que Jason "J." Jenks.

Em poucos segundos, tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Bella viu os dois sussurrarem alguma coisa e o olhar que recebeu do ameaçador Jason era certeiro. Ele estava pronto para avaliá-la. Dessa vez nem mesmo seus olhos fechados iriam ajudá-la a fazer algo decente. Sua mente fechou-se no único pensamento de que todos ali eram alguém importante, e que à sua frente estava o maior produtor musical da região, o cara que determinava quem iria ou não obter sucesso em sua carreira. Uma carreira que nem ela mesmo sabia se ainda queria persistir ou não. _É claro que não, Bella. Se ainda quisesse nem questionaria essa chance que estava sendo dada_, seu consciente a respondia. Mas que porra estava acontecendo na sua vida agora?

_Ninguém vai longe só usando o coração, ninguém sobrevive de sonhos... - _A voz da sua mãe começava a martelar na sua cabeça. - _Abra os olhos, ok?_

Ela tinha certeza que ninguém ali queria o seu mal, porém a situação não estava correta. Sua pele pinicava de vergonha e agonia. Havia pressão demais. De todos os lados, principalmente dentro de si. Ela _queria_ cantar, mas não deveria ser desse jeito.

Então Bella se levantou num salto, atravessando o amontoado de gente que ocupava a sala até conseguir sair pela porta de entrada. Correu para fora daquela casa sem olhar para trás e sem se preocupar que a chuva havia apertado e sua roupa ficaria encharcada.

Fugiu para o único lugar do mundo onde o tempo havia parado, o único lugar onde ela encontraria paz interior. Sem pressões, sem julgamentos. Apenas silêncio recheado de boas memórias.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Um pouquiiinho só de drama. Pouquinho de nada. Prometo! **

**Demorei a postar porque terça passada (29/05) foi meu aniversário e por conta das comemorações fiquei toda embolada. Mas pelo menos o capítulo estava grandinho, né? :)**

****Ouvi muito essa música pra escrever o capítulo... ********- bit. ly/Kf794B - A********cho que combinou.****

**Ofereço dessa vez um spoiler do próximo capítulo, que já está começado. Vocês já conhecem o esquema: deixe uma review (com email disfarçado para quem não tem conta no site), e eu te responderei. **

**Até sábado que vem!**

**Beijo.**


	11. Capítulo 11: When I'm home

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim, portanto respeitem-na.

**Obrigada a GabyStew por betar esse capítulo.**

**O título de hoje significa "Quando estou em casa", da música A hard day's night, e continua: "Tudo parece ficar certo/ Quando estou em casa sentindo você me abraçar forte."**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: When I'm home<strong>

Edward assistiu, um pouco em choque, a porta da casa de Alec Hills bater atrás do rastro que sua namorada deixou. Levou cinco segundos para que ele entendesse que Bella não iria voltar, e que ele deveria tomar uma atitude. Largando sobre a mesa a cerveja que segurava, o rapaz atravessou o mar de gente que deixava a sala menor do que era e partiu em busca de Bella.

Era tarde demais quando ele conseguiu sair da casa, a vista da rua turva pela forte chuva que caía. Ele viu a silhueta da jovem virando a esquina lá embaixo, porém ela não estava em lugar algum quando ele chegou ali.

_Como essa garota consegue ser tão rápida?_

- Está procurando pela morena bonita que veio correndo? - uma senhora sentada no banco coberto do ponto de ônibus atrás dele perguntou. Edward aproximou-se, saindo da chuva torrencial por alguns instantes.

- Sim...

- Ela entrou no primeiro ônibus que parou, meu jovem. Você chegou tarde.

- A senhora viu o destino? - ele perguntou.

- Não tenho certeza, mas creio que era a zona norte.

Edward sabia que Bella morava naquele caminho, então só podia concluir que ela havia ido para casa. Ele virou-se e começou a andar em direção ao seu carro estacionado por perto.

- Certo. Obrigado! - gritou para a senhora, deixando-a para trás.

Seu coração batia acelerado enquanto dirigia. Ele precisava falar com Bella o quanto antes, e revezava entre segurar firme o volante, e pela tentar completar ao menos uma ligação para o celular da namorada.

- Bella, atende! - E pela terceira vez, ele ouviu a irritante voz automática da operadora lhe responder: _O número que você discou não está disponível, tente mais tarde._

Havia algo lhe dizendo que ele estava encrencado com Bella, porque afinal ele _tinha_levado-a para aquela festa e acabado daquele jeito. No entanto, não queria entrar em pânico ainda. Estava se preparando para ouvir a bronca que ela iria dar por deixá-la sozinha, mas só precisava entender o motivo de ela ter fugido daquele jeito. Não fazia muito sentido na sua mente. Por que mulheres eram tão complicadas, às vezes?

O rapaz chegou em pouco tempo na modesta casa amarela. Saltou do carro deixando para trás o banco molhado por suas roupas, mas nem se importou. Tocou a campainha com pressa, rezando para que atendessem logo.

Renee foi quem abriu a porta e o olhou com espanto.

- Edward? Está tudo bem?

Ele engoliu em seco antes de perguntar, tentando manter a calma.

- Sra. Swan, Bella está em casa?

- Não. Ela disse que estaria com você até a noite. O que está acontecendo? - ela franziu o cenho, dando uma olhada em Edward. - Céus, você está encharcado. Entre aqui, rapaz.

Se afastando para dar passagem, Renee deixou que ele adentrasse a casa, deixando um rastro por onde caminhava com suas botinas. Ela saiu de repente, andando depressa até o banheiro a fim de pegar uma toalha.

- Onde está minha filha, Edward? - ela perguntou ao voltar, estendendo-lhe a toalha. Ele aceitou com cautela, e começou a secar um pouco seus braços.

- Eu não sei. Nós estávamos no churrasco, e de repente ela saiu correndo. Mas eu não consegui alcançá-la. Esperei alguns minutos, liguei para o celular dela, e nada... Pensei que ela tivesse vindo pra casa, porque viram que ela pegou um ônibus da zona norte.

- O que aconteceu pra ela sair correndo desse jeito?

- Bom, eu não sei direito. Tinha deixado Bella na sala da casa, e quando voltei ela estava com um violão nas mãos. Acho que o pessoal queria que ela cantasse alguma coisa. Eu não sei, Sra. Swan, ela parecia tão assustada. Tão perturbada...

- Você disse que ela entrou num ônibus pra zona norte?

Edward franziu o cenho para a escolha de palavras de Renee, sem saber onde ela iria chegar com aquilo, mas de qualquer forma, ele assentiu.

- Creio que sim.

A sra. Swan suspirou pesadamente.

- Então eu acho que eu sei onde minha filha está.

x-x-x

Estremecendo ao sentir uma corrente de vento, Bella pôs os braços ao redor de si mesma, buscando abastar o frio que gelava sua pele. Suas roupas estavam encharcadas, os sapatos enlameados. Vir para perto de Charlie não tinha lhe trazido nenhuma paz, muito pelo contrário.

Ela apenas sentia-se uma imbecil, molhada e sozinha naquele cemitério vazio e quase inundado. Ao menos a chuva havia parado há alguns minutos, e agora ela andava de um lado a outro em frente ao túmulo do pai, com uma enorme vontade de dar um soco na própria cara. Só agora estava tomando plena consciência de sua atitude brusca e impensada.

- Como você é patética, Isabella Swan! - ela exclamava, não pela primeira vez.

Por que ela tinha feito aquilo? Sair correndo tão covardemente, como se isso adiantasse alguma coisa. _Céus_. No meio de toda aquela gente, ainda por cima. Ela não fez nada além de ter envergonhado a si mesma e possivelmente a Edward também. Como iria encarar aquelas pessoas novamente? E por que tinha que ser tão estúpida?

Questões, questões... Sua mente estava a mil por hora, e uma sensação de insuficiência, uma frustração simplesmente emperravam em sua garganta, formando um nó. Ela não queria chorar, mas seria inevitável a qualquer momento deixar a raiva por si mesma sair.

- Por que isso é tão difícil pra mim, pai? - ela perguntou para o alto, buscando por uma resposta. - Por que eu não _consigo_? Eu não gosto de fugir... Mas não consigo evitar.

Ela estava cansada de ser tão impulsiva, e principalmente de agir como uma garotinha imatura sem saber brincar em terra de gente grande. Para piorar, um forte pressentimento a envolvia agora: o de que mais um ponto crucial na sua vida estava se aproximando. Se ela fechasse os olhos, poderia enxergar apenas uma longa estrada pela frente e um horizonte escuro, que deixavam-na com um enorme medo de cruzar e saltar no desconhecido.

Porém Bella não queria lidar com essas coisas no momento.

Ela só queria levar uma vida normal, como todas as garotas da sua idade. Para ser sincera, ela queria, apenas por um dia, poder não sentir o peso do mundo nas suas costas. Podia soar como ingratidão por todas as coisas boas que ela tinha, mas era assim que se sentia. Era como se houvesse uma tensão, e ela estivesse bem no meio, sendo exigida por vários lados, várias cordas a puxando com força. Havia nela uma necessidade natural de agradar a mãe, a irmã, o namorado, os amigos, mas... e onde ficava _ela_ própria nessa equação?

Deixar para trás o passado e todas as marcas que carregava consigo era o que Bella mais desejava no momento. Seria incrível poder ir em frente e viver sua fantasia de ser uma cantora de sucesso. A jovem sabia que precisava disso para se libertar, mas também sabia que haveria muita mágoa e luta no processo. E para sua infelicidade, ainda não havia nenhum músculo em seu corpo que estivesse preparado para enfrentar mais uma responsabilidade agora - a de decisão.

Então ela fez o que mais costumava fazer nos últimos tempos. Varreu para debaixo do tapete as ideias sobre caminhos, sonhos e possibilidades, e desceu para a terra, fincando os pés no chão novamente.

- Bella? - ela ouviu, de repente, seu nome ser chamado no silêncio do local aberto.

Virou-se para encontrar Edward vindo depressa em sua direção, ziguezagueando entre as lápides e mórbidas estátuas de pedra.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou assustada.

- Eu é que te pergunto, o que está fazendo nesse cemitério? - ele chegou perto, segurando-a pelos braços gelados e úmidos, detestando ver a cor levemente arroxeada que os lábios dela se transformaram com o frio. - O que deu em você pra sair correndo daquele jeito no meio de um temporal desses? Você está congelando.

- Eu... Eu precisava de espaço, Edward. Só isso. - ela sibilou, se afastando de seu toque.

- Ei, o que está acontecendo? Por que está tão arredia? - inquiriu, sem aceitar a forma como ela estava reagindo.

- Eu já disse que só precisava ficar sozinha e pensar um pouco.

- Está certo, então já pensou bastante? Vamos embora logo, se não nós dois vamos acabar doentes por causa dessa brincadeira sem graça.

Mas ela não iria ceder tão fácil.

- Eu não sei que quero voltar com você.

Edward levou um instante para reagir, e então percebeu que ele estivera certo - estava mesmo encrencado com Bella.

- Bella... Está brava comigo? Por favor, me escute antes de qualquer coisa. Olha, se eu soubesse que isso iria acontecer, eu nem teria...

- Nem teria o quê? - ela interrompeu. - Vai me dizer que você armou aquilo?

- Claro que não, Bella. Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas?

- Eu sei lá! Me diga você!

- Não, eu não tive nada a ver com aquilo na sala, Bella. Fui pego de surpresa tanto quanto você quando vi todo mundo ali. - ele explicou com a voz alterada, sem gostar nada de ser acusado sem motivos. - Rosalie que estava liderando aquele grupo, porra! Eu só ia dizer que nem teria te levado pra esse bendito churrasco, mas não tenho bola de cristal.

- Está bem, então como Rose soube? Como ela soube que eu canto? Eu nunca disse nada a ela. - Bella inquiriu, antes de ver a perfeita expressão de culpa tingir o rosto do namorado. Sua ficha caiu no mesmo momento. - Ah, mas é claro, _você_ contou a ela. Eu devia saber! Emmett nunca faria isso comigo, mas você já foi se intrometer!

Ele respirou fundo uma vez para controlar sua própria raiva. Sabia que deveria manter-se calmo se quisesse ao menos tentar entender o que estava se passando com Bella.

- Me desculpe, de verdade. Eu não fazia ideia que ela iria aprontar uma dessas. Mas espere aí, eu não _podia contar_? Isso é algum tipo de segredo obscuro que você tem ou o quê?

- Não é um segredo. É só... algo íntimo e que eu não gosto de sair divulgando por aí. - explicou ela, percebendo que nem mesmo para si as palavras faziam muito sentido.

O rapaz aproximou-se devagar, parando para pegar o rosto dela delicadamente entre as mãos, obrigando-a a não desviar seu olhar.

- Bella, você é uma artista, não é? - ele perguntou suavemente. - Você não se sente como uma? É isso que nós fazemos, nós _compartilhamos_ arte com as pessoas... Era só isso que as pessoas estavam fazendo naquela sala... Não há motivos pra se esconder. É tão simples.

- Bom, então talvez eu não seja uma artista. - ela sibilou, se desvencilhando de suas mãos. - Eu não preciso compartilhar nada pra me sentir bem comigo mesma!

- Ah é? Tem certeza, Bella? - Edward interpelou em um tom de ironia. - De toda aquela história que você me contou, do seu tempo estudando no Conservatório, você não me pareceu nem um pouco esnobe em relação à música. Pra dizer a verdade, eu duvido que você não tenha vontade de pisar num palco, de ouvir as pessoas curtindo e gritando seu nome... Todos nós queremos isso. Duvido que não queir-

- Chega! - exclamou ela. - O que eu quero quanto a isso só eu sei, e... E a última coisa que eu quero hoje é brigar com você justo por esse assunto.

- Bella, eu _quero_ saber o que você quer... Mas que merda, divida suas coisas comigo! Será que ainda não percebeu que estamos num relacionamento, e precisamos de cumplicidade, de parceria? Eu quero ser o seu parceiro. Quero que você conte comigo pra tudo. Não lembra que nós prometemos que não guardaríamos coisas íntimas tão importantes assim? Se você até hoje não está disposta a se comprometer nisso comigo, então...

Aquilo fez o coração de Bella amolecer um pouco, e com urgência, ela aproximou-se para calá-lo com um dedo seu antes que ele concluísse a frase.

- Shh, não pense assim. - ela implorou, antes de suspirar profundamente. - Edward, eu_estou_ disposta, e você não tem noção do quanto está sendo importante na minha vida. Também sei que posso contar com você sempre, é só que... Todo esse assunto é delicado pra mim, entende?

- E por que isso é delicado? - ele pressionou a pergunta, erguendo uma mão para acariciar o rosto frio dela, buscando enxergar respostas naqueles olhos profundos. - Por favor, me deixe saber.

Bella respirou uma vez, demorando alguns segundos para falar. Precisou de um momento para editar o que escolheria contar dentre milhares de motivos e desculpas que frequentemente dava a si própria para não perseguir na carreira de cantora e, principalmente, _como_ contar. Tentou apelar pelo motivo menos racional, mas que não deixava de ser uma verdade.

- Ok, o que eu vou dizer vai soar lugar-comum e cafona, mas se você rir de mim vai levar um socão na cara.

Ele abriu um sorriso gentil, pois acreditava que Bella parecia estar deixando desmoronar, pouco a pouco, o muro teimoso que não permitia que ele a conhecesse por inteiro.

- Eu não vou rir de você, sua boba. Continue.

- Bom... Existem muitas razões, mas há uma que sempre me deixa pra trás nesses momentos. É algo meio tolo, mas que pra mim tem um peso imenso. - ela falou, limpando a garganta. - E-eu considero a música como uma parte da minha alma, sabe... uma parte que é muito... como posso dizer? _Preciosa_ pra mim. Às vezes, cantar e compor é a única coisa que me mantém sã. Eu pego meu violão e posso ficar por horas absorta, sem pensar em todos os problemas da minha vida. Então... sei lá, acho que é por isso que pra mim é tão difícil deixar que outras pessoas participem disso.

Edward franziu o cenho, tentando compreender tudo que estava nas entrelinhas daquele discurso.

- É uma explicação razoável... - ele assentiu a cabeça. - Mas eu ainda não consigo entender completamente.

- Eu criei um vínculo com a música de uma forma muito intensa, quase como um universo paralelo só meu. - ela prosseguiu. - Quando o meu pai morreu, a música foi o que ajudou a lidar com o meu luto. Quero dizer, acho que continua ajudando.

- Você ainda é muito ligada ao Charlie. - Edward reparou.

- Muito. Infelizmente. - Bella suspirou. - Ele era quem me dava todo o apoio para tentar uma carreira. Ele sempre estava presente... Quase nunca eu via minha mãe nos recitais e apresentações, mas meu pai... Ele estava sempre lá na primeira fileira, e ainda aplaudia de pé no final. Tenho certeza que agora ele está me olhando de cara feia pelo que eu fiz na casa do Alec.

- Foi por isso que você veio pra cá?

- Talvez. Não sei, eu não pensei muito antes de sair correndo. - ela disse balançando a cabeça e pendendo-a para baixo em sinal de constrangimento. - Merda, olha só como estou imunda... Foi uma péssima ideia ter vindo até o cemitério. _Hoje_ está sendo uma péssima ideia.

- Eu concordo. - ele ofereceu em simpatia. - Mas me diz só mais uma coisa. Por que você fugiu daquela forma? Poderia só ter se negado, seria muito mais simples.

- Primeiro porque eu entrei em pânico sem saber o que fazer. Eu _considerei_ ir em frente e cantar pra eles, e isso já é uma grande coisa. - ela admitiu. - Segundo, porque toda a situação poderia fugir do meu controle, e talvez aconteceria algo que eu simplesmente não iria saber administrar.

- Como assim, fugir do seu controle?

- Edward, com tanta gente importante lá... Não sei no que poderia dar. Havia chances iguais de acontecer algo muito ruim ou algo muito bom. E eles estavam empolgados demais quando me encurralaram, então _alguma_ reação eles teriam. Se fosse ruim, eu ficaria péssima, mas também se fosse boa... - ela deixou as palavras no ar, sacudindo a cabeça, a fim de desembaralhar seus pensamentos. - Enfim, eu não posso me arriscar a elevar minhas esperanças e depois quebrar a cara de algum jeito. Eu não aguentaria a queda.

- Mas do que você está falando, exatamente? - ele suspirou, novamente frustrado. - Bella, meu bem, agora eu já não tenho a menor noção do que está tentando dizer. Vamos trabalhar nessa coisa de nos comunicarmos de uma forma funcional, pode ser?

- Ah, Edward. - ela lamuriou, sem saber como seguir no assunto. - Vamos deixar pra lá, por favor? Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. Outro dia quando eu estiver me odiando menos eu te explico melhor.

O olhar assustado e perdido de Bella fez Edward dar um passo atrás. Ele sabia que não era o momento, então aquiesceu ao pedido da jovem, mesmo que relutantemente. Seria inútil pressionar. Sua pobre garota já parecia atormentada o bastante para um dia só.

- Ok... Eu te dou essa colher de chá por hoje, porque acho que já tivemos um progresso desde aquela conversa na sua varanda. Mas você não vai me escapar tão fácil. Certo? - ele propôs.

- Certo. - ela respondeu com humildade. Estava quase lá o momento certo em que ela sentiria-se confortável o bastante para não mais guardar segredos.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Quase sem perceber se escoraram em lápides de mármore opostas, e pararam em posições espelhadas, com os braços cruzados.

- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. - Edward suspirou, enfim. - Não foi justo Rose te pressionar daquele jeito, e todo o pessoal também. Pode deixar que eles vão escutar por causa disso.

- Não! - ela exclamou. - Não, esquece tudo aquilo. Vai ser pior se você brigar com seus amigos por minha causa, e eu vou ficar ainda mais embaraçada. Eu que fui a idiota que fez papel de palhaça quando saí correndo. Esquece isso, por favor.

- Tem certeza? - ele perguntou sem se convencer. - Merda, agora você deve estar achando meus amigos uns babacas...

- Não estou. Prometo. - ela disse com sinceridade, embora na sua mente já planejasse confrontar Rosalie sobre o ocorrido.

- Eu acredito.

Ela sorriu suavemente. - Ei, obrigada. - Tentou chamar a atenção dele com um chutinho no ar.

O olhar esverdeado se voltou para ela.

- Pelo quê?

- Por ter vindo atrás de mim.

Ele riu com uma bufada.

- E como eu poderia _não_ vir atrás? Você me assustou. O que houve com seu celular?

- Desliguei. - ela deu de ombros, e esticou os braços para frente. - Vem, agora eu só preciso de um abraço do meu namorado.

A distância curta foi extinguida rapidamente, e ele a tomou em seu abraço.

- Meu Deus, você precisa de um banho quente, isso sim. - o rapaz brincou.

Bella se aninhou em seu peito, feliz por caber tão perfeitamente naqueles braços; Feliz por sentir o calor de seu corpo. O batimento cadenciado do coração tocando forte no ouvido dela foi um calmante perfeito, e eles permaneceram por um tempo daquela forma, até que ela sentisse, finalmente, a paz que tanto precisava hoje.

Esse último pensamento recobriu seu corpo de uma sensação calorosa que Bella podia jurar que era nova para ela. Era acolhedor, e tão intenso que fez seu estômago revirar, sem saber de onde tinha vindo aquilo. _Edward está aqui, _ela se deu conta. Ele estava ali, e principalmente estava a compreendendo. E isso não se referia somente a essa tarde de domingo.

De repente, Bella se tocou de que não importava se ela ainda fosse um pouco imatura e completamente medrosa de arriscar-se e expor-se ao mundo, ela sabia que Edward não iria fugir para lugar algum, e jamais iria menosprezá-la por qualquer coisa que fosse, muito menos por suas dificuldades e falhas. Era uma dessas certezas que não careciam de muita explicação.

- Edward, eu quero te agradecer. - ela falou se afastando para olhar o belo rosto daquele que estava lhe fazendo sentir como uma menina.

- De novo?

- Não é isso, é... Obrigada por você estar ao meu lado. E por me aguentar mesmo com todos os meus defeitos, meu problemas... Tenho certeza que você já sacou que eu não sou a pessoa mais equilibrada do mundo, e ainda continua aqui.

- Está brincando? _Aguentar_? Pois então escuta essa: eu amo a sua companhia, amo estar com você, por mais boba e insegura que você seja às vezes... - ele disse arrancando um sorriso embaraçado da morena. - E se você não é a pessoa mais equilibrada, eu tenho certeza que posso ajudar a colocar um pouco de peso do outro lado dessa balança doida. Afinal eu também não sou lá tão certo da cabeça como você imagina.

Bella riu, e Edward aproveitou para capturar a risada com um beijo doce em seus lábios.

- Nada disso me importa. - ele continuou ao separarem-se. - Porque apesar de você ser extraordinária, tem um lado seu que ainda é uma garota normal. Uma garota que é jovem demais pra tudo o que já passou, e ainda tem que lembrar de _viver_ um pouco. Só isso.

- Sabe por que eu e Jasper terminamos? - ela perguntou, pegando Edward de surpresa.

- Não...

- Primeiro porque ele é um babaca. Mas... Quando eu avisei que iria começar a trabalhar como bartender, ele foi _muito_ _generoso_ por me informar o quanto eu jamais seria alguém importante. Sabe como é, porque ele mesmo é tão importante que nunca seria capaz de ver nada além do próprio umbigo. - Bella explicou com a voz envolta por ironia, rolando os olhos. - E aí ele me disse... ou melhor, _berrou_ aos quatro ventos que eu estava desperdiçando meu talento, e que se eu escolhi desistir da música, então era porque eu realmente estava destinada a ser uma ninguém nesse meio, porque, segundo ele, vai ver eu nem era tão boa de verdade.

- Uau. Ele é mesmo um babaca.

- Sim, ele é... Bem, o que eu estou querendo dizer é que eu nunca estive tão feliz de ter dado um pé na bunda, do que hoje. - ela suspirou um pouco cansada. - Estou dando graças a Deus por te encontrar e poder ter você na minha vida. Me sinto com tanta sorte.

- Eu posso dizer o mesmo.

- Você me promete que sempre vai me apoiar, como agora? Promete que não vai desistir de mim, mesmo que eu faça umas coisas muito estúpidas de vez em quando?

Ele apertou seus braços entorno da cintura dela.

- Eu prometo. E não estou fazendo isso por obrigação, mas porque eu acredito em você.

- Eu sei. - ela sorriu. - Ah, e _eu_ prometo nunca mais mencionar o meu passado com esse canalha, porque em qualquer comparação entre vocês ele perderia tão feio que nem seria engraçado...

Foi a vez de Edward sorrir.

- Acho bom. Então, podemos agora ir pra casa e tomar aquele banho quente? Até minhas bolas estão geladas. - ele avisou, fazendo Bella gargalhar.

- Vamos.

Dando uma última olhada para trás, Bella despediu-se silenciosamente do túmulo de Charlie. Ela rezou para que agora seu pai estivesse vendo sua interação com Edward e, claro, aprovando-o como genro. Algo lhe dizia que seu namorado tinha essa aprovação.

O casal dirigiu em silêncio por muitos minutos, rumo à casa de Bella. Estavam quase chegando quando ela lembrou-se de um fato relevante.

- Ei, seu aniversário está chegando, não é? Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! - ela falou animada, porém Edward respondeu com um inesperado som de muxoxo.

- Ah, ainda não te contei...

- O quê?

- Tenho uma viagem marcada pro dia 19. Vamos tocar num festival de verão de San Diego, então devo ficar por lá pelo menos quatro dias.

- Legal, mas... e o seu aniversário?

- Bem, vamos ter que adiar a comemoração. - ele explicou meio sem graça, e foi a vez de Bella emitir sua decepção.

- Ah não. - ela choramingou. - Eu queria tanto ficar com você. O primeiro aniversário seu que a gente está junto.

- Bom, veja pelo lado positivo, é só o _meu_ aniversário. Não é nada de mais.

- É claro que é! Precisamos celebrar sua vida, e mais ainda, o fato de você estar vivo. Depois de tanta aventura que você já viveu...

- É um milagre mesmo eu estar vivo. - ele concordou, pensativo por um instante.

- Espere aí... Estou lembrando que sua data vai coincidir com o _nosso_ aniversário de um mês de namoro.

- Como você sabe disso? - Edward riu. - Eu não consigo me lembrar de ter te pedido em namoro em algum dia específico.

- Isso é porque você não pediu. Mas foi no dia 20 que eu me encontrei com Alice no restaurante, e na mesma manhã nós tínhamos decidido assumir o namoro.

Ele tirou os olhos da estrada por um segundo para olhar e sorrir para ela.

- Um mês já? Passou voando. Parece que te conheço há muito mais tempo...

- É mesmo, né? Nem parece que tem um mês que você atura as idiotices que eu faço, e um mês que eu aturo seu mau humor matinal... - ela provocou. - Por isso temos que ter ao menos _alguma_ comemoração à altura.

- Fica tranquila, a gente dá um jeito. Vão ser só quatro dias. A gente celebra bastante quando eu voltar. - ele falou com uma piscadela.

- Hmm, eu gosto de _celebrar_ _bastante_ com você.

Ouvindo a entonação da voz da garota, Edward aproveitou o semáforo vermelho e escorregou a mão direita para alisar a coxa dela.

- Ah, eu sei o quanto você gosta. - ele sorriu cheio de malícia, aproximando sua mão de seu centro.

- Amo, na verdade. - suspirou. - Não consigo viver sem.

- Se importa se dermos início às comemorações hoje mesmo?

- Nem um pouco. - respondeu Bella, sentindo-se leve por hoje, enfim.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Desculpem pelo capítulo demorado, mas minha inspiração não anda nos seus melhores dias, e o próximo capítulo teremos muita ação pra compensar esse aqui, que foi um de transição porém necessário.**

**Vejam a caixinha de review aqui em baixo como se fosse eu piscando os olhinhos pidões pra vocês.**

**Beijos!**


	12. Capítulo 12: They say it's your birthday

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim, portanto respeitem-na.

**Desculpem a falta de updates, eu precisei dar conta da minha outra fic. Escritor regrado e consistente **_**demais**_** não é escritor, é máquina! haha**

**O título desse capítulo vem da música Birthday, dos Beatles. Tem tudo a ver com o clima, e por isso incluí em uma cena. Se quiserem, já coloquem preparado pra ouvir! bit. ly/N5G48g**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: They say it's your birthday...<strong>

Na mesinha de cabeceira, o ofensivo celular preto tocava incessantemente. Edward não conseguia desgrudar as pálpebras de jeito nenhum para ver o que tanto perturbava seu sono, então apenas tateou até achar o aparelho, só para dar um fim ao barulho irritante. Mas recusar a chamada não adiantou.

O celular voltou a tocar nem 2 minutos depois. Ele não tinha escolhas.

- Alô? - sua voz grogue atendeu, enquanto ainda tentava se situar no mundo. E só de pensar que ele estivera em um sonho tão bom com a sua morena...

- Eu sou a primeira? - uma voz muito mais límpida e cruelmente animada soou.

Aquela parecia a voz da dita morena, mas ele não queria acreditar que ela estava acordada às sete e onze da manhã, como dizia o relógio de pulso na mesinha.

- Ahm? - ele apenas respondeu.

- Eu sabia! - ela quase gritou em seu ouvido. - Fui a primeira, não fui?

- Primeira? Do que está falando, Bella?

- Edward, diz que eu sou a primeira a te ligar pra dar os parabéns. Eu sei que fui.

- Bellaaa. - ele resmungou, tentando não ficar irritado. - São sete da manhã. Nem minha mãe me ligaria tão cedo.

- Ah rá! Então isso é um sim.

- Ainda não entendi porque isso é tão importante.

- Ué, dizem que a primeira pessoa a te desejar os parabéns no seu aniversário é aquela que não vai desgrudar de você durante todo o próximo ano.

- Ah meu Deus, estou amaldiçoado? - ele brincou.

- Não é como se você tivesse muita escolha...

- Quem disse que não tenho?

- _Eu_ digo.

- Você acabou de inventar toda essa história só pra poder me ligar às sete da manhã, né?

- Bom... Sim, mas que seja. - ela respondeu na cara de pau, fazendo Edward dar uma fraca risada. Mas logo um silêncio cresceu entre eles, e quando parecia que Bella não falaria mais nada, o rapaz tomou a frente.

- Ok. Então... - começou, para que ela chegasse ao propósito da ligação.

Bella pareceu não captar a dica.

- Então?

- Então, você me acorda pra me felicitar e até agora só ouvi sua imitação de recreadora de velhinhos hiperativa.

- Ah, é. - ela riu sem jeito. - Bom, feliz aniversário, meu querido e lindo namorado. Te desejo muita saúde. E muito sucesso. E... muito _eu_ na sua vida.

- Bem modesta.

Ela resfolegou fingindo drama. - Cala a boca e aceite! É rude fazer desfeitas no seu aniversário, mocinho.

- Ué,_ dizem_ que no dia do aniversário nós fazemos o que der na telha. Portanto posso fazer desfeitas à vontade.

- Isso é... Isso... faz sentido. - ela concedeu, por fim. - Bem, agora que já falei, pode voltar a dormir.

- É o que farei.

- Ok. Até mais. - ela ia desligar quando ouviu Edward chamar, e logo voltou o fone para a orelha.

- Ei! Não está esquecendo nada?

- Bom show mais tarde...?

- Feliz um mês de namoro...? - ele rebateu, mas sentiu um sorriso se abrir. O primeiro do dia.

- Ah! S-sim, isso também. Igualmente. Você sabe como eu me sinto... - ela gaguejou, mas não passou batido, e Edward já conseguia perceber que algo estava errado.

- Ok, essa é a conversa mais estranha desde que conversei com um gato holandês estando chapado... Está tudo bem por aí?

_Se está tudo bem? Bom, estou ótima, Edward, talvez só um pouco_ _nervosa_ _e, ah, tá ouvindo isso? É só o meu coração tentando fazer contato com sua boca pelo telefone. Nada de mais._

Agora que ele tinha perguntado, ela se tocara do quão apreensiva estava. Não via a hora de chegar o momento certo do dia. Ela quase deixou escapar seus planos, porque tinha certeza que se contasse, Edward seria capaz de acalmá-la. Mas felizmente conseguiu ficar de boca fechada.

- Não é nada, estou ótima. - respondeu tentando não deixar transparecer a ansiedade. - Acordei feliz, só isso. E não dormi muito, minha memória está meio atrapalhada. Bom, vou desligar. Ir lá tomar um café pra ficar mais esperta.

- Mais? Se ficar mais esperta que isso, você vai alçar voo. - ele provocou.

- Muito engraçadinho. Olha só, senhor Cullen, se ficar de gracinha assim eu repenso o seu presente. - ela blefou, porém prendeu a atenção dele.

- Ah, eu vou ganhar um presente? Conte-me mais sobre isso.

- Sim. E vai gostar bastante. Eu espero. - ela murmurou a última parte, mais para si mesma.

- E o que é?

- Edward! É falta de educação perguntar essas coisas.

- Ah, qual é, você é minha namorada, não é minha tia do interior que só me liga uma vez por ano...

- Mesmo assim. De qualquer forma, é uma surpresa. É claro que não vou te contar, né?

- Bom... - Edward abaixou o tom de sua voz para sussurrar. - Eu posso tentar te subornar, se é que você me entende.

Bella riu. - Com o quê? Sexo pelo telefone?

- Não seria má ideia. Você já disse que gosta da minha voz, ou melhor, você _gemeu_ essa informação, se bem me lembro. - Edward estava se divertindo demais para essa hora da manhã, mas continuou fazendo a voz mais rouca possível. - Aposto que você iria adorar sexo por telefone. Aposto que ficaria molhadinha de só me ouvir no seu _ouvidinho_.

- Deixa de ser ridículo, cala a boca! - ela não aguentou e gargalhou, apesar de sentir-se corar. Colocou uma mão sobre uma de suas bochechas quentes, e rolou os olhos para si mesma.

- Tsc, droga, era pra você estar se derretendo pelo meu charme. - ele fingiu estar chateado.

- Ponto pra mim, estou conseguindo resistir com mais facilidade. - Bella suspirou. - Mas você vai gostar do presente. Estou confiante.

- Mal posso esperar. - o seu sorriso pôde ser ouvido do outro lado da linha.

- Tá bem, agora volte a dormir. O aniversariante merece. A gente se fala mais tarde.

- Muito obrigado, Bella. Por tudo. - ele falou com sinceridade, agradecendo por muito mais do que só esse telefonema.

- Igualmente. - ela respondeu com um sorriso ao entender tudo o que as palavras não podiam dar significado. - Aproveite o dia!

Assim que desligaram, Edward pegou no sono novamente com facilidade, uma sensação gostosa no peito por ter falado com a namorada. Ela, em contrapartida não demorou muito a levantar da cama e se preparar para o dia movimentado que teria pela frente.

A jovem estivera a semana toda esperando por hoje, então sua ansiedade era plausível. Todo o seu plano funcionara em perfeita sincronia. O universo parecia estar conspirando a seu favor, ao menos uma vez na vida, e Bella quase teve medo do preço a se pagar por tal generosidade do destino.

Tinha sido fácil convencer Rosalie a lhe dar a folga de quatro dias - um a mais do que ela havia pedido. Sua chefe estava com tanto remorso pela saia justa no fatídico churrasco, que encontrou nessa viagem repentina a oportunidade perfeita de tentar se redimir com Bella. E estava dando certo.

Rose foi generosa a ponto de ceder algumas milhas de viagem inutilizadas, e Bella pôde comprar passagens de ida e volta para San Diego pela metade do preço. Ela tratou de saber em qual hotel Edward estaria, e havia conseguido um quarto só para eles, já que o guitarrista estava fadado a sempre dividir uma suíte com um de seus companheiros de banda.

E agora, já eram 8h30 da manhã e tudo o que restava era terminar de arrumar suas coisas e partir para o vôo que a levaria de encontro ao namorado. Sua mãe e sua irmã ajudavam-na a dobrar algumas roupas, sentadas na cama bagunçada.

- Tem certeza que vai viajar desse jeito, Bella? Não entendo como pode cruzar o país assim, sem um planejamento. E sozinha... - Renee resmungou para a filha, não pela primeira vez.

- Sim, tenho certeza. Deixe de ser exagerada, mãe. Não vou _cruzar_ o país. - ela respondeu rolando os olhos, mas continuou arrumando a pequena mala. - Além disso, são só três dias, não há muito o que planejar.

- Droga, eu também quero viajar! Isso não é justo! - reclamou Bree. - Deixa eu ir com você, Bella.

- Quer que eu te carregue na minha mala? - ela riu.

- Pode ser, eu sou pequena, ué. - a pequena deu de ombros, entregando uma pilha de camisetas dobradas displiscentemente. - É sério, já estou de férias há uma semana, e acho que vou morrer de tédio. Por que ela pode viajar e eu tenho que ficar em casa? Ai, mãe, vamos fazer uma viagem também. _Por favor._

- E quem vai pagar? - respondeu Renee, para desgosto da caçula, que fechou o rosto em um bico. - A gente faz uns passeios nessas férias, meu amor. Não está bom?

- Baixinha, um dia eu vou ter dinheiro suficiente pra te levar em qualquer lugar que você quiser. - Bella interveio, tentando entrar na onda da irmã. - Onde você quer conhecer primeiro?

- Deixa eu ver... - a menina ficou pensativa. - Ah! Já sei. Quero ir a Barbados. É bonito lá.

- Barbados? Tipo daquele episódio de Friends? - Bella riu lembrando-se de um de seus seriados favoritos. Porém Bree a fitou sem entender a graça.

- Friends? Ahm... Não, tipo a cidade natal da Rihanna. - respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Ah. Sim, claro. - murmurou Bella ao invés de questionar mais.

Não demorou muito tempo até que ela terminasse de organizar seus sapatos, e pudesse, enfim, fechar a mala.

- Bom, acho que já está tudo pronto. - ela falou e levantou-se do chão. - Vamos comer? Meu vôo sai em duas horas, não quero chegar atrasada para o check-in.

As três garotas Swan aproveitaram a rara oportunidade de tomar café juntas - ou seja, conversaram, riram e se espezinharam, como de costume, e até Renee estava com o humor melhor, curtindo a companhia das filhas. Pouco tempo depois, Bree e a mãe estavam se despedindo de Bella no aeroporto, e logo a jovem estava sentada em seu assento pouco confortável da classe econômica para as quase três horas de viagem de Washington a California.

Quando o avião pousou, o frio na barriga de Bella teve que ser domado à força. Seu primeiro pensamento ao colocar os pés para fora do aeroporto foi desejar não se perder ou entrar em alguma encrenca na cidade desconhecida. Logo achou um taxi que a levou ao hotel que ficava próximo a praia onde aconteceria o Festival, e usou seu celular para avisar a Renee que estava tudo bem.

Quarenta minutos depois, Bella já havia se instalado em sua suíte e agora descia a rua em busca de algum lugar para almoçar. A ensolarada San Diego fervilhava, especialmente naquela área. Podia-se ver banhistas se divertindo nas areias e surfistas se aventurando no mar. Ao longo calçadão, pedestres dividiam espaço com barracas que vendiam de vestimentas a comida, além de um pequeno parque de diversões composto por alguns stands de jogos, um carrossel e uma pequena montanha-russa. Era o típico cenário de um balneário californiano no verão.

O já tradicional Festival atraía todo tipo de gente, e andar por entre aquelas pessoas deixava Bella ainda mais animada por essas férias repentinas. Ela nunca tinha ido a qualquer evento desse tipo, então a sensação de novidade, a energia que vibrava entre as pessoas quase a deixava tonta. Precisou se focar para não se deixar levar, e lembrar-se qual era sua missão ali.

Tudo o que precisava para o show dessa noite já estava em sua mochila. A banda de Edward se apresentaria às seis da tarde, e ela teria que chegar mais cedo para conseguir ficar no lugar mais perto do palco possível. E assim se fez.

Às cinco e quarenta ela estava em pé, a postos, debruçada sobre a grade que separava o público do palco adjacente ao principal, que ficava do lado oposto na praia. O sol estava longe de se pôr, mas felizmente não se encontrava mais a pino, e a brisa do mar deixava o clima muito mais agradável.

Bella ficou felizmente surpresa ao ver a quantidade de gente que se aglomerava a cada minuto para assistir a Blackbird. Era um público maior do que ela esperaria, e foi surpreendente saber que eles eram famosos na California, como parecia. Foi inevitável o orgulho que cutucou seu peito, pois afinal o sucesso de seu namorado também lhe fazia feliz.

Eles entraram no palco exatamente às seis da tarde, em meio a palmas e assovios. Os rapazes começaram a se preparar, a postos em seus devidos lugares. Edward acabou ficando a poucos metros de onde Bella estava, e ela sentiu uma pontada de ansiedade em seu estômago. Será que ele iria notá-la na plateia? Ela esperava que sim, só para ver sua reação.

A jovem estava entretida olhando o namorado testar o som de sua Stratocaster com acordes soltos, quando escutou os rapazes ao seu lado conversando.

- Uhmm, quem é aquela delícia na guitarra?

- Não faço ideia. Mas bemzinho, aquele sim eu convidaria pra dividir nossa cama, viu... Não aquele pão com ovo do Johnny. Olha o tamanho das mãos desse homem!

Bella só fazia rir ouvindo o que falavam sobre Edward, e não se contentou. Virou-se para trás para encontrar o par incrivelmente atraente e tipicamente californiano.

- Podem tirar o olho, ele é meu. - ela falou um pouco convencida, mas levando na brincadeira.

- Está falando sério? - o moreno, mais alto, perguntou.

- Claro que sim! Ele é Edward Cullen. Vim de Seattle só pra comemorar o aniversário dele, e o nosso namoro.

Os moços se entreolharam um pouco boquiabertos, decidindo que ela falava a verdade.

- Mandou bem, hein? - o loiro exclamou. - Por isso tá com essa pele maravilhosa!

- Estou me mordendo de inveja, mas não posso deixar de dizer: arrasou! - argumentou o outro. - Qual seu nome, gata?

- Bella, prazer. - ela deu um aperto de mão a cada um. - E vocês?

- Sou o Matt. E esse é o meu bemzinho, Tyler. - o loiro fez um carinho no pescoço do outro rapaz. Bella sorriu, achando os dois realmente adoráveis.

- Vocês são uma graça! - ela riu, e então ouviu o vocalista falar boa noite ao público, e virou-se. - Mas agora, com licença, vou assistir o show do _meu_ bemzinho.

A Blackbird começou tocando sua música original mais conhecida. Mas Bella só tinha olhos para Edward no palco. Era sempre muito poderoso vê-lo assim. Ela conhecia a sensação de estar naquele lugar - bem, não que um dia tivesse se apresentado na frente de tamanho público, mas imaginava que o sentimento misto de adrenalina e realização seria apenas um pouco mais amplificado com aquele mar de gente.

Demorou dez minutos para que Edward enfim se movesse um pouco no palco e desse uma boa olhada na plateia. Ele estava descendo do alto de um _riff_ marcante, quando avistou alguém bastante familiar. Seus dedos se embolaram por um segundo antes que pudesse consertar. Seus olhos franziram, e ele não podia acreditar mesmo quem estava ali.

Mas era ela, todo aquele sorriso que iluminava seu rosto, aquele corpo do qual ele tinha saudades de acordar ao lado todo dia.

- Bella? - ele falou sem emitir som, encarando-a. A jovem sorriu ainda mais e assentiu a cabeça, acenando. Edward queria saber o que ela estava fazendo aqui, e como conseguiu chegar, porém não se importou muito em seguir o show curioso, contanto que pudesse se apresentar especialmente para sua namorada.

O show foi surpreendente para Bella. O clima proporcionado pelo leve blues rock, unido a brisa fresca do ar livre, a deixaram com uma incrível paz interior. A plateia sabia cantar algumas das músicas mais animadas, e todos adoraram os solos de Edward, indo à loucura com sua habilidade na guitarra. Ela não conseguia diminuir o sorriso, e muito menos tirar os olhos de seu namorado, que por acaso portava a mesma expressão em seu rosto, todo bobo olhando sua morena ser sua tiete por um dia.

Ao final da apresentação, Alec, o vocalista, começou a puxar coro para cantar parabéns a Edward, e as duas mil pessoas na praia entoaram a conhecida canção. O orgulho de Bella não cabia no peito enquanto cantava a plenos pulmões. Queria virar para todo mundo e dizer "Ele é meu! Meu Edward! Não é lindo e talentoso?" mas se conteve.

É claro que o rapaz estava com um bocado de vergonha por ter tanta atenção, mas aquilo logo passou quando ele percebeu que estava comemorando seus 26 anos fazendo o que ele mais gostava, e tendo a presença e o prestígio da pessoa mais importante da sua vida nesse momento. Era um dia especial, e ele sentiu-se em êxtase.

A Blackbird despediu-se quando o sol se pôs. Edward foi correndo para o camarim trocar sua roupa suada, doido de vontade de ligar para Bella e encontrá-la. Ele estava chegando lá quando sentiu-se puxado para uma sala escura. Iria relutar, se não fosse pela voz em seu ouvido.

- Me dá um autógrafo? - a jovem foi rápida em trancar a porta do camarim vazio e imprensá-lo contra a parede. Edward a olhou incrédulo.

- Bella? Como conseguiu entrar aqui? - ele perguntou, sem acreditar no que seus olhos enxergavam, mas feliz por tê-la por perto. - Você vai se meter em encrenca.

- Relaxa, eu dei meu jeito. - ela riu. - Estamos seguros.

Devido ao seu charme e experiência com seguranças, Bella havia conseguido entrar dizendo ser namorada do cara que tinha acabado de tocar. Foi fácil o grandalhão aceitar dar passagem quando ela mostrou-lhe uma foto sua com Edward no seu celular. Seu plano saiu melhor do que ela esperava, quando deu a sorte de encontrar um camarim vazio.

- Vou confiar em você. Estava com saudades... - falou pegando sua cintura e se inclinado para deixar um beijo, mas Bella o impediu e desviou-se.

- Espere. Eu te disse de manhã, eu tinha uma surpresa. E bem, era essa. Mas vir para o show era só a primeira parte do seu presente. - ela sorriu com uma expressão nada inocente. Edward engoliu em seco.

- Ah é? - perguntou, sentindo o membro no meio de suas pernas acordar.

- Aham. Eu vim aqui para... a segunda parte do seu presente. - ela inclinou-se para cima dele como uma felina sobre sua presa. E Edward queria _muito_ ser capturado.

Bella deu uma risada sapeca e sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Você já transou com uma fã no camarim?

- N-não. - ele engoliu a seco, sentindo a lambida de uma língua nada tímida em seu maxilar.

- Bom, sempre existe uma primeira vez.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer um "oh", Bella caiu de joelhos na frente dele, rapidamente abrindo sua calça jeans e expondo sua cueca. Ela passeou com o nariz sobre a pele exposta acima do elástico da peça, só para atiçar Edward, que se contorceu e sentiu seu sangue descer para aquele ponto.

Bella puxou a cueca, sem querer judiá-lo. Ao pegar o pau já rígido em sua mão, ela sentiu a excitação acendê-la por inteiro e sua boca salivou sentindo o cheiro que era só dele. Ela nunca pensou que poderia ter essas reações por alguém, mas ultimamente estava descobrindo que seu corpo pedia pelo dele de todas as formas possíveis.

Ela o abocanhou e começou a dar seu pequeno show particular, enquanto Edward só conseguia gemer e acariciar o topo da cabeça dela. Bella não queria que ele terminasse logo, então brincou um pouco com o membro em sua boca, o provocando, sugando a ponta e correndo a língua pela extensão.

- Bella... - ele sussurrou, perdido na sensação. - Puta merda, a sua boca...

Aquela voz que ele fazia a deixava sempre louca de desejo. Sentia-se pulsando lá embaixo e nem queria pensar no estado da sua calcinha. Entusiasmada, ela mergulhou a cabeça para chupá-lo algumas vezes, e quando achou ser a hora certa, parou e levantou-se. Rapidamente tirou a mochila das costas e pegou uma camisinha, jogando a mochila para longe.

Edward pegou seu rosto e roubou-lhe um beijo enquanto ela punha o preservativo. A língua dele mexia de forma tão sensual que a deixou mais molhada ainda para o que viria a seguir. As mãos dele percorreram seu corpo até chegar em sua bunda, onde ele apertou e a puxou contra ele com um gemido.

- Veio de saia pra me facilitar? - perguntou entre beijos no pescoço dela, adentrando a peça e retirando sua calcinha.

- O que você acha? - ela riu, sentindo-o tocar e circular seu clitóris. - Hmm.

- Esperta essa minha fã. - ele a apoiou na parede, e ergueu a perna direita de Bella, enganchando em seu quadril. O contato de seus sexos fez ambos rolarem os olhos de antecipação. Mas Edward não teria forças para segurá-la por muito tempo, então pegou ambas as pernas dela, tirando-a do chão para levá-la até a bancada de espelho do camarim escuro. Ele a penetrou assim que a bunda dela tocou a superfície.

- Sou ou não sou a sua melhor fã? - ela sorriu com malícia, puxando-o com as pernas para perto, e rebolando um pouco os quadris para conseguir a sincronia perfeita de seus corpos.

- A melhor e mais linda. - ele respondeu se inclinando para abaixar a blusa sem alça dela. Os seios arrepiados saltaram à sua visão, e ele os provou com vontade.

Bella arfou, a estimulação de seu pau e sua boca quase sendo demais para sua sanidade.

- Só a mais linda? - perguntou mantendo a personagem.

- A mais gostosa também. - respondeu ele, estocando com mais profundidade, querendo sentir mais e mais dela. Os olhos castanhos estavam somente meio abertos, mas ele podia enxergar a diversão ali. Então continuou. - Sabe, eu não devia estar me aproveitando de uma fã tão boazinha como você...

- Claro que devia. - ela lambeu os lábios. - Depois daquele show que você deu no palco... Merece muito em troca, sr. Cullen.

- Então você gostou, é? - ele sorriu torto adorando a brincadeira, e aumentou a intensidade de suas investidas, a pequena sala ecoando os sons de seus quadris batendo contra os dela. - Eu fui o melhor que você já ouviu?

- Uhum. O melhor de todos. O mais talentoso, habilidoso... - de repente, Bella mordeu o lábio para suprimir um grito quando ele atingiu um ponto especialmente prazeroso lá dentro. - Oh, Edward...

Ela recostou-se no espelho e fechou os olhos só para sentir seu namorado movendo-se dentro dela, uma deliciosa sensação da qual achava difícil se cansar. Seu orgasmo veio rápido quando ele esfregou seu clitóris, e ela não aguentou - berrou o nome dele como havia berrado mais cedo na plateia. Todos no backstage poderiam saber que estava sendo fodida pelo guitarrista mais gostoso do mundo, ela nem se importava.

Ele assistiu hipnotizado enquanto Bella subia e descia em sua onda de prazer. Sentir todo o interior dela o comprimindo, e seu corpo reagindo ao dele o fez chegar ao ápice poucos segundos depois. Quando ambos se acalmaram, Edward a abraçou bem pertinho e não conseguiu conter a risada que subiu por sua garganta. Riu de alegria pela aventura em que se encontravam, e riu de puro prazer pelo dia de hoje.

- Por que está rindo? - ela perguntou com um sorriso, querendo rir também. Ele saiu de dentro dela devagar.

- De felicidade. Obrigado por isso.

Ela o beijou sentindo todo o carinho por aquele rapaz que havia revirado sua cabeça e seu coração.

- Obrigada você.

Os dois se limparam no pequeno banheiro e saíram minutos depois de mãos dadas. Por onde passavam, eles atraíram olhares. Os sorrisos em suas faces estavam tão imensos e verdadeiros, que todos buscavam entender o que havia se passado naquele camarim.

x-x-x

Edward passou no camarim onde a Blackbird estava para pegar suas coisas, principalmente sua guitarra, da qual tinha o maior ciúme. Os rapazes nem perguntaram onde ele tinha se metido com Bella - era melhor que não soubessem mesmo. Os dois deixaram o Festival e partiram para jantar em um restaurante de frutos do mar logo ali perto da praia. Por volta das dez e ainda não querendo terminar a noite, Edward ligou para combinar de encontrar os companheiros de banda em algum bar.

Porém os planos mudaram quando, na saída do restaurante, Bella deu de cara com o casal que conheceu mais cedo no show.

- Vocês! - ela exclamou, surpresa. Eles riram e se entreolharam, mesmo Edward não entendendo muito o que estava acontecendo.

- Sim, a gente de novo. Não estamos te perseguindo, eu juro. Mas... Bellinha, não vai nos apresentar? - o loiro falou com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Ah, claro. Edward, esses são Matt e Tyler, seus fãs. - ela riu.

- Prazer. - ele falou, apertando a mão do loiro.

- O prazer é _todo_ meu... digo... Parabéns, a apresentação foi maravilhosa. - Matt falou com uma voz forçadamente doce sacudindo sua mão. - A Blackbird é demais.

- É mesmo. Ah, e feliz aniversário! - Tyler também o cumprimentou. Edward sorriu em agradecimento.

- Obrigado. Que bom que gostaram do show. Foi uma noite especial... - falou, sem esconder o olhar de cumplicidade que lançou à Bella.

- Olha, a gente tá indo pra um bar aqui perto. - Tyler disse. - É noite de karaokê, e uns amigos nossos que são da produção do Festival estão indo também. Querem vir? Vai ser super divertido.

- Poxa, parece tão legal a ideia. - os olhos de Bella brilharam. - Só que a gente estava pensando em ir comemorar com os amigos dele, então...

- Ei, não seja por isso. Podemos todos ir para o mesmo lugar. - Edward falou, logo pegando o celular para avisar da mudança de planos. Ser o aniversariante da data tinha suas vantagens, então todos concordaram sem pestanejar.

A noite de karaokê daquele bar era especial - não havia uma máquina, e sim uma banda real tocando para quem se aventurasse a cantar. E além disso, era também a noite gay da programação. Mas era somente um detalhe. Edward estava se divertindo ouvindo os rapazes levemente alcolizados se esgoelarem no microfrone, cantando de Elton John a Lady Gaga.

Bella também se divertia. Seus novos amigos apresentaram ela e Edward ao grupo que chegou depois, e a mesa lotada de quase quinze pessoas ainda abrigou o restante da Blackbird. Os debates acalorados surgiram, logicamente, ainda mais ao juntarem os músicos com os produtores. Os rapazes eram hilários, e diversas vezes Bella se pegou limpando lágrimas de tanto dar risada das bobagens que eles falavam.

Era bom estar sentada do outro lado do bar, curtindo a diversão e não servindo. Então ela aproveitou bastante, principalmente para provar drinques que só conhecia de nome e não o sabor, e se portar livremente como sempre desejava, sem a supervisão de nenhuma gerente para encher seu saco.

Em algum momento da noite, alguém avisou para a mesa que era aniversário de Edward, e obviamente, Bella foi a primeira a puxar o coro para cantar o segundo parabéns do dia. Todos explodiram em palmas, assovios e uivos ao final, saudando o rapaz.

O vocalista, bastante inebriado pelas tantas garrafas de cerveja consumidas, levantou-se do lugar e foi abraçar Edward por trás, que por sua vez apenas riu trocando um olhar constrangido com Bella.

- Esse meu companheiro aqui merece tudo de bom. É um cara simplesmente... Como é mesmo a palavra? Femone... Femo... - gaguejou. - Bom, enfim, é um cara gente boa pra caralho. É isso aí!

- Discurso! Discurso! - algum dos novos colegas começou a dizer, e em segundos toda a mesa pedia. Edward riu do clichê, mas resolveu seguir em frente.

- Ok, ok. - falou para acalmá-los. - Não tenho muito a dizer, só que... agradeço pelo dia de hoje. E por tudo de bom que está acontecendo na minha vida.

Virou-se para Bella ao seu lado, e sussurrou só para ela ouvir.

- Agradeço por você, meu amor. - ele disse e a arrebatou em um beijo tão inesperado que ela mal teve tempo de pensar ou respirar. Todo o pessoal bateu palmas, zombando dos pombinhos com sons de beijinhos.

De olhos fechados, Bella ouviu Tyler falando. - Ai que inveja.

E sem querer perder a piada, ela separou-se dos lábios de Edward e virou-se para o moço, que estava do seu outro lado.

- Quer um também? - perguntou com um bico insinuando-se para ele, que soltou um gritinho e se afastou. Todos na mesa riram, inclusive Matt.

- Isso é pra você aprender a não ser tão biscate e ficar de olho no homem dos outros. - ele falou, levantando-se. - Vem cá, vamos cantar um pouco. _Hit me baby one more time_!

O curioso par subiu ao palco minutos depois. Não eram os melhores até agora, porém as gracinhas que faziam divertiam quem os assistia. Bella levantou-se e cantou, acompanhando com palmas quando a banda começou a tocar Twist and Shout, dos Beatles, após uma da Britney Spears. Edward assistia com divertimento a namorada. Ele nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito, tão leve e jovem, livre dos problemas que tinha em casa - não havia dúvidas de que isso o deixava contente também.

Os dois rapazes terminaram seu número com muitos aplausos de todo o bar, e então o DJ do local perguntou quem mais gostaria de cantar. De soslaio, Edward viu os olhos de Bella brilharem. Todo o corpo dela retesou e suas mãos agarraram as costas de sua cadeira, como se controlasse o impulso de caminhar até aquele pequeno palco.

Ele não resistiu. Segurou sua cintura gentilmente por trás, e inclinou-se para falar, dando um pequeno susto em Bella.

- Você está doida de vontade de subir ali, que eu sei.

- Claro que não. - ela riu sem jeito. - Que ideia.

- Ah, qual é, Bella. Qual o problema?

- O problema é que... ah, Edward, estou intimidada com tanta gente aqui. Você está acostumado, eu não... E o pessoal pode não gostar, né? Vão começar a me zoar e eu não tenho estrutura pra isso, e...

Ela quase não respirava para falar, de tão ansiosa que estava. Edward teve que interrompê-la.

- Bella, olha pra mim. - ele pediu e ela virou-se sem muito entusiasmo. - Quantas vezes eu já disse que você tem uma voz divina, que precisa mostrar isso ao mundo? Vai lá e me dá mais esse presente. Eu quero te ver no palco.

Ela suspirou, e abriu a boca para argumentar. No entanto, nada que pudesse dizer seria bom o bastante para garantir sua fuga. Edward tinha pedido com tanta vontade... Então, de repente, tudo o que Bella conseguia pensar era_ "Por que não?" _

Ela estava em outra cidade, muito, muito longe de Seattle. Caso pagasse mico, pouca gente ali se recordaria, já que todos os seus conhecidos estavam bêbados, e da outra metade da mesa ela sequer lembrava os nomes.

Era isso. Ela _precisava_ cantar na frente de tanta gente desconhecida - ao contrário de todas as suas apresentações para os familiares no Conservatório. Seria só para testar, ou mesmo se redimir por todas as vezes que fora estúpida e fugira do seu destino. Uma vez só não faria mal, não? Sua mãe não iria reclamar. Ela nem chegaria a saber. Era tudo amador.

Argumentos, argumentos... sua mente se enchia de argumentos naqueles segundos preciosos em que ela tentava decidir.

Mas ao menos uma vez da vida ela fincou o pé para fazer algo só pelo seu próprio bem. Que tudo se danasse, então. Ela estava feliz, de uma forma que nunca antes sentira. Sentia-se viva, suave, e um tanto inebriada. O sorriso em seu rosto estava lá há tanto tempo que ela teve medo de que ficasse assim para sempre. O que mais faltava para tornar essa noite perfeita? Cantar.

Decidida, Bella pegou seu copo de cerveja e deu um gole grande antes de soltá-lo. Ela olhou profundamente nos olhos de Edward, e saiu sem dizer uma palavra, marchando em direção ao palco.

- Eu topo! - ela gritou ao se aproximar, e os membros da banda apenas viraram a cabeça e acenaram para que ela fosse em frente.

Pé ante pé, Bella subiu as curtas escadas de madeira velha e escura que certamente rangiam, mesmo que ela não pudesse ouvir sob a música alta do DJ do intervalo. Ao pisar no topo, ela respirou fundo. Olhou ao redor, como se acostumasse seus olhos a uma velha paisagem, forçando-se a reconhecer aquele espaço que um dia lhe foi íntimo. E em seguida olhou para frente.

O holofote pequeno quase cegou seus olhos, mas não tinha problema. Seu coração batia rápido demais espalhando calor por todo seu corpo, e isso era _bom_. Porque lá estava ela, depois de tantos anos, naquele lugar tão sagrado e especial. Tão transcendental. Estava no palco.

A música cessou, e parecia que todos os olhares haviam se voltado para ela. Conseguia ouvir ao longe seu grupo de amigos a incentivando, mas tentou bloquear aquilo para não ficar ainda mais nervosa. Alguém lhe chamando ali perto a fez sair daquele transe.

- Ei, menina! - a moça de cabelos curtos e óculos que comandava a bateria chamou. - Vai querer cantar o quê?

- Ahm... p-pode ser Beatles de novo? Birthday.

- Acho que rola. Beleza, pessoal? Sabem essa, não é? - a baterista perguntou, e todos os outros membros assentiram.

- Em lá maior, por favor. - Bella pediu, arrancando uma risada do guitarrista de gorro preto.

- Ih, a gatinha já tá se achando cantora. - ele debochou. Ela pensou em responder, mas achou melhor deixar para lá quando ele prosseguiu. - Vamos. Lá maior.

Bella começou a cantar após os primeiros riffs, testando um pouco aquilo ali. Ainda havia o receio de não agradar, entretanto ela respirou fundo. Decidiu deixar o medo do lado e se entregou à canção, que exigia pouco de sua voz, mas muito de sua animação. E ela foi crescendo ao longo da melodia agitada.

Pouco a pouco, Bella foi entrando no clima, e quando viu, todo o bar estava prestando atenção. Aquilo fez sua confiança atingir um pico, aliviada por saber que eles gostavam dela. A vontade de pular e girar no palco foi tão grande que ela não pôde controlar. Sentiu seu corpo se mexer com a música, cantando-a diretamente para Edward, que logo saiu de seu lugar e veio andando para vê-la de perto.

O pequeno público ajudou-a a cantar as partes do segundo vocalista e repetiam em falseto "_birthday_" para que ela respondesse _"I would like you to dance!"_. E dançar era o que eles faziam ao seu comando.

Ao final, era óbvio que até mesmo o pessoal daquela banda de karaokê amador, que quase toda noite sujeitava seus ouvidos às piores vozes da cidade, estivesse realmente abismado com a desenvoltura da jovem. O guitarrista pareceu se redimir, e enquanto todo o bar batia palmas, ele falou em seu ouvido.

- Garota, de onde você saiu? Incendiou esse lugar!

Ela riu. - Saí de Seattle, só para _incendiar esse lugar_.

- Vamos tocar mais uma!

O entusiasmo dele e da plateia era tamanho, que ela mesma sentiu-se animada para continuar ali. Estava sendo muito bem acolhida e bem recebida. A excitação que sentia era muito próxima da sexual, porém totalmente diferente, e atingia um lugar mais profundo dentro dela. Poucas sensações se comparavam a essa.

Ela deu a instrução para que começassem a tocar Santeria, um ska-pop do Sublime que ela adorava e sempre lhe deixava com o espírito lá no alto quando precisava fazer alguma coisa chata em casa. Ela concluiu que se funcionava para deixar sua casa alegre, então aqui funcionaria também.

E não foi diferente, a canção era bem conhecida do público, e eles cantaram junto com ela as partes que esquecia. No final, ela já estava rindo pela agitação que havia causado naquele discreto bar gay. Ela agradeceu ao pessoal e virou-se para descer e pegar uma água. Porém, para sua surpresa, um cara que depois ela descobriria ser o gerente, bloqueou seu caminho na escada.

- Você precisa cantar mais uma! - ele pediu, quase desesperado.

- Por quê?

- Garota, porque você é incrível.

Ela quase sentiu-se incomodada pela intensidade do homem, mas jogou aquilo para o canto.

- Ah... Não sei, qual você sugere? - perguntou, dando outra chance a si mesma.

- Espere aí. - ele falou e subiu até o microfone. - Pessoal, a nossa... como é seu nome mesmo?

- Bella. Bella Swan. - respondeu somente com um pé atrás por revelar sua identidade assim.

- A nossa Bella aqui está aceitando sugestões... O que vocês querem ouvir?

Algumas pessoas começaram a gritar seus desejos do que queriam escutar, e a cada sugestão, a mente de Bella imaginava o que poderia fazer com elas.

- Britney!

- Ah, tem que ser Alanis Morissette!

- Canta Beyoncé, sua diva! - ouviu a voz do Matt.

- Não, gente, uma coisa mais fofa... Joss Stone! - Tyler retrucou.

- Toca Miley Cyrus! - uma menina gritou, e aquela fez Bella se animar, andando até o centro do palco e pegando o microfone de volta, para a alegria de quem estava de pé ali na frente.

- E aí, essa cidade é uma festa ou não é? - ela falou com risada, e virou-se para os companheiros da banda. - Party in The USA, pode ser?

Os primeiros acordes do hit pop começaram, levando todos ao delírio. Pareciam adolescentes em premiação da MTV, de tão felizes que ficaram quando Bella cantou aquela. E ela acabou agradando tanto a fã da Miley Cyrus que estava ali, que a moça insistiu para que cantasse outra.

Bella estava se divertindo demais, então logo uma ideia lhe veio à mente. Iria mostrar o que fazia de melhor. Até agora havia sido só o aquecimento.

- Tenho uma ideia. Espero que vocês gostem. - anunciou. Virou-se rapidamente e colocou o microfone de volta no pedestal para falar com a banda. - Me emprestem um violão?

- Você toca também? - a baterista inquiriu, e ela assentiu a cabeça sorrindo.

- E piano, teclado e um pouco de flauta transversal também. - disse Bella, orgulhosa de contar isso. - Vamos lá, me arranjem um violão!

Eles não implicaram muito, e logo lhe entregaram um violão.

- Então, o que vai ser? - o baixista perguntou.

- Uma baladinha pop que eu transformei em acústica. The Climb, da Miley mesmo. É fácil. Você entra no refrão e me acompanha, ok? - falou para a baterista.

- Vamos na fé! - a moça concordou, embora um pouco desconfiada se iria dar certo. Bella voltou-se para frente e pegou o microfone, ajeitando o violão nos braços.

- Agora é a hora de vocês relaxarem um pouco. Abracem seus amiguinhos e namorados, se beijem... Se quiserem também podem acender uns isqueiros. - brincou ela, adorando muito mais a experiência nessa altura.

Bella fechou os olhos durante quase toda a música. A versão que ela tinha feito especialmente para sua irmã era um pouco mais devagar, porém igualmente cheia de significado para as duas. Ela sentia vibrar a energia e o relaxamento que vinha ao cantar melodias mais lentas e que sempre acalmavam seu coração. Sua voz alçava vôo a lugares que ela jamais tocaria com as mãos.

A última palavra terminou, e assim que cessou seu violão, Bella foi ovacionada. Todo o público havia conseguido se conectar com ela - o que era quase um milagre, tendo em vista as mil e umas distrações oferecidas pelo lugar onde estavam. Todos pareciam encantados pelo seu jeito estranhamente meigo, pela sinceridade crua e o sentimento de seu modo de cantar. Todos foram cativados pela voz feminina que preenchia o salão com as cores mais belas.

A jovem e a banda continuaram cantando mais algumas músicas até que ela se cansasse - e era o segundo melhor tipo de cansaço que ela poderia sentir; o primeiro _obviamente_ tinha participação direta de Edward.

Os seus novos colegas caíram ainda mais em suas graças quando o gerente do bar anúncio que quitaria a conta de sua mesa em forma de pagamento pelo entretenimento que Bella havia proporcionado. Nem era preciso dizer que eles seriam os últimos a irem embora.

Foi só quando Bella e Edward já estavam no taxi, de volta ao hotel, que ela sentiu algo diferente no ar. Era uma intensa sensação.

Alguma coisa em seu interior havia mudado durante essa noite, não só em sua relação com o palco, mas também com quem a rodeava - e principalmente Edward. Ela tinha aberto ao mundo uma enorme parte de sua alma naquela noite, mesmo com certos medos. No entanto, só de ver seu namorado a aplaudindo com tanta ânsia, ela já sabia. Tinha valido a pena.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: GENTE, GENTE, me digam o que vocês gostariam de ler como extra? Vou enviar da próxima vez! Reviews me fazem escrever mais rápido, sabendo que ainda tem leitoras acompanhando a fic. Just saying...**

**O cover de The Climb acústico é algo assim - bit. ly/thClimb - a voz da moça não é bem como eu imagino a da Bella, mas... isso é ficção, então vocês imaginem como quiserem :)**

**Santeria, do Sublime - bit. ly/Santeriaa  
><strong>**Party in The USA, da Miley - bit. ly/Paaarty**

**Até daqui a duas semanas, **

**Beijo!**


	13. Capítulo 13: And I Love Her

****Disclaimer: ****Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim, portanto respeitem-na.

**Capítulo curtinho, porém muito importante. E por ser curto, tem o quê? Extra! :)**

**O título vem da música dos Beatles de mesmo nome: bit. ly/loveher**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: And I Love Her<strong>

- Eu não acredito que você foi numa roda gigante! - a menina Bree exclamou, levantando da cama de tanta excitação. Bella olhou para a foto em sua mão, e riu.

- Fui, ué. E também numa montanha-russa que tinha lá, mas foi difícil fotografar.

Aquele fim de semana em San Diego tinha sido tão incrível, que se não fossem as fotos que Bella tinha acabado de revelar, ela jamais acreditaria que foi verdade.

- Eu sempre quis ir. Isso é não é justo! - sua irmã choramingou com um bico. - Você sempre as coisas mais legais.

- Oh pobrezinha da bebê Bree, não pode fazer nada. - ela zombou, puxando Bree para sentar novamente na cama ao seu lado. - Calma, menina. Quando eu era da sua idade eu quase não fazia nada legal. Você vai ter muito tempo pra fazer tudo.

- Vocês sempre dizem isso. E esse tempo que não passa. - falou, voltando a olhar foto por foto, no restante do bolo.

- Acredite em mim. Quando você tiver que fazer todas as coisas chatas que eu faço, vai desejar poder voltar aos dez anos.

- Duvido... Nossa, que foto linda. - ela mudou o assunto ao ver uma imagem de um por do sol, com Bella e Edward em primeiro plano. - Bom, tirando esse casal feio aqui da frente se agarrando em plena praia.

- Chata! - gargalhou Bella, vendo a mãe parar na porta do quarto, tendo chegado do trabalho. - Oi, mãe.

- Oi, meninas. Tá tudo bem?

- Uhum. Bella tá me mostrando as fotos da viagem. - Bree falou animada, e levantou-se para ir até a mãe carregando a foto do por do sol. - Olha que linda!

Porém Renee não compartilhou do mesmo entusiasmo. Deu uma olhada na imagem e sorriu um pouco amarelado. Bella percebeu na hora, é claro, mas não quis falar nada. Ela sabia que a mãe tinha dias bons e ruins - e hoje devia ser um deles.

- Lindo mesmo, filha. - falou Renee para satisfazer a mais nova.

- Vem ver, mãe. Ela tá me contando as histórias. Muito sortuda, ela conheceu um monte de artista lá do festival!

- Bree, depois eu vejo o resto, ok? - falou, impedindo que fosse puxada para a cama de Bella. - Vou deitar um pouco, minha cabeça tá explodindo.

- Ok... - a menina tentou não mostrar sua decepção.

- Vai lá, mãe. Vou esquentar o jantar pra gente. - Bella interveio. Elas trocaram um olhar e Renee saiu, deixando as duas meninas um pouco tristes. Ambas sabiam que algo estava errado, mas essas variações de humor da mãe não eram coisas que se falavam ali. Elas preferiam deixar Renee lidar com os problemas sozinha, e esperavam que no dia seguinte ela estaria melhor.

Cinco semanas haviam se passado desde a viagem, e mesmo tendo voltado à sua rotina, Bella ainda sentia uma certa leveza em seu espírito, apesar dos problemas corriqueiros. Estava quase certa de que o motivo era porque o segundo mês de namoro estava sendo incrível, melhor do que ela podia esperar.

Ela não conseguia se cansar de Edward. Cada descoberta que fazia sobre ele, ou cada coisinha nova que compartilhavam juntos era guardada com preciosidade em seu coração. Ela já não conseguia mais tirá-lo de sua mente. Mesmo que o verão tenha trazido a época mais movimentada para ambos, e mesmo que o rapaz tivesse viajado três vezes nesse mês, Bella nunca parava de pensar nele. Já era algo natural.

Para sua felicidade, o sentimento era recíproco, como ela podia sentir. A diferença era que Edward agia mais em seu afeto do que ela, telefonando ou trocando mensagens sempre que sentia vontade - por mais bobas que fossem as coisas que ele gostaria de conversar. E funcionava bem assim entre eles. As intermináveis horas dentro de um ônibus ficavam muito mais curtas quando ele podia ouvir a voz de sua morena.

Aquela mesma voz que um dia, no final de agosto, levou Edward a constatar algo valioso. Ele estava voltando de um show ali mesmo em Seattle, no carro de Alec, quando o caladão Ben berrou um palavrão ao seu lado.

- Puta merda! - todos olharam para ele, e até Alec deu uma freada que quase os levou a bater com suas cabeças no teto do carro.

- O que houve? - Edward perguntou exasperado, sem conseguir entender porquê o cara ao seu lado não desgrudava os olhos de seu iPhone.

- Não acredito! - Ben deu uma risada besta, sacudindo a cabeça. Finalmente virou-se e entregou o celular a Edward. - Você tem que ver isso, cara.

Ele não entendeu nada, mas mesmo assim pegou o iPhone. A tela mostrava a página de um _tweet_.

**"(a)MileyCyrus: ****Fui bombardeada com esse video hj. Ainda bem que abri! WOW. Essa garota é incrível, vejam o q ela fez com The Climb****"**

O vídeo no Youtube já estava ali embaixo, apenas esperando que Edward desse o play. Porém seu coração começara a bater tão rápido quando reconheceu o rosto feminino na imagem congelada, que ele não conseguiu ter qualquer reação.

- O que... isso significa? - ele não era muito acostumado com essas novas redes sociais, porém tinha o pressentimento de que algo grande estava acontecendo.

- Significa que ela viu o vídeo que eu fiz da Bella, em San Diego. A bendita Miley Cyrus tuitou sobre ela! Tem noção disso?

- N-não muito...

- Você segue a _Miley Cyrus_ no twitter, Ben? - Alec, que dirigia, zombou ao ouvi-los, mas foi ignorado.

- Quase onze milhões de seguidores viram esse link. Onze milhões, e olha só quantos _retuites_! - Ben constatou animado. - Os acessos no vídeo cresceram ridiculamente desde ontem.

- Mas que sortuda do cacete! - comentou Alec, enquanto Edward respirava fundo para ir à página do video.

Ele nem precisou prestar atenção ao som, pois era mesmo sua namorada ali. Então avaliou o resto. As visualizações contabilizavam 90 mil, e novos comentários não paravam de chegar. Pessoas dizendo serem fãs da cantora original e mesmo assim amando a versão da desconhecida, até pessoas que odiavam a estrela teen, mas não conseguiam parar de ouvir à voz daquela garota. O que mais o impressionou, entretanto, foi a quantidade de gente querendo saber mais sobre a tal "Bella", como dizia na descrição. Eles estavam doidos para ouvir outras canções e havia dezenas de perguntas direcionadas ao criador do vídeo - "onde podemos encontrá-la?" era a mais frequente.

- Eles... Eles a amam. - Edward comentou, ainda um pouco atordoado. Uma coisa era poder ter o talento de Bella a sua frente, só para seus olhos, mas outra era compartilhar isso com o mundo. Era incrível saber que todos viam nela a mesma coisa que ele via. A mesma _luz_.

- Claro. - o rapaz ao lado respondeu. - Não sei como isso aconteceu, mas... Meu amigo, acho que a sua namorada agora é famosa na internet.

- A gente tem que fazer algo a respeito, Edward. - Alec comentou.

- A gente? - perguntou ele, confuso.

- Ok... Você, tanto faz. Se Bella precisa agarrar essa oportunidade. É agora ou nunca.

- Mas... Ela nem deve saber que esse video está rodando a internet. Se ela descobre...

- Se ela descobre, vai pirar de felicidade. Isso está dando uma visibilidade danada a ela. - Ben comentou.

A mente de Edward viajou um pouco. Será que essa era a chance de sua namorada? O quanto ele já não tinha a incentivado e encorajado a mostrar seu talento ao mundo? Depois de cantar para o público no aniversário dele, era claro que ela se sentia muito bem no palco. Eles não tiveram tempo de conversar a respeito, mas talvez agora ela já estivesse pronta.

Um impulso de uma ideia surgiu, de repente, deixando-o animado e ao mesmo tempo receoso. Certamente seu colega Ben viu o brilho que seus olhos receberam, e então perguntou.

- Edward... Está pensando no que eu to pensando?

- Não sei? - perguntou com cautela.

- No nosso próximo show no High Dive... Nós a incluiremos em algumas músicas do set.

Seu coração bateu mais rápido. A possibilidade de dividir um palco com Bella, ali tão perto de seu alcance... Seria um pequeno sonho realizado.

- Sim, eu também pensei nisso. - confirmou ele, apenas para ter a realidade esmagando sua cabeça segundos depois. - Só que é uma ideia absurda. Ela não vai topar nunca.

- Se eu ligar para Rosalie agora confirmando, Bella não vai poder dar pra trás.

- Isso é tudo muito incrível, mas... Me deixe ao menos falar com ela antes.

- Edward, não seja otário. Ela vai te enrolar se você for tentar convencê-la. Vamos lá. Eu ligo ou você?

Mesmo com uma sensação ingrata no peito, como se estivesse traindo os desejos de Bella, Edward concordou com a cabeça, rezando para estar fazendo a coisa certa.

- O que vocês acham, pessoal? - ele perguntou para o resto da banda, que concordaram sem esforço.

- A guria é muito boa, e linda. Pelo que eu vi naquele dia... parece que ela nasceu pra isso. - Alec, o porta-voz, se pronunciou. - Vai ser ótimo.

Edward visualizou os momentos felizes que ele e Bella poderiam viver através da música. Ele queria tanto, mas tanto que tudo desse certo na vida dela. Aquela garota tinha o arrebatado pra valer, e seu instinto de ver a felicidade dela falava mais alto que a lógica. Ele sabia que esse empurrão, apesar de perigoso, poderia acabar sendo uma benção. Decidido, ele esticou a mão pedindo o celular.

- Só espero que não esteja me metendo numa encrenca. - suspirou antes de discar para sua amiga Rosalie e confirmar o show com a mais nova convidada especial.

x-x-x

Assim que chegou em casa, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi pegar seu carro e buscar Bella. Rose tinha adorado a ideia, apesar de ter concordado com um pé atrás. Ela também não sabia muito bem como supriria a ausência de sua melhor bartender naquela noite, mas Edward mandou que desse um_ jeito_.

Sua excitação não podia ser contida, e Bella percebia isso na atmosfera pequena no carro. Vendo o sorriso dele, ela precisou perguntar.

- Por que está sorrindo tanto, posso saber?

- Tenho novidades.

- Jura? Vai, me conta.

- Melhor não... Vamos esperar chegar na minha casa.

- Estamos quase lá. - falou, vendo a esquina se aproximar. Ela apertou a coxa dele para enfatizar. - Anda, fala logo. Odeio suspense.

- Eu preciso que você esteja sentada.

- Eu estou sentada. - protestou, indignada. Mas ele nada respondeu. O silêncio a deixou ansiosa, fazendo seu aperto na perna de Edward intensificar.

- Ai! - ele reclamou, estacionando em frente ao prédio. Virou-se para ver o bico irritado no rosto de Bella, e sua resolução amoleceu. - Está bem... Vou contar. Mas não se precipite antes de compreender tudo, ok?

- Ok...

Mesmo com medo da reação dela, Edward decidiu dizer de uma vez o principal. Só assim ela não fugiria da conversa. Respirou fundo, e foi em frente.

- Você tem um show mês que vem. No High Dive.

Bella pausou, pensando que não havia entendido direito.

- C-como? - perguntou.

- Eu consegui marcar com Rose... Você vai cantar com a gente. - ele explicou, olhando atentamente a expressão de Bella, à espera de sua resposta.

No entanto, ela ficou estática. Estoicamente em silêncio, com sua boca aberta por longos excruciantes segundos. O coração dele disparou, assim como o dela.

O rosto da morena empalideceu.

Edward tinha dito mesmo isso? Sim... Sim, ele tinha. O pânico subiu à sua cabeça, junto com uma raiva contida. Como ele podia fazer uma coisa dessas assim, sem nem consultá-la antes? Ela já tentava bolar desculpas para Rose, para poder escapar dessa confusão, mas antes precisava ter uma boa conversa com Edward.

Ou melhor, _discussão_.

- Você o quê?! - Bella gritou, enfim, assustando o namorado, que pulou no banco.

A irritação nos olhos dela era tamanha que ele imediatamente se arrependeu de ter começado a contar daquela forma. Merda, merda, ele tinha feito tudo errado. Agora ela iria fugir.

- Bella, calma.

- Eu estou calma!

- O que aconteceu é que... Eu não podia deixar passar isso. Ontem, na viagem de volta, Ben me mostrou um video... Bella, você nem faz ideia, a Miley Cyrus divulgou o seu video! - ele falava rapidamente, para que ela captasse tudo. Mas era impossível.

- Que video? Do que está falando, Edward? Está maluco? - perguntou completamente confusa.

- Estou falando do seu vídeo tocando na noite de karaoke no meu aniversário. O Ben gravou e colocou no Youtube. Os caras adoraram aquela noite, Bella. Todo mundo adorou! A garota divulgou, e você não tem ideia de quanta gente já assistiu, quanta gente ficou interessada em você. - ele sorriu, entusiasmado. - Então Ben deu a sugestão pra que você fosse a nossa cantora convidada. E nós aceitamos...

Bella sentiu-se traída. Ele sabia o que ela pensava sobre isso. Ele sabia que ela simplesmente não _podia_ cantar.

- E por que você fez isso?

- Porque... eu pensei que era isso que você queria? - ele disse com cuidado, sem saber realmente como explicar que ele não queria que ela perdesse essa chance de ter sucesso.

- De onde você tirou essa ideia? Porra, Edward! Agora o que eu vou dizer pra Rosalie?

- Baby... Você cantou pro público. Você adorou, eles adoraram você. Eu pensei que já estivesse pronta pra encarar isso... Vai ser legal.

- Não! Você entendeu tudo errado. Mas que merda! - Bella virou-se, tirou o cinto e abriu a porta, saindo do carro com pressa.

- Bella, volta aqui! - ele chamou, indo atrás. Uma vizinha saia pela portaria e eles pegaram a porta aberta. Mas ela continuou correndo escada acima. - Como eu entendi errado? Me explica!

Eles só pararam ao chegar em frente a porta dele. Bella esbravejou com os braços cruzados, sem conseguir encará-lo, os olhos grudados no chão.

- A gente só estava brincando naquele dia! Só estávamos nos divertindo, está bem? Como pessoas da nossa idade fazem. Pessoas normais, que saem pra beber, ficam um pouco mais soltas e acabam pagando micos num karaokê do bar da esquina. Foi só isso que aconteceu.

Edward a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela estava mentindo. Para ele e para si mesma. A forma como sua cabeça estava baixa, e como a voz tremia, eram indícios de que nem ela acreditava de verdade no que dizia. Tudo não passava de um mecanismo de defesa. E ele não iria deixá-la se afundar nessa.

- Não. Não! - ele gritou um pouco mais do que o adequado, e ouviu uma porta do vizinho se abrindo. Antes de contribuir mais para o showzinho, resolveu destancar sua porta, puxando Bella para dentro do seu apartamento.

- Me solta. - pediu ela, sendo atendida na mesma hora. Mas ele não iria desistir.

- Bella, eu não vou aceitar o que está tentando fazer. Eu estive lá quando você cantou, todos estivemos. O próprio Alec disse, você _nasceu_ pra fazer isso... Já fui complacente demais. Não posso mais deixar que você continue vivendo uma vida que não vai te levar a lugar algum.

Ela resfolegou, como se tivesse levado um tapa no rosto, e o olhou sem acreditar.

- E quem é você pra me dizer que minha vida não vai a lugar algum? Você não faz planos, Edward. Você vive à deriva, vai onde a vida te levar! E é muito fácil pra você dizer isso, porque você tem _tudo_. Mas adivinha só? Eu não tenho nada!

- Eu não vou cair nessa. - ele sacudiu a cabeça. - Você está me agredindo só pra não encarar esse assunto de frente, mas eu não vou deixar você entrar nessa armadilha.

- Você acha que me conhece tão bem... Então por que continua insistindo nesse assunto? Eu já expliquei os meus motivos. Você sabe muito bem porque eu não posso seguir uma carreira.

- Bella, pare de complicar o que pode e deve ser simples. Você não ama a música? Não ama aquilo que faz parte da sua alma, como você mesma disse?

Uma série de lembranças passaram na cabeça dela naquela hora. Lembranças das apresentações do Conservatório de Música, os treinos com Edward, os momentos em família em que seu violão alegrava a casa, todas as vezes que precisava aliviar sua dor e compor era seu único alento. Era uma conexão forte demais para ignorar.

- Eu amo. Muito. Mas o amor não é o bastante. - ela suspirou, quase cedendo. - A vida é muito mais complicada do que isso. Eu não tenho a menor pretensão de fazer isso virar um ofício. Não quero ter a obrigação de fazer música, de correr atrás de um contrato com uma gravadora e perseguir a fama. Não me force a fazer isso.

- Eu não estou te forçando a seguir a carreira. Estou só dando uma chance pra que você se exponha, mostre seu trabalho. É só _um_ show, pelo amor de Deus!

- Por favor, Edward, esquece essa história... Deixa isso pra lá, por favor.

Ele viu Bella sentando no sofá, e a seguiu. Seu rosto parecia tão desolado, que mesmo estando com raiva pela teimosia dela, ele quis abraçá-la.

- Você estava indo tão bem e de repente, você deu três passos para trás. - falou com a voz baixa. - Eu não consigo entender. Do quê você tem tanto medo?

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Me apresentar com vocês... Na minha cidade. É muita coisa. Eu não vou conseguir, e vou acabar destruída, porque vai ser pior do que tudo se eu passar vergonha lá em cima daquele palco.

- Bella, acredite em mim, é impossível você passar vergonha. Eu já vi muita gente batalhando pra entrar nesse ramo, mas a maioria não tinha nem o terço do seu talento. Você tem..._ alguma coisa_. Você é especial. Me deixe te ajudar.

Ela rolou os olhos, cansada de tentar se explicar para os poucos que sabiam de sua vocação, quando o assunto _carreira_ vinha a tona.

- Edward, eu não preciso de pena. Não preciso que você seja bonzinho só porque estamos juntos, ok? Eu não sou uma caridade.

Aquilo o fez sentir-se ultrajado. Magoado por Bella estar agindo de uma forma tão petulante e de cabeça pequena.

- Você acha que estou falando isso por pena? Eu não preciso disso, muito menos você. Estou falando somente a verdade. Caramba, eu pensei que você confiasse e acreditasse em mim!

Bella não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo ali. Então levantou-se, inquieta, gesticulando com os braços ao exclamar.

- Eu sei lá, Edward! Já vi e ouvi muita coisa nessa vida! Eu sei muito bem que nada vem numa linda caixinha de veludo pra mim, nada vem de uma maneira tão fácil assim.

Edward grunhiu de frustração, seu cabelo sofrendo os abusos de sua irritação ao serem puxados pela raiz.

- Você está sendo absurda! - sibilou com irritação. - Confie em mim, Bella. Você tem talento suficiente pra ter uma carreira musical, e eu não quero que você o disperdice. Mas que merda, por que está sendo tão teimosa? Por que não pode engolir a teimosia e seguir o meu conselho? Não custa nada.

- Porque eu não quero e não posso, já aprendi isso há muito tempo. E ponto final! - ela praticamente berrou. Saiu marchando pela casa à procura de qualquer coisa que a aliviasse, e entrou na cozinha.

Porém Edward não perdeu tempo, e já estava em seus calcanhares, perseguindo-lhe irritantemente no pequeno apartamento.

- Você está tentando convencer a mim ou a você? Hein? Pois é isso que parece! - falou atrás dela. - Dúvido que você mesma acredite nessa besteira de que não pode seguir esse sonho.

Ao ouvir isso, a última linha de paciência de Bella rompeu-se. Seu sangue martelava em suas orelhas e o coração no peito. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Por que você se importa tanto, afinal? - gritou. - Esse assunto é problema meu! Que merda, Edward! Chega!

As palavras bateram com força no rosto dele, quase o ferindo. Mas ele não iria dar o braço a torcer. Não assim.

Foi naquele momento que o que estava borbulhando na superfície, apenas esperando uma oportunidade para sair, escapou. Aquilo que esteve na ponta de sua língua pelas últimas duas semanas, no mínimo.

Ele vociferou a primeira e única resposta verdadeira que poderia dar.

- Eu me importo tanto porque eu _te amo_!

O silêncio tão cru, e a tensão que sufocava os dois se estendeu por muito tempo. Ele viu Bella parar seus movimentos eufóricos em busca de algo na cozinha e congelar no lugar, de costas para ele. Seu peito estava tão acerelado que ele quase perdera o fôlego.

Bella virou-se de súbito.

- Você o quê? - perguntou ela numa voz baixa defensiva. O olhar de fúria dava lugar a um mais dócil, e ela arfava.

- Eu te amo. - ele repetiu, seguro do que dizia. - É por isso que eu me importo tanto com a sua felicidade e só quero seu bem. Eu te amo, Bella. Entenda isso.

O mundo girou em torno deles - e era em câmera lenta, Bella tinha certeza.

Ela não sabia como reagir. Afinal, nunca tinha passado por isso. Seu coração pulava com várias emoções distintas, e por inexperiência, dúvida era uma delas. Edward a amava? De verdade? Aquele homem incrível, aquela pessoa iluminada gostava tanto dela a ponto de dizer aquilo? Ela não podia acreditar. Era demais. Era um sonho.

- Desde quando? - foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente e saiu de sua boca. A garota estava genuinamente curiosa, mas desejou não ter soado grossa ou insensível.

Edward comprimiu os olhos, rindo secamente e sem humor.

- Bem, não era essa resposta que eu esperava ouvir, mas tudo bem...

- Não, espere. - ela deu um passo e pegou a mão dele quando ameaçou sair da cozinha. - Eu só... Desculpe. Isso me pegou de surpresa.

- Tudo bem. Agora você já sabe. - ele deu de ombros, tentando parecer casual e despachado, mas internamente repetia o mantra _"por favor, diga que me ama. Por favor, me ame de volta"_. A insegurança tentava o envolver por inteiro.

Bella varreu os olhos pelo cômodo antes de encontrar os de Edward novamente. Ela queria expressar o sentimento que sentia por ele. Ambos mereciam isso. Mas será que era amor? Ela nunca sequer havia sentido algo parecido.

Fechou os olhos para suspirar profundamente e, naquele breve instante, sua mente concatenou uma cena - Edward lhe esperava em uma casa, rodeado por dois pequeninos, num ambiente repleto de luz, risadas, música e amor. Era a imagem do seu sonho frequente. Aquele sonho perfeito como um comercial de margarina, que era estrelado por um homem-vulto não identificável. Mas dessa vez Edward aparecera bem nítido.

Bella sabia que seu subconsciente exclamava aquilo que ela tinha medo de fazer tornar uma realidade. Era o seu instinto, e ela sabia que estava certo desde o primeiro dia. Os laços que ela sentia por ele eram fortes demais para ignorar. Era além de tudo o que ela já conhecera.

- Eu... Eu acho que amo você também. - disse, afinal, timidamente.

Em suspense, viu o verde do olhar de Edward brilhar por um momento.

- Você _acha_?

_Merda_. Por que não conseguia se expressar direito?

- N-não, quero dizer, é porque eu não sei exatamente o que é. Eu nunca me senti assim por ninguém. Mas isso agora entre nós é muito forte, e eu já não vejo meu futuro sem você. Então... só pode ser amor. Certo? - ela balbuciou, como uma criança aprendendo a fazer contas de cabeça.

Edward sorriu enquanto via a constatação dos fatos acontecer diante a ele, dentro daquela linda cabecinha brilhante que ele tanto adorava.

- Certo. Mais certo do que nunca. - o rosto dele reluzia de alegria e convicção.

Bella, então, despiu-se da armadura de durona e o abraçou, desmanchando-se em seus braços, agarrando forte e sendo agarrada de volta.

- Me desculpe pelas minhas grosserias. - falou se afastando para beijá-lo docemente uma vez. - Esse é um assunto delicado pra mim. Me deixa à flor da pele.

Edward assentiu. - Eu te perdoo. Mas você pode me prometer que vai pensar com carinho em tudo que eu te disse? Pensará na minha proposta de fazermos você dar certo?

Bella soltou a respiração.

- Você vai me dar a chance para pensar? Pensei que já estivesse decidido.

- Eu não vou te obrigar. Faça o que você tem vontade. Se não quiser, a gente desmarca e arranja outra cantora. Mas _por favor_, considere. Vai ser ótimo, eu sei disso.

Ela assentiu.

- Eu não vou prometer que minha resposta será positiva, mas prometo que vou pensar, em consideração a você. Eu sei que você só quer o meu bem.

- Sim, meu amor. - ele falou e Bella sorriu querendo ouvir aquilo novamente.

- Eu te amo. - ela disse com mais força dessa vez, as palavras enfim tomando forma e se instalando em sua boca.

- Eu também te amo. - Edward sorriu antes de tomar os lábios dela.

Enquanto seus olhos estiveram fechados, ele desejou intensamente que pudesse livrar Bella de todos os receios que havia em seu coração, pendindo forças para conseguir ajudá-la em seu caminho que tinha tudo para ser brilhante.

E lá no fundo, ele tinha a certeza de que iriam conseguir. Sim, pois eles estavam nessa juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eu ia escrever o lemon "do amor" entre eles, mas ia ficar longa demais, e eu estou me focando em outras coisas nesse momento (ex: minha monografia e a outra fic). Então vou enviar um trechinho do lemon como EXTRA para as reviews, ok? O esquema de sempre, explicação no meu perfil, etc. **

**Não me abandonem! **

**Beijos!**


	14. Capítulo 14: Momento to arise

****Disclaimer:**** Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim, portanto respeitem-na.

**Olá! Como vocês estão? Espero que bem. Eu falei que não iria abandonar vocês, né? ****Se você ainda está aqui lendo, eu agradeço DEMAIS.**

**Este capítulo está sem betar. Se virem erros, favor desconsiderar hahah :)**

**Mas vamos ao que interessa: "moment to arise", na música original Blackbird significa "o momento para decolar" ou "alçar vôo".**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Moment to arise<strong>

A dúvida perseguiu Bella por dois dias. Não só isso, como também tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia na casa de Edward. Eles haviam tido a primeira discussão séria, e também a primeira troca de juras de amor. Tudo isso na mesma noite em que ela descobria que tinha um show marcado para o próximo mês. Era muita coisa para sua mente conceber. Os acontecimentos em sua vida estavam sendo tão intensos e rápidos, que isso a deixava insegura.

A proposta de cantar com a banda de Edward era irresistível, mas ao mesmo tempo gerava um desconforto dentro dela. Talvez fosse a forma como tudo ocorreu, ou talvez o pânico que ela tinha de entrar no palco e sair vaiada. Bella debateu sobre isso em sua cabeça até cansar, tentando não deixar a ansiedade tomar conta.

_Era só um show._ Só _um _show. Isso era seu mantra, e o que lhe deixava um pouco mais calma. Caso tudo desse errado, ela iria descer do palco e voltaria para o seu posto de bartender no High Dive, nas noites de terça a sábado, como tem sido há quase um ano.

Na terça-feira, enquanto estava no banho pensando em toda sua vida, Bella começou a sonhar acordada. Imaginou como seria cantar tendo seus amigos e sua família presentes, as pessoas que ela mais amava. Logo em seguida lembrou-se que Edward estaria _literalmente_ ao seu lado, lhe dando apoio, e sentiu lá no fundo que a experiência seria inesquecível.

Logo que saiu do chuveiro, seus passos seguiram para o seu quarto. Sem pensar muito, ela pegou o violão. Sentou na cama, enrolada na toalha, e começou a tocar a música que estava compondo há dias. A ideia de poder fazer algo tão mágico aflorava sua inspiração. Os argumentos a favor eram muito maiores do que os contras. Portanto, ao dar-se conta do sorriso bobo e da felicidade que sentiu ao conseguir terminar de compor aquela canção, Bella sabia qual deveria ser a sua resposta.

Naquele instante, sua irmã surgiu na porta do quarto, curiosa.

- Essa é nova? - perguntou. Bella confirmou e a chamou.

- Senta aqui pra ouvir. Me diz o que acha.

A menina entrou no quarto da irmã mais velha, sentando-se na poltrona vermelha que ela adorava e queria ter igual. Antes de tocar, Bella pediu para Bree acompanhar o violão fazendo uma sequência de batidas na lateral da poltrona.

- Assim? - Bree perguntou.

- Isso mesmo! 1, 2, 3… - Bella contou e começou a tocar. Ela ficou muito satisfeita com a reação da irmã enquanto cantava, e quando terminou logo quis saber sua opinião. - E aí, o que achou?

- Achei demais! É a música mais rápida e mais... alegre que eu já ouvi sua.

- Obrigada. É mais rápida mesmo, é uma música de soul. - ela riu.

- Já mostrou pro Edward?

- Ainda não… - Bella ficou reticente, decidindo se deveria ou não contar sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Mas…?

Não havia mesmo como esconder nada de Bree. A danadinha tinha uma incrível sensibilidade para perceber as coisas ao redor.

- Está bem, eu vou te contar. Só que é segredo, me prometa que não vai abrir o bico pra ninguém.

- Prometo bem prometidinho. - Bree falou, entusiasmada, indo sentar ao lado da irmã na cama.

- Ok. - Bella respirou. - A banda do Edward me convidou para cantar com eles num show mês que vem, lá no High Dive.

- Mentira?! - Bree exclamou, ficando de joelhos na cama, tamanha sua animação.

- É verdade.

- Isso é tão legal, Bella! - a menina quase gritou, caindo em cima de Bella para abraçá-la, mesmo com o violão entre as duas.

- Eu sei. - ela riu. - Só tem um problema...

- O quê?

- Eu ainda não aceitei o convite.

Bree se endireitou e olhou para irmã, boquiaberta.

- Você pirou, né?!

Bella precisava se explicar, de uma forma que a garota entendesse e não ficasse lhe enchendo de perguntas complicadas.

- Baixinha, você sabe como é difícil pra mim. Essa não é a minha profissão, eu só uma cantora amadora.

- Essa _ainda_ não é a sua profissão, mas pode ser. E quer saber de uma coisa?

- Fala.

- Se você não aceitar isso vai estar sendo uma grande boba.

- Grande boba, é?

- A maior do mundo.

Bella sorriu com a esperteza da pequena.

- Eu acho que você tem razão.

- Claro que tenho. Além disso, eu acho que você precisa tocar essa sua música com eles.

- É, vamos ver.

- Agora vê se bota uma roupa e vai falar com o seu namorado antes dele desistir… ô mulher complicada que ele arrumou!

- Você vai ficar bem aqui, sozinha? Eu posso ligar também.

- Ah, tudo bem, a Faye me chamou pra ver filme na casa dela.

- Quem é Faye?

- A filha dos Helders. - Bree explicou e mesmo assim Bella ainda parecia perdida. - Eles moram no fim da rua, esqueceu? A gente conheceu eles na festa de Natal da Sra. Carter ano passado.

- Ah… Eles moram naquele casarão. Vocês são amigas agora?

- Ué, não posso?

- Claro que pode. Mas vocês não se falavam antes. Como ficaram amigas?

- A gente se encontrou na dentista semana passada. Ela começou a usar aparelho, coitada. Aí ela falou que tinha comprado um Wii e tinha um jogo de danças da Hannah Montana. Daí eu meio que me ofereci pra ir testar, enquanto a mamãe fazia compras…

- Eu imagino. Do jeito que você é _tão_ _discreta_. - Bella cutucou a menina, fazendo cócegas. Ela achou graça, mas ficou feliz por saber que Bree tinha uma amiga por perto. Depois do ocorrido com aquelas meninas da escola dela, era uma ótima notícia.

- Tá bom, vamos parar de papo, e você pare de enrolar! Vai logo falar com Edward!

Bella ouviu o comando da irmã, e logo após deixá-la na casa da nova amiga, ela correu para o apartamento de Edward com um grande sorriso. Assim que abriu a porta, o rapaz já sabia o que ela diria. Podia ler em seus olhos.

- Eu aceito! - ela falou assim que encontrou seus olhos, e correu para seus braços abertos.

- Isso! - ele riu de alegria, beijando sua testa. - Estou tão feliz por você! Vai ser incrível, eu tenho certeza.

- Eu espero mesmo que seja. - eles se afastaram e dividiram um olhar. Bella não hesitou em roubar um enorme beijo que os deixou sem fôlego.

Edward teve que lutar para separar-se dela.

- Vamos entrar, antes que eu comece a tirar suas roupas no corredor.

Ela riu, mas sacudiu a cabeça, tentando ficar séria.

- É tentador, mas agora não. A gente precisa conversar.

- Claro.

Os dois entraram no apartamento e foram direto para a cozinha. Edward começou a preparar um suco enquanto Bella observava, sentada na mesinha.

- Eu já estava de saída, mas estou adiantado. - ele explicou. - O que você tem pra falar?

Bella suspirou e tentou fazer com que as palavras saíssem o mais suave possível.

- Eu estou muito animada com tudo isso. Acho que vai ser bom pra mim. Principalmente porque é uma coisa que me inspira a fazer tudo melhor.

- Que bom. Eu sei como é.

- Sim, eu sei que você sabe, e foi um dos motivos que me fez aceitar. Mas… antes de chegar à minha resposta, eu pensei muito. Foi difícil, e eu estava desconfortável com alguma coisa. Então eu lembrei daquela briga que nós tivemos...

- Sim? - Edward virou-se, com o semblante sério, torcendo para não ter magoado Bella de forma alguma.

- Edward, eu fiquei realmente incomodada com a forma como você introduziu o assunto pra mim. Você marcou esse show pelas minhas costas, mesmo sabendo como eu pensava a respeito.

- Eu sei. - ele largou o que fazia para ir segurar as mãos dela. - Eu passei um pouco do limite, admito. Eu sabia que deveria te ouvir antes. Mas eu só fiz isso pensando em como você poderia ficar feliz. Foi meu impulso.

- Eu entendo que sua intenção foi a melhor, mas você não apenas insistiu até que eu concordasse com uma _hipótese_ de fazer um show... O problema mesmo é que você já tinha arranjado tudo sem nem me consultar. Eu me senti muito assustada, principalmente porque perdi o controle sobre a minha decisão.

Ele aquiesceu a cabeça, sentindo a culpa pesar um pouco nos ombros.

- Quando você fala assim… eu consigo enxergar. Fui muito precipitado, mesmo.

- No fim você me deu a chance de dizer sim ou não, mas eu me senti encurralada por alguns momentos. E não foi nada legal.

- Droga. - ele pegou em suas mãos. - Eu não queria que você se sentisse pressionada a aceitar... Me perdoa?

Bella era capaz de ver todo o remorso no olhar dele, sentindo seu coração derreter. Ela sorriu e assentiu.

- Eu já te perdoei. Mas por favor, nunca mais faça isso.

- Nunca mais, meu amor. - ele uniu as mãos dela e as beijou. - Agora… o que você acha de comermos um almoço rápido e depois irmos para a casa do Alec ensaiar?

A morena levou um pequeno susto.

- Aparecer lá agora, sem avisar nada?

- Bom, eu estava indo pra lá antes de você chegar. Eu posso ligar avisando que você irá se juntar a nós. Eles não vão se importar, pelo contrário.

Bella respirou fundo, sentindo uma onda de coragem que ela esperava permanecer por muito tempo.

- Está bem. Vamos.

Eles terminaram um almoço chinês que pediram e depois passaram na casa de Bella para pegar seu violão e o resto de suas coisas. Ambos foram muito bem recebidos ao chegar na casa de Alec, no estúdio de ensaios que ele havia montado em um dos quartos. Toda a banda ficou feliz em saber que Bella se juntaria a eles, e logo começaram a discutir ideias sobre que músicas tocariam, e como seriam os arranjos para se adequar a voz dela.

Era uma experiência diferente para Bella, já que ela só havia se apresentado sozinha ou em bandas de adolescente, quando todos eram novatos. A Blackbird era profissional, onde todos sabiam o que estavam fazendo e como deveriam fazer, eles tinham anos de estrada. Sabiam o que era melhor para a música e para todos. Ela quase se sentia uma novata de novo perto deles, mas mesmo assim fez o máximo para tirar proveito de tudo, e aprender com os caras.

Durante o mês que se passou, essa foi sua rotina das terças e quintas.

Ela ia com Edward para a casa dele após o almoço e só voltava no pôr do sol. Por sorte, sua irmã, que estava de férias, não desgrudava da nova amiga e sempre arranjava uma atividade com Faye e a família Helders. Era a chance de Bella deixar de ser babá por algumas horas e conseguir ficar fora de casa sem ouvir sermões da sua mãe.

Sua mãe, aliás, estava sendo a única coisa que lhe preocupava por esses dias. Renee não havia desconfiado das saídas de Bella, mesmo estando trabalhando como tutora só por meio período, já que a escola onde ela lecionava também estava de férias. Porém, a única coisa que Bella ainda não tinha tido coragem de fazer era contar a ela que faria um show no bar. A irmã tinha vibrado de felicidade, já a sua mãe… Essa era de quem ela mais temia a reação.

Bella decidiu, então, contar somente um dia antes da grande noite, após ter enrolado tanto.

Era costume de Rosalie abrir as portas do High Dive para as bandas passarem o som na tarde anterior aos shows, e foi lá onde Bella passou grande parte daquele dia. Ao chegar em casa, encontrou sua mãe lavando as louças, já pronta para ir ao trabalho.

- Oi, mãe, eu preciso falar com você. - sua voz estava um pouco trêmula.

- Ah que bom que você chegou. - Renee falou sem se virar. - Dá um jeito na casa e vá comprar uns lanches, por favor? Sua irmã inventou que quer trazer umas amigas aqui hoje e eu tenho uma turma me esperando para aula em meia hora.

- Mãe, eu… não posso.

- Deixa de bobagem, eu te dou uma carona até o mercado.

Bella tentou reunir forças da voz para dizer firmemente.

- Eu não posso, mãe. Agora eu tenho um ensaio.

Renee virou-se rapidamente. Olhou com suspeita para a mochila e a case do violão nas mãos da filha.

- Ensaio? Que ensaio?

- Da Blackbird, a banda do Edward. - explicou. - Nós vamos… Nós temos uma apresentação amanhã à noite, lá no bar.

- Apresentação de quê?

Bella olhou para ela incrédula.

- Do que você acha que é, mãe?

- Olhe como você fala comigo. - Renee apontou o dedo, ultrajada.

Bella suspirou, tentando não se alterar. - Eu vou cantar. Eu vou cantar com eles, por isso preciso ir ao ensaio agora.

- Querida, nós já não falamos sobre isso? Você não tem tempo pra ficar à toa. Eu preciso de você me ajudando aqui em casa, Bella, senão essa família vai pelos ares.

Dessa vez, a jovem não conseguiu ficar calma. Era demais para ela.

- _Ficar à toa_? Você acha que é isso que eu faço o dia todo? - sibilou. - Eu não vou sair agora para ficar à toa. Tem noção do quão duro é ensaiar durante cinco horas? Não... você não deve ter, né? Você nunca prestou atenção quando eu contava sobre as minhas aulas e ensaios, você nunca quis saber!

- Não seja tão dramática. É modo de dizer. Eu preciso que você esteja me ajudando. Você não acha que sua família é mais importante do que isso?

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. Mas que droga, será que você não poderia pelo menos uma vez dar um pouco de apoio?

- Eu simplesmente não consigo apoiar nada que ponha o seu futuro em risco, Isabella. Como você não compreende isso?

- Mãe, é _só um_ show, está bem? Eu não me demiti do emprego, eu vou continuar tendo o mínimo de estabilidade que você deseja pra mim, até eu arranjar coisa melhor. Eu continuarei pagando metade das contas dessa casa, e ainda vou estar aqui pra ajudar a arrumar a bagunça que a pirralhada fizer em todas as férias de Bree! Eu obviamente não estarei à toa pelos próximos anos! Será que isso não é suficiente pra você?

Renee ficou em choque por dois segundos após ouvir a exaltação de Bella. O olhar no rosto da filha não lhe enganava - ela estava magoada, por mais que quisesse demonstrar-se forte e potente diante da mãe. Mas magoar Bella era a última coisa que Renee queria. A culpa se instaurou acidamente em sua garganta.

- Me desculpa. - ela falou resignada, se aproximando. - Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Esquece, mãe. - Bella saiu e marchou até o quarto para deixar suas coisas. Não tinha mais sangue frio para ouvir a falta de consideração da sua mãe.

Mas Renee não iria desistir, e foi atrás da filha, que andava de um lado a outro jogando coisas e pegando roupas limpas.

- Bella, querida. Eu sei que você não fica a toa. O que eu quero dizer, é… - ela não conseguiu impedir que a jovem entrasse no banheiro, a ignorando completamente. Renee queria gritar de raiva.

Ela não entendia por que tudo estava sendo tão difícil para elas desde que seu marido morreu. Por que não conseguia entrar em harmonia com a filha mais velha? Por que Bella não entendia que tudo o que ela fazia era pensando no melhor para a vida delas? Ela nunca quis que as coisas fossem assim. Queria que Bella fosse uma jovem normal.

Sem desistir, Renee encostou a cabeça na porta fechada, para tentar demonstrar o quanto se importava com o talento mais precioso de Bella.

- A sra. Harley era a sua professora predileta naquele Conservatório... Eu lembro como ela veio falar comigo tão orgulhosa quando você ganhou o prêmio de melhor composição infanto-juvenil. Foi justamente no seu aniversário de 14 anos. Eu nunca te vi tão feliz como naquele dia... Eu lembro de tudo, Bella. Eu prestei atenção, meu amor, eu juro.

Ela esperou por alguma resposta, mas o que recebeu foi somente o silêncio da filha e a água escorrendo no chuveiro.

x-x-x

Apesar da briga com a mãe, Bella não deixou se entristecer. Elas quase não se falaram depois disso, apenas trocando o mínimo de palavras possíveis. Hoje era o seu dia especial, e ela não deixaria que sua mãe estragasse isso.

No último ensaio, horas antes da apresentação, Bella sentia-se incrivelmente nervosa, porém animada. Ela havia chamado todos os amigos pelo Facebook, e até combinou que Alice ficaria responsável por Bree enquanto ela estivesse no palco. É claro que a menina insistiu que queria ir ver a irmã, e a mãe acabou permitindo. Por cortesia, Bella deixou um convite extra preso na geladeira, mesmo sabendo que Renee jamais apareceria por lá.

Já era a hora de se preparar para entrar no palco, e ela estava terminando seu aquecimento vocal. Estar nos bastidores do High Dive era estranho. Tudo era diferente, até o cheiro. Ela podia sentir uma vibração poderosa no ar, principalmente por conta do som abafado do bar. Rose apareceu no camarim com um grande sorriso ao lado de Emmett.

- Pessoal, estamos com a casa cheia. Acho que aqueles anúncios que botamos no site com o video da Bella funcionaram bem!

- Essa é minha garota! - Emmett exclamou.

Porém ao invés de ficar alegre, ouvir aquilo deixou Bella ainda mais nervosa. Sentiu que seu coração queria cometer suicídio do peito e olhou para Edward com olhos enormes, através do espelho.

- Eu vou ficar sem ar, Edward. Na frente de todas essas pessoas, eu estou sentindo!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e a fez levantar da cadeira. Segurou em seus ombros e falou delicadamente.

- Isso não vai acontecer, eu garanto.

- E seu errar alguma letra? E pior, se eu desafinar porque estou tão nervosa? Isso já aconteceu!

- Se você errar, nós começamos de novo. Mas a gente ensaiou muito, você sabe tudo o que deve fazer.

- Me deixa ver o público. - ela pediu para Rose, que abriu a porta e a acompanhou rapidamente, só para que ela olhasse através da cortina preta.

O bar estava abarrotado, como ela nunca tinha visto. _De onde vieram todas essas pessoas?_ Ela não conseguia entender.

Voltou correndo para o camarim, para os braços do namorado.

- Que merda. Pra que eu fui inventar isso? Tem gente demais aqui, eu vou travar. Estou sentindo que vou travar!

- Pessoal… Eu acho melhor a gente ir lá fora. Vamos deixar o Edward tomar conta disso. - Emmett disse para Rose e o resto da banda que estava no camarim, e todos saíram de bom grado. Ele piscou para Edward, que entendeu o que deveria fazer, e fechou a porta.

- Shh. Vem cá. Fecha os olhos. - ele falou, envolvendo seus braços sobre ela. - Agora lembra de tudo o que nós fizemos. Pensa que você está só entre nós, só eu e você tocando na sala da minha casa, já fizemos isso mil vezes. E respira.

- Somos só nós… Já fizemos isso mil vezes. - ela repetiu, respirando fundo.

- Sim, é isso. - ele beijou sua testa. - Você está linda. Seu vestido é lindo. Sua voz está perfeita, você já acabou seu aquecimento. Nós já afinamos os seus violões. Você decorou todas as letras. Nada está fora do lugar.

- Nada está fora do lugar. - Bella repetiu, assentindo e se convencendo aos poucos. Abaixou para olhar seu reflexo no espelho, e tentou um sorriso trêmulo. Edward apareceu ao seu lado.

- Eu vou estar lá. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, fale comigo.

- Eu sei. - ela sorriu, erguendo-se. - Minhas mãos ainda estão geladas?

- Um pouco. - ele falou, pegando suas mãos para esquentar. - Esse show vai ser um sucesso. E se lembre… eu te amo. Todos te amamos.

- Eu também te amo. - Bella falou, antes de abraçá-lo. Ao se afastar, ela respirou fundo de novo e sentiu a coragem retornando.

Era hora de entrar no palco, ela sentia que se não fosse agora, não seria nunca mais. Seu coração tinha parado de dar saltos malucos, mas mesmo que suas mãos ainda tremessem, ela sabia que correria tudo bem, tendo tamanho apoio ao seu lado.

- Ok… Está pronta agora? - o rapaz perguntou suavemente, e acariciou sua bochecha. - Sua cor já voltou ao normal.

Ela riu fracamente. - Que bom. Estou pronta sim. Vamos.

Edward a beijou com um selinho uma última vez, e pegou sua mão, abrindo a porta.

- Você vai amar. E isso é só o começo, Bella. Eu te prometo.

Eles foram juntos até o limite do palco. Bella ficaria esperando a primeira música deles, só para então ser anunciada e entrar. O técnico de som, Joseph, que ela havia conhecido mais cedo, passou pelo corredor para assumir o seu posto, cumprimentando-a com uma batida no ombro. Ela ouvia os rapazes da banda se preparando atrás da cortina, checando os instrumentos e se posicionando. Seu amigo Emmett estava fazendo a segurança da traseira do palco.

- Vai com tudo, Bella. - ele falou com o seu sorriso expansivo. Ela aquiesceu sorrindo com gratidão.

Pareceu uma eternidade até que o som do DJ diminuiu e ele anunciou a banda. Aplausos se seguiram, e então o vocalista Alec se apresentou.

- Boa noite, senhoras e senhores. Nós somos a Blackbird de Seattle e viemos tocar algumas coisas pra vocês hoje!

Edward logo começou a tocar o seu riff na guitarra. Era a música original que estava tocando nas rádios locais ultimamente, e podia-se ouvir um coro na plateia, animadamente cantando a letra. Eles pareciam adorar, e a banda parecia muito calma. Era quase ridículo ela estar tão nervosa assim.

A medida que Bella ouvia o final se aproximando, porém, ela ficava mais acostumada com aquilo tudo. Ouviu a música ter seu fim, e em seguida ouviu Alec falando dela.

- Eu quero chamar ao palco uma convidada muito especial. Alguns de vocês já devem ter ouvido falar dela. Batam palmas para Bella Swan!

Seu estômago apenas se apertou levemente ao ouvir seu nome. De canto de olho, ela viu o Emmett dando um joinha com o polegar. E enfim, sem pensar muito, entrou pela cortina aberta. Fez uma pequena reza para que desse tudo certo, pedindo que honrasse a memória de seu pai, a quem ela desejava mais do que tudo que estivesse presente ali.

O calor das luzes do palco não se comparava ao calor que ela sentiu do público. Era incrivel como todos foram receptivos. Ela não se sentia rejeitada, não sentia como uma intrusa na banda que já havia conquistado sua parcela de fãs. Bella tomou seu lugar no microfone ao lado esquerdo de Alec, e o roadie lhe entregou seu violão.

- Boa noite! - ela falou, sendo respondida por aplausos. Olhando para os rostos daquelas pessoas, ela conseguiu reconhecer algumas. Felizmente não achou sua irmã nem Alice, caso contrário tinha certeza que ficaria abalada.

Olhou para trás, vendo Edward, que lhe deu o seu sorriso favorito e virou-se novamente.

Sem saber o que falar, ela começou a tocar a primeira música, Valerie, um cover da Amy Winehouse, e toda a banda logo a seguiu. Era uma de suas músicas favoritas, o que a deixava muito mais à vontade. Sentiu o nervosismo dar lugar a total excitação, e até sua garganta estava mais relaxada.

Naquele momento, Bella foi capaz de fazer o que sabia de melhor no mundo. Deixou que sua voz a fizesse livre, e que a elevasse a locais muito maiores do que seu próprio corpo. Estava alçando vôos. O que saía de sua boca voltava em forma de alegria e plenitude para dentro dela, e aquilo era como um vício. Era como se nada pudesse dar errado nessa hora.

E assim foi.

Entre covers e as originais da Blackbird, o show correu perfeitamente dentro do combinado, e foi muito mais rápido do que ela imaginava. Volta e meia recorria ao namorado, que chegava para tocar mais perto dela, dando-lhe a dica de se mover mais no palco e não ficar somente presa ao pedestal do microfone. Ela estava absorvendo tudo, o máximo possível.

Havia chegado a vez de Bella tocar as três músicas de sua autoria, ao final do show, e a ansiedade retornou.

Desajeitada, ela apresentou. - Essas são algumas canções que eu escrevi. Os arranjos foram esses garotos que ajudaram a desenvolver. É mais ou menos assim…

Dessa vez todos ficaram em silêncio até se acostumarem com a música e começarem a dançar discretamente. Isso fez Bella relaxar um pouco. Durante a última música sua, a que Bree havia adorado, ela ficou incrivelmente satisfeita com o resultado. Ouviu as palmas a acompanhando e até pessoas cantando o refrão fácil que ela havia incrementado, além de ver algumas balançando a cabeça e os braços, como se tivessem aprovado. Concluiu, então, que não havia forma melhor de estrear suas composições autorais, no High Dive lotado como estava.

Quando começou a tocar a última canção, a sua versão da música da Miley Cyrus, ela ficou realmente surpresa ao ver grupos de pessoas parecendo estranhamente animadas. Lembrou-se do video no youtube, e se perguntou se a vibração delas era por esse motivo.

Quando chegou a hora de se despedir, ela quase não podia acreditar que já estava no final.

- Quero agradecer a Blackbird por me convidarem. E a vocês! - falou, interagindo com o público. - Muito obrigada! Tenham uma boa noite!

E assim saiu do palco, sozinha, para que os garotos tocassem uma última música original. Os aplausos e assobios que ouviu enquanto acenava para todos foram os responsáveis pelo imenso sorriso que não desgrudaria de seu rosto tão cedo. _Se nesse pequeno espaço era assim, imagina num local muito maior._ Era tudo o que ela pensava e desejava saber.

Logo após descer a pequena escada, Emmett a levantou num abraço, quase esmagando-a.

- Porra, garota, foi demais! Eu disse que você é foda!

Ela só podia rir. Conseguiu falar só quando foi posta no chão novamente.

- Obrigada. Estou feliz que não vomitei no palco. E eu preciso sentar... Só agora estou sentindo minhas pernas. E preciso de água também.

- Tem tudo no camarim, vá até lá. Eles já já te encontram.

Bella aquiesceu e foi correndo, não querendo perder a oportunidade de atacar seu namorado assim que ele saísse do palco. Bebeu sua água e pegou o celular para tirar algumas fotos.

Mas ela parou tudo o que estava fazendo ao ver a irmã na porta, segurando um buquê enorme de rosas. A menina correu de encontro a ela e abraçou o mais apertado que conseguia com seus braços magrinhos.

- Você estava perfeita. - disse Bree. - Eu nem acredito que era você mesmo.

Bella riu, e se afastou para olhá-la.

- Que bom que gostou.

- Toma. - a garota entregou as flores. - Alice falou que é chique entregar rosas pras cantoras no final do show.

- São lindas.

- São. - Bree assentiu, e Bella pode ver seus olhos brilhando e a boca tremendo, como se fosse chorar a qualquer minuto.

- O que foi? - perguntou suavemente.

- Todo mundo amou você. O papai ficaria muito orgulhoso, sabia?

A mais velha sorriu com ternura.

- Eu sei que sim.

Ela tomou Bree em um abraço longo e carinhoso, e naquele instante ela sentiu tantas saudades dele, que quase doía. Lembrando-se da briga que teve com sua mãe e das palavras que trocaram, ainda amargas na memória, as lágrimas pesadas surgiram, sem saber como lidar com todas aquelas emoções ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu quero que a mamãe também fique orgulhosa de mim, um dia. - Bella disse em voz alta o que pensava.

- Ela vai ficar, Bella. Nós vamos convencê-la, eu juro pra você. - Bree afirmou, e por apenas um instante Bella teve a sensação que poderia fazer tudo dar certo para elas, mesmo que ainda não soubesse que caminho iria seguir daqui pra frente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eu falei que não iria abandonar, né? Sei que demorou mais do que eu queria, mas esse ano foi bem puxado pra mim. Tanto na área profissional, quanto na área pessoal. Eu simplesmente precisava desse tempo pra cuidar da minha vida aqui fora. Mas... chega de falar de mim. Vou deixar spoilers no twitter (arroba ohcarol dois underlines, tudo junto) e no meu grupo do Facebook "Fanfics OhCarol" (o link está no meu perfil aqui).**

****Estou aos poucos voltando pras fics, e também respondendo as reviews que prometi no último capítulo, lembram? Era um extra com uma cena de sexo após o "eu te amo".****

**Volto em muito breve, estou com gás pra terminar essa fic. Sim, está quase na reta final!**

**Até semana que vem, beijos!**


End file.
